SeaGulls
by ChubbyHorse
Summary: Chances don't come everyday. How do you make it count? Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It is never easy to owe someone a debt, a huge debt that's seemingly impossible to pay. And Shizuru Fujino knows too well how hard it is to keep afloat, else she and her beloved family would sink to who knows how low. Not like they haven't already. It felt like she had been working all her life just to keep surviving. They were living a life once, not in luxury, but enough for comfort. Then her father, like any other, risked realizing a dream once. So he took a gamble, ventured in business, but not all games turn up the aces. They weren't aware her father used almost all of their savings in the bank and the huge capital from their first big investor, the Akiyama's.

So, as the outcome of that drastic change of fate, Shizuru was forced to work, or rather serve the Akiyama's as a housemaid, sort of guarantee they won't flee. Though she knew that even if she works all her life, with the value they put on her service, it will never be enough to pay the debt. She had to endure all the insult and physical punishment, which to the eye of society is already a form of abuse. She can tolerate the snide remark and any derogatory they throw at her, but the one thing that is killing her is the form of harassment she experiences from their only son, Hakuto only to entertain himself or just for the fun of it. He was older by a couple of year, taller and definitely stronger. Sometimes there were instances where she fears he might go beyond just scaring her, even now that they have grown older and happen to go to the same University.

In spite of it all, she was glad that they allowed her to continue her studies. She took the cheapest vocational course closer to her passion, Business. Guess being business minded was in their veins after all. Her father wasn't just so lucky then. Fortunately, she won a scholarship from an anonymous sponsor when she made a report regarding a business strategy on her senior year in high school.

"…hmm.. 35 minutes before the next class" she sighed as she sat under a shade of a tree leaning on its wide old trunk. She had just closed her eyes to take a seldom given rest when a backpack hit her face almost breaking her eyeglasses.

"Oi! White monkey! Take my bag back home and bring my dad's car, it better be in the parking lot after class"

Shizuru only rubbed her sore nose, grunting in silence. _Could you get anymore violent?_ She sarcastically thought. "Hai.. May I know why?"

"None of your business!"

"Well, I'm sorry _young master_ but I am to borrow your dad's car, I think I ought to give him a good reason for asking." she stated as politely as she could despite the popping veins at the back of her head.

He only curled his lip at her and his brown eyes shined in excitement "Tell him I'm going to drive my future bride home, and maybe give her a little tour in some _good_ places." He grinned confidently like he had devised a good plan. "And you better make yourself extinct in her presence; I don't want you to spoil our good time! Now go!"

Shizuru only rolled her eyes to the side gritting her teeth; her joy of resting has been short lived, again. Guess it is best to take the long desired rest when the monster is out trying to impress the ' _future bride'_. She strode as fast as she could or she'll be late for the next class by the time she's back. In her hurry, she bumped into someone when she turned a corner in the hallway, hitting both their heads and throwing the other on the ground. She was rubbing her sore nose again when everyone around gasped, and so did she when she saw the other person on the ground moving to get up rubbing the back of her head, but the worst thing was the other brunette's orange juice spilled all over her shirt staining what used to look a perfect white.

"Oh! No! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going… I'm really sorry… are you okay?" She asked in panic. She took out her hanky and wiped off the girl's stained shirt though it's not helping.

"Don't ask stupid question, does it look like I'm _okay_?" the other grumbled still looking down on her stained shirt.

Shizuru stopped wiping the other's shirt, and opted to look on the ground in embarrassment and guilt. She clutched onto her hanky and uttered again an apology.

When the brunette calmed a bit from her anger, she frowned at the other's silence. When she looked up all, she saw the other woman biting her lips and clutching the piece of cloth in her hand. She searched Shizuru's face that's hiding under the shadow of her bangs. "…hey… I'm not mad.., I'm sorry about my tone. I was surprised… just try to be careful next time." she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. She really hates causing any girl discomfort. _Why am I the one feeling guilty now?_

The sudden gentleness made Shizuru look up and clearly see the girl she stumbled upon. Unfortunately, it made her feel even guiltier for causing a mess at such a handsomely good-looking creature with a tad bit touch of roughness. Her eyes landed on the stain and she sucked in a breath.

"Look, uh… it's okay, you seem to be really in a hurry. Let's just carry on with our business…" the other girl quickly added as she stood turn to leave.

"Wait!"Shizuru abruptly held the other girl's hand. "Please, at least let me do something about your shirt. I'd feel bad if I don't do anything with the trouble I've caused…" she casted her sorry eyes to the ground "…please."

A pair of emerald eyes regarded her curiously. _She won't let this go unless I give her the chance to redeem herself.., and she looks harmless._ In fact, she thinks the chestnut haired woman looks delicate yet appealing, a pleasant beauty in and out hidden behind simplicity and a pair of spectacles that doesn't do justice to a pair of lovely rubies. "alright, but we'll be taking my bike, is that okay?, uh…"

"Shizuru. Yes, it's alright, although I haven't been into one before. um…"

"Natsuki. Don't worry, I'm a speed maniac but I don't go scaring women riding my bike." _If there's anyone that is. Except this fine specimen, maybe…_ She gently hauled up the curious beauty before her who caught emerald gaze in a trance. The way those bloody eyes bores through her like a whirlpool of wine drawing her in. She forgot she was still holding her hand, that she had to awkwardly let it got. "C'mon, I'll drive you home… _Shizuru._ " She unknowingly rolled the name in her tongue like a sweet delicacy. Loving how it sounded off from her mouth, Natsuki stretched into a smile, tilting her head to ask honey haired woman to follow her lead.

Shizuru mirrored the smile, glad that the brunette seems to be a good person despite the grumpy start. Her eyes roamed the figure walking beside her and realized how good looking and charming Natsuki is. She wasn't as tough as she first thought, _and surprisingly kind too…_ she thought. _Maybe this isn't such a bad day, after all… Na-tsu-ki…?_


	2. Chapter 2

It took some effort for Natsuki to keep focus despite the short distance of the ride. The tingling she feels from the arm locked around her waist is quite distracting, coupled with the very feminine fresh bouquet of flowers scent. _Was that lavender or lila?._ She shook her head as she and Shizuru walked into the front door.

The doorknob twisted open before Shizuru could reach it and out came her younger sister. A brighter shade of wavy blond hair, pair of baby blue eyes and a resembling beauty like that of her elder sister, only shorter by couple of inches in height.

"nee-chan? What are you doing here? You still have class in…" she trailed off looking at her wrist watch "..half an hour, don't you?"

Shizuru sighed as she remembers the reason for all this trouble. "…yes, Alyssa. Oh, by the way, this is Natsuki. Natsuki, this is my baby sister, Alyssa."

The two girls nodded at each other. "where are you going? Your school is over, isn't it?" Shizuru asked the young blond.

"Yeah! But I got a part time job at A.H.A, on their advertisement department. I got to take photos for some newly built medical facility down in Tokyo. Who knows they may want to keep me under scholarship too, just like you!" she grinned like a normal kid winking at her sister.

Shizuru's crimson gaze softened as she looked at her sister. She gave a soft smile and ruffled the shining blond hair. "you be careful now, and don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

Alyssa snorted "You're one to talk. You take care too, nee-chan. See yah!" she jogged off but stopped to give quick goodbye and wink at Natsuki.

"Can I get you something to drink, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as they got into the living room.

"Nah.. I'm fine. Thanks though."

"alright, I'll be just a minute. My room's upstairs. Make yourself comfortable."

Natsuki nodded and gave a small smile. Shizuru went to her room to get some clothes while the young biker walked around the room looking at the picture frames out on display. It appears to her that Shizuru's family seems to be well off. The house is of a decent size and design, the furniture's a top notch quality. _Maybe they're not so fond of spending too much?_ She wondered why both sisters like to be on scholarship. Not that it's a bad thing.

"I hope this is alright with you?"

Natsuki jumped a little hearing Shizuru's question. She hasn't noticed the chestnut haired woman coming. She took the white button-up shirt that looks similar to hers though quite loose on some _areas._ "Thanks! I'll give it back tomorrow." Natsuki promised giving a small grateful smile.

Shizuru nodded and guided Natsuki to the bathroom to change. "Just call me if you need anything." She offered to wash the bikers stained shirt, which Natsuki reluctantly agreed to. She could just throw away her shirt so as not to trouble the host, but it would make her appear arrogant.

"thanks!" she said as she got in the bathroom.

When she was done, she saw that Shizuru was waiting at the living room. "Thanks again for letting me borrow the shirt. Uhm… will you be heading back again to school now?"

Shizuru lightly bit the bottom of her lip, so not to be obvious at her surprise in seeing Natsuki in her shirt. It was slightly loose in the chest area, and the first couple of buttons were untucked, making her look so,… _hot?_ "No.." she cleared her suddenly parched throat. "I still have to go run an errand." _What's happening to me?!_

"Oh, so that's why."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that explains why you were rushing. I thought there was a fire drill or something. C'mon, I'll give you a lift."

Touched and surprised by the cute and mysterious brunette, Shizuru still shook her head for the kind of offer. "Thank you, but I have troubled Natsuki-san too much."

The biker looked around the house. "Do you still have anything you need to do here before heading to your employer?''

"…no. Why?"

Natsuki smiled. "Good!" she grabbed Shizuru's hand and gently tugged her with her. "then let's go. Show me the way where you have to go. I'll drive you there."

Shizuru can only shake her head and smile at the other's persistence. _'very stubborn, but cute…'_

After dropping by the honey haired beauty, Natsuki headed back to school to meet the Student Council President who offered to acquaint her to the campus. She tapped the door of the SC board room and heard a familiar voice asking her to come in. "Yo! Prez! Nice school you got here! Impressive! Or should I say _kai-chou_?"

Haruka Armitage looked up from the papers and bolted up from her seat hearing a familiar voice of her cousin. "Natsuki! I've been waiting for ages you squirt!" She walked to her cousin and greeted her with a fierce hug and a tap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Got held up a bit." She said as she and Haruka took a seat. "So, what's this? Preparing to be an actual President soon in your conglomerate?" She snickered earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Baka! I don't need to prepare for that. 'been working on both horses for quite some time now. 'think you're the only one who can do magic tricks?" the tall blond president shot Natsuki a proud look. "I just want to make sure everything is fine in and out of the campus, see to it that it runs smoothly as a University…"she trailed off smiling as a certain memory flashed her mind.

Knowing that the sentimental value of the school weighs more than it's business's, Natsuki nodded and kneaded her cousin's shoulder. "I'm sure auntie will be so proud of you." Haruka's late mother was the main founder and owner of the Fuuka U. The Armitage's took care of it like it is their second home. Unfortunately, Haruka's mother, Kyoko Armitage's life was claimed by a tragic plane crash. So, at a young age, the young Armitage heir swore to take care what her mother has left behind.

"But seriously though, this will be your last year right? You must've someone you would prefer to take your seat if given the choice?"

Both cousins decided to start the tour while Haruka tried to think of someone who could be her choice. She scratched the back of her ear, a habit whenever she's thinking. "Hmm… there's actually someone, but I doubt she's got any plan to run for Council in her time here. Pity though, she's _definitely_ got what it takes. Brain, skills, talent and even the charm, just needs a little work on her looks." She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"What's the problem then? Why do you think she won't run?" Natsuki asked casually as they turned a corner to a huge gym and football field. Some students were curious to see the unfamiliar brunette and couldn't help staring at the school's Student Council President and her young company. But all scampered away when a hard cold glare was Natsuki's answer to their not so discrete _staring_ which to her is terribly rude.

Her blond elder cousin laughed noticing the glare. "Haha! Still not used to people, I see?" Haruka patted her cousin's back as she led her to the Medical building where Natsuki will be taking some of her subjects "Well to answer your question, she's got her hands full this time. Some kind of family's financial setback got her tied up and has to work for the family they owe as a guarantee. Oh! You'll probably meet her on your dinner date tonight!" she wiggled her brow teasingly at her younger cousin.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and groaned in irritation. She hated being reminded of having to pay courtesy at an invitation she obviously is not looking forward to. "I really don't understand why mom agreed to it anyway when she's not even attending to it herself! Doesn't she understand how much I _despise_ it?!"

The president couldn't help laughing; she knows how much her cousin resents invitations only to woo her to be a potential mate or business partner just because they happened to discover even a fraction of her status in the family business, despite being the youngest and presumed to be not the main heir, if there should be any. "Haha! Oh she knows alright, it's just to taunt you, Natsuki. I'm sure you can work your way out of it, should you not like it."

"Kill me now…"

The president only laughed as they carried on with the campus tour.

Shizuru almost missed her step when she got inside the dining room wheeling the tray of food to serve dinner to the Akiyama family and their _guest_. She never thought the 'wife-to-be' Hakuto was referring to was none other than the biker she literally bumped into earlier at school, who generously offered her a pleasant smile upon seeing her, right after recovering from a cute confused look.

' _well… what do you make of that?'_ Shizuru thought.

"Good to see you, _again_." Natsuki greeted, dropping her tone at the last word, giving a small smile.

"Oh! You two know each other?" Hakuto cut in before Shizuru could greet back. "…since when?" He purposely directed the question to Natsuki, sounding amicable while looking as such as well as he could.

Shizuru discreetly rolled her eyes to the side, which was missed by everyone except the raven haired biker. She smiled back at Natsuki as she served the food.

"we've met this noon at school. She was kind enough to help me with some mess I accidentally got into." Natsuki answered him causing the chestnut haired woman to choke out a cough who gracefully uttered a quick apology, bemusing the biker. "So, how long have you been working here, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked turning back to the chestnut haired woman, trying to avoid Hakuto's and his parents' miserable attempt to impress her. She was careful not to appear rude in diverting every subject, well aware that they could probably put the blame to the wrong person.

The dinner went on with Natsuki throwing the questions mostly to Shizuru while dodging base flattery from any of the hosts. She even got the chestnut haired woman to join them for dinner, despite the woman's reluctance, fearing to upset the any of the Akiyama's.

The only time Hakuto got the chance to talk big about him and his family was after the meal. But still it was a failure. Natsuki managed to avoid giving any commitment while politely and subtlety declined future invitations. ' _Sometimes I have it me of being polite… why does it only come out when I'm bored?'_ She made a gesture of checking the time, finding an excuse to finally escape the daunting talk. "Oh, I think it's this late already. I really should be going. Thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful evening." Natsuki said as she stood bowing a little at the host.

"We're glad. Thank you for coming though, Natsuki-san" Henry Akiyama said, bowing back.

"Thank you for having me."

"Let me drive you to your place, Natsuki-san. I'll just have your bike sent to school tomorrow." Hakuto offered like a true gentleman. He and his parents thought it was a good move.

Shizuru, who was at the room adjacent to the living room awaiting any order, overheard the offer and started to feel sorry for Natsuki. Hakuto has been laying it on pretty thick just to impress the poor biker. ' _She must've a pretty good background to make him sweat out his smile'_ she thought.

"nah, thank you, but I think I'll just drive my bike. I just got here and I'd like to go around the city with my favourite ride." She smiled a little to lessen the blow of her rejection. _Gods! my cheek hurts! How many times have I faked a damn smile tonight? I'm gonna make sure mom pays for this!_ "…and uh… Shizuru?!" she called out, baffling the host family.

"Yes, Natsuki-sama?" the kyoto-ben answered who's coming out from the other room.

"would you like to come along with me? I can drop you to your place." The biker offered, surprising Shizuru while pissing Hakuto even more.

Shizuru wanted to decline the offer, thought internally she would love to take it, but afraid she sound impolite to the guest. She turned to her employer as if asking for permission, and looked back again at the hopeful pair of emerald eyes.

Still trying to win Natsuki's good side, the Akiyama couple quickly let Shizuru go "Yes, you shoud go, Shizuru-san. We would be at ease if you could also accompany Natsuki-san in going home."

Shizuru nodded, taking it as an order, and bowed at Henry. She and Natsuki left soon after, unaware or simply ignoring the disappointed and angry look of Hakuto, which was mostly directed towards the chestnut haired woman. He's placing the blame on her for messing up with his plan in winning over his parent's choice of prospective wife or business partner.

His eyes were burning with hatred as he watched Natsuki help Shizuru with the helmet until they drove off and disappeared from his sight.

The two girls were unware of the demon they have unintentionally provoked within him.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back from the Akiyama's to her home is much longer compared to when from school, making Shizuru relax during the whole ride. By now she's already gotten used to holding on to the biker around the very slim and firm waist to secure herself at the backseat of a customized blue and white Ducati Streetfighter. She made herself comfortable, going as far as leaning her helmet covered head on Natsuki's back, watching as the city lights dance away from her sight. Now if only she could fall into that long denied sleep, but no, the outcome would be tragic.

Natsuki gently hit the brake as they neared the front gate of Shizuru's home. She watched as the chestnut haired woman dismounted from the bike, silently entranced by how her hair waved down to elegant looking shoulders. "You know, you should wear your hair down often." She suddenly thought out, catching Shizuru's attention. "I mean, it looks good on you." She added casually as she tucked away the extra red helmet that Shizuru was using inside the bikes' secret compartment.

A corner of Shizuru's lips slightly turned up as she observed the oblivious biker. "Is this Natsuki-sama's way of telling me I looked ugly in a bun?"

That got the blue and white helmet covered head to snap up to Shizuru in neck breaking speed. "Wha..?! No! I-I just thought it also looks good on you, not that you're ugly in any other way… or…" she trailed off as her panicked wide emerald eyes focused on the pitiful hurt look of the other woman. She slowly removed her helmet and frowned upon the pair of scarlet irises in the night that seems to be hiding something. "wait.. you're just pulling my leg, are you?" she asked raising an accusing brow.

Shizuru planned to gasp to look innocent but Natsuki's childish sceptical look was just too much. She burst into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach and hovering an open fist over her mouth trying to hold down her chortle.

"Argh! That's so mean! Shizuru!" she yelled angrily in the silence of the night, scaring away a sleeping cat perched on a nearby fence.

Shizuru only doubled over, now holding onto the arm of a pouting biker, as if keeping her from stomping away. "I'm sorry!… I'm sorry!" she uttered "that was very rude of me, Natsuki- _sama_ , gomen ne?" she tried to coo, sporting an apologetic puppy look. "please forgive me?"

Somehow it stopped the pouting, but emerald eyes only narrowed bringing her face closer to the other woman whose' lower lip was slightly trembling. "You know, I could almost forgive you if not for your lips aching to mock me with laughter, again" she concluded turning a flat face at the other woman who failed miserably to hold another fit of laughter.

Instead of getting offended, Natsuki only rolled her eyes and smiled at Shizuru. She leaned on her bike, silently enjoying the sight before her. She wondered if anyone realized how pretty Shizuru really looked, especially when she's having fun. _'whether under the ray of the night or day, her radiance is there somehow concealed in a plain veil'_ she thought. _'I don't think she realizes it herself'_ She shook her head before her thoughts carries her away. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize about earlier."

Shizuru scrunched her brows, tilting her head to the side. "apologize? What for?"

"You know,.. at the Akiyama's. I think I practically used you as a springboard to wriggle my ass out from their kisses."

"I suspected as much…"

"Guilty! But, honestly, I thought I'd rather enjoy talking to you. It's pretty daunting to use scripts on their predictable course of conversation. Right now, I'm thinking of how to make my mother pay _big time_ for throwing me on that damn meeting!"

"You must be pretty important for them to try to impress you, Natsuki-sama. I'm sure your mother is only looking after what's best for you. The Akiyama's are not so bad. I believe they have a good reputation in business and society in general."

Natsuki internally cringed at how convincing Shizuru sounded. She turned an unreadable face at the other woman, and held her gaze "do _you_ truly _believe_ that?"

Crimson eyes couldn't look away from daring emeralds, like a force of gravity keeping her in the ground. She was surprised to know how the biker can be intimidating somehow. After the long pause, she relented and gave into an apologetic smile as she shook her head as an answer to Natsuki's question.

Natsuki snorted, giving a lopsided grin. "thought so!" she laughed "and _please_ drop the annoying _'sama'_. Seriously, it sounds awkward, Shizuru. I'm just another daughter of a simple businesswoman the Akiyama's happened to meet on a certain gathering." She grumbled, frowning at the memory "Unfortunately, I'm not so fond of people having secrete agenda just because they jumped right into the notion _I_ could give them some impressive connection in the future!"

"Well, you don't seem easy to convince." Shizuru commented, leaning on one of the pillars of the gate. "and what makes you think I'm not the same as them?"

"and what makes you think I'm fond of you?" was Natsuki's smart-ass retort, looking haughty.

Shizuru gasp making the biker break into a series of laughter. She playfully frowned and punched Natsuki on the shoulder, a reaction which was way out of her character. It is something she still could not understand, but she feels comfortable around the mean and tough looking young brunette. "Natsuki Ikezu!" she whined like a girl stomping a foot.

"ahaha! Sorry!" Natsuki coughed a little to stop laughing. "Now, were even." she grinned like a winner.

"Oh, no _Na-tsu-ki,_ I maybe having a _secret agenda_ as we speak." Shizuru threatened, mocking a sinister smile towards the biker. Squaring her shoulder, she took a slow step closer to the biker. "You must know, I'm not as innocent as I look". She folded her arms over her chest, trying to look intimidating. She was expecting to inflict some fear on the raven haired girl to have an opening for a tease, but the reaction she received disarmed her of all pretences.

Natsuki gave a gentle trusting smile. Soft emerald gaze held surprised crimsons that glistened in the glow of the starry night sky. "Yes, you are not, but I know you don't have the heart to _use_ me, or anyone for that matter. You're not innocent, Shizuru, nobody is, but you're not a quisling either. That's why I like you." She spoke with absolute sincerity. She turned her gaze to the night sky and closed her eyes, letting go of a sigh. _'damn… I should watch my tongue'_

"You sound so trusting to someone who's practically a stranger?" Shizuru commented, or just for the lack of something smart to say. She's trying not to show how she can't define her feelings at the moment, but the unknown warmth and happiness was spreading through her chest like a glass of wine in winter.

"hmm… I just do." _'only to you, I guess.'_ "…so, how about I take you to dinner sometime, or tell me whatever you have in mind?" Natsuki quickly asked, shifting the topic.

Shizuru only smiled and shook her head "Natsuki need not do anything to apologize to me. I also enjoyed talking to you then, even now, despite it being unexpected."

"Well, I'm glad you do, Shizuru. But, I still feel bad for doing that to you. The least I can do is give you ride back home or to school, still I think it's something only a cheapskate old hag will do."

Shizuru couldn't help laughing at the ridiculous idea and the biker's funny disgusted look. "Natsuki, I don't think old people can drive that… speed monster bike you have!"

The biker made a disturbed face as she thought of the picture. "Right… it would be wrong."

"But, really, Natsuki, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm already grateful for the company. I think I should be the one thanking you instead"

"You don't easily accept gifts, do you?" the young brunette asked accusingly which got a laugh from the Kyoto-ben judging by how the biker can recognize the accent distinct from Kyoto. "Well, if you won't take it as an apology, how about as a.., _thank you,_ instead? And I'm hoping you will not decline me the 3rd time. It's a curse that would seriously hurt my fragile ego." She sighed dramatically placing a palm on her chest, getting another laughter from the other woman.

Although, the first few instances of their conversation was tensed(due to the accident with Natsuki's shirt) and staged(at the Akiyama's), this is the first time Shizuru truly enjoyed the company of someone without having inhibitions to protect their once reputable name, just like in high school; or having to put up with false humility since their family's finances took a fateful blow. Of course she's got other friends she consider as true like Yukino who's social standing is similar to hers, but they've been friends even when they were still well off. And also Aoi, despite being one of the most elite and affluent members of the society. Even the brusque self- proclaimed rival Haruka who's so disappointed to lose the chance to get even with her on a Student Council election.

But, as cliché as it may sound, with Natsuki, it's different. Like a blossoming spring air offered within her reach. The biker is like a free spirit prancing in a garden while well aware of the facets of the world around her. Now, it came her way, offering a contagious genuine smile. And she sure is not about to let it go.

"Allright, how about this; I will not take it as an 'apology' or a 'thank you', but as a _celebration_ instead." Shizuru concluded.

"Celebration?" Natsuki echoed, sounding confused.

"Yes. A celebration of our _friendship_ ,…" She removed her oval rimmed eyeglass, smiling serenely holding out a hand towards the biker. "…Na-tsu-ki?"

' _friendship'_ Natsuki thought, looking from the offered slender hand to its owner and back. "I like that very much!" She grinned shaking the hand gently, although a part of her would've preferred to pull the limb to catch the owner in an embrace, or hold it up to her lips and plant a kiss at the back of her palm. But she knew better for both would've been too awkward or too direct. _'that would've been scary, and we wouldn't want that, now, would we, eh? Natsuki?_ She mentally berated herself.

They then exchanged numbers, by switching devices and Shizuru was surprised to know the biker was using one of the old school android phones with just the pre-downloaded file as a wallpaper. _She does stick to simple things, …except for the bike, I think?_ She glanced at the speed machine and to the owner who seems to be checking her wallpaper as well like curious puppy. "You got a nice ride, despite being scary." she commented out of the blue.

Natsuki looked up smiling like a proud child. "It is! It's a gift from someone dear to me…" she trailed off, lightly running a hand on the handlebar. "Alyssa looks cute in here. How young was she?" She asked handing the phone back to Shizuru.

The chestnut haired woman was about to answer when she heard Alyssa call her name, walking their way. "What are you two doing outside onee-chan?" She turned to biker "Hi Natsuki!" she smiled at the biker who gave her a mock salute while still leaning on her bike.

"We're just talking Alyssa." Shizuru tried to explain. Though she wondered when did her sister got so familiar with Natsuki to call her by name only.

"Outside and at the gate no less?" the younger Fujino asked in mock surprise and disappointment. She turned to the biker with a sorry look "please forgive my sister Natsuki, she's getting old to forget a common _courtesy_ to invite a _guest_ inside"

"I figured as much, Alyssa. I even have to beg three times like a teenage boy courting a girl to have dinner with her." The biker shook her head. She and Alyssa ignored the surprised gasp and disbelieving look from Shizuru.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Alyssa concurred dramatically.

"You two brats are horrible!" Shizuru finally snapped twitching her slender brows. "How dare you gang up on me!" She cried throwing down a fist at her hips.

The two young girls burst out laughing, going so far as giving each other a high five. Alyssa hugged her seldom annoyed elder sister while kissing her cheek as an apology. "peace out sis. I'll head inside first, I'm honestly beat from work."

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked in concern, quickly forgetting her sister just ganged up on her.

"Yeah! I'm more than fine. It's exhausting but I had fun!" She grinned like Cheshire cat and kissed her sister goodnight. "Nighty night! Natsuki!" she mocked a salute at the biker who returned the gesture.

Shizuru watched her sister go inside the house and slowly turned a suspicious look towards the other woman who was slowly standing and taking her helmet from the handle bar.

"What?" Natsuki asked noticing Shizuru's odd look towards her.

"When did you get well acquainted with my sister, Natsuki?"

"Uh… we are?" when Shizuru only raised an elegant chestnut brow, she scratched her cheek. "Uh.., I mean, just now?" she answered laughing awkwardly. She paused, looking the other woman in the eye. "You've a got a cute and cool sister, Shizuru. She's not that hard to get along with." She smiled as she put on her helmet. "Anyway, you should be getting inside too, it's getting late." She straddled her bike getting ready to drive back home. "And by the way, don't get too complacent, I'll still keep bugging you about that date, oh! Wait! I meant _dinner._ You can point me to any good spot you know around town or anywhere. "She waved nonchalantly.

"Alright" Shizuru conceded, but paused and stared at the pair of emeralds through the open visor ".., but somehow…, Since you just got back in the country, I'm starting to think this is your subtle way of asking me to be your personal tour guide…" Shizuru thought out.

There was a long pause before Natsuki broke it "uh… was I that obvious?" she asked innocently, laughing as she quickly drove off to escape Shizuru's futile attempt to throw something at her. "NIGHT!" she yelled as she disappeared in the distance.

Unknown to them a pair of blue eyes was watching from the window, smirking at her sister as she changed into her sleepwear.

True to her words, Natsuki has been poking around Shizuru while at the same time avoiding Hakuto's attempt to gain her attention. She's got nothing against the man, of course. She's just simply not interested.

She's been giving the Kyoto-ben student a ride to and fro, whether from school, work, the household she's working, or home. Not just to bug the ellder woman, but she also just happen to pass by those places as well while going to and fro of her own apartment. Until Shizuru finally relented and decided on a place where she has been wanting to go since hearing about it - A newly opened café with a decent sized museum of historical war weaponries in Kyoto. It was owned by a distant relative and an old a childhood friend. So what was thought to be a simple dinner turned into a mini vacation since Natsuki was also so up for it. Despite being declined by Shizuru to use her bike for a joyride to Kyoto. "I won't chance to have us already drained from the ride, Natsuki. And besides, we don't have that much free time. It would be a pity to get there only to hustle back home." Was Shizuru's reason for denying the biker of using her favourite toy.

"but!.. ugh! Fine… you win…" the biker pouted slumping under the shade of a huge tree as she popped a fried squid from Shizuru's bento. The sophomore student was having lunch while Natsuki just decided to skip History class.

Fortunately, the Akiyama's granted Shizuru a few days off without a hitch. Even their troublesome son didn't give a damn. She thought it must be because the family is still aiming to win Natsuki's favour by making good appearances.

Both had their essentials packed when Friday came and decided to keep it on their respective locker room until school is over. Shizuru's class ends an hour earlier than Natsuki's that day. She decided to work on some of her reports while waiting for her friend under the same wide old Sakura tree.

"Oi! Fujino!" An unfamiliar man with two other companions called out as they approached. The sophomore student adjusted her spectacle as if to get a clearer view of them. "Aki says 'Hi'" They all grinned oddly.

Before Shizuru could ask further, a piece of hanky was forcefully pushed against her face until she fainted. By the time she regained consciousness she was in a dimly lit small storage room full of beat-up sports materials.

"You've been a thorn at my side white monkey. You can only imagine how pissed I am right now. Now, I don't know what bulllshits you've been feeding to Kruger about me. But that shall end soon enough. I will not let any Fujino mess me and Family's chance in the business ladder, again." Hakuto smiled from across the room with four other men. Oh he and his men are so going to have _fun_ today.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few items left and a certain brunette would've been done in answering the first quiz in Psychology, when all of a sudden her phone went off vibrating inside her jeans pocket. She tried to ignore the annoying vibration on her butts left cheek to answer the last couple of questions. _Damn it!_ She grumbled as she dashed out of the room after leaving her answer sheet on the professor's table.

"WHAT!" She barked at the caller without checking the caller ID.

" _Is that how you greet your poor old worried mother, Natsuki?"_ a woman on the other line questioned in Deutsch.

"Mom? What's up?" Natsuki answered in the same manner, making some passer by students look at her oddly.

" _Checking on you, halfwit! You haven't called me since you got there!, yet you had the time to chat with your brothers about your latest shenanigans! Are you deliberately ignoring me now, my dear?"_ Saeko asked in hurt tone which only made the young biker roll her eyes.

"Cut the drama, Mom. I know you've got eyes on me everywhere. And I'm fine. I'm sure you're not so excited to hear about my latest discoveries about their motorcycle productions." Natsuki explained while walking to the old Sakura tree towards the back of the school.

" _ugh! Bikes again, honey? Is that all you care about? Anyway Miyu's coming for a visit."_

"Yeah right… visit. I don't need a babysitter mom…"she whined as she knew what her mother was after. She frowned when she spotted the tree without the woman she expected to be there waiting. "I am perfectly fine on m..!" the sound and feeling of something crack under her foot stopped her complaining. She lifted her black sneaker only to frown again upon realizing that it was a familiar pair of lenses who's owner is not where she's supposed to be. Her face morphed into devoid of emotion, totally disregarding her mother calling her name questioningly.

"mom, can I talk to you later?" She asked in an oddly calm tone.

Saeko was taken aback by her daughter's sudden change of tone which was worrying her despite its calmness. _"are you alright, honey?"_

"yeah, I promise I'll call you."

"Alright. You be careful. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too mom." She ended the call and pressed one of her speed dial numbers as she briskly walked towards the tree while scrutinizing the spectacle in her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" Shizuru spat sounding almost like a whisper since her lungs seems to be failing to take in much needed air, or maybe her heart was pumping too much. Try as she might, but she can't clearly make out the faces of the other men in the room. Of all the time and place to lose her eyeglass. Impeccable. The sting on her wrist is getting worst by the minute with her vain attempt to snap the tight cable wire holding her hands together at her back.

"playing coy doesn't suit you, missy. You and your sister has been a sore in my eyes for a long time. So, this is how it's gonna' go." Hakuto crouched down towards her. "You stay here and be a good little bitch that you are, while I smooth my way back to Kruger's heart. Oh! Weren't you guys planning to visit some good spots in Kyoto? But you'd be busy, so I can't let an innocent young woman travel alone, can I?" He smiled darkly as he slowly stood up.

"How dare y..!"

Shizuru's ring tone startled them and Hakuto swiftly snatched it out of the Kyoto-ben's jean pocket. "O lookie here, Natsuki's calling for me." He frowned when the last name he saw on the ID was 'Kuga'. He started laughing mockingly at the woman slumped on the ground. "Can't you even spell 'Kruger' properly?!" he continued laughing, shaking his head as he took out the phone's battery and threw it with the device on the nearest bin. He turned on his heels towards the door.

"Where are you going! You can't do this to me Hakuto! Let me go! Now!" Shzuru yelled as loud as she can hoping someone from outside can hear her. It's the only chance she knew to get help. She was gnashing her teeth, glaring at the despicable man with venom.

Hakuto looked over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob. "scream all you want. Nobody will hear you. And I also got a man outside. You know, just in case someone happens to pass by, but… that is highly unlikely." He smirked and opened the door.

"Not going to join the party, Aki?" One of the men asked. He's almost 6 foot tall with blond hair and a left ear piercing just like the other men in the room.

"Nah… I've got my own woman to satisfy." Hakuto said, looking at his friends in the face. "You boys take your time. You've got four days to have fun and clean the mess. Ram her up till the she wilt, her brain surely wouldn't be working by then." He said and they all laughed.

"And white monkey?" He called out with his back turned the seething woman. "Don't even think of doing anything funny. I know where your sister goes to school. I've got my men there too." He smirked stepping outside, and closing the old creaking metal door.

Shizuru was beyond despair, staring with wide helpless eyes at the closed door she last saw Hakuto standing; leaving her with a frightful knowledge of what the Akiyama heir could do; not only to her, but also to her beloved baby sister. The one treasure she has been protecting all her life, securing her future in any way she can, and most of all, keeping her sweet little sister from falling under the same fate she did.

But now, Hakuto and any of his men could simply grab her sister anytime he wants and do god-knows- what to her precious sister. Her insides are turning cold, her body numbed. Even if by luck someone can save her now, it will still happen again, and her sister will still be out there in the open, defenceless. She felt dying when she thought of what could happen if she _fights back_ , or if she _doesn't_ either. Her brain slowly ceased to comprehend when the first wet nasty lick ran through her left ear. She shut her eyes from everything, ignoring the hands grabbing her ankles. But no matter how she braced herself for what is coming, the pain and fear in her being slid in a single tear down her cheek.

"Shit!" Natsuki grumbled staring at her phone after getting a 'busy' tone. _'Something doesn't seem right…'_ She thought as she half jogged to Shizuru's locker. Almost all of the classes are over and only a few students are left hanging around the campus.

When the biker found the right locker number, she slid the upper part of her phone which, fortunately, is slim enough to get through the slit used to drop letters through. She snapped for a photo of what's inside and quickly pulled the device back to check the picture. _'her bag's still inside'._ Her chest is starting to hammer. A dreadful feeling is slowly creeping in. She pressed another speed dial number on her phone, tapping her foot impatiently for her cousin to pick up.

" _Natsuki?"_ Haruka asked.

"Haruka! Do you have any security or control room for the CCTVs?!" Natsuki asked, rushing her cousin.

There was a small pause. "Yeah… we do. What's this all about?"

"I'll explain later. It's important. How do I get there?" She asked as her feet started to jog off again.

"You know, even if you're my cousin, Natsuki, I can't let you bre…!"

"Haruka! Please! Tell me how to get there! Now!" She pleaded pretty loud with a tone of paramount importance.

There was a short pause before the president answered. "Admin building, second floor, first room next to the stairs."

"Thanks! Can you also get the feed through your network?" she asked rushing to the location given. She spotted Hakuto from the distance, talking to a guy who's got an odd satisfied smile, holding a stash of cash. She disconnected the call after Haruka said yes, and almost broke into a run when she got into the admin building. She used the stairs going to the second floor, skipping some steps with her long agile athletic legs.

Apparently someone forgot to lock the door of the control room when the doorknob turned with ease, surprising the only man left inside who seems to be staff member, with his ID still hanging around his neck.

"What are you doing here? Students are not allowed in here!" He asked imposing his authority after he recovered from being surprised. He stood tall, towering the freshman college student who's looking at one of the screens with wide emerald eyes.

"Where is this room leading to?" Natsuki asked calmly with an odd aura of darkness around her.

The guy smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Like what you're seeing, kid? Pretty entertaining isn't i…!" his speech was cut off with the unexpected quick jab to his nose, a knee in the gut before his head got smashed against the hard wood table. He dropped to the ground like a sack of rice, moaning in pain. He cried out when he was twisted in a painful elbow lock, forcing his back to arc.

"WHERE?!" Natsuki growled loudly in his ears, smashing his face again against the edge of the table, staining it with his blood.

Haruka came in rushing through the door before the man could answer. She was stunned to see the scene before her. "Natsuki?! What's going on?!" She wheezed, slightly panting.

Sharp emerald eyes snapped towards her cousin before smashing the man's head on hard concrete ground, rendering him unconscious. "Where is this room?!" She snapped at her cousin, pointing at a screen where four men were surrounding a chestnut haired student. Two of them were holding down her ankles, one was cutting her red cardigan with scissors while saying something towards the silently crying woman and the last guy was behind her removing her hair tie, loosening her bun.

"This is the old Utility room at the back of the fire exit" Haruka answered in one breath after seeing what her cousin was pointing at, eyes not leaving the screen even when her cousin dashed out of the room in great haste. She took her phone out and dialled a certain friend's number. "Takashi. Get your men down here. Someone just messed with wrong Kruger in my Damn University!" she seethed while taking control of the monitors. She watched as a certain raven haired cousin knocked another guy out at the back of the fire exit. Her hand still clutching the phone held against her ears. "better make it quick, or we'll be cleaning corpses tonight!"

Shizuru's tight jaw started to tremble when she felt the scissor was an inch away cutting through the neck line of her cardigan. Her torso could already feel the uncomfortable moist warm air inside the room. The strong scent of mixed masculine perfumes is making her noxious.

"Ooh… man, this one's a real treat!" The guy crouched between her legs commented in delight. He reached for the front clasp of the blood red brassier but the loud bang on the door interrupted their excitement. They snapped their heads to the door to see a slightly panting raven haired beauty carrying a thick, dusty steel pipe which could be a meter long.

Before the first guy could stand, Natsuki crossed the distance in a blur, swiftly turned on one heel to strike a heavy blow at the side of his head. He dropped straight to the ground like a piece of log. She made a quick straight kick towards the crotch of the second guy attempting to attack her, and sledge hammered blow the back of his head. Without stopping the flow of her movements, she wielded the pipe around while crouching down, hitting the third guy at her back in the knee side. She turned on the other side whacking the spiky head along like a baseball strike.

The fourth guy was still too stunned at how fast things have gone. He was standing in between Shizuru's legs, still holding the scissors in his hand. He growled, shifting his hold on his weapon like a knife. His biggest mistake was failing to see the lethal intent glowing from the diabolical pair of deep emeralds.

Natsuki looked at him straight in the eyes as she slowly bent her right knee, stretched her left leg out. She held one end of the pipe, pulling her right elbow out, parallel to the ground and resting the other end of the pipe on the palm of her outstretched left hand.

Thinking that the bitch was going to do the same manoeuvre she did with his buddies, he ran straight to her, holding up the scissor, ready to stab her. But in a split second, the mad biker's left knee bent forward, shifting her stance and thrusting the pipe hard on the despicable bulge she noticed in between his legs. She struck it with great force and lickety-split speed almost tearing through his pants. He grunted, bending over in pain. She finished him off with a strong blow on his head.

Natsuki was slightly panting as she threw the pipe carelessly clanking to the ground and picked the scissor up. She walked towards the still speechless, bare chested woman she has been searching for. The biker cut the cable wire setting Shizuru's hands free. She crouched down in front of her, clasping back the lock of her chest undergarment. Her emerald gaze made a quick snap down to Shizuru's jean button, which was still perfectly tucked in. She undressed the faintly shaking woman off the ruined cardigan and replaced it with her own black cotton athletic hoodie that she has just taken off, leaving her with only a white sleeveless top.

"Sorry, it might be a bit sweaty." Natsuki whispered as she finished fixing her hoodie on Shizuru.

It's as if Shizuru only just realized she was free from what have seemed to be her doom for eternity, she threw herself towards Natsuki who's giving her a small smile. The biker caught her with ease, not minding how her behind hit the cold filthy concrete floor. She embraced the crying woman protectively, like shielding the most precious treasure from the eyes of the world.

"Natsuki… Natsuki… Natsuki…" Shizuru called again and again while crying, as if reassuring herself that the nightmare was over.

The biker rocked her gently not even minding her blond cousin who came in the scene, followed by a couple of men she recognized from a certain friend.

Haruka and Takashi's men who's quick to respond being close to the place, worked as quietly as they could. It is rare to see the youngest Kruger to show gentleness in public, especially with a stranger.

' _aunt Saeko will definitely flip over if she hears about this…'_ Haruka thought as she watched from the corner of her eyes how protective her cousin is towards the Fujino girl. _'it's different this time, isn't it, eh? Natsuki?'._ She hid a ghost of a small smile as they left the two women, dragging four thugs along by the collar and out of the room.

"Hey… it's fine now, Shiz… the bad guys gone. Let's get some change of clothes…!"

"Oh no! Natsuki!" Shizuru's suddenly gasp as she remembered a grim possibility. Everyone stopped seeing the panicked look of the chestnut haired woman. "Alyssa!"

"Alyssa?" Natsuki echoed, prodding Shizuru to explain her growing fears.

"Hakuto knows where she is! My sister is in danger!"


	5. Chapter 5

A young blond was occupied checking the photos in her camera. She's not looking forward to go home yet. Work comes tomorrow and nobody's home tonight. Her friends invited for booze, but she had to decline. She can't afford puking around early in the morning while at work. And certainly, she'd piss her pants if a certain red eyed sister finds out she drinks.

"Fujino –san?" a call broke her thoughts.

She turned towards the caller, who surprised her with a friendly smile. She held in her gasp as she bowed for greetings. "Wang-sama? How can I help you?"

Nina Wang, daughter of Garderobe Academy's President is seldom seen around the campus; only known to come by to irk her father, Sergay Wang. She waved a hand at the student.

"Just Nina, please. You're making me feel as old as my father." She requested, surprising Alyssa.

Alyssa smiled and gave a small nod. "Then call me Alyssa as well, Nina. Uh… what can I do for you?"

Nina scratched her cheek, a habit she picked up from a certain grouchy, but sweet elder cousin. "Um… I know this might sound weird, and I'm not so good with words, so you'll have to forgive me," She laughed nervously. "…but, would it be okay if I'd ask you to come with me? I'll give you a ride. There's somewhere you'll have to be right now."

"uh..., what? I'm sorry, I mean, where?"

"To my cousin's place. Please don't be alarmed, okay? My cousin specifically asked _me_ to pick _you_ up; security reasons. Your safety is of utmost importance as of the moment." She explained.

"Hold on a sec… uh… who's your cousin?" Alyssa asked, confused at the sudden turn of events.

" Natsuki Kr..! Kuga. Natsuki Kuga."

"Where are we going?" Shizuru asked as they passed by through their house. They are driving a 2016 maroon Honda Accord Sedan, with Natsuki on the wheel. Haruka offered them to use her car instead of the young brunette's bike. They plan to solve and clean the mess as stealthily as they can. But the biker knew her elder cousin was also trying to keep her hands off the case, or things could turn ugly.

"my place. You're supposed to be on vacation, remember?" She answered the confused crimson-eyed goddess. She turned her eyes back on the road to avoid the distraction. "We're still sniffing out Hakuto's rats, and decide what to do with them. But, let's talk about that later when we get home. It's not good for my temper, particularly when driving." She gave a sidelong glance towards the other woman, showing her cheeks' dimple, which was returned with an understanding smile and nod.

The ride was not long, and Shizuru held in her surprise when they drove through a gated fence covered with purple lilacs, and onto a long pavement that lead to a wide open garage that could house at least two cars.

They pulled over just right outside the parking area because of the vehicles occupying the garage space. Natsuki walked around the car to open the door for Shizuru who was giving her an odd confused look. "What is it?" Natsuki asked worried.

"Nothing, I was just under the impression that Natsuki is living in an _apartment_ not a… _house._ " Shizuru trailed off, looking at what appeared to be a decent two story house where the garage is connected to; and a wide veranda on the second floor. She shook her head realizing her demeanour. "I'm sorry, that was impolite of me." She bowed her head, hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Hey… don't do that, please." Natsuki whispered, gently raising Shizuru's chin with her thumb and index finger to see a pair of crimson gems, as she crouched down. "Don't ever hesitate to speak your mind; I'd much appreciate it if you don't keep even an ounce of inhibitions from me." She confessed while holding the other woman's hand between hers, looking straight to a pair of eyes that tends to suck her in. She was mindful not to hold the smooth limb longer than she should and coughed a little as she stood. "Besides, I wasn't very specific, and you haven't been to my place before."

"But, Natsuki lives alone, doesn't she?" Shizuru asked timidly while getting out of the car, holding onto the biker's hand.

"Yeah. I know it's too much for single person. But my mother thought the extra space could _inspire_ me to invite some friends over, and uh… _have a life?_ Whatever that means. She's actually the one who picked the place for me. _"_

A loud honk cut through their conversation. Natsuki saw a white 2016 Ford focus with two familiar teens inside. She pressed the tiny remote from her keychain to open the gate. She and Shizuru watched as the car pulled over in front of them. Alyssa dashed out of the car and went to embrace her sister who looked relieved to see her.

Natsuki gave the sisters some space as she turned to her younger cousin. She patted Nina's shoulder to thank her for bringing Alyssa safely. "Actually, I'd accept a day's ride with the 'streetfighter' as a payment." Nina suggested, grinning at the cousin she always looked up to.

"You know I'm perfectly cool with any of my bikes, _except_ that one. You know nobody touches _it_ but me? Now, c'mon, let's get inside." Natsuki said as she turned to open the front door of the house.

' _nobody, except for a certain someone...,'_ Nina thought while glancing at the eldest Fujino sister. She glanced back at her cousin and smirked. _'right cuz?'_ She has spotted the two quite a few times already, riding her cousins' favourite bike.

They got into the spacious living room with an L shaped couch, a single modern recliner, a finely coated Cherry wood centre table, and a 42" flat screen TV set at the front with gaming consoles still attached.

They settled down and Shizuru stilled herself and held in her emotions as she spoke about what had happened in that traumatic hour of her life. She told about how three unfamiliar men approached her and the last thing she remembered was a piece of cloth pressed against her nose before losing consciousness and waking up in the old Utility room; She spoke of Hakuto's babbling about his presumptions of her deriding his image to his beloved 'Kruger', and threatening her about Alyssa and what he can easily do to any of them if they ever get in his way.

Nina glanced at her cousin's face with unreadable emotions. To a stranger, it may seem nothing. But she knew better. It's that look she gets when her mind is running a lot of things, like playing chess. And if you happen to be her opponent, it's that look that brings the checkmate right under your nose.

"…so the brats' ego was too big, and such a coward to misplace his ungrounded jealousy since he couldn't have me." Natsuki remarked looking at Shizuru.

"wait, you mean you're _Kruger_?, I thought you're ' _Kuga'_?" Alyssa asked before her sister could. Shizuru was baffled as well when she read the name Kuga on her phone after Natsuki saved her number although the Akiyama's often mention the name _Kruger_ instead. She could've sworn she heard them addressing the name to Natsuki, but never thought much about it.

Natsuki scratched her cheek looking guilty facing away the Fujino sisters. "Y-yeah… um… I thought it was like a Japanese version of my family name, so I used Kuga instead. I hate it when people make wild presumptions just because someone is a Kruger. For Pete's sake not all Kruger shit's out gold! I'm just _me_ and I want to slather my food with mayo without eyes on me." She explained glaring at her snickering cousin. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned an apologetic face towards the sisters. "I'm terribly sorry; I didn't know my foolishness could endanger someone." ' _someone who's become so important to me'_ She thought before bowing her head.

"Baka ne! Natsuki." Alyssa said knocking the raven head, making Nina's yes almost pop out of her skull. She hasn't seen anyone touching Natsuki like that without breaking a limb. "It's not your fault. That asshole's been harassing my sister ever since before you were born, I guess. I should even be grateful you were there to save her. I honestly don't know how to thank you for that." Alyssa smiled gratefully at Natsuki, and surprising her elder sister of her knowledge about the Akiyama heir's treatment towards her.

"Hmpf!" the biker rubbed the sore spot on her head while pouting. "You can start by respecting me as an elder, you know. Uh… and also watch the house while we're away? Our vacation has been pretty delayed." She grinned.

"Deal! Keys?" the young blond readily agreed, holding out her palm for the keys.

Natsuki took out her key chain and threw it to the young blond who caught it with ease. The biker mentally noted to ask Alyssa later to make two copies of duplicates. "The silver keys are for the house, and rooms; the black rectangular one is for the Aston, and, oh! Wait!" She reached for the keys on Alyssa's hand, hovering Shizuru who's between them, and took out her bike keys. "This one's mine."

"Cool!" Alyssa said, awed.

"You drive?"

"Nope! But Nina can teach me." Alyssa smiled sweetly at the other raven haired teen near her who coughed out a choke.

"Nina?" Natsuki echoed turning to her red faced cousin. She smirked before turning back to Alyssa. "Alright, you just be careful. You're still practically a bunch of kids."

"Yet you handed your car key to my sister, Natsuki." Shizuru pointed out. It still bemuses her how her sister and Natsuki can easily get along. Alyssa acts naturally around the tough biker, though it's not quite unusual, but not as soon as she did with Natsuki.

The biker tensely smiled and quickly shifted the subject. "U-uh… I'm hungry. Let me call for take-out. What do you guys want to have?" she asked quickly materializing her phone on her hand.

Nina who recovered from her blush held in a snicker. _'Haruka's right. The whole clan will definitely flip if they see what I'm seeing now'._ She glanced at the older Fujino who's look is making her cousin fidget on her seat.

Dinner went away talking about nothing in particular. No one spoke about what Hakuto did and may plan to do. Not even about what Natsuki plans to do. Nina already has a rough idea of what could happen. But she knew her cousin is unpredictable sometimes. Only one thing is certain; it will not be pleasant.

Alyssa dropped by her house to get some clothes because Natsuki and Shizuru planned to leave early the next day. Alyssa paid no mind about Natsuki's decision to push through their vacation because she thought it will be good for her sister as well. After that traumatic event, a change of scenery will help loosen the fear and tension hounding she will still hound in her sister.

The younger Fujino took the guest room, while Natsuki brought the elder to the master's bedroom. It has a wide space, a walk-in closet, a single seat sofa with round coffee table and a queen sized bed. The room was connected to a wide veranda which also serves as the roofing of the open spaced garage. It has two outdoor cushioned chairs with another black round table, a complete contrast of the house which is painted in almost all white and amber yellow, with blue outlines.

Natsuki placed the bag on the seat and went straight to the bathroom to prepare it, while Shizuru settled on the edge of the bed. She let the crimson eyed-goddess to have the bath first while she made a call to Haruka and her mother. Haruka ran her plans with her cousin on how to constitutionally terminate the Akiyama heir's threat against the Fujino's which the biker agreed upon, though she would've preferred something more severe. She didn't voice out her own plan of retaliation in the business angle. The call to her mom was short; keeping her reassured of her well-being because she knew her mother could go on forever worrying over the phone if she finds out the whole story.

She almost missed a step when she got back in the master's bedroom to check on the chestnut haired woman, only to see her in a bathrobe leaning over her bag. If not for the wet chestnut tresses making a curtain down the creamy white valley of Shizuru's chest, Natsuki would've been stuck stoned on her feet. "I-I'm sorry!" The biker blurted out before rushing out, accidentally slamming the door.

Shizuru was stunned but later giggled at the biker's cute reaction. She thought it could be because Natsuki was used to living alone that she doesn't know it's normal for two women to be on the same room, almost naked, or with nothing at all; like she and her sister does sometimes, usually in an _onsen_.

She called out to the biker after getting dressed in purple slips. Natsuki was still a little red in the ears when she got in and almost rushed to the bathroom when she noticed Shizuru's nightwear and the owners', somehow, wicked smile. She got out of the bath later dressed in long cotton T that hid her black silk boxers. The biker frowned when she heard the chestnut haired woman's short snicker.

"What?"

"I didn't know Natsuki is a fan of beautiful men." Shizuru said after noticing a picture of a handsome guy at the back of Natsuki's shirt.

"I'm not. But I like Legolas. He's so cool, anyone could fall for him." The brunette said nonchalantly as she picked up a pillow and spare blanket.

"What is Natsuki doing? Where are you going?" Shizuru asked in growing panic, suddenly crawling on all fours towards the young Kruger catching her by the wrist. "please don't leave. I… I can't…" she trailed off, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Somehow the thought of Natsuki going far from her gave way to the fear the recent incident inflicted on her.

Natsuki dropped all the linens when she felt Shizuru shaking. She abruptly dropped to embrace the shaking woman protectively. "Hey… hey… shh.. You're safe now, Shizuru. No harm will ever come to you again. I promise you that." She swore with conviction.

Trembling limbs clutched desperately at the young brunette's back. "I'm sorry… it's just… maybe I'm still a little shaken of what he could do, Natsuki. To Alyssa… my parents…" Shizuru confessed in a broken whisper as a few drops of tears escaped her eyes.

"Your parents?" Natsuki pulled back a little but still holding Shizuru close. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru dropped her head, embarrassed to let Natsuki know about her family's debt. "My family owes the Akiyama's… and.." she stopped when a finger was pressed against her lips.

"Stop. Whatever the issue between your family and that shithead is, it's no reason for you to be treated this way." Shizuru was about to speak, but Natsuki shook her head. She held Shizuru's hand in hers' soothing a thumb at the back of the elder woman's palm. "I know. And for now, please trust me when I say everything will be okay. Your family is safe." She paused, tuning sharp emeralds towards crimsons. "He has nothing against you now, but _You,_ however, have plenty." A sinister smile escaped her lips. She flopped on the bed, folding her arms at the back of her head like a carefree lad, ignoring Shizuru's confounded look. "I know you've got questions bugging you, and you can throw those on me tomorrow. Just ease your mind right now and sleep on it. It's getting late and we have to leave early." Natsuki said with her eyes closed.

She waited for the other woman to lie on the other side of the bed to sleep so she can go downstairs to sleep on the living room. But she was caught by surprise, snapping her emerald eyes wide open when she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. The kiss lasted far longer than a mere peck, holding the biker's heart in an agonizing standstill.

Shizuru conveyed her deep gratitude into the kiss that a mere word couldn't suffice. She knows she hasn't known the biker that long, but the way Natsuki treats her and behaves around her makes her feel like they've known each other forever. It's comforting, assuring. It's like… _home._ "Sleep with me tonight, Natsuki?" she requested in a whisper near the biker's face which she held on the right cheek.

Like a spellbound victim, Natsuki nodded without looking away, while her whole being was held captive by a pair of lovely crimsons. She couldn't trust herself to move a muscle even when Shizuru stood to switch the lights off and settled back at her side, laying her head on the biker's arms and holding her across her waist.

She timidly placed an arm around Shizuru's shoulder but opted to run her fingers through chestnut tresses instead; the action that eventually lulled the two into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka sucked in a breath when she saw the caller's ID blinking on her phone. She knew this was coming but never would've thought it too soon. She blew a sigh and tried to relax; because despite her blood relation to the caller, the power of this woman can still intimidate her. "Yes auntie?"

" _Haruka-chan. What is this I hear about my daughter buying a franchise from you?"_ a woman asked in Deutsch.

"uh.., actually… It's the whole enterprise, auntie." She clarified in her own native tongue. She knew the caller understands her perfectly. She's not so good with Deutsch and she knew the caller wants clear and precise answers.

" _hmm… so the whole deal then? Do you know why?"_

And bang! There's the million dollar question. Haruka could just simply deny she has any knowledge whatsoever about her cousin's actions lately, but the woman on the other line has ways to sniff out secrets to the smallest of things, not even a simple crumbs of cookies in your hand can escape her.

"Maybe she wanted a new venture? Besides that enterprise was young so I thought she can handle it better." Haruka lamely explained fiddling with her pen.

" _answering my question with a question is not an answer at all, Haruka-chan."_ The caller pointed making the young Armitage president flinch. _"now tell me sweetie, does this sudden venture involve… someone?"_

There was a short pause as Haruka turned her seat, her eyes overlooking the city of Tokyo from her offices' glass window. "I'm not really certain auntie."

" _I take your uncertainty as a possibility, which is as good as a 'yes'."_ There was a short pause. " _Should I start worrying?"_

"You're already worried."

" _Touché!... well, that's all I needed to know, thank you for your time sweetheart and pardon me for the trouble. Please continue looking out for my daughter, Haruka-chan. You know how she is."_

"I will." Haruka promised before the call ended. She sighed as she slouched on her seat. _'what are you up to this time, Natsuki?'_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Emerald gaze seems enjoying the scenic view flashing like a speed of light outside the window, but internally she's delighting in the sensation of the weight of the head sleeping upon her shoulder and its owner hugging her arm.

But this small private joy was cut too soon when they arrived at Kyoto station. _'no matter, she's still with me..'_ the biker thought while the two of them got out of the train. "Where do you plan to go first?" she asked her companion as she looked around the dome like station that made her blow a very pleased whistle.

"Well, first off, I plan to surprise my parents. Then I'll show you around town while we look for a new pair of eyeglass, and then we'll go to my friend's place." Shizuru answered as she hailed a cab.

"Doe's your parents know you've got company? I don't want to impose." Natsuki asked anxiously as the two of them got inside a taxi.

Shizuru told the driver of their destination as she settled on her seat next to the biker. "No, and that's part of the surprise too. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see me bring someone along."

"Really? You mean you don't often bring friends over?" Natski sceptically asked.

"Who said we're friends?" Shizuru humoured, surprising the young brunette.

There was a short pause as Natsuki recovered from being stunned. "You're mean. But you're learning." She remarked glaring half-heartedly. But she couldn't hold her smile when Shizuru broke into a fit of laughter. ' _at least she looks better now…'_

Soon they arrived at a well-kept old style two story Japanese home. There was a woman, who Natsuki thought was a spitting image of Shizuru, weeding off from the front garden. The only differences were a few lines of ages upon her face and a pair of blue eyes, just like Alyssa's.

"Shizuru?! Oh dear! It's so lovely to see you!" Akemi Fujino bolted up running towards her eldest daughter who met her halfway to embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"Okaasan.."

"Shizuru?"A deep voice asked from the front door. A man with familiar crimson eyes, approximately in late forties, stood outside with a surprised delighted look. He has shoulder length jet black hair tied in a loose ponytail, tall and broad chested. He walked towards her daughter eyes drifting to the raven haired girl.

Shizuru bowed his head towards her father –Yasoshi Fujino- as he and his wife stood before her and Natsuki. "Otousan, Okaasan. This is my friend Natsuki Kuga."

"Finally decided to bring a friend, at last?" Akemi taunted her daughter.

Shizuru only rolled her eyes as Natsuki greeted back her parents. The two were ushered inside the house and offered with cups of tea which the biker politely declined; else she'd be frequenting the can.

"So, how long will you two be with us? Why wasn't Alyssa with you?" Yasoshi asked as they sat around the kotatsu while Akemi was serving refreshments.

"We'll have to go back by Monday, tousan. Alyssa has a part-time job now. She's a photographer for A.H.A. advertising company. She actually just got hired recently."

"That child must be having fun, then? To forget about calling her parents and let them know." Akemi said as she sat down. Her smile somehow turned a little sad as she asked about Shizuru's work "And you dear? How… how are you doing? Akiyama's been treating you well, I hope?"

Shizuru seriously still haven't thought of what she should tell her parents. If they find out what happened her parents would totally be totally be enraged, but then, would later blame themselves for their daughter's fate. Her father would willingly walk to the depths of hell than to endanger any of his children. "I… I'm do..!"

"doing perfectly fine. In fact, she got two days off just so we could visit her parents and show me around Kyoto. The Akiyama's are good friends of my mother; and so when I wouldn't stop babbling about going around the country sometime,.." Natsuki chimed in. She laughed a little as if embarrassed. "they let Shizuru go so she can show me her hometown too."

Shizuru stayed silent though she gave a small smile. Akemi let out a sigh of relief continuing the conversation; however a certain pair of red eyes was studying the biker like a specimen. He knows how the Akiyama's tend to be and they only respect power, not a commoner. He thought either his daughter's raven haired friend is from an influential family or they are hiding something.

Natsuki tried hard not to fidget under those probing stare from Yasoshi, _'damn bloody eyes!'_ She never felt this constipated before while pretending to pay attention to the conversation. So when Shizuru finally led her to her room, she flopped on the futon like she just ran off a marathon.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. You always have to come to my rescue. I just don't know what to tell them, or if I should tell them anything at all. I don't..!"

"…want them to worry" Natsuki concluded watching the other woman sitting in _seiza_ beside the futon, head down and eyes behind chestnut bangs. "I know. And none of you ever shall. I don't give empty promises Shizuru. Consider yourself free from their claws right at this very moment. My men took care of the _negotiations."_ She gave a playful wink at flabbergasted woman.

"W-what do you mean?"

"With the evidences of Hakutos transgressions and the magnitude of what it could do to them, the Akiyama's willingly took what we have offered and agreed to free you and your family from all liabilities."

"Offered? You mean… you… you paid my father's debt?" Shizuru asked breathlessly. When she only got a straight gaze from deep green eyes, the news struck her like thunder. "why? Natsuki, you didn't have to do that. You've been giving me too much. It's my burden to bear!"

"I figured you'd say that. You're not someone who takes freebies Shizuru, so I have a proposition instead."

"What is it?"

"I'd tell you if you stop kneeling there like I'm a dead woman!" Natsuki jested, sitting up in an Indian style, patting the space before her and smiling when she saw a small pout from the other woman who silently obliged and sat in the same manner in front of her. "You see, why I do things sometimes has reasons, sometimes hasn't. I think anyone in their right mind would've done the same if they were in my shoes then. I am protecting you for a reason too, Shizuru; but I will never oblige you nor bound your fate to anything or to me. My heart can never take that." She almost whispered her last statement.

For a moment, Shizuru thought she saw a flash of pain and sadness cross Natsuki's countenance. But it went as soon as it came replaced by a friendly face.

"Now, I've found this piece of impressive article regarding a particular's point of view of the mechanisms in running a certain enterprise competitively." The young Kruger continued. "In fact, it has gained her a scholarship from an anonymous sponsor who happens to be someone I know, but shall remain anonymous. So instead of using her idea to streamline it in an already growing and established business, I thought, why not use it to build a new one? _I_ can do it of course, although I admit I would need some help; but I also thought, it would also be much better if the whole enterprise will be spearheaded by the author herself." She said as if suggesting a simple matter. She gave a small smile when she saw it started to dawn on the beautiful face before her. "And as I said, I will not oblige her of course. I understand it is no simple matter. I will wait for her decision until the end of this trip whether she accepts my proposition." She grinned like a kid.

That was the first moment of Shizuru's life where she was completely nonplussed. However, she did what her heart felt like doing at that moment. She threw herself at the raven haired girl as if capturing a very precious gift she never wants to let go. She and Natsuki dropped on to the futon with her whole weight on top of the other girl.

"Natsuki… why are you so kind to me..? I feel like I don't deserve any of this… I don't know what to say…" she said in a muffled voice as she hugged the brunette. She couldn't explain her mixed up emotions. It was like a huge burden has been lifted off her and replaced by a different kind of weight, should she choose to accept it, which has a very promising purpose. It's more like a ray of hope than another burden in fact.

' _I wish I have the courage to tell you…"_ Natsuki thought looking at the ceiling. She hugged Shizuru back turning her face towards chestnut tresses beside her head. Her nose taking in the pleasant scent of lavender. "You can start by getting ready because we're going to a friend of mine."

"Who? You know someone from Kyoto?" Shizuru asked leaning up on her elbow, looking down the face beneath her. Her new best friend seems so full of surprises that it throws her off most of the time.

"Yeah, though I haven't got the chance to visit her since she decided to settle here. She's an eye specialist, one of the best there is. I forgot to mention that I accidentally broke your eyeglasses Shizuru. So, I hope it's cool with you to fix your bloody eyes instead than to buy new Harry Potter glasses?"

"hey! don't insult my glasses Natsuki!" the elder woman playfully scolded, flicking her finger on Natsuki's small nose. "It has served its purpose well. And I don't mind you breaking it. It has brought you to me on time. Thank you…" She whispered her last words, leaning down her forehead against the other woman, unaware of its paralytic effect against the other. She kissed that small nose before snuggling back down on the crook of Natsuki's neck.

It was a moment of pure bliss that the young biker wouldn't mind to stay on forever. _'I think it wouldn't be too much to ask to let me enjoy this while I can'_

"Nasuki?"

"hmm?"

"will it be painful?"

There was a short pause before the younger girl burst into a fit of laughter. She yelped when she got pinched on her side. "alright, alright! I'm sorry. You're not scared of doctors are you?" she said in between her laughter. "You've got nothing to worry about, it'll be painless and we'll be done in a jiffy!" she assured the other as they sat up to get prepared.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A certain red head walked out of a local pub when a black Limo stopped in front of her. Her tipsy mind suddenly cleared when one of the windows rolled down revealing a familiar face who is almost a spitting image of her once knuckle head friend. "why, hello there! Pretty moma! What brings the queen down this side of the country?" She greeted with a mock salute.

"It's about my Natsuki, Nao-san. Do you think you can spare this old friend some of your time?" Saeko asked as the driver opened the Limousine door.

Nao Yuuki completely sobered up comprehending the depths of the older woman's concern. She nodded and got inside the vehicle. "So, tell me auntie, what's up with the pup this time?..."


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you feeling?" Natsuki asked but was hit on her shoulder instead because despite being concerned, she couldn't stop her snicker from escaping. Shizuru just had undergone a cutting edge laser eye surgery of modern medicine that was done in less than half an hour; and unfortunately she had to wear shades temporarily to avoid straining her eyes from direct sunlight. It would've been fine, only that she's not used to wearing one and the she's still adjusting to the darkness of the coloured glasses. She had to hold on to the biker, making her look like a blind woman needing assistance in walking.

"don't ask question with obvious answer, Natsuki!" Shizuru snapped. She's not really mad of course; she's just a little annoyed it's taking her long to adjust to the light.

Natsuki patted the arm she's holding. "c'mon now, Shizuru. The doctor said you'll soon be rid of those despicable coloured glasses before the sun could even set. So really now, _look at the bright side…"_ she encouraged ironically, spreading her free arm for dramatic effect. The woman she's holding suddenly stopped and faced her. But she knew that behind those spectacles were glaring red eyes. The young Kruger broke into a fit of laughter when she received a series of punches instead.

As planned, they visited some of the best shopping spots and markets in downtown Kyoto. They bought items of their interests and anything they thought was good to bring as a souvenirs. Natsuki mostly bought bike magazines and action figures from online games while bags of teas and herbs and incense for Shizuru. They strolled around the Teramachi Street until they reached a two story establishment with a touch of both modern and old architecture

There they met Shizuru's childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito, the owner of **Hou-ou** café. They were cordially welcomed by a tall handsome young man with jet black hair and golden eyes. "It's been so long Shi-chan! How've you been? Come! Come!" Reito greeted after giving his friend a quick hug. He ushered the two ladies in after Shizuru introduced Natsuki to him and vice versa. They settled on a table set near a glass pane showing how the streets look alive at night. He gestured for one of the servers to take the guests orders. On the house.

"Business doing great, I presume?" Shizuru asked smiling at her friend.

"Yes, so far. And I intend to keep it that way. How long will you be in Kyoto?"

And the conversation went on until a girl with a feline-like agility glomped the unsuspecting chestnut-haired woman. Natsuki almost attacked Mikoto Kanzaki when she heard Shizuru's surprised yelp. The only thing that stopped her was the girls' childish joy of seeing her _Shizu-nee_ and Shizuru's laughter while patting the young teen feline. The biker started to relax oblivious to the two pairs of golden eyes covertly observing her after her curious reaction. The siblings shared a look before Mikoto tugged Shizuru, eager to show her brother's _girlfriend_ the display of historical articles on the small museum at the upper floor. Neither Shizuru nor Reito bothered to correct the girl since they're used to Mikoto's possessive behaviour when seeing a stranger. When Shizuru called for Natsuki, Reito interrupted.

"I'll keep her company, Shi-chan. I'm sure my sister wants only you to see her surprise." Reito said.

Amber eyes regarded her childhood friend suspiciously knowing Reito shouldn't be flirting with other girls anymore. She idly wondered if Natsuki could be swayed by his charms. "I'll be fine Shizuru. I'll follow in a bit." Natsuki assured, stretching her lips a little.

The persistent tugging on her arm made Shizuru gave up and nod. "I trust Rei-kun's conduct is as impeccable as ever?" she warned the golden eyed young man who only laughed and waved a hand urging them to move on.

Natsuki only rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Latte. When Shizuru and Mikoto were out of sight, she gently placed the cup on the saucer before lifting her gauging deep green eyes at the man before her. The two were like on a staring battle waiting for the other to shoot first.

"I know you." Reito said keeping his stare even.

"hmm… so my reputation precedes me. Here I thought I was subtle." was the biker's calm reply.

"What do you want with Shizuru?"

"Her."

Reito was taken aback by the quick point blank answer, but regained his composure. "She's not like any others."

"Exactly." Natsuki interrupted. She couldn't help her smirk when she noticed the man's jaw tightened. "Don't worry, I will never harm your… _girlfriend_ " she promised taking another sip of her drink.

"How can I trust _your_ word?"

The biker's gaze softened as she looked at the bitter-sweet metaphor of her creamy drink. "I love her"

The confession rendered Reito silent for a moment. He turned his eyes towards the street before giving a reply. "Too soon, don't you think?"

" _Sudden_ , you mean. _She_ hit me by surprise, _literally._ " She snorted a small laugh. "It just happened. …But… I know my place." She toned down her last statement looking straight through his eyes.

He almost felt sympathy but surmised the girl would not appreciate it. "Why stick around then?"

"I can't do otherwise." Natsuki blew a sigh as she gazed outside, slouching on her seat. "For now, I guess." She added.

There was a long pause before one of them spoke. "I see" Reito said, nodding in understanding. "I guess it's time we should go, before they start to wonder."

The biker nodded as they both stood and went upstairs to follow Shizuru and Mikoto. They found the Kyoto-ben looking at a red-poled Naginata while the young feline animatedly talks about something beside her. Natsuki noticed the wine coloured eyes fixed on the item with … _longing or is that want?_

"Ah! the Family Heirloom." Reito exclaimed faintly when he noted the observant look of the girl beside him. He and Natsuki are standing a few feet away from his sister and Shizuru, being passed by other customers. "Unfortunately Yasoshi-san had to let it go before the next heir could even wield it. Cost a fortune, in fact."

"I'll buy it" The biker declared while looking determined at the item displayed.

Reito smirked and folded his arms around his broad chest. "You didn't think I'll simply sell it to you, did you?"

"I just did." Emeralds pierced through him, daring.

He squared his shoulders standing straight before the young Kruger. "This item bears the Fujino pride, and as an honourable man, I protect the people important to me and important to them. Why do you think I bought it before a mere collector could, _Natsuki-sama_?"

"Why do you think I want to have it, Kanzaki-san? Do I look like a mere collector to you?"

He paused furrowing his brows. "She will not accept it even as a gift. You'll be stomping on her ego."

It was her turn to smirk as she gave a smug smile. "Who mentioned about a gift? It seems you still don't know me well, Kanzaki-san. Shizuru will earn back its pride. You and the rest of Japan will soon witness that."

"Ara!? I've never seen you this troubled, Rei-kun. The famous Kanzaki charm not working on my Natsuki?" Shizuru chimed in breaking the building tension between the two. Natsuki choked out while Reito raised a brow at his friend's unusual possessiveness. _Or was it only teasing?_

"Shizuru!" The biker yelled like a whining kid still red in the face from coughing.

"There… there… I was only teasing my cute Natsuki!" Shizuru patted the onyx head while smiling pleasantly. She giggled when the biker pouted and faintly grumbled 'don't treat me like a kid!' before stomping off the place.

"What was that about?" the young man asked. He thought it odd for his friend to overtly show control of someone. He knew it was not to disrespect Natsuki, of course; but rather, it was like a warning sign never to trespass on a territory; _her_ territory.

"Nothing. Natsuki is just fun to tease sometimes." Shizuru answered casually. "I'm afraid we have to go before it gets too late, Rei-kun. It's a pity Mai's not here"

"I know... I'm sure she would love to cook for you guys and especially to meet your friend as well." He smiled mysteriously with a glint in his eyes.

The smile was somewhat suspicious but Shizuru decided to overlook it. She, of course, has to follow a grumpy biker before she gets any grumpier. They said their goodbyes after Reito and Mikoto walked her to the door of the establishment.

"Oh! uh… Natsuki-san!" Reito called out like he just remembered something. "I forgot to mention that I love Kendo. If you'd like to spar sometime, you know where to find me. And maybe, we can talk of a certain _prize?_ "

The biker was confused at first. Why would she care if the punk loves _kendo?_ Then it dawned on her what the _prize_ is about. It's like seeing a silver lining to procure a certain important item. She baffled everyone when she gave a grateful smile and nodded at the young Kanzaki, unaware of how she charmed some passers-by. "I'd love that. You can look forward to it!" she waved a mock salute before she and Shizuru turned to leave.

Just when the two were out of sight, an orange haired young woman came to the café carrying bags of produce. "Tadaima!" she greeted and immediately Mikoto launched herself onto the newcomer.

"Okaeri…" Reito greeted back before planting a loving kiss on the woman's lips. He carried the bags and led his fiancée on the backdoor leading to the kitchen and mini office. "You wouldn't believe who you've just missed today, love." He mentioned as he sat on a chair in their office. Mikoto left the two after being bribed with a bar of chocolate.

"Who?" asked the carrot head woman as she sat on Reito's lap.

"Your friend, the Green Eyed Phantom…"

Like her ass just got pricked, Mai Tokiha bolted up turning a wide eyed face towards her fiancé. "No way…" she breathlessly whispered in disbelief.

"…and she's with Shi-chan. " he added, nodding at her.

"What?! Shizuru-san?! No… no… it's… argh! What is that knucklehead up to this time?! And Shizuru-san of all people?! Doesn't she realize she's into another mess?! Again?! Shizuru's...!"

"Calm down, love." Reito gently cut in her lover's hysteria. He knew she's only worried for her friend. "I was surprised too. But I saw she really cares for Shi-chan too. Who knows the feeling could get mutual? Let's give it time; it's their lives after all. In fact, you might see your old friend sometime soon." He grinned.

"why?"

"because Kruger plans to claim the pride of Kiyohime."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Natsuki's mind was chewing over whom to tune-up her swords skill with. She knew she's not that bad but overconfidence could kill even the most skilled. _'and I definitely don't have time for a dam Kendo 101'_. She groaned as she rolled over her futon, burying her face on the pillow. She's supposed to be sleeping already if not only for that tiny bug in her mind. An unexpected knock in the late of night brought her attention to the shoji door.

"Natsuki? Are you still awake?" Shizuru softly called.

"Uh… Yeah! Come in!" one green eye peeked behind a pillow watching the door slid open and in came a gorgeous figure clad in red silky night dress carrying what looked like a spare pillow and blanket. Natsuki remained painfully still while admiring the flow of the other's movement like a celestial being just descended beside her, laying it's chestnut head on a pillow and curling towards another. Oh how glad she's not a man, else something would be shamelessly poking by now. She cleared her throat and mentally smashed her head before it could stray off further. She brought her focus back on pensive wine eyes. "What is it?"

"I've been wondering…"

"…about?"

"a lot of things…" Shizuru blew a sigh as she shifted to lie on her back instead, hugging her pillow like a plush toy. She stared at the ceiling like it's an encrypted parchment.

"things like?"

"…like… your generous offer; …or what exactly am I supposed to do? …can I even do it? Why me? Who are you? Why are you so kind to me? Is this all real? Or am I going to wake up on the same nightmare again? This… this is all surreal… this great change doesn't just happen for no reason… so what is the reason then? Oh, Natsuki… I know I'm not making any sense… But…"

"Yes, you don't, but I understand it perfectly well. It's a giant leap that you shouldn't be afraid to take. I admit you'll be filling in a bigger shoe than the rest, should you decide to accept. And I didn't pick you for no particular reason, Shizuru. My decisions are well calculated and this venture is up to you to prove this particular decision is right."

"but… what if I decline? What then would be there for you? I'm just a mere business associate student, Natsuki! Do you realize what you could be getting yourself into?"

"Your lack of confidence in me is a little bit insulting, you know?" she smirked when Shizuru smiled embarrassed. "If you decline, then we're simply square, because even when I got to you on time then, you've gotta imagine what could've happened just because I stepped on that prick's ego…" she groaned remembering what Hakuto almost did. "However, you seem to have failed to see that this _venture_ which _we_ , hopefully, are about to take works both ways. What's in it for me is another side of the story you shouldn't be troubling yourself with." She paused as she sat up looking down on the other woman. "I'm just on the other side of the bridge, Shizuru; waiting for you to cross it. Instead of selling yourself short, show me a _ **Fujino**_ can be in par with a _**Kruger**_?"

That challenge was like a bolt of lightning shot through the older woman's veins when the cold emeralds pierced down on her, daring to prove her worth. Fujino's never back down. She slowly sat up, eyes never leaving intense greens until they were even. Her crimson orbs sharpened as it squinted. "Then.., I shall take the position, _Kruger-sama._ "

' _that's more like it!'_ A smug smile stretched on Natsuki's face. "so..., is your decision _final, Fujino-san?_ "

There was a moment of pause as Shizuru's throat bobbed like gulping a golf ball. She took a deep breath as her eyes turned more determined. "Yes, my decision is final. Please take care of me." She bowed in respect.

She was surprised when the young biker suddenly stood up from the futon. "Good!" Natsuki exclaimed, reaching a hand towards her. She absentmindedly grabs the outstretched limb that pulled her up and firmly shook her hand. "Welcome to the team! _**Director Fujino**_!"


	8. Chapter 8

When it was time to get back to Fuuka U, Shizuru walked to her class as normally as she does despite the lingering ghost of fear in her chest. The urge to look over her shoulder every minute was so tempting but fought against it before anyone thinks she's losing her mind. She held on to the words of a certain biker friend

' _I protect my assets Shizuru, you're the company's Director now, so I and the rest of my eyes got your back you scaredy-cat! Now shoo to your class before the Lion gets the chance to throw detention on you!"_

Was all what her navy-haired friend said who was quick to notice her apprehension. She's got her hands full starting today and later that day, she had to go visit an old friend/rival who's currently the Student Council President. She knocked on the door twice before hearing a call asking her to come in.

Haruka was shuffling through some papers when Shizuru came in. She looked up to a pleasing countenance of a familiar face which is starting to have its bloom again; although she would never outwardly admit it.

"Konnichiwa! Kaichou-san!" Shizuru greeted.

Haruka only nodded, not used to being amicable with the younger woman. "I guess my cousin sent you for a short run through before I orient you with the rest of the processes?" She got a nod. "Alright then, I hope you can keep up Fujino. You should know that my seemingly carefree cousin doesn't like to take major roles. She hates the spotlight, so don't expect your ass to get warm on the Director's seat. Pretty much soon you'll have to be the main head of the company where she intends you to be. I hope you know what I mean?"

"I have an idea."

"Good! You better be ready. Take a seat please." She gestured to the seat in front of her as she reached down under her table and brought out the latest model of Mac Book Pro. She opened the device and typed something before facing it to the sophomore student. "I've just removed my security credentials on this laptop so you could put in yours. All the reports you need are on this device. Natsuki has her own access as well from her office. The plans encoded there are still from the previous management. It's up to you what to do with it, it comes with the package." She fished out her business card and slid it on the table towards the other woman. "In case you have questions."

"Thank you, Armitage-san. I greatly appreciate your help." Shizuru smiled taking the card and read its content.

Haruka cringed at the name. "I think it's better you start calling me Haruka instead. Isn't that how you used to call me before? Kaichou-san only at school. You make me look old."

"Technically you're older than me, yes?"

A vein popped on the blond woman's head looking at the pleasantly smiling amber eyes. "You're starting to make me regret agreeing to help in this transition Fujino!" she snapped twitching her brows when the other woman was trying to hold her giggle.

Shizuru bid her goodbye later and went towards the waiting brunette leaning on her bike at the parking lot. "This must be how it feels like when you have a cute lover waiting for you." She thought causing a thin onyx brow to quirk up.

"Like?" Natsuki asked.

"Like I'm someone's most important person, and no one else in the world matters but me…" Shizuru trailed off as she leaned on the bike beside the biker who's' emerald eyes turned to the darkening sky.

"…hmm… well, it all depends on how you feel…" was Natsuki's puzzling answer. When she noticed chestnut brows furrowing, she quickly change the subject. "So the Lion gave you all the basics?"

"Natsuki should stop calling the president like that, especially since you two are cousins." She sighed patting the sling bag she's carrying. "And yes, Haruka-san gave me the _basics._ So let's go home because I have a feeling there's a lot we have to start working on.

Natsuki nodded and they drove off to her house.

Almost every day the two works on their plans and current progress and reports inside Natsuki's small office in the first level of her house. They temporarily closed the hotel to give way to all their planned changes in the span of two months. Whenever any or both of them have time, they visit the business site to watch over and supervise the whole development of the construction ad modifications while at the same time keeping in communication with their list of both current and future clienteles.

This gradually filled in their schedules and Shizuru decided to agree with Natsuki's opinion of them living in one place instead, which is the biker's house since it has a pre-installed office, for them to save more time. However, with them being seen together almost all the time everyday has started to spread rumours around the University. Natsuk paid no mind on it, but she noticed the subtle change in her friends' demeanour. So, one day she snapped her finger in front of the spacing out woman.

"Yo! Are you still there, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked catching the woman's attention when she noticed she no longer get any response from the other. They are currently talking about the reopening of the new Hotel and Casino, which they aim to expand.

The sophomore student sighed and leaned on the leather seat behind the large Mahogany office table. "Natsuki… I've been hearing things… at school."

"does it bother you?" the biker asked sifting through some of the papers.

"…no… but I don't like what they say about you! They don't have the right to judge any of us especially you..!"

"then ignore it. They're wasting their time. Don't waste your time on them. Sticks and stone, Shiz, it's just a fart in the air. Now get your head back in the game." She pointed on the current reports "Because we have to hit the market in no time."

And just like that, Shizuru was impressed at how the young Kruger reduces an issue into a mere title-tattle.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When flight 747, 436's arrival has been announced at Narita airport, Tomoe Marguerite yawned and sat up from the arrival waiting area. A few minutes later she spotted the spiky haired, dark skinned man she's waiting for, with an X mark on his face.

"why do I have to chaperone a big boy like you?! Couldn't you've just ask your princess instead?!" the turquoise-haired woman whined when the man approached towing his luggage.

"You know she's tied up with her studies. You should be grateful you were not asked to guard two kids instead!"

"You know I don't see the difference when I'm working with them too?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head as her driver approached them to get the man's luggage placed into the trunk. "where are you staying?"

"at an old relative, Saki-jiisan. So, tell me, Tomoe-san…" He said as he settled on the back seat. "what's going on between the Kruger _princess_ and this… bewitching crimson-eyed Fujino?"

"Oh it's a long story, Masashi, but you'd be surprised to know how quick this woman tamed the _wild beast..._ "

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Natsuki's mind was ticking like the clock over the classroom wall, chanting until the very last second. She mentally fist pumped when the bell rang. She quickly packed her stuff and dashed out but halted when someone suddenly called out her name.

"Natsuki-san! Wait!" A five foot inch tall woman approached her.

"what is it, Ayano-san?" the biker asked trying not to sound irritated.

"Um… I was wondering if you are free this weekend?" her classmate asked timidly.

"Why?"

"Umm… I-I was hoping I could invite you to dinner?"

"Sorry, my schedule's packed." Natsuki said as she turned to leave, but halted when the Ayano blurted her question.

"Is it because of Fujino-san?! Is it true that you two are together?"

Natsuki's eyes squinted dangerously before opening her mouth. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"I-I'm sorry… please forgive me, Natsuki-san. I didn't mean anything bad against you two… I… I just wanted to know you… and I… this is embarrassing but I really like you… if you could only give me a chance…" Ayano trailed off hiding her face behind straight caramel tresses.

Natsuki growing irritation dissipated and instead, felt sympathy towards the woman only braving up in at her confession. She blew a sigh and decided to step closer. Ayano almost flinched when a gentle hand held her cheek to face a surprisingly gentle and sad face of the classmate she admired from the distance. "I'm sorry, but, there's nothing you can expect from me, Ayano-san. I would only be hurting you." Natsuki smiled sadly.

Ayano somehow feels that the sadness in those stunning pair of emeralds was not about her confession being rejected. This is the first time she witnessed the aloof and tough looking biker being so small and melancholic. She smiled in understanding and nodded, placing her palm over the hand on her cheek. "I think… I understand. But… can I be your friend at least?.."

Natsuki surprised her with a grateful smile and a quick kiss on one corner of her lips.

"I'd like that." Natsuki almost whispered before she turned, leaving a blissfully blushing Ayano.

However, they were oblivious to the presence of a few students who have seen the biker's action and took a stolen shot through their phones.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuru was already putting the finishing touches on their dish for dinner when her sister barge into the room carrying loads of books.

"Wow! What's the occasion sis?" Alyssa exclaimed while hungrily eyeing the food being prepared on the table.

"Nothing. Just thought of preparing a good dish for Natsuki. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh! Definitely!" She flopped on one of the chair and was about to reach for a honey glazed baked drumstick when Shizuru hit her hand. "Ouch!"

"Natsuki's not here yet. Wait a bit more, she'll be home soon."

"Wow… when did you start to sound like a real wife? 'cuz it actually suits you!"

Shizuru only stared at her younger sister strangely and shook her head at how ridiculous her sister could be sometimes. She continued preparing the food trying to ignore her sister's persistent argues.

"Seriously sis. I thought you two look good together."

The elder Fujino stopped and tilt her head. "Who looks good together?"

"You and Natsuki, silly! Haven't you given it a thought until now?"

"Thought? Like what? What are you even talking about Alyssa? Natsuki is not into those kinds of… affair?"

Alyssa's face dropped like she couldn't believe her sister. ' _Wait… maybe she doesn't know, or can't even sense it? But that's impossible! Nobody's that naïve when Natsuki's that obliviously obvious!'_ She leaned forward and looked her sister in the eyes. "ne… nee-chan… do you mean, you… you don't feel anything for Natsuki? You know, like being beyond… _friends?_ "

The change in the way Alyssa called her, from 'sis' to 'nee-chan' brought Shizuru's full attention. She has been living with the biker for two months already and hasn't really thought of those kinds of things, and thought that Natsuki feels the same way. They both were occupied with both work and school, and was grateful that her friend understands it perfectly well. She opened her mouth, but then seem to have forgotten what she was about to tell her sister.

"I don't think I have given it thought, and so did Natsuki." Alyssa wanted to roll her head and eyes but fought against it. "so, no I don't feel anything like that for her, I think. We are occupied with work Alyssa, and we both can't afford to have time for other commitments." Shizuru continued.

"So… when do _you_ plan to give it a thought, sis?" Alyssa asked while picking some grapes from the fruit plate.

"It can't be planned, Alyssa. It will just come to me."

' _it's come to you already, sis; if you could only see…_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Natsuki was ready to smash someone's head on the concrete ground when she saw a guy leaning on her bike. His back is turned towards her and appeared to be talking on the phone. She picked up her pace glaring at the guy. "Get your fucking ass off my bike before I smash it on your ugly face you daft prick!"

The guy flinched and tried to ignore the hysterical laughter of the woman on the phone who overheard Natsuki's warning. He flipped off his phone and raised a hand as if to surrender before slowly facing the angry wolf.

"relax Natsuki, I thought it might better to slightly rest on it than to keep standing near like I'm guarding your toy… that would be embarrassing…" He explained.

The young biker was taken aback when she finally recognized him. "Takeda?"

"Yep, one and only"

Emerald eyes looked left and right as if searching for someone. " what are you doing here? Where's…?"

"She's not here… _yet._ You know she's already enrolled when you suddenly changed your mind and hide yourself away in here."

"I'm not hiding… I'm just… I'm just having a break… is all."

"mhmm… yeah right! Tell that to _her_ and she'll knock your head real good! She's been hearing rumours you know. And it has even reached the _Queen…_ "

"Look, can we talk about this some other time? I need to catch my dinner. Shizuru would be pissed if I'm late." She dodges the subject and straddled her bike in haste.

"Ah! The red eyed goddess. I heard the Phantom has been tamed by her already?" he asked grinning as he handed a single red rose he has been holding to a frowning biker.

"And what's that?" Natsuki asked, leaning away from the flower.

Takeda gently held one of her hands and closed her palm around the sprig. "Natsuki, I think it's time to try and get some answers to the questions hunting your mind. This is only a small gesture to see if you will get a desired unpleasant reaction from _someone_ who might see the picture the other students are not so stealthily taking as of this moment." He quickly placed his palm on her cheek when Natsuki was tempted to look for the culprit stealing shots of her and Takeda. "Ah! Let it be, sweetheart." He said as if whispering to a lover. "I'm sure if Nao was here, she would do the same."

Perfectly understanding what he meant, Natsuki did not protest any further and just pulled her hand back holding the rose and tucked it inside her bike. She put on her headgear and drove home. When she was about to pass the kitchen's back door connecting to the open garage, she heard the Fujino sister's talking. Her face suddenly lost some life when she overheard something. She went back to her bike and took out the single rose Takeda has given earlier. "I'm home…" she announced, tired.

"About time to! C'mon! sis won't let me eat until you're here.!" Alyssa called but frowned when she saw what Natsuki was holding. "What's that?"

"Okaeri…" Shizuru greeted back, smiling and eyeing the flower which the biker gently placed on the counter. "Nice flower. Is my Natsuki having a suitor already?"

Alyssa quirked a blond brow at her sister, while Natsuki only frowned, already used to the older woman's antics. Although, she silently like to hear the other woman claim her, even just in a mere word beside her name.

"Its… it's from an old… friend…" Natsuki was not sure how to answer.

"Let me guess, a boy?" Alyssa chimed in.

Natsuki frowned at her but nodded anyway. "Yeah..?"

"So an old _boy… friend…?_ " Alyssa grinned watching her sister from the corner of her eye. "when do we get to meet the mystery guy?"

The biker only snorted unaware of observant pair of crimson eyes. She took a chair and her face morphed into that of an excited toddler. "Wow…! are we having a feast or something? I'm surely gonna be licking my fingers tonight!" She exclaimed and started to dig in.

Shizuru was not sure how to react to the bikers comment, but Alyssa cackled at the somehow dual meaning of it. The elder Fujino gently cleared her throat when Natsuki only turned a cute confused look towards her laughing sister.

Dinner went like the usual; Alyssa and Natsuki bantering whenever the young Fujino comes around. Shizuru acts as the buffer, but she likes to see the two having fun like they were real sisters.

"Shizuru, can you free tomorrow?" Natsuki asked after they settled on the living room. She and Alyssa are playing video games.

The chestnut haired woman was sipping her tea while reading a book on the sofa. "Tomorrow? Why?"

"It's a weekend, and I thought it's the best time to go shopping for your new wardrobe. Take Alyssa with you and Tomoe will help out too." The biker said, eyes never leaving the screen.

"New clothes? For what Natsuki? And where will you be tomorrow then?"

"The company's opening party is in two weeks' time. The President of the F.K. Hotel and Casino should be the sparkling diamond of that night, so you need new sets of clothes and dresses or whatever you need. I can't come along because I have to meet Takeda. I'm sure Alyssa and Tomoe wouldn't mind helping you out." The biker explained looking towards Alyssa pouting at her dead monster on the screen. "It's fine with you right?" Natsuki asked for the young girl's approval.

A blond head bopped without looking away from the game. "Sure, as long as I get to pick dresses as well"

"Perfect! There you go! Everything's settled then."

It was silent but Natsuki heard it well. A small sigh before a page from a book was flipped. "Alright. Whatever Natsuki wants" Shizuru somewhat reluctantly agreed. She liked the idea of shopping of course, although she don't know but she felt a little disappointed Natsuki doesn't seem to care what she would pick to wear.

Natsuki dropped her control on the carpet and crouched on the floor next to the woman on the couch pretending to read the book. "hey… is there something wrong?"

She planned to deny everything and give an assuring smile to the brunette who looked like a puppy looking up to its master, but those worried pair of emeralds has innocence like that of a child that apprehended all of Shizuru's pretences. "I'm grateful Natsuki wants the best for me, but I was only wondering what is so important you can't come with us. Wouldn't you need new sets of clothes too? You will be the next Director aren't you?"

Natsuki awkwardly scratched her head. "Well… I don't really need new clothes. I'm sure people wouldn't mind me much that night. Majority of the probable investors will be flocking you since you are the President and believed to be the owner of the enterprise."

"Which I am not, Natsuki." Shizuru interrupted.

"That doesn't matter. The moment you accepted this tremendous responsibility, you are entitled for a certain share of ownership. Right now there are only two of us sharing the company so you could imagine how those people will look up at you. I don't want you to keep on referring back to me whenever they ask or negotiate with you. Start to think of the business as if it's your own. You're the head, remember? The bigger decisions are under your command, Shizuru." She paused. "Now, there's something Takeda will teach me tomorrow so I can't come with you three. But try to have some fun too, you got both an Angel and a Demon shopping with you to help weigh in which dress you should pick. That should be fine, right?"

"Hey! I'll be the angel!" Alyssa interrupted while taking her time beating Natsuki's character on the game.

"Who else do you think will it be?" the biker smirked getting a wink from a pair of cool blue eyes.

"That's a very odd way of putting it, Natsuki." Shizuru commented pressing a finger on her cheek, holding back a smile.

"It's only proper." Natsuki said making the elder woman laugh. "So, we good?" the biker asked with cute puppy eyes that got her a nod and a lovely smile.

' _Oh why don't you just kiss already!'_ Alyssa thought rolling her eyes and continued smashing Natsuki's character.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next day, Tomoe, one of the Head Manager of Front Office Department and currently one of the board of directors, picked the Fujino sisters up from Natsuki's house. She tried to smile seductively at the elder Shizuru but fell into a frown when she noticed that the younger sister.

"Oi! Kuga! Is the squirt coming too?!"

"Hey! I'm the President's sister! So show some respect, you toad face!" Alyssa spit back.

"Why you..! Brat!"

"And you're a stinky bat!"

Shizuru and Natsuki tried to hold their giggles on the side-line. They knew the two never get along well.

"C'mon Tomoe, let the kid have some fun." Natsuki said grinning at the fuming Manager standing outside her car's driver seat.

"I don't want to babysit a toddler while having a date with my Shizuru!" Tomoe whined.

"She's mine not yours!"Natsuki was too quick to object causing a momentary stop at the other three women. The biker realized her slip-up and was quick to cover it up with a cough. "I mean two heads are better than one should the president needed your opinions, so I asked Alyssa to come." She explained trying to tame the oncoming blush of embarrassment.

Alyssa noticed her sister's nose getting flushed, but sure knew it's not from a cold. She snapped her head towards Tomoe when she smirked at the same time with the teal haired woman. "Stop copying me, Elmo!" She said before getting in the car.

"You're the one imitating me you little devil!" Tomoe snapped back getting on the driver's seat.

Shizuru only shook her head and turned towards the biker. Both have already recovered from mild blushing. "Is Natsuki not really going to come?"

Natsuki stretched her lips apologetically. "I'm sorry… I'm bad at picking dresses anyway. I promise I'll make it up to you next time."

The chestnut haired woman nodded in understanding and gave a small smile. "alright. I understand." She leaned on her toes to plant a quick kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "See you tonight…" she whispered before turning around and getting in Tomoe's car.

Green eyes watched as Tomoe's white Honda ivtc car drove out of garage and out of her sight. She sighed as she fished out her bike keys. She asked Takeda to spar with her for some warm up before facing the master himself. She knew she doesn't have much time to learn the rules and the basics but she sure is going to squish in everything in the shortest possible time. "Now… onto Kendo 101" she mumbled before driving off to Takeda's place.


	10. Chapter 10

Strikes were heard from two bokkens clashing against each other mixed with subtle sounds of panting from two persons sparing inside a wide spaced dojo. After the navy haired brunette whose long hair tied into a tight pony tail struck a score through her spiky haired opponent, she decided to end the practice to rest.

"So… since this is getting really serious… where does the little pup stands now?" Takeda asked panting as he sat near Natsuki, sitting on the wooden floor right outside the dojo door.

"I don't know what you mean." was Natsuki's muffled answer, wiping her own sweat off her face.

"right! What's her name again? Sh.. Shizuru, was it?"

"Don't start" she warned, glaring at the dark skinned fellow swordsman. "I don't want to think about it, Masashi."

There was a small silence as Takeda regarded his companion a slight sympathy which he knew she wouldn't want to have. He exhaled trying to think of something else to say. "Just remember that Kanzaki-sempai is pretty strict with the rules. You're good, and I think I wouldn't hold a candle with you two. It all depends on how determined you are to claim that heirloom."

Natsuki smiled at the spiky haired sparring partner and smiled. "thanks Takeda, I appreciate it."

He saluted playfully. "Anything for the princess."

"You really should stop calling me that, your real princess might conspire my untimely death."

"Hmf! _My Queen_ will never do such a thing, Natsuki." He said confidently.

"You really are just a puppy when it comes to your master, aren't you?" she smirked.

"Look who's talking. At least I got a real leash on me." He winked at her and laughed when he got a glare in return.

"Tomoe…"

The timid call for her name made the teal haired manager pause her scrutiny on a certain beige dress and fixed her eyes on Shizuru who appeared to be checking a scarf from one of the mannequins. "Yes baby?" she asked the chestnut haired woman so sweetly that she was unable to dodge the oncoming stress ball hitting her straight in the face.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought I heard a bat wheezing." Alyssa faked an apology, batting her long blond eyelashes.

Shizuru only sighed and shook her head while Tomoe harrumphed and looked back at the Kyoto woman. "Is there a problem? President?" she asked again.

"Don't call me that please. We both know who the real Head is. Somehow, it sounds wrong to me." Shizuru said, temporarily forgetting about her real question.

"Well, you better get used to it, President. Natsuki's not joking in putting _you_ in that spot. You've also have to act the part you know?" She explained with a mocking brow. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Who… um… who…!"

"and you better get rid of the stammer, stutter or anything that shows hesitations on your thoughts. So shoot away!" Tomoe interrupted.

"You're right." Shizuru nodded. There was a short pause before she asked again. "Do you know who Takeda is? Natsuki wasn't really very specific with me about him."

"ohoo… Curious? Or _jealous?_ Eh? Fujino?" Tomoe asked wiggling her brow.

"I'm only curious. That's all." Shizuru said laughing a little.

Alyssa, who was pretending to look around from the clothes displayed, watched her sister from the corner of her eyes. She opted to say nothing while Tomoe resumed sifting through some of the clothes. "hmm… where do I start… well, Takeda used to be one of Natsuki's suitors, but something happened neither of them expected, so now, we can just say… he's much more. As to why he's here, I don't really know, but I tell you, that guy is the only man Natsuki's family trusts to watch over her."

Shizuru frowned looking at Tomoe who's busy checking a piece of coat. "Is Natsuki in danger?"

"Oh! No! Nothing like that. Nobody can touch a Kruger not unless they let you. They're a tough pack."

The taller woman only tilted her head. "So… why do Takeda have to watch over Natsuki?"

Tomoe bit the inside of her cheek as she regarded the Kyoto beauty. But Shizuru saw the hesitations in her eyes that fed her curiosity more. "well… like I said, I don't exactly know. Natsuki's mom can be pretty paranoid sometimes, so maybe that's why Takeda got roped to babysit her." She said as they walked to another isle. Shizuru didn't prod anymore and dropped the subject.

"You really came back. Do you really think you can take it from me that easy?" Reito asked his visitor who doesn't show a single sign of fatigue from the daunting travels to and fro Tokyo and Kyoto.

"I keep my word, Kanzaki. I hope you didn't take me so lightly. I meant serious business." Natsuki said staring straight into his eyes. She took the first ticket to Kyoto after the little warm up with Takeda.

"That you do. It's a good thing we have a referee available at this moment. Sweetheart, please come in. We need your help." He called lovingly.

She expected it already. Takeda did warn her that Reito is pretty strict with rules, but she finds it unnecessary to have a referee. She can trust that the guy would not cheat on the scoring.

Her musings however were suddenly thrown off as she felt the unexpected smack of rolled paper from the back of her head, throwing her forward.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled in anger turning to the person who hit her but got smacked again instead. "Ow! Shit! Stop! Stop!"

"I will not stop until you tell what in the world you're doing in here, Natsuki! Aren't you supposed to be studying in a different part of the world?!" Mai yelled, hitting her friend again.

"Ow! Stop it already! That hurts!"

"Then explain yourself or I kill you this very instant!"

"Can I talk to you later? I got business to attend to!" the biker cried pointing at Reito who looked amused. "I'll tell you everything, alright?! I promise!"

"You better, Kruger! Now go change your clothes!" Mai ordered pointing at the changing room.

She dashed to the changing room wanting to escape Mai's wrath as soon as she can before she gets beaten to pulp before the real match could even start. She and Reito took their positions and Mai stood as the referee. The fight started like a professional Kendo match at first, but when the scores got neck and neck, it elevated into an all-out sword fight when Reito pushed Natsuki into a point of desperation. She could definitely feel that he is a real pro with the art, but she can't go home without Kiyohime in hand. Mai has long stopped being a referee and let the two fighters take the match to another level.

"Is this all you got Kruger?! How disappointing!" Reito said, pushing Natsuki's bokken to the side and following a strike straight through her head which the biker blocked on time.

"Don't be so cocky, Kanzaki-san… I will not let Kiyo be in the hands of a two timer like you!" Natsuki was able to push away Reito's bokken and quickly seized the opportunity to twist her body to point her wooden sword at his opening. But everything went too fast that she's unable to anticipate his attack at her opening as well drawing their stance pointing their swords at each other's neck side.

Both were panting and sweating hard as they slowly withdrawn their swords, eyes fixed on the opponent. "Alright! That's enough." Mai clapped her hands "Natsuki! I'll wait for you outside after you're done cleaning up. And Reito, go back to the shop before Mikoto forgets to leave some of the dish to our customers!"

"Yes ma'am!" Reito said before bowing to the biker. "It was a good fight, Natsuki-san. But I'll leave the rest to my fiancée." He smiled before walking towards the carrot-haired woman and gave a peck on her lips. He left soon after Mai whispered a few words at him.

"w-what? Wait… fiancée? I thought…"

"stop gaping like a fish Natsuki! Go change firsts and we'll _talk_!" Mai ordered before going out of the Kanzaki-dojo.

' _Why is everyone turning up in a surprising way these days? They just_ _pop out like mushrooms! What's next then?!'_ The biker thought shaking her head as she went to the shower room.

Natsuki's day has just turned better when Mai served her with a plate of egg mayo slathered sandwich just what she needed right at that moment. They are resting at the long wooden seat with a table at the back of the dojo house near a small pond and a garden.

Natsuki looked at her friend as if waiting for her to start talking instead as her mouth is occupied with food.

Mai sighed and leaned on the table. "Alright, I'll start then. Like what you heard, me and Reito are engaged to be married. We planned to have it after the school year"

"But, aren't you also just a first year like me? What's the rush?"

"Nothing, why wait when we both want it already. I love him, he loves me, period! Now, enough about me. Tell me, what are you doing here? And why do you want Kiyohime that bad? Or was it actually the real owner you want? Hmm?" Mai asked raising an accusing orange brow.

Natsuki dropped her gaze to the old wooden table and took her time to finish her food. She downed her drink in one swig and blew a sigh. Playing with the empty can, she looked at the coy fish from the nearby pond. "You knew I needed a break Mai."

"Don't you mean escape? Because I think that's what you're doing now?"

"Escape? From what?" Natsuki snorted sparing a glance at her friend. "Don't make it sound like I've done something terrible, Mai. I'm just trying to live my life."

"By repeating history over? How many times do you plan to do this Natsuki? And don't you dare deny it because I know what you've been up to!" Mai exasperatedly said folding her arms under her chest. She raised a hand when she saw her friend about to open her mouth. "Like I said don't you dare deny."

Natsuki can only sigh and dropped her head on the table, leaning on her forehead. "It just happened, Mai. It… it was something I totally don't have control over…!"

"Oh don't give me that Natsuki! That's just impossible! Too soon? You surely could've done something to this nonsense!" the busty woman said slapping a hand at the table. "What?! Is this lust? Infatuation, because surely it cannot be Love!" she said throwing her hands heavenward.

Natsuki snapped her head up and pounded the table. "It's not Nonsense, Mai! I know it sounds ridiculous but the moment I knew her, it just happened!"

"Happened what? You suddenly wanted to bed her?! Strip her naked and make her scream your name at night?!"

"No!" the biker denied, swiftly bolted up on her feet. Her face was slightly red glaring down at her busty friend. Her friends disbelieving purple eyes only stared straight at her. She knew Mai can often see through her so she tried to calm her labored breathing. She turned around facing the garden, eyes were looking far beyond. She dared speak when she felt she was calm enough. "Yes… I admit… there's a part of me with that desire, of course. I'm sure anyone in love have that side in them. But… but she's more than that, Mai. It grew on me and try as I might it was useless! Okay?! It's not like I chose this to happen…"

"Then why don't you stop while you can?" Mai gently suggested

"Why would even want me to stop anyway? It's not like one of us is married or something."

"Shizuru's engaged, Natsuki."

There was a long silence when the news hit the biker like a thousand volts of lightning. She slowly sat back down when she suddenly finds it painful to even breathe. Mai could only watch her friends' back curve like a ball when her stiff shoulders dropped as if carrying tons of weight. She knew it was cruel, but she has to break the truth to Natsuki somehow before her hopes could get any higher only to see her friend hit rock bottom again.

"…How… How did you know about it?..." the biker asked in a small voice. Her mind was refusing to process as Mai narrates the story.

"Reito told me. Shizuru had a lot of suitors before when their family was still, you know, well off. They were even considered rich then. And it is common tradition that sons and daughters of rich families get betrothed to each other to keep the finances stable, or whatever jacked up reasons they have." She paused to sigh. "more often it ends unpleasant for the other or both, but… Shizuru's case was different. Since childhood she happened to be interested with him, and guess what? He felt the same way." She said in mock excitement. "The guy was four years ahead of her and a perfect gentleman too. He waited until she turned eighteen to formally court her. It was rumored that they had a perfect relationship going on and that they both promised that as soon as Shizuru graduates college… they will marry."

Natsuki felt like she has just been stupefied, or maybe her brain has suddenly failed to comprehend well. But she knew she understood clearly every word of it. She tried to say something before Mai starts to worry of her long silence. "…r-really?... …wow… so… uh… what's his name?"

"Yasuda. Unfortunately, his mother suddenly decided to bring him to states to finish his degree." Mai was starting to hate herself to burst her friends bubbles but she has to get this over with. "Now do you understand what this means, Natsuki?"

Natsuki gave a pathetic smirk as she leaned her back and elbows on the table. "Of course. Shit happens. At least now I know what's coming. Or rather, who."

"You're not planning to just disappear again, are you?"

"I'm not that irresponsible, Mai. I will not abandon Shizuru while… while…"

"while she still needs you? I know. You're a gallant knight, aren't you?"

A hard cold glare was Natsuki's answer. She watched as her unflinching friend stood and got inside the dojo house. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a lungful of air. Her head is aching but somehow empty and her chest felt like she just swallowed a heavy led ball and got stuck in there. She jumped when all of a sudden a hand kneaded her shoulder. Her face frowned when she turned and saw her orange haired friend carrying something long wrapped in an artistically embroidered cloth. "what's that?"

"It's what you came here for, idiot! I don't know what you're planning from now on, Natuki but I trust you will not do anything to harm or hurt Shizuru-san, _or_ yourself. So I'm giving this to you to bring the pride of Kiyohime back to its real owner." Mai said holding out the item in both hands towards her friend. When Natsuki finally held the item with utmost respect, she fixed her eyes on brilliant pair of emerald eyes. "and please… whatever happens don't ever forget you have me Natsuki… alright?"

The worry in her friend's eyes is very comforting, she will not openly admit it but she's happy to know that Mai is in the same country she's in. Her family is the only one she run to at times when the going gets tough, and Mai is as good as one. She gave a small smile and nodded when she realized her friend was waiting for her answer. Placing the heavy item upon one shoulder, she turned to leave but stopped when Mai called her out.

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"Reito said that's 8000"

"huh?"

"dollars." Mai winked and smiled sweetly at her gaping friend. "We prefer cash by the way."

"WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

The wide spaced event hall of the **F.K.** Hotel and Casino has come alive with the presence of a lot of guests. Potential business partners and some were just curious business owners themselves chatting with each other enjoying the party taking wine and whisky every now and then from the tray of glasses carried by the servants walking around. Some were at the bar to choose from the variety of drinks and the bartender to do their mix. Music was playing at the background and people are starting to gather at the ballroom floor. The DJ was stuck in his turntables and laptop temporarily playing back-up for the live band performing its piece. The whole place looked grand with its elegant and royal tapestry complementing the mixture of baroque and classic modern architecture. The high end lighting system along with murano glass and mission typed chandeliers brought the beauty of the ladies in dresses and men looked like penguins from the distance with their black and white suits in bow and long neck ties.

However, amidst this whole affair the host itself was sulking like a ball of shadow in one of the verandas from the fifth floor. She has just given her speech welcoming the guests from where she hoped to see a raven haired woman who has gone no show tonight. She hasn't even noticed the pair of crimson eyes same as hers watching her from the door.

"Please don't be upset with her, Shizuru. She has her reasons." Yasoshi said placing a comforting hand upon his daughter's bare shoulder. She was wearing a halter strap acid white purple dress that is glittered with beads of diamonds designed into a cluster of Amaryllis flowers glittering at her left waist. A design specifically requested by Natsuki to be added on her dress.

The sparkling diamond of the night sighed as she turned on her heels to lean on the marbled railings. She looked elegant as she took a sip of her red wine, with her hair tied into a loose elegant bun, showing a pair dangling gold earrings hooked on her ears and creamy white flawless neck. "I know father. It's the feeling of someone suddenly disappearing from you is what I don't like having, especially at such an important event."

"That's why your family is here. I hope you will not take it the wrong way if I tell you that Natsuki-san came to me and your mother back in Kyoto, asking us to come to this event to make sure someone watches over you?" Yasoshi said observing as her daughter's brows were drawn together, despite the sparkle in her eyes. He wanted to laugh as he remembered his conversation with a certain raven headed woman who's reduced to a little girl in front of him and his wife asking them to come to the party.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"basically… you are asking us to watch over _our own_ daughter during the event? Are you suggesting we are inconsiderate parents that we have to be asked to do what we are supposed to?" Yasoshi asked in his deep upset voice watching as the young biker's shoulder flinched.

"I-it's not like that, Fujino-san! I only wanted to make sure Shizuru is well accompanied on the event. I …uh might not be able to attend. An important matter came up." It was an excuse of course, she just can't tell for now that she was uncertain how her presence could affect Shizuru's image if someone happens to know her real background.

"Yaso-kun… don't be mean to the poor kid!" Akemi slapped her husband's arm. She turned to the kneeling biker who's raven head was bowed down. "We're grateful to you Natsuki-chan for taking care of our dear Shi-chan. Thank you for inviting us. We will definitely come to the party."

"T-thank you!" Natsuki lit up smiling like a kid and bowed again. "I will have the chauffer pick you up whenever you plan to get there."

Yasoshi remained silent as his wife and Natuki continued talking. Akemi even treats her like her own daughter. He wondered if his wife is seeing the same sparkle he always had when looking at her into those pair of vibrant emeralds when looking at her daughter. He noticed it the moment he saw it longs for something of her daughter. A glow of almost overflowing emotions, yet so heavily guarded.

 **End of flashback:….**

' _I wonder if there'll be something that'll unfold between them…_ he watched his daughter's face who's trying to veil her gladness with anger instead. ' _Does Shizuru even see it?'_

"You mean she went to Kyoto? Why didn't I know about this?" Shizuru asked not sure whether to feel bad or good.

"She said she had some business down there and dropped by the house to make sure we got the invitation… in case you forgot…"

"Argh! I don't like it when she acts like this… suddenly disappearing and doing things behind my back. She never did anything bad, though, but…" the Kyoto beauty leaned back on the railings and sighed as she looked at the night sky. "…but sometimes I wish she would trust me with everything… am I asking her for too much father?"

"too demanding." Yasoshi pointed casting a shadow at her daughter's face. "I don't know Kuga-san more than you do, Shizuru. But I believe I can trust the one who did nothing but care for my daughter, yet kneeled before me who owed her plenty only to make sure you are doing fine in her absence." He leaned on the railing next to her daughter shaking his own glass of wine. "Why not just try to enjoy tonight, I'm sure it's what she would want you to do. You two can talk over it, start opening up to her if you wish to have the same from her. You are partners, aren't you?"

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at her father's remark. However, unknown to her, the subject of their conversation was gazing up on her from outside the building leaning on her black Aston Martin.

"Yeah she's quite a sight alright, so why don't you just go to your Juliet Miss Romeo and save us both from this freakin' chill!" Takeda suggested rubbing his cold hands together. Despite wearing the usual black business suit over a white button up long sleeved shirt and tie, the cold of the night was torturing his exposed skin like his hands and face. He wondered how his company can stand it in just her own tailored fit midnight blue vest over a white button up shirt and purple neck tie. Her semi-slim fit trouser tucked in a black leather belt ended just right at the ankles, over the low cut leather boots. _'well, she's the ice princess after all…'_

"If you want to get back inside, just go ahead Takeda! I didn't ask for your presence anyway." Natsuki said fishing out her gold pocket watch chained to her vest.

Takeda scratched his head as he laughed a little. "cold as ever. But you would need someone to tell you how she's doing inside, wouldn't you?"

"Nope. You make this look like some cloak and dagger. Her family is in there and I… I already expected some things to happen anyway… but I know she can handle them all." she trailed off running a hand through her silky long onyx hair.

"Well, she's a beauty Natsuki. It's undeniable. When you exposed to this kind of world, it's hard to keep the men from attempting to make a move on her. You can't expect their behavior to be purely about economic business, can't you? I bet starting tonight you're going to have trouble bugging off those hungry bees from your girl." He smirked when he got a sidelong glare.

"will you shut it! It's not like it's any of my concern anyway! Okay?! I have no right to keep her from… from doing whatever she want's Okay?!" she barked glaring hard on him. She sighed and leaned back on the car door. "She's engaged, Takeda."

"Yeah, you told me twice already." He said opening the buttons of his suit, revealing a white button up and tie, resting his hands on his waist. "So what? You're just going to be a wimp and watch your girl being taken by another guy again?"

In a split second he found himself roughly grabbed by the collar drawing his face near her. He already expected this kind of reaction, but it pains him to see that there was still a trace of agony in those pair of emeralds. "I said SHUT IT!" Natsuki growled in his face.

However, Takeda's face remained stoic yet his eyes were sympathetic. "You only have two choices, Natsuki. You either do something about what you feel for her or end this non-sense all at once. Don't let the past chain you down to the pit of fear you are in. Not all people are the same. So what if she's engaged? _You_ are the one who's with her now, not him." He said ignoring the burning pain in his neck. He held onto her wrist that's shaking in anger still grabbing his collar. "I think it's not wrong to make use of your chances if you truly love the person. I'm not your enemy Natsuki. Me and the rest of your family is here to support you whatever you decide to do, always remember that."

Natsuki's heavy breathing gradually calmed down and flung Takeda away. "What fuckin' chances are you even talking about?! Are you suggesting I break them up?!" she yelled running a hand through her hair while the other rested on her waist. She shook her head while laughing pathetically. "That does not make me any different from that sleaze balled demon at all." She said remembering a face of man she despised the most.

Takeda knew Natsuki was not talking about Shizuru's absentee fiancé, but someone who was one of those who inflicted serious injury to her being. He would so gladly give the bastard another beating if he ever sees him. "Oh… so it means you wanted to shag Shizuru-san then?" Takeda tried to jest, shifting the topic.

Natsuki choked on her own breath and blushed instantly. "What?! No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"So that's a Yes then?"

"Whu..?! You know what? You're not making any sense. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Shizuru-san of course. Who else do you have feelings for?"

"Will you just shut up?! This conversation is going nowhere!" she grumbled folding her arms under her chest.

Takeda chortled at how the young biker got so worked up at his jest and pouted childishly. When he recovered from his mirth, he patted the ball of onyx hair gently. "Hey… I'm only saying it's a pity not to do something about it. I know it's scary, princess, but it's better to know and face the outcome than keep wondering what could've been when it all ends."

Natsuki only stayed silent looking on the asphalt under her shoes. She slapped Takeda's hand and mulled over what he said. _'right…. What do I have to lose? Her friendship? Her? Can I live without her if she rejects me which has damn a high probability?_ She looked at Takeda and then to the now empty porch. _'should I really take my chances? Haah… How pathetic… do I even have any?!'_ the troubles running in her mind was interrupted by a distant chatter. Her jaw hardened when she saw Takeru, the heir to the Yanagama holdings happily talking to the gorgeous President from the exit of the building. His smile was so sickeningly sweet. She took out her suit from the car and without thought, her feet started walking towards the pair. Her pace quickened when he rested his palm on Shizuru's bare shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but the lady is with me. Mind if I take her?" She asked politely at the man who winced at the lethal emanation from her. He dropped his hands to his side instead and smiled awkwardly at the new comer.

Shizuru caught her breath seeing for the first time a dashing Natsuki coming to her. She looked so sharp and dignified with her fancy tailor-made suit, astonishing her and the others near the lobby at how she pulled off a handsome and gorgeous look commonly seen in men. She quickly snapped out of her trance when she sensed some tension between the two. "Natsuki, I'm glad you made it." She said looking perked up and quickly excused herself from Yanagama.

Natsuki removed her suit and put it around Shizuru's shoulder. They walked towards the black Aston where Shizuru saw Takeda standing near. _'so she was with him all this time?'_ She halted her steps and turned to the other direction instead.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called when the goddess was no longer walking beside her. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, I'm only waiting for father to pick me up. Please don't let me trouble you Natsuki. I don't want to be a bother between you and Masashi-san." Shizuru explained in an oddly calm tone and turned her face again to the opposite direction as if waiting for her ride.

' _uh-oh…. Someone's in trouble…'_ Takeda smirked at the panicked look of the young Kruger. _'I better take my exit before this gets any more awkward'_ He cleared his throat and greeted the honey-haired woman. "uh... Good evening Shizuru-san! I was just actually keeping Natsuki company while she waited for you. And since you're here already, I can finally take my leave now. You two have a great evening!" He said and gave a quick bow. He patted the brunettes back and whispered "good luck" before walking towards the venue of the party.

There was a short silence when the two was left alone standing in the pavement. _'shit! She's really upset. Say something Nasuki! Talk! Talk!'_ "U-uh… Shizuru…?"

"Yes?"

"U-uhm.. w-why not just let me give you a ride instead? So… so you don't have to wait… you must be tired from the party…?"

And another silence. The cold night wind whooshed round the street while Natsuki slumped her shoulders busting her brains out of what to do. She sighed as she finally gave up, desperate to fix the issue. "look… I'm sorry, okay? I know your upset because I ditched on you, but please, give me a chance to explain?"

The desperate request caught the Kyoto beauty's attention and her crimson gaze was unreadable when it laid on Natsuki who looked so small before her. The dashing debonair was reduced to a beat up puppy. It was starting to get too much for her to watch and she was about to give in when a black Audi Q7 and white Ford Focus pulled up near them. The driver of the black car got out and bowed to Natsuki in greeting before opening the passenger door for Shizuru.

"Good evening Natsuki chan!" Akemi greeted who was already inside the car. "Shizuru, are you coming?"

"what? Aren't you supposed to ride with Natsuki nee-san? She's your date for the night, right?" Alyssa asked from the opened window of the other car.

"Yeah but she'd basically gone no show tonight, that's why your parents were the escort." Nina pointed out getting a glare from her cousin who happened to have sharp ears. She flinched but hid her amused face behind the steering wheel. She and Alyssa found out what happened earlier from Takeda.

"Oh, yeah, right." Alyssa said like she just realized the situation ignoring her sister and Natsuki. She smirked. "No wonder it's so gloomy out there. Or was it the night?"

"Will you two just shut up!" Natsuki warned glaring at the giggling teens inside the white car.

"You two behave yourselves or you'll both get an earful; you understand me?" Akemi warned making the two tame their mirth. Everyone went silent when Shizuru got inside the Audi leaving Natsuki standing alone on the street side. Akemi only watched her daughter's straight face as she scooted over to give space for her. She felt sorry for the girl left standing outside, so she smiled and thought of a way to help the raven haired Director. "Natsuki-chan, why don't you drop by the house? Let's have some tea."

Natsuki was hesitating to accept the invitation as she doesn't know what to do. She's afraid to upset Shizuru even more if she becomes too pushy. However, before she could open her mouth, Alyssa interrupted. "Yeah! Come with us! There's something I want to talk to you about. Nina-chan is coming too, right?" she turned to the girl on driver's seat.

Nina only raised a brow, but sighed in defeat when her passenger smiled too sweetly. Besides, she thought, this would probably help her cousin who messed up big time with the eldest Fujino daughter.

Natsuki frowned and wondered what it could be. But it has been decided that she would come when Shizuru's father said it's not good to upset her wife too by rejecting her invitation. "We will be expecting you there, Natsuki-san." said Yasoshi who was also sitting inside the Audi.

"Y-yes sir."

When the Audi drove off, Alyssa signaled Nina to roll her car near the standing debonair. "pst! Natsuki! Stop standing there and get moving already. We'll negotiate on how you can make peace with my sister."

The young Kruger squinted her eyes at the young blond in the white car who seems to have something under her sleeves. "What's the deal about?"

"that's what we'll talk about when you get there. You better hurry, sis gets even more scarier if you won't act soon." Alyssa winked before they too drove off.

' _oh double shit if I let that happen! I wouldn't even want to know'_ Natsuki thought as she scurried to her Aston following her cousin's car.

Takeda was watching the whole scene from the glass pane. He took out his phone, pressed a few key before holding it against his ear. There was a couple of rings before the end picked up.

' _Takeda? What's up?"_ a groggy voice of a woman answered.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

There was a small yawn before the woman answered. _"No, it's fine. I'm only half an hour early for breakfast. But it's already midnight over there, right? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah! Sorry. Sometimes I forget about the difference in our time zones. But uh… there's something, and I don't know how your family is going to take this, so I thought I should tell you first."

There was a short pause and a sound of shifting bed linens. "What is it?"

"The Fujino woman… she's engaged."

" _What?!"_ she barked and growled in frustration. _"Does Natsuki know?"_

"she's actually the one who told me"

" _well that only means she no longer has any business down there! Bring her home Takeda, or I will!"_

"Please, love. I was thinking maybe we can give Natsuki a chance. The guy just disappeared on Shizuru-san and this could be the only chance the princess has."

"Are you an idiot?! Have you ever thought how this could break her again if the guy suddenly pop's out of nowhere?!"

"Of course I've thought of that. But it was already such a long time ago since he disappeared on Shizuru just when her family fell on a setback. And now, I can see that Natsuki has somehow managed to fill in his place. They have a connection, love, though I think they haven't realized it themselves. Please, let's try to give this a chance to grow. It could not only make Shizuru-san happy, but also maybe…. Maybe it could finally heal the princess' wounds."

There was a short silence. _"I don't know, but I still don't feel good about this, Takeda. I'm preparing my papers as soon as possible. Great if this turns out like what we hoped for, but I will not let Natsuki take it all when shits hit the fan."_

And the end call beep making Takeda slump in defeat.


	12. Chapter 12

Things were getting more awkward at the Fujino household as Shizuru kept her silent treatment towards the young biker. Akemi served some refreshments and tea for everyone. The whole family was sitting on a decent sized round sofa with their two raven haired guests sitting beside their daughters. Natsuki noticed that her blend was different compared to the rest.

"I heard you are sensitive to teas or herbal drinks, Natsuki-chan. So I thought you could try this blend instead to help you relax." Akemi explained when she noticed her cute confused look.

"A-arigatou Fujino-san." Natsuki said giving a quick bow.

"please, just call me auntie instead, Natsuki-chan. After all you've done for my daughter, we already consider you part of the family. Isn't that right, Shi-chan?"

A neutral face and a small nod was the only answer given by the woman beside Natsuki. She finished her tea ahead of the others and excused herself to change.

"wait! Shizuru!" Natsuki called scurrying up after her "C-can we talk for a moment? Please?" she begged again, giving her most sorry look to the upset woman.

However, before Shizuru could answer, the biker's ring tone went off. Her crimson gaze saw the caller ID blinking on the phone when the younger brunette fished it out from her pocket. "I'll be taking a shower first. Go ahead and answer that. Excuse me."

"what? Wait!" Natsuki called but the honey haired goddess already retreated to her bedroom upstairs. "Argh! Of all the time!" she groaned tapping the answer icon. "Not now Takeda. I'll call you later." She said before ending the call. She rushed towards an already closed bedroom door of her upset President. Her knuckle was about to tap on the door when she heard someone hissed. Alyssa was at the corner at the end of the hallway, waving a hand beckoning her over.

"C'mon! I'll tell you something that could help calm your lovely viper…" the young Fujino whispered.

Natsuki looked at the white door as if expecting someone to come out before going to Alyssa. "What is it?"

"Ah! Not so fast Kruger. This is business negotiation. I'll teach you what to do in exchange of a little favor. Deal?"

"What favor?"

"I'll tell you after the war is over. For now, you have to act fast before my sister gets in the tub."

"What?! What does the bath have to do with it?"

"Well, she takes a bath to calm down and forget everything. She may calm down but her impression on you will remain. And bad impressions are hard to overwrite, _Ms. Absent Director._ "

' _double damn!'_ Man who knew this wasn't as easy as she thought. "Fine! What do I do?"

"Sing."

"What?"

"You heard me. Sing for her. She'll like it. But you have to be sincere, else the door will stay shut 'till morning."

"That's ridiculous!" She dismissed the idea and walked back to the closed door knocking and uttering apologies. However, there was only silence after a few minutes of waiting. Alyssa's face was smiling smugly at her as if saying she told her so, tapping her wrist watch. The brunette gave up and trudge back to the young teen. "Fine… do you have a guitar or something?"

"Yep! Wait a sec." Alyssa disappeared into her own bedroom and came back with a familiar looking guitar in hand.

"Hey… this is mine. Why do you have it?" Natsuki raised a brow at the grinning teen.

"Borrowed it."

"Right…"

"Alright! Nina's teaching me how to play, okay?" She explained but then grinned again when she realized something. "Actually, I think we Fujino ladies just love to be serenaded. Now, you better get to work because I'm sure my sister is done undressing."

In a matter of seconds, Natsuki's ears turned flushed as she walked back to the closed bedroom door. She sighed before sitting Indian style with her back leaning on the door while cradling the shiny black guitar on her lap. She shooed Alyssa away as well as Nina who just came upstairs, ignoring both teens snickering at her as they passed her by, heading to Alyssa's bedroom. _'when did Nina start to go in someone else's bedroom?'_ Natsuki thought raising a brow at her retreating cousin. She shook her head and strummed a few strokes trying to get the right tune. When she got the hang of it, she cleared her throat and tried to subdue her embarrassment. _'alright, here we go…'_

" _Sento nell'aria profumo di te_

 _Piccoli sogni vissuti con me_

 _Ora lo so_

 _Non, voglio perderti_

 _Quella dolcezza cosi senza età_

 _La tua bellezza rivali non ha_

 _Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te"_

Shizuru paused in rummaging through her closet when she heard a husky suave voice singing in a language unfamiliar to her. She thought it was only Alyssa and Nina practicing guitar earlier, but she sure could not be wrong who the owner of the voice singing just outside her door. Her steps were silent as she walked near the door and leaned her back on it, listening through the song.

Meanwhile, a young blond sat up from her bed when she heard a cool sweet sounding voice as if singing an unfamiliar melody to her lover. "I thought she said she couldn't sing? geez! my hair's raising up!"

"That's what _she_ thought. My cousin is kind of slow sometimes and oblivious to her charming side. It's surprising to see a tycoon that big has a very poor amount of confidence level when it comes to your sister." Nina said casually flipping through some magazine while sitting on the chair near the study table.

"I think the slowness goes both ways. Don't you think?"

There was a pause before Nina nodded in agreement. They continued flipping through the pages while listening to the song. Alyssa was not familiar with the language but she saw a shadow of a smile from Nina's face as if she knew something. She mentally took note to search the translations later.

" _per te, per te, vivrò_

 _L'amore vincerà_

 _Con te, con te avrò_

 _Mille giorni di felicità_

 _Mille notti di serenità_

 _Farò quello che mi chiederai_

 _Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai_

 _Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te"_

Natsuki did not realize that the one she's singing for was leaning just at the other side of the door. Her imaginations carried her away like dreaming of someone lying in bed delightedly listening to her. She'd love that. She would shamelessly sing all those romantic to creepy love songs if it meant seeing that contented and happy smile on that someone's face whose ruby irises were so captivating.

"Dimmi che tu già il future lo sai

Dimmi che questo non finirà mai

Senza di te non voglio esistere

 _per te, per te, vivrò_

 _L'amore vincerà_

 _Con te, con te avrò_

 _Mille giorni di felicità_

 _Mille notti di serenità_

 _Farò quello che mi chiederai_

 _Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai_

 _Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te"_

Shizuru clutched the hems of her white bathrobe. The AC was off but tone of that voice brings a chill crawling through her skin in contrast with the spreading warmth inside her chest. She slowly slid down crouching, until she was hugging her knees dropping her head.

" _Non devo dirtelo_

 _Ormai già lo sai_

 _Che morirei senza di te…"_

"This is too much, I'm being childish." Shizuru whispered, raising her head looking up the ceiling. _'what are you doing to me Natsuki?... why do you make want to monopolize you so much… I'm being unfair, can't you see? I don't understand this anymore…'_ she stood up and yanked the door open.

The young biker snapped her eyes open in surprise when the door she was leaning on unexpectedly disappeared causing her back and head to hit the carpeted floor.

"Ah! Ow…." She moaned cradling the back of her head.

"Oh no! Natsuki! I'm sorry!" Shizuru cried when she saw the brunette fell near her feet, eyes shut tight in pain. She dropped on her knees and cradled the ball midnight tresses in her lap.

"You know your anger in me is making it hard to think you didn't just yank the door on purpose."

"I didn't know you were there!"

"Uh, hello? I just sang for you? Where else would I be?"

"Well I never asked you to!"

Unknown to them, a blue eye was peeking from the other room.

"How's my cousin doing?" Nina asked Alyssa who was flinching from the door.

"not bad I guess. She's making progress." She said and shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door.

Meanwhile the argument went on. "Because I wanted you to talk to me! I wanted to apologize!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"If you two won't stop shouting I'll pinch your sides it'll make you piss in pain like a pair of toddlers!" Akemi snapped stopping both women. They immediately got on their feet bowing their heads.

"I'm sorry mother." Shizuru uttered and pulled Natsuki inside the room before closing the door.

Alyssa peeked again from the door when she heard her mother's voice. She's surprised to see only her mother left standing at the hallway. "Hey mom!" she called when her mother passed by her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the push. They both needed it."

"I know" Akemi winked at her youngest before heading back downstairs.

"How's my cousin doing?" Nina asked again munching on a cookie while scrolling on her laptop.

"She's in. Now they can finally talk."

"That's good. I was starting to feel sorry for her." Nina said eyes never leaving the screen playing Tetris 6P.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was still blinking her eyes at the door, trying to recover from what just happened. Who knew that the gentle Fujino matriarch could be that scary? She slowly turned her head to the other occupant of the room who's back was turned to her. "I'm sorry. That's what I've been wanting to say. I didn't attend the party tonight because I thought… I thought this night should be yours. I mean, I am a Kruger. Even if I'm a Kuga here in your country, someone from the party might know who I really am. I don't want my name to overshadow what _you_ have worked for."

"…What do you mean?" was the other's hesitant question.

Natsuki sighed tucking her hands in her pants' side pockets. "This company has become auspicious because you're behind it. The plans, projects, marketing strategies, everything were all yours Shizuru. I'm proud of the President I chose to head this business, and I would feel horrible if my name will take credit on everything if I showed up tonight."

Shizuru started to soften up looking at the pair of pained emerald eyes. "…is that why you abbreviated the company's name?"

The biker sighed, fatigue is slowly taking its toll on her body. She leaned on the wall next to the door not wanting to intrude by sitting on a chair uninvited. "Partly yeah…"

Shizuru crossed her arms around her chest while her face turned to the side. "I waited for you, hoping you would really catch up and be with me at the event. You were just outside with Takeda all along while there I was searching your face from the crowd."

"No. wait… Takeda wasn't with me the whole time. I waited for the party to end hoping I could explain myself. He must've sensed I wanted to know how you're doing inside so he came out to talk to me. I wasn't hanging out with him to ditch you. Is that what you thought happened?"

There was a short silence that a cricket from outside sounded too loud. "…I'm sorry. I know I'm being unreasonable." Shizuru said hiding her face behind the curtain of her bangs.

"It's alright. I'm the one who messed up in the first place. I'll make it up to you, just tell me what you want me to do…" the biker implored walking towards the woman in bath robe searching her face. When Shizuru looked up, she somehow regretted what she said when she saw the mischief growing behind those oddly shining crimson orbs.

"You promise?"

"Uh… y-yeah…?"

Shizuru smiled mischievously while walking around the biker like a predator rounding her prey. "Well, first you owe me a date for tonight, so you have to pay me twice" Natsuki sighed in relief but the next demand made her hold her breath. "And I'm totally exhausted because I have to deal with all our associates and prospects alone. Not to mention the other fresh guests as well. Oh I really need a warm bath and someone to help me scrub my back and massage it…" Shizuru closed her eyes touching her neck as if she was really dead beat. One red iris peeked when she heard nothing in reply.

Natsuki was red and gaping like a carp out of water. _'I knew it! This woman will definitely kill me! Argh!'_

Shizuru desperately held in her mirth as she really wanted to laugh at Natsuki's reaction. She giggles instead and threw herself at the biker, hugging her by the neck. "I'm sorry too. I just don't like the feeling of you disappearing from me…" she whispered in muffled voice.

The young Kruger breathed out in relief and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's tiny waist, trying to ignore the feeling of the other woman's chest against hers. "I did not disappear on you Shizuru. I was only a block away the whole time."

"Then promise me you will never do that again."

"uh… can I hide if I think I should?"

"Fine. Alright… Then just promise to always inform me where you are when I can't see you."

"That I can." Natsuki smiled pressing her nose against the luscious honey tresses. Reluctantly she let go of the goddess in her arms. "Are we good now?"

"No."

"huh?... Why?"

And the mischief was back in those pair of crimson orbs. "I haven't had my scrub and massage yet." Shizuru smirked while heading to the bathroom.

"B-but Shizuru…."

Shizuru paused and glanced back at Natsuki. "yes? Is there a problem? Don't tell me Natsuki will take back her promise?" She pouted in disappointment. She knew it was one of the Natsuki's weakness and she so love to use it.

"Argh! Fine! Just call me out when you're in the tub already! I'll rub you!... wait, I mean I-I'll scrub you, okay?!"

"ara? What's wrong with Natsuki coming with me in the bath?"

' _somehow that sounded wrong…'_ the biker thought. "You'll be naked, Shizuru."

"So?" Shizuru tilted her head as if not getting the point of the argument.

"It's improper to watch you undress! You idiot! Have some decency!"

Shizuru was not able to held her laugh anymore; shoulders shaking when she went into the bath without closing the door. She kept her hair in a bun and washed her body before dipping into the tub full of lukewarm water. "Natsuki!"

When the biker heard the call, she rolled her eyes and removed her vest and neck tie, throwing it to a nearby chair. Immediately she snapped her eyes at Shizuru's eye level when she got inside the room, not wanting to stray her vision any lower. She unbuttoned her wrists and folded her sleeves to her elbow, unaware of a pair of observant ruby eyes which seems to have gotten a shade darker. Then, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt revealing a flushed neck and clavicle. Turning around, she picked up the sponge and squirted some liquid soap on it. Not minding the cold tiled floor, she kneeled at the back of the tub and gently pushed Shizuru's wet naked back. "You have to lean forward a bit. I can't see your back."

"Whatever Natsuki wants." Shizuru said invitingly provoking a blush on the biker's cheek. She giggled when she heard a groan from the one scrubbing her back.

"You really love to make fun of me, do you? I am a Kruger for god's sake! And you're making me scrub your back like a lowly servant?!"

"Yes. Is Natsuki complaining?"

"Of course not. I'm actually honored…." She deadpanned while continuing her ministrations bringing out another laugh from Shizuru. A sight she secretly loved to see; and like an domino, a giggle is trying to escape from her closed mouth as well.

When Shizuru recovered from her mirth. She turned around smiling serenely at the cute but hot looking assistant. "That's why I love Natsuki so much…" she whispered gently tucking strands of midnight tresses behind small ear. There was that warmth again growing inside her when Natsuki smiled back softly, cheek leaning against her wet palm. But more puzzling for her was when it was like something hammered in her chest when Natsuki gave a reply with pure honesty emanating in her green eyes.

"I love you even more, Shizuru…"

Note: Song translation.

Per Te ( For You) by Josh Groban

I smell in the air the scent of you

Little dreams had lived with me

Now I know,

That sweetness which has no age

Your beauty has no rivals

My heart wants only you

For you, For you, I'll live

Love is gonna win

With you, With you, I'll have

Thousand days of happiness

Thousand nights of serenity

I'll do what you'll ask me to

I'll go always anywhere you go

I'll give all the love I feel for you

Tell me that you know the future, yet

Tell me that this is not gonna change

Without you, I don't want to exist

For you, For you, I'll live

Love is gonna win

With you, With you, I'll have

Thousand days of happiness

Thousand nights of serenity

I'll do what you'll ask me to

I'll go always anywhere you go

I'll give all the love I feel for you

I mustn't say it to you,

By now you know it

That I would die without you

For you, For you, I'll live

Love is gonna win

With you, With you, I'll do

Everything you'll ask me to do

I'll go always anywhere you go

I'll give all the love I feel for you


	13. Chapter 13

When those pair of elegant brows started to draw together after an agonizing pause of time, Natsuki tried to make a quick recover. "…so can we skip the massage thing?" she pleaded showing pearly white teeth.

"No" Shizuru said poking her nose before turning back around. She smiled when she heard another groan from the back.

Natsuki's torture went on, and she thought she was about to lose her mind inside the bath listening to all of Shizuru's moans whenever she kneads a sore spot from her back. It was almost midnight when she got free from the torment, and so she did not argue when Shizuru requested to stay the night, sharing a bed with her. It's a good thing she's already used to sleeping with the bewitching woman and that she was also exhausted, helping her sleep when she hit the sack and felt the slender arm upon her toned belly.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next day when the pair arrived at school, all heads turned when they saw a shiny black Aston Martin One-77 and Jaws dropped when they saw who were inside.

"I think they're not used to see an inferior inside a supercar, Natsuki." Shizuru said feeling anxious at all the stares from the other students and some faculty members.

"Huh?" Natsuki frowned, her eyes searched outside for what's suddenly affecting her passenger's confidence. "What are you talking about Shizuru? They just like my car, that's all. I bet a lot of them even envies me." She smiled smugly.

Shizuru's expression dropped and became vacant. Thinking that she doesn't belong in the picture she turned to open the door, but Natsuki caught her wrist. "I'm sorry, I know what you mean, Shizuru. But don't let these small things get to you. You've got bigger things to overcome but I'll always be with you." She paused and smiled sliding her palm under Shizuru's hand. "what I'm trying to say is you looked so pretty today that's why they envy me for having such a passenger in my car. I wouldn't be surprised if a mob of admirers will be tailing you from now on."

And that was all it took to wipe off Shizuru's anxiety away. Those vibrant innocent pair of emeralds and that obliviously charming smile always sets her heart at ease. _'…why do I feel like I want to kiss her right now…'_ "Thank you, Natsuki…" she said softly and leaned forward towards the unsuspecting driver, stunning her with a quick peck on the lips; making all the witnesses eyeballs to almost pop out of their sockets. "…You really are so cute!" she winked before getting out of the car. _'now all should know you're mine…'_ Crimson irises smiled dangerously towards those whose eyes were fixed on her driver.

"Sh-Shizuruuu!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A mousy haired woman was feeling awkward having lunch with her friend who has recently become popular in the whole campus and probably the whole Japan. She wasn't able to escape her invitation to eat together implying there is an important they have to talk about. So, here she was, sitting anxiously after she finished her bento.

"I know we haven't been having lunch together like this recently, Yukino-san. So you must be wondering why I am very persistent to have a moment of your time today. Please forgive my rudeness"

"It's fine Fujino-san. It must be an important matter."

"Please don't be so polite with me Yukino. I feel like your rejecting my friendship with you."

"Then I request likewise, Shizuru-san." She smiled.

"Fair enough. Well, actually. I need a very huge favor from you. Your one of the people I can trust, Yukino-san. And I will get straight to the point. I'm currently in need of a personal assistant at the office and Natsuki said I should be the one to hire the person to take that spot, someone I'm comfortable and confident to work with. So I was hoping you could come and work with me?"

The mousy haired woman's eyes widened. Her mouth was slightly agape pointing at herself. "Me? But Shizuru… do I even qualify? I'm only a second year student?!" she wheezed.

"So am I, Yukino. But someone trusted me enough to head the business despite my lack of credentials and looks at me like I'm in par with the rest who have the same position as mine. There's no one I can think best to fit this job, but you, Yukino-san. You don't have to give me an answer today, but please… think about it?"

"No, actually, I am grateful for this big opportunity, Fu- Shizuru-san. I-I don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed by your trust in me like I'm so afraid to disappoint you."

"So, this means you're taking my offer then?"

"Yes! Of course!" she exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I mean I really love to, but how is this going to work? I'm still a part-timer under the Armitage's."

"You mean Haruka's father. Why do you think my offer is a full-time one?" Shizuru stretched her lips making Yukino shake her head and smile. She knew, if given a chance, her friend likes to annoy Haruka. "But I will not compromise your studies of course. We can make the adjustments. Just submit a resume for formality sake. Natsuki only wants to know who I'm working with"

Yukino smiled dreamily, happy for her friend. "She really does have her eyes on you, always."

Shizuru was slightly taken aback by her friend's comment. "Who?"

"Natsuki-san, of course."

"…what makes you say that?"

"Well, whatever she does or wherever she is, her eyes always follow you, Shizuru. It's kind of cute somehow. Like a lover who can't get enough of her partner. If she was a man, I think it would be hard for you not to fall for him. You're lucky to have such friend, Shizuru-san"

Shizuru only smiled at her friend and finished her drink. However, deep in her mind a word lingered like an echoing bell. _'friend…'_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"So? How did it go?" Natsuki asked shifting the gear of her car to head home after school. She swapped her schedules and classes so she can come in and out of school the same time as the honey haired woman at her passenger seat.

Shizuru smiled. "Yukino accepted the offer."

"That's great! When can she start?"

"After a week." Shizuru said, stealing a side glance at the raven haired woman behind the steering wheel. She somehow wants those vibrant pair of emeralds fixed on the road turn her way and see if she could see the answers to the questions whispering in her head, or was it her _heart?_

"I noticed your fan girls are growing more by the day. How are you holding up with that?" Natsuki commented giving a smiling smirk at her passenger intending to make fun at Shizuru.

But when those irritatingly cute face turned her way, the urge to grab that beauty in her palms and bring it close together was surprisingly overwhelming. Her ruby eyes widened at this realization that she snapped her head to the side avoiding such sight and shut her eyes tight.

Natsuki felt alarmed upon seeing such reaction from the woman like she was in pain. Her worried face was shifting to and fro the road and the chestnut haired woman. "Shizuru? Anything wrong? Those mob aren't bothering you are they?"

' _oh Natsuki… when did you start making me feel this way…?'_ Shizuru stretched her lips into an assuring smile to ease Natsuki's worry. "No, Natsuki. I just had a small head ache. Nothing to worry about." She reached to pinch the cute nose turning her drivers' face to the road. "I know I'm beautiful Natsuki, but please keep your eyes on the road." She ordered and pecked that porcelain cheek. She smiled victoriously when those cute elfish ears turned pink; watching as the brunette laughed childishly.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsuki answered. "By the way, what time will we go out tonight?"

"hmm… I think we can go out at six. I still have to drop by the office to meet with some investors."

"I see. Well, call me when you're ready. I'll be just with Alyssa."

"My sister?"

"Yeah. Said she's got something for me to do. The little squirt wouldn't tell me what until I see her." Natsuki said eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Ara? When did Natsuki become so docile towards my sister?"

"Hey! I'm not! I'm only keeping my end of the deal, okay? I just have a bad feeling about this mystery favor she wants to have." Natsuki frowned.

Knowing her sister, Shizuru bit her lower lip having a notion that it could be something embarrassing to talk about up front with Natsuki that's why her sister wants to meet her friend on a different venue.

It was almost three in the afternoon when the two arrived at Natsuki's house which they currently call _Home_ and only done a quick change of clothes before they drove off again to drop Shizuru at the **F.K.** office. All heads turned when a handsome and cute brunette driver in simple pair of black skinnies, plaid blue and white button up with loose neck tie got out of the car to open the passenger side door. It was like watching a modeling TV ad when a long slender elegant leg in strapped Stuart Weitzman designer shoe stepped out of the shining black Aston to slowly reveal an undeniably gorgeous President in designer beige knee-high dress under a blazer draped around her shoulders.

This brought smile to Natsuki's face admiring the beauty before her, especially when she got a peck on the cheek, a gesture which has become common for Shizuru whenever they go separate ways.

"I guess except me, a lot of people would kill to have a chauffeur like that." Tomoe said placing a folder on Shizuru's office table. She had a glance of the two when almost all of the staff made a fuss about the President and Director's arrival. "Here are the files you requested, President. I set the meeting at boardroom 1, some of the clients are already in the corporate lounge area."

Shizuru ignored Tomoe's comment although a part of her felt happy and proud. She took the folder and read through the content with a neutral face. "Thanks Tomoe. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Well, you can also pay me with a kiss." Tomoe grinned wiggling a teal brow.

Only a quick disbelieving smile was the answer before those eyes were on the files again. "I'll be having a personal assistant soon though to lighten up your workload, Tomoe-san. So don't worry." She said turning on her Mac PC.

The General Manager clicked her tongue and made a side pout "So that kiss was exclusive…" she deadpanned. "Anyway, your driver has just arrived. Just tell me when you want to call him in for an interview. Kruger says the final say should still be from you."

Shizuru stopped and tilted her head. "Driver?"

"Uh… yeah? Didn't your puppy tell you? As the head of the company, you should have your own car and chauffer; aside from your pet of course. Name's Tate Yuichi. I'll send his credentials to your email. So if you need to get somewhere, give him a call." Tomoe winked seductively before leaving the President's office.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

" '.Way!" Natsuki stated stepping back from the item Alyssa was holding out for her; a form of dress which to the brunette would barely cover any skin to whoever would dare wear it. "No decent woman would wear a thing like that!" she yelled pointing angrily at the item.

"C'mon Natsuki... it's just a dress! No need to freak out." Alyssa droned placing the item on a seat near the taller woman. She went back to the box containing the items she needed for her project before the end of the first term. She and her partner need to have two versions of an image; one taken masterfully through digital camera and the other through hand either by sketch, painting etc. And so they thought of capturing an image of a goddess or some mythical creature, and Alyssa thought of Natsuki to model for them.

"Dress?! You call that a dress?! That's a shredded piece of junk! This is pornography, Alyssa! And I don't wear creepy dresses in the first place!"

"Oh, great! This will be your first time then!" Alyssa clapped her hands together, a gesture she caught from her sister. "Now go change before you get late on your date."

"Never! I'm sorry but I'm going home!" Natsuki declared turning around to find the exit of the studio.

"Damn… nee-san would be very sad if I fail this subject. She was expecting me to keep my straight A record. And it's all because someone who _owed_ me a favor can't model for me for a just a _few_ minutes. Oh, this would definitely break her heart…" the young blond sighed dropping her head to the side.

"then I'll pay for a model! A professional one. You can shoot her all you want!" the biker yelled pausing on her steps.

"Ah, but it's no good when the one taking the photo doesn't like the model. I just got the perfect inspiration for our image, and it's such a pity if it will just walk away on me…" the high school student said hiding a grin as the navy haired biker clawed her face in frustration, twitching her brow. _Well I guess she could use a little inspiration herself._ "I was even planning to give a little reward when this is done." She fished out a pocket sized photo of a honey haired sister looking so attractively gorgeous in glistening dress she wore the night of the opening party of their company. She waved the perfectly taken photo for Natsuki to see, a bait she knew would work on this certain wolf.

"W-why would I even want that. I'm not from any of her fan clubs, you know." Natsuki mumbled, trying to look away.

"No, you're not. But I know you _like_ my sister." Alyssa smiled when emerald eyes turned wide on her in surprise, wondering how she had been caught. "Yes… I know, Natsuki. It wasn't that hard to see. Don't worry, I'm actually rooting for you"

Natsuki was totally speechless for a moment. _'was I that transparent? Does Shizuru already know?'_ suddenly she turned pale and panicked.

"and No, I think my sister still doesn't know" Alyssa said as if reading her worries. _'or does she?'_

"But… but your sister is engaged, isn't she? I heard from a friend."

"Oh! You mean Yasuda? Yeah that guy was a sad story. He and nee-san got a good thing going; not until his ambitious mother kind of took him away the moment my sister's family got broke. So, I'm not sure if you can still call that engagement on. It broke her heart, you know. But she knew it wasn't his fault. That's why, like I said, I'm rooting for you, Natsuki. I think you can make her happy." She smiled softly at the biker.

"But… Alyssa, I'm also a girl, like your sister. Are you really okay with that?" Natsuki asked timidly.

"Definitely. I mean, you know how to bring the best in her and make her happy. I missed seeing that in her…" the younger Fujino trailed off, remembering how agonizing it was to watch her sister put up with the Akiyamas. "I don't ever want to see her sad or suffer again… So, I don't give a damn as long as I see you make her happy, Natsuki."

"I do?" a smile was aching to stretch on the brunette's face as she asked.

"Yes. But if you break her heart, I'll break your neck. Now, will you please put the dress on? I still have to put some make-up on you!"

And the frown was back on Natsuki's face being reminded of what she has been delaying to do. She looked at the tempting picture from Alyssa's hand and the abominable piece of clothing on the chair. _'argh! I'm never gonna make deals with this squirt again!_ "Fine… I'll change into _that_ shreds." She mumbled putting back the smirk on the young blonde's face.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A newspaper flipped on a certain page thwacked on a glass table in front of a woman who looks classy even at the age of late forties. She raised a thin brow at her son who threw the folded news onto the table before reading a specific article. It's about a certain honey-haired young President of **F.K. Hotel and Casino** making big waves in the Industry from Japan. There are even speculations that the company will soon venture out of the country and expand their business based on the rate of their success in such a short period of time. "Your point is?" She asked while still reading the article.

"Does she qualify now?!" her son hissed angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I'm going back to Japan!"

"And what? Leave Catherine to get back to your high school sweetheart? Don't make me laugh. The world doesn't work that way, my dear son. Shizuru may be the President of this company, but is she the owner? Or at least hold more than fifty percent of the share? I see that highly unlikely with their debt with the Akiyama's. I'm sure you remember that."

"I don't care!" He sharply cut in. "I'll pay all those up and we will start over!"

"Stop being childish!" His mother snapped slapping the table. "You are better off with Catherine! You would never be in the position you are right now if not for your father and Catherine's family! Don't you dare throw everything away just for a mere Fujino!"

"Or what? You don't scare me now, mother! I'm going back to Japan, and that's final! I'm not asking for your permission either." He declared before walking out of the room.

"You really still don't know your mother well, Yasuda. Fine, go ahead and follow your whims for now. I will talk to the Smith family and make Catherine understand the situation. I'll give you time to prove to me that your choice in women is better than mine. But…" she paused with a threatening look towards his son who halted his steps "if she can't surpass or at least be in par with us, you can trust I will do everything to stop your nonsense."

Yasuda shook his head. "You're despicable…" he hissed and quickly left his mother's office. His mind is already starting to device series of plans. _'please wait for me, Shizuru. I'm coming back to you…'_


	14. Chapter 14

It was already past the middle of the school year and the **F.K.** Hotel and Casino is making even more revenue beyond expected; hitting a higher margin every month, thanks to the joined effort of the young entrepreneurs. Both are always on the look-out for areas of development or modifications from amenities, services, ads and marketing strategies to choosing clienteles and planning for expansions.

Shizuru was getting even more popular at school and still spare a smile at her growing fan clubs and admirers from secret ones to overt and aggressive type. However, somehow none could make an undesirable move on her after witnessing what happens to those who do so. A sharp emerald eyed brunette would either break a bone or two to those who dare, or worst, ends a crooks' school term sooner than it should. It was like watching a bewitching goddess walk in campus guarded by the most mysterious yet dangerous Ice beauty, who is painfully oblivious to her own growing admirers.

So when she decided to rest under the shade of an old tree, nobody dared approach her even when she was laying carelessly on the grass, one hand over her toned belly while the other was cradling the back of her head, using her GAP hoodie as a pillow. A dimple hollowed in her exposed left cheek when a scent of lavender invaded her nose and soft gentle fingers ran through the length of her silky raven hair.

"I'm sorry… has my Natsuki waited long?" Shizuru whispered near the raven head cradling it in her lap.

"mmm… no… I'm fine. You on lunch break?" she asked faintly looking up at those captivating pair of crimsons.

"Yes. C'mon, let's eat!" Shizuru said, lightly poking the small nose of the beauty beneath her. She draped a small cloth over the grass and placed the small basket containing their meals over it. She handed a French Ham and Cheese sandwich to Natsuki while she had a vegetable salad. Their picnic style meal was interrupted when they heard a shutter from a camera.

"There's the lovely couple! Howdy do, Nat-kun, Fujino-san!" Chie greeted, tucking her phone to safety after seeing a scowl from her raven-haired friend. She realized her mistake when she noticed a confused look from the honey-haired woman. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Chie Harada, one of Nat-kun's friends 'round here." She smiled dashingly and bowed.

Upon realizing who the short-haired woman was, Shizuru stood up. "Harada? You must be my sisters boss. Thank you for taking care of her." She bowed. "I hope Alyssa's not giving you any trouble."

"oh, no. You'd be surprised to hear she's everyone's perfect apprentice. I like that kid. She's doing great in her job so far."

"What are you doing here, Chie?! Don't you have a company to manage? Slacking off, are you?" Natsuki cuts in, pulling Shizuru to sit back down near her before Chie could take the Kyoto woman's hand. An action which did not go unnoticed by a pair of tangerine eyes behind a pair of spectacle. "Careful Shizuru, she can get women pregnant before they know it."

"Hah! You're one to talk! Sleeping in a room full of naked women!"

' _ara?'_ Shizuru thought watching as the biker spurted her food. _'naked?'_

Chie chortled while Natsuki was red in the face coughing. "You see Fujino-san, my friend here is a natural heart breaker. She made highs school looked like all the pretty girls were made for her! Not to mention, the boys too!" she winked at the crimson eyed woman.

"Ara?"

"Chie! Shut your lose mouth before I screw it shut for you!" She warned glaring at the spectacled woman who seems to have heard nothing as she watched a girl in mini skirt and high heeled shoes walk by. "If you got no business with us, will you move along already." She sighed munching back on her sandwich.

After winking at the student who blushed, she turned her attention back to the pair sitting on the grass. "Actually, I do have business with you. And I heard there's an exchange student coming so I might as well, check her out." She told Natsuki while sitting to the grass as well. "We are making another article of the current success of the **F.K.** hotel, and we're hoping we can publish it with both you and Fujino-san's share of words. You know, like there's also a photo with you both?"

"No, not gonna happen, Harada. Now get lost. Outsiders are not allowed here."

Chie sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then, Fujino-san."

' _ara? When did I agree to this?'_ Shizuru thought. _'well, this could be a good advertisement for the company._ "I would be honored, Harada-san."

"Just Chie please. I'd like to think of us as friends already. But I wouldn't mind if you plan to be more than that, _Shizuru_ -san."

"Chie!" both Natsuki and Aoi who just arrived at the place shouted at the same time. "You're really hopeless!" Aoi yelled before stomping away.

"Crap! Baby wait! You misunderstand!" Chie scurried after her girlfriend leaving Shizuru and Natsuki alone again, at last.

"Ara? Shouldn't we help Chie? Aoi-san might take it the wrong way."

"Nah… just ignore them."

After the school, the two went straight to the company and were greeted cheerfully by their employees. The young President gave a pleasant bewitching smile back towards them while the dark and mysterious Director only gave a simple nod. They got inside a separate elevator exclusive only for the corporate heads. Shizuru remembered something she had to ask from one of the staff in the first floor, but Natsuki already pushed the close button. "Wait! I forgot something!" She cried blocking a hand between the closing automatic doors and swiftly stepped out. She turned and said a quick "I'll catch up with you later Natsuki. You go on ahead." Before the door finally closed.

The brunette was startled at first and was stuck between going out too or remaining inside, not wanting to act odd in front of Shizuru. But she was already too late to react. The doors have finally closed and started to haul up. "Wait! Shizuru!" she called, pressing frantically on the 'open' button. "no, no, no,…" She mumbled breathily looking around the metal compartment. Images of a dark and misty room came flashing through her mind like a punch hitting her from nowhere in the head. She shook her head and blinked hard to rid of the images as she struggles to control her breathing that's growing erratic. The buttons to the elevator floors seemingly started to swirl with only the forty seventh floor lit up. Her stiffening arms desperately tried to reach the second floor button but she saw an image of a smiling self-satisfied man instead.

' _serves you right!'_

"NOO!" she cried as her knees gave out when it seemed like all her ears can hear was that sinister laugh, a moan and cry for a man's name in pleasure over and over again. "NOOO!"

She shut her eyes tight, hands jammed against her ears as tears started to stream down her face. "…please… stop…" she croaked weakly, curling in the corner before she finally got sapped out of her strength.

Tomoe was flipping through a magazine while sitting on a sofa from the lobby of the top floor where the President's and Director's office are and a large boardroom. When she heard the elevator bell rang she threw the magazine on the glass table and sighed in relief. "Finally! It's about time! Kr..!" she turned but was horrified to see what's beyond the elevator doors. "NATSUKI!"

"Extension?" Shizuru asked looking at the pool. She was currently walking with the front office manager from the first floor, checking the current condition of the amenities. She has assigned someone to personally check it and make reports for any necessary fixes of modifications.

"Yes, Ms. President. Some of the guests are, let's say, sporty type and would like to have their swimming activities on a professional level. Since what we currently have is the luxury type, we can probably build one with four to five lanes and at least fifty meters in length." Akito, a balding white guy who looked to be in his late thirties explained.

"I see. Alright we'll contact an engineer to plan on modifications, and if…" the Kyoto woman's attention was diverted to the sounds of screeching tires and distant commotion near the front entrance of the hotel. She briskly walked towards the entrance in time to see Takeda and curly brunette stepping out of the car and marched towards the exclusive elevator. "Masashi-san? What's going on? Is there a problem here?" she asked when she reached the guards talking to Masashi. "Who is she?" she asked pointing to the woman waiting for the elevator doors to open.

Despite looking tensed and nervous, Takeda turned a confused face towards the crimson eyed President. "You mean you didn't know, Shizuru-san?"

"What do I not know?"

"There's an emergency! I brought Dr. Sagisawa because Natsuki's having an attack." he wheezed toning down his voice not wanting to stir a commotion. He looked around as he walked past her in rush to follow the doctor who already went up ahead.

Shizuru quickly followed briskly walking beside him despite the growing dreadful feeling in her chest. "W-what attack?!" she asked anxiously. It was like time has stopped spinning when she heard the answer.

"Claustrophobia"

When the elevator doors opened, Takeda rushed to Tomoe who looked nervous while slouching on one of the couches. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In her office. Youko's inside checking her." She answered shakily. She's still a little terrified of what she saw.

"Yeah, I called for her right after you called. Damn…" he silently cursed running a hand through his hair. "What exactly happened? Did someone pull a prank on her this time?!"

"I don't know! I just found her blue inside the elevator! And…!"

"it's my fault…. This is my fault… oh my god… Natsuki... what have I done…" Shizuru mumbled as her head started to spin. Both Tomoe and Takeda were in disbelief watching her drop on one of the seats.

"What do you mean?!" Takeda snapped.

"I had to talk with one of the managers from the front office and rushed out of the elevator… and… oh lord… I left her!" she covered her face with her shaking hand when tears started to form in her eyes.

"it's alright, Shizuru-san, you were… you were not aware of Kruger's condition…" Tomoe tried to pacify the taller woman while Takeda turned his back ruffling his hair in frustration.

"I need to see her…" Shizuru suddenly stood up and was about to head to the Director's office but Tomoe stopped her.

"I think it's better for us to stay here, Shizuru-san. Let the doctor take care of her for now."

The desperate President pushed the Executive Manager off her. "What are you saying Marguerite! I need to see Natsuki. I want to see how she's doing!"

"That would be a bad Idea at this moment." Youko interrupted the growing argument. "President Fujino?"

Shizuru nodded. "How is she? Why can't I see her?!" she asked in distress.

"Please, Fujino-san, calm yourself. Natsuki-san is resting for now." She faced Tomoe "Did you do a CPR or her?"

Tomoe blushed at the idea. "What?! No!... I-I don't know how… so I… uh… kind of punch her chest." When everyone was stunned staring at her she defended. "What?! She was blue! Alright! I panicked and I don't know anything about CPR!"

"You did the right thing, Marguerite-san. But if ever this happens again, which we hope it wouldn't, try to be a little gentle. She got a small bruise, but it's alright, it was necessary." The doctor smiled. "right now, it's best no one disturbs her sleep. However, it's only a matter of time before she wakes, it would be best if someone familiar could calm her down before the _aftershocks_ … take over…" the doctor sighed. When she learned about the complications of the young Kruger's condition, she immediately requested for the patient's medical history and so far, the most effective remedy lies within the hands of four particular people, who unfortunately is not available.

"Aftershocks? What do you mean Sensei?" Shizuru asked getting confused of the situation. She desperately wanted to walk out of them and go to Natsuki's side.

"Don't worry doctor, someone's coming to take care of that." Takeda said just before the elevator doors opened again. "well, here she is already."

A pretty red haired girl in navy dress and mini skirt stepped out of the compartment. Her three inched red soled stiletto made tock sounds against the Italian marbled floor as she walked towards the familiar doctor. "where's Natsuki, Youko?"

The doctor stretched her arms showing the Director's room. "In her office, Kruger-sama. She's slumbering as of the moment. Marguerite-san has already restored her breathing when I got here, so I only checked her vitals and gave her some medicine to calm her nerves. However, the medicine is only temporary remedy. I cannot tell how she will react after she wakes up."

Shizuru's ruby eyes were shifting between the doctor and the other girl who looks an inch shorter than her, but exudes great authority and nobility. The doctor, Takeda and Tomoe straightened their shoulders the moment she appeared, like a bunch of soldiers getting snappy in the presence of the general.

"I understand. Thank you doctor. You may go now." The doctor bowed before she left. Jade eyes roamed around the other three people remaining and it fixed on a pair of watery crimsons trying to focus on her. Shizuru knew she was being scrutinized and opted to remain silent yet her eyes were even to those of the jade ones; because despite that stoic face, she knew there was a boiling emotion underneath. "Takeda, could you get us some change of clothes. New ones please." She asked jade eyes still fixed on those of crimsons.

"Sure. Anything else I get you, Nao?" he gently asked.

Nao smiled softly at the man she had missed to see these past few months. "um… can I have some drinks later?" she grinned childishly that surprised Shizuru and Takeda to drop his face. Tomoe hid a smirk behind her hair as she knew Nao was trying to make fun of him despite the situation.

"Naaooo…" he drawled.

"c'mon… please? I think I need some punch after that long flight only to get here and see a pup snoring on me." She leaned on one leg, hand resting on her waist. She looked at Natsuki's office and blew a sigh. "And I think Natsuki might need it too."

The atmosphere turned serious again as Nao's jade eyes turned pained staring at the door. "Alright. I'll get back later." Takeda said. He hesitantly patted the President's shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry. Nat-kun will be fine." Shizuru nodded and he finally left. Without a word, Nao walked in to Natsuki's office.

"Wait!" Shizuru called out walking after Nao but the red head already went inside as if she hasn't heard a thing. Tomoe placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around. "What?!"

Tomoe flinched. She hasn't seen the President this pissed. "Uh… umm… Shizuru-san, please calm down. I know you're worried but trust me, Nao is the only one who can help Kruger right now." She pleaded.

The Kyoto woman looked so frustrated and disappointed that she can't do something for someone who has grown important to her. She pinched the bridge of her duchess nose, closing her eyes. "Can I… at least take a peek… I'm anxious of Natsuki's condition, Tomoe." She sighed. When all she got from the manager was an apologetic look, she still walked towards the door and opened it as quietly as she could. She stood still when she saw Nao hovering her head over the sleeping raven-haired woman, their faces only over an inch away, whispering something that stirred her slumber of the bare chested brunette. When a pair of emerald eyes peeked from squinted eye lids, Shizuru caught her breath at the sight of Natsuki looking out in space, as if Nao was not in front of her and started to struggle on her breathing. _'oh Kami-sama! What have I done?!"_ she wanted to cry feeling terrible of herself. But Nao did something that stirred an undesirable emotion in her.

Despite hating to do it, Nao clawed Natsuki's Naked shoulders making the brunette cry in pain. "I'm here Natsuki! Wake up! Damn it!" She grabbed the biker's chin and forced the pair of emeralds to focus on her. "Don't you dare go off from me!"

Like waking up from a nightmare, Natsuki snapped her eyes on the jade ones. "N-Nao?" she panted.

"Yeah, that's right. the one and only pretty Nao." The red head whispered smirking at her.

Natsuki blinked a few times realizing where she was. Her breathing even out as she started to relax. "damn… how long have I been out?" she groaned and sat up.

"You tell me. I came all the way from Germany only to find you totally pooped on your sofa? Nice greetings." Nao deadpanned.

"Sorry about that…"

"It's fine. Let's patch your shoulder first. I think I accidently scratched it." she smirked. "and by the way, showing tits is not a proper way to win a lady's affection, Kruger! Are you really that desperate?" Nao said, noticing Shizuru's presence by the door.

"What?" only then Natsuki realized her shirt has been opened down to her limited edition black laced brazier. _'wait…? Watching?...'_ she looked up to see a stunned pair of watery crimsons who immediately dashed out of the room slamming the door in process. Natsuki's face was red hot like a burning furnace. Nao burst into a fit of laughter as the raven haired woman groaned and hid her face on the cushioned sofa. _'wait… was Shizuru… crying?'_

"C'mon Kruger! We have sooo much to talk about." Nao said grabbing the medical kit Youko left behind. Her phone beeped and touched the screen to open the message and saw a picture of man in business suit coming out from the airport. _'damn… so much indeed.'_


	15. Chapter 15

Nao stayed at one of the Junior suites of the **F.K.** hotel to the dismay of on spiky-haired man. She was personally escorted by Natsuki and gave her a tour of all the amenities at the hotel. But what the red head was looking forward to was the Casino they operate. It was already three days since Nao arrived and Natsuki was getting worried because since the incident, Shizuru was somehow distant with her. The biker was wondering what could've gone wrong that day, aside from the attacks of course. She already assured the honey-haired woman to ease her worries and guilt over what happened, but the growing polite and cautious demeanor towards her was starting make Natsuki uneasy. She even confronted Nao who is known to be tactless most of the time, but all she got was a bored look.

Having had too much of the awkward situation, the brunette barged in one morning in the President's surprising the unsuspecting Kyoto woman who was checking her PC. "Natsuki?"

"we need to talk" the brunette groaned. She went to Shizuru's table and tugged her up by her hand. "c'mon!"

Though a little confused and uncomfortable at Natsuki's odd behavior, Shizuru followed like an obedient girl being tagged along by jealous lover. Natsuki was silent through the whole tread even when they got outside in front of a black 2016 Bentley Mulssane where Yuichi was standing outside the opened passenger door. The brunette lightly prodded the other woman to get in the car before her. "Where to?" Tate asked after he started the car.

"Just drive. Anywhere far from the city." Natsuki ordered not letting go of Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru stayed quite through the whole ride not wanting to irk the green eyed woman any further than she seems. Apparently, Tate chose to get them to a nearby exclusive and private beach resort when he parked the car near a long white sand shoreline.

"Yuichi, arrange our accommodations, don't let any of them bug me." Natsuki ordered before going out of the car, standing outside the opened car door waiting for the puzzled Kyoto-ben to follow. She immediately held those slender hand the moment Shizuru got out as they walk towards lightly splashing shoreline.

"looks like trouble…" Tate mumbled while watching the two gorgeous women go to the beach.

"wait! Natsuki... p-please slow down a little." Shizuru pleaded struggling to walk on a fine white sand with her stilettos.

Natsuki stopped to look back and realize her mistake, face-palming. "sorry, uh… can you walk barefoot?"

"I think I can, but I'll have to remove my hose. If I had known Natsuki was this eager for our date on the beach, I would've worn a more _appropriate_ clothes." Shizuru jested, smiling a little. "well, not unless if Natsuki will help me remove it?"

Emerald eyes turned wide at the suggestion and scowled at the laughing woman. "I-idiot!" she kneeled near Shizuru's feet and gently removed her high heeled shoes. Compared to Shizuru, Natsuki was wearing a flat soled designer boots. She kneeled near the other woman's feet and gently lifted each foot to remove the shoes. "Can you hold this, please?" Natsuki asked holding out a pair of Valentino. When Shizuru held the items handed, she yelped in surprise when she was lifted off the sand bridal style and was carried near the shoreline. Her skin could already feel the cold misty sprinkles of seawater from the splashing. Natsuki gently placed her down on a smooth surfaced boulder clustered with the others. "There…" the biker groaned. She removed her flapping cotton blazer and threw it on a nearby sand. "Now… tell me." She paused. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked looking dejected.

Quite taken aback, Shizuru answered. "No… why would Natsuki even think of that?"

The biker sighed as she sat beside the elegant looking President, shoeless. "Because… because I feel like your distancing yourself from me. You started treating me a little too nicely, and it's off-putting. It feels like your hiding away from me…" she trailed off gazing down at the retreating waves of water. "I'm starting to miss the real you, Shizuru. So please, if I've done something, tell me."

There was a short silence before the honey-haired woman let out a defeated sigh. _Was I that transparent to her?_ "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't know my behavior was making you uneasy. But you've done nothing wrong. Really."

"Does this have something to with what happened at the elevator?" Natsuki asked, but the other woman only kept silent. "Look, I told you, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know about my… condition or something, so you had no way of knowing what could've happened."

"Exactly the point, Natsuki. I know almost nothing about you, yet it seems you know everything about me. And it often ends up you always saving me while I put your life in danger! Don't you see? I'm no good for you? I feel like a terrible person." Shizuru trailed off hiding behind her bangs. "My ignorance can't be an excuse! Nothing is! I can't imagine what would've happened if Tomoe or anyone wasn't there… or… or if I came in too late…"

When she heard the painful repressed sobs, Natsuki stooped down and searched for that pretty face marred with streaks of tears and smudged makeup. She reached up wiping the tears off such beauty before her, ignoring the cold wet sand soaking her pants. "I'm sorry. I guess even if I ask you not to, you would still blame yourself huh?"

"It's difficult not to, Natsuki…" Shizuru shakily whispered.

"Then, if I ask you to do something for me instead, will it help make you feel better?"

"What is it?"

"Kiss me senseless like you really love me." The brunette said with a straight face.

When Shizuru's ruby eyes turned wide, face stunned behind a hanky, Natsuki broke into a fit of laughter dropping on her bottom while holding her tummy. "Sorry! Sorry! Ahahaha! I was just kid… ding…" her mirth subsided when she watched in slow motion how Shizuru crawled down towards her, trapping her between those slender arms in each side of her waist, palm against the sand, drawing their faces an inch apart. Natsuki could already smell those baby breaths and a scent of lavender from the tempting honey-haired goddess before her. If it was intended to be a tease, it was a really bad one for Natsuki as she was caught paralyzed and speechless the moment those soft cherry lips slowly touched her own in a curious timid kiss.

She had never kissed a woman before, but the sensation of Natsuki's small supple lips stirred an elusive emotion within Shizuru, waking the urge to control and dominate the pretty athletic yet petite woman. She pulled away a little when their lips first touch, but her half lid crimson gaze remained fixed on those pinkish red lips. And like a child having intrigued of something for the first time, she dipped her lips again, but this time Natsuki caught her with great anticipation gently holding her face in place as the kiss gradually intensified, lips locked dancing in sync with a perfect rhythm. That unknown warmth the Kyoto woman feels whenever Natsuki shows affection for her has burst into a burning flame inside consuming her whole being. It was hotter than the summer sun they were currently under, sapping what strength remained in her, making Natsuki reverse their positions with ease. Her back was already against the sand when she felt a tongue poke out, titillating her upper lip. She moaned in pleasure as her mind go hazy when their tongues finally made love with each other, making her clutch desperately on the brunettes' shoulder.

Natsuki slowly pulled away, but not before placing a gentle peck on the woman she's gazing upon. The sight of Shizuru's flushed face, panting lips and hazy eyes while her tangled up dark gold hair laid on the sand was making it hard for Natsuki to hold herself back from plunging into that taste of ecstasy again.

"You're so beautiful…" she whispered, awestruck, running a thumb on Shizuru's cheek.

However, those loving emeralds struck an undefined fear in Shizuru, snapping her out of her daze. She stood up and dusted off the sand from her skirt before turning to walk.

"Please don't go!" Natsuki begged catching the woman's wrist. "Please…"

"Natsuki…."

"I like you Shizuru. I want you." Natsuki confessed, but she felt the other woman's back tensed. Her heart fell to her stomach, but still she stood as she let go of the limb. "But… I will not ask you for anything I know you can't give… except for a chance to make you happy, as long as you let me…"

Oh why are those words making her weak? What is there to fear about? Shizuru asked herself and turned to see Natsuki appear so small for the first time. She doesn't know why, but she felt like she wants to pull the brunette in her arms and claim her for her own. However, she thought she could just be rushing through things.

"…Natsuki… I don't know what to say… I'm both happy and scared… but, you could just be confusing things. I myself don't know how I feel."

"I know what I feel, Shizuru. I don't say anything I don't mean, specially to you." She stepped closer, holding the slightly taller woman's hands in hers. "I know I must be making things awkward for you. Confusing even. But… can you at least give this love a chance? I promise to never overstep any boundaries, and… I will stop as soon as you tell me to. It will be hard, of course, but I'll try. I'll do anything for you, Shizuru…" she whispered, slowly leaning her face closer. "so please… can you give _us_ a chance?"

There's too much honesty in those pair of loving emeralds, like a cute puppy begging its master for affection. Oh but the temptation was getting too much to resist when that pretty face is just half and inch away, making Shizuru smell that fresh milky breath that she just tasted, and yes, she wants it again. _It's mine…_ her crimson orbs met with those of emeralds _they're all mine…_ she closed her eyes, and gave a small nod. "I guess it won't hurt if we try?" she whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled at Natsuki. She laughed when she saw the younger woman's face morphed into that of a happily surprised toddler.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru towards her in a tight embrace, kissing the side of her hair. "You don't know how much you make me happy…" She whispered. She leaned away a little, gently placing her palm on Shizuru's cheek. "I love you…" she whispered in her lips before capturing it again in a loving kiss.

When they pulled away, Shizuru asked "I thought you will not overstep any boundaries?"

"I did?" she laugh when she was frowned upon. "well… kissing you is one way of showing how I really feel, but if it's off limits, you'll have to tell me." Natsuki smirked raising a mocking brow while still holding the honey haired woman in the waist.

"Ms. Smarty-pants!" Shizuru remarked before hugging the younger woman around her neck. Both were so blissfully contented to be in each other's arms like they were living for that moment.

Azure eyes were regarding her friend curiously, as she, together with Shizuru and Yukino, were having lunch break in a nearby restaurant. "I thought winter is coming, but it seems this table is oozing with summer sunshine. I wonder why that is?" She raised a brow at honey-haired woman before looking at the curly haired friend. "Do you have any idea why Yukino?"

Yukino smiled and swallowed her food. "I don't know, Aoi-san. What I only know is that she came back like that after Natsuki-san stole her away from her office."

Shizuru only rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. "Ohh… I think I see now. That Kuga! Or was it _Kruger?_ anyway, I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? Or should I say _puppy_?" Aoi said causing the Kyoto woman to choke on her drink that surprised her friends. For all the years they have been together as friends, Shizuru Fujino always has impeccable manners and gracefulness that seeing her choking from her food means the world has gone wrong.

"oh lord, Chie would be snapping her camera on you like a maniac if she sees you right now." Aoi commented while watching the elegant woman covering her face with a hanky saving her dignity. "So, tell me, did Natsuki-san really confessed already?" she asked eagerly.

Crimson orbs looked around the cafeteria which is, thankfully, almost empty, before slightly leaning forward as if sharing a secret. "How did you know about Natsuki's feelings for me, Aoi-san?"

Aoi raised a disbelieving brow at Shizuru. She looked at Yukino who only shrugged before turning back to the other woman. "It's actually pretty obvious, Shizuru. I think everyone can see it, even Yukino will agree." They turned to the spectacled short woman who nodded in agreement while sipping her drink. "See? This has been a long time coming, and I think it's for you both."

"What do you mean?"

"well, you know… for Natsuki-san to finally bare herself to you ( _literally too_ ), and… for you to move on…"

Shizuru fell silent as the words sank in. "Aoi's right, Shizuru-san. It seems that Natsuki-san is a good person. And I can see that she deeply cares for you." Yukino added.

Aoi hummed in agreement. She grinned like an excited teen again. "so c'mon! Tell us! Did Natsuki confessed her love to you?" she asked in almost a whisper as she and Yukino leaned closer. When the corners of Shizuru's lips stretched into a meaningful smile, Aoi couldn't hold her squeal while Yukino covered her gaping mouth. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Did you say Yes?! Did she clearly say the magic three words?!"

"No" Shizuru said, dropping her friends' excitement. "I meant Yes, she did tell me… she loves me, and No, I did not say Yes to her confession." There was no reaction from the other women on the table. But she watched as they perked up again when she added "…yet. Although, I agreed to give a try."

"That's already a good start." Aoi said. "so this means, welcome to the club then?" she wiggled a brow making the three of them share a laugh.

"Stop smiling like an idiot in my face! You're creeping me out!"

"Shut up, Spider! So why are you here again? You haven't told me since you came." Natsuki raised a brow.

"Do I have to? I thought it's pretty clear? Oh! Sorry, I forgot how slow you are." Nao smirked as she made herself comfortable on Natsuki's plush office couch, crossing her red shoed feet on the coffee table.

"I'm not going home. You guys know why I came here."

"Yeah, but flirting with a gorgeous Kyoto woman is not part of the plan."

"I didn't plan it. Okay! Besides, whatever is between me and Shizuru is none of your business." Natsuki snapped, plunking down her leather seat.

"Na ah! It is _our_ business. But relax pup, no one can take away a wolf from her girl, which hopefully is the right one this time. I'm just sticking around for the meantime while I'm still on the exchange student program. But if this woman starts asking you ridiculous shit, like… cutting your hair short? I'm packing you up. You understand me?" Jade eyes looked at Natsuki that conveys serious business.

After the traumatic incident that has inflicted a serious injury in her being and shaken her family, the biker understood why all the members of her family is overprotective of her. "Yeah… anyway, how did you get in the campus? Your school wasn't part of any exchange program?" she asked suspiciously.

Nao smirked "money can buy _any_ program. Anyway, judging by your goofy smile, I'm guessing Fujino knows your lusting for her?" she snorted and dodged the oncoming pen targeting her head. She watched the pen roll on the carpet. "guess that's a yes then. Did she accept your confession?"

Natsuki turned silent and turned her seat facing the glass pane of her office, overlooking the city. "No."

"ouch… that's epic. The first time that Natsuki Kruger sought after a girl, gets rejected? Wow. This means you're coming home with me then?"

"You know this isn't the first time I'm seeking for someone's heart… and not the first time I've got rejected..!"

"Na ah! slow poke. It is the first that _you_ actually openly _courted_ _someone_ , though oblivious, yeah. But it is the first time that you worked to make an impression. Not the other way around, where girls flirted, pretending to be nice innocent damsels and you stupidly fell for it. And you didn't get rejected, because you never courted any of them in the first place, though you got dumped right after they got what they wanted. See my point?"

"yeah, thanks!" Natsuki sarcastically replied. "But… Shizuru agreed to give it a try…" she smiled.

Nao was glad to see that smile again for the longest time. It is undeniable that Natsuki is happy around Shizuru, but she's also scared for her younger sister. She doesn't say it or show it, but it pains her twice as much whenever someone breaks her sister's fragile heart. She sighed as she looked at those shining emeralds. "well… is that enough for you to hold on?"

Natsuki smiled. "Yeah. I'll work hard to win her, Nao."

"You knew she was engaged, right?"

There was a short pause as Natsuki's face turned neutral yet determined. "Yes. But I'll take my chances."

Nao blew a heavy sigh as she sunk deeper on the couch. "whatever. You still could be heading rock bottom. So, try to be careful Natsuki."

"I know. And I love you too." She smirked when she got a glare and dodge the oncoming throw pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

A tall spectacled woman with short charcoal hair went inside one of the well-known fine dining restaurant and charmed the front desk lady with her smile. "Nice evening, beautiful. I've got a reservation under Kruger?" she asked, quickly checking the girl's name tag. She was pointed to table number four by the blushing poor lady. "Thanks, Jen." She winked.

When she got to the table, she slid an envelope towards the red haired woman already sitting on one of the seats, before she sat on the other one. "You know, I still don't understand why keep these pictures when it could help Nat-kun. Anyone wouldn't wish to pursue Fujino-san if they know who they're up against, don't you think?"

"And expose my sister's background? They'll be swarming her the moment they know who she is yet judges her for the simple thing that she wants!? Hypocrites!" Jade eyes glaring at the distance.

"But I still think it's pointless since those two are seen almost always together at school and at work. And Fujino-san is getting famous, not only in business but also in looks. The woman is undeniably gorgeous! If eyes get curious of why she's always with Nat-kun, they'll dig her up, and I'm not sure how this is going to affect those two."

Nao smirked. "let them dig, all they can do is throw hoaxes and faux of dirt. They can't have the facts." She tapped the envelope under her palm. She need not look at it now since she knew what happened at the beach from Tate's story.

"…yet" Chie paused "Someone's been pretty eager lately. And I don't think he means anything good towards my friend and your baby sis, Nao."

"who?"

"Nagi Homura. We've intercepted one of his goons searching Nat-kun's records from some public library. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Well, anyways, all he got was a report regarding a Kruger son saving a girl named Natalie from kidnapping and him firing the suspects from the company despite the pregnancy of one of the female suspects."

"What use will that blasted report be?" red brow quirked up.

"I'm not sure, but I have my speculations."

"…and that is?"

"Nagi will use it to hurt Natsuki to avenge his cousin, Hakuto. Hakuto Akiyama"

The next day Natsuki woke up when she felt that the space next to her is empty. She's happy that despite confessing her real feelings towards Shizuru, the Kyoto beauty still sleeps beside her often whenever she's at the biker's house. Emerald eyes checked the digital clock and noticed it's still early four in the morning.

"Shizuru?" she called out but got no answer. She walked out and down the stairs and saw the mini office door was slightly agape. The room is dimly lit and the PC Shizuru was working on is the only source of light in the room. Groggy eyes squinted at the sight as she tries to suppress a yawn. "Shizuru? What are you doing? It's still early. Get back to bed." She ordered in deep sleepy voice.

Shizuru smiled at the tousled haired Natsuki walking up behind her and probably checking what she's working on through the screen. Midnight hair cascaded on her shoulder and she could smell Natsuki's baby fresh scent when the biker leaned down to ask her what she's working on. "I'm only finishing up some papers. I'm sorry, did I wake my Natsuki?" she whispered to the small ear near her cheek.

"Shizuru, you're the President, you've got teams at your command. That work can wait; let's go back to bed, please?"

"but this might be the only time I can work on these reports, Natsuki. Term exams are coming, remember? We will probably be too occupied by then." She smiled sadly at the pouting woman. "why don't you head back to bed first, and I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready? I'll prepare your favorite sandwich." She smiled suggestively.

" so you plan to stay 'till morning." Natsuki deadpanned. "you have a tempting offer… but no." she turned off the computer ignoring the other woman's gasp. "I say we go back to bed now and get enough rest, which you have been depriving yourself lately, by the way." She walked off thinking that the other woman would follow but when she heard nothing she turned back around and raised a brow at Shizuru's defiant look.

The Kyoto woman worries that their work in the company would affect their performance in school. It's only a matter of days before the school exams and there are still quite a few proposals and projects they have to work on in the company, and she wouldn't want to bother Natsuki with the hassle paper works as much as she can. They both stayed up late last night for their respective school works. And right now, there's only one thing she can think of to make Natsuki stop worrying about her and for her to get back on what she had been working. "I have a proposal."

Emerald looked skeptical. "and that is?"

"If Natsuki will let me continue with my work… I will let her _kiss_ me."

Emerald eyes squinted again at the Shizuru's smug smile. "You really want to get back to it that bad huh?"

A nod.

"You would even let me kiss you _anyway_ I want?"

A pause and a nod.

"and… _Anywhere_ I want?" she walked predatorily slow towards the honey haired beauty until she's towering her, emerald eyes gazing down daringly.

A long pause and a flushing cheek which Natsuki has seen only once before; when they kissed. The adorable vulnerable look of Shizuru was getting too much to take that the biker was not able to hold her snort as her shoulders shook, trying to hold her laughter. "pfft! Kukuku… sorry! Ahaha! I was just messing with you!"

"Yes."

"ahaha! wh-what?" Natsuki asked, still trying to calm her laughter.

She didn't notice the other woman's evil smirk as her slender legs slowly crossed, and folding her arms under her chest, looking so daring. "I said my Natsuki may _kiss_ me _anywhere_ she… _wants._ "

Emerald eyes literally popped out of its sockets when the biker choked on her laughter. Her surprised wide eyed face turned into a frown when she saw the sexy smirk of the other woman looking so temptingly hot in her silk robe that was loosely tied making her creamy legs and upper trims of her bra peek out. _'Revenge is sweet'_ Shizuru thought, enjoying the sight of Natsuki looking stupefied. She bent her knee a little higher to 'accidentally' let the silky robe slip off her legs a little lower, showing more of the creamy skin, enjoying as she watch the other's throat bobbed like swallowing a golf ball.

A scowl morphed the biker's face the moment she realized she was being teased. It felt like the room temperature suddenly raised and she rather not bite the bait now else she might do something which Shizuru may not be ready for. "i-idiot!" she mumbled, awkwardly getting on her feet and quickly headed for the exit, but because she was distracted, she miscalculated her heading.

 _ **PAK!**_

The impact even made Shizuru flinch from her seat, covering her mouth from surprise seeing Natsuki curl in pain cradling her forehead after it hit the concrete wall. "a-are you alright? Natsuki?" she asked in worry; however her shoulders started to shake trying to subdue an oncoming laugh.

" _a-autsch!"_ the brunette mumbled along with a series of curses while rubbing her forehead. She cast a quick glare at Shizuru's pathetic attempt in hiding her laughter before finally walking out of the room. _'this woman will be the death of me!'_

It was such a cute and funny sight that the honey haired woman finally laughed when Natsuki left the room. The brunette's blushing embarrassed and angry look was so adorable. She shook her head and got back on her work thinking that the grumpy biker has gone back to sleep already. But she was surprised to hear footsteps a few minutes later, and in came Natsuki back in their mini office carrying a tray of pancakes and two cups of tea, although she knew the other cup would be coffee.

"Here. Have something first. It's almost breakfast anyway." Natsuki said placing the tray beside Shizuru. She opened one of the drawers under the table and took out another laptop. "I'll help you." She said, taking a seat beside her crimson-eyed goddess, careful to keep her eyes on the screen.

A grateful smile stretched on Shizuru's lips, feeling contented and happy to be showered with love and care from Natsuki. She leaned to place a gentle kiss on the biker's cheek. "Okini…" she whispered, but was caught off guard when Natsuki turned her face to capture her lips instead in a quick fiery kiss.

"Anything for you, _meine Kӧnigin"_ the brunette whispered back on her lips, smiling at Shizuru's blushing and a little confused face, before starting to help on the work.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru mentally took note of the words to find what they meant later.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now, Nao?" Haruka asked without looking up from the papers she's reading.

"oh? Should I?" was the red head's innocent remark which only made haruka roll her eyes. "anyway, you know what's coming this summer break, right?"

"yeah, a birthday celebration without the celebrant."

"Correct! So I'm thinking of giving those two love birds a free accommodation in your family's seaside Hotel in Okinawa. Let the two have fun until they drop dead. And when they come home, that's when we ambush Natsuki with the party. What do you say?"

Haruka thought of it for a moment and looked at her troublesome cousin. "That's fine with me… if you let me cover everything they need in their stay at the beach."

"Cool. Then I'll take care of the party."

"But how are you gonna do it? Are you going to tell Fujino-san it's the princess's birthday?"

Nao shook her shiny red tresses. "You'll see."

True to her words, Nao made Shizuru agree to her plan in bringing Natsuki to Armitage's seaside hotel with a great view of the wide beach complete with all the amenities. She sold the story that it is to give Natsuki some break since it's been so long since her sister has been away from their home in Germany where they have a private beach house that Natsuki frequents to during school break. Of course, Shizuru has no idea that Natsuki favorite past time during school break was playing with dirt bikes or lounging in her mansions gaming room with gaming control in hand and box of pizza on the side.

"I didn't know you like the beach that much." Natsuki said placing their bags on the coffee table inside their suite. "

"Ara? Not really. I just thought we both could use some break. The beach is not such a bad place, isn't it?"

There was something odd with the way the Kyoto goddess answered Natsuki's question. Shizuru doesn't seem to be the kind of woman who goes on some place out of whim; and why would she go to a beach owned by Haruka's family? _Or does she even know? If she did I bet she would've picked a different place._ "Shizuru.."

"hmm?"

"Is there something I should know? I mean, this trip is too sudden, somehow I think it's not like you. Is… is something troubling you?"

' _oh why do I feel guilty when she looks at me like that.'_ Shizuru bit her lip like a sorry child. Nao requested to keep this plan from Natsuki because they plan to surprise their cousin with a gathering the next day.

"Well?..." Natsuki prodded.

"Please don't be mad at me, Natsuki. Actually, it's your sister's idea. Nao said you might've missed the beach from home and you wouldn't want to go with her, so she asked me if I could go in her stead. But it's not like I don't like the idea. In fact, I'm grateful for the chance that we can spend our vacation together." Shizuru explained, twiddling with her white summer dress.

' _Nao? Since when did that spider became this thoughtful?'_ Natsuki thought. She tried to think of the possible reasons why her sister would device such a plan until it hit her. _'shit'_ she face palmed realizing what day it is. "Ugh! That spider… I'm sorry, you've been tricked, Shizuru."

"Does it mean… that you don't like the beach?"

Natsuki smiled at her goddess's worried face. "Nah… I love it. I'll tell you about it tonight, but for now, let's have some fun! What do you say?"

"That sounds great, Natsuk!i… lead the way?"

Their hands intertwined as they went out together to the beach. All eyes peeked when Shizuru took off her summer dress revealing a purple one piece swimsuit with a plunging V neckline turning every heads they passed on by. _'yep, she's trouble, alright'_ Natsuki thought as she observed hungry eyes fixed on the temptress walking beside her, watchful at whoever might cross the line. They found their reserved spot with two recliners under a pre-arranged sun shade.

Emerald eyes discreetly peeked from sunglasses, leaning on her seat as Shizuru rubbed some sun screen lotion on her limbs. When the Kyoto beauty covered almost all of her exposed skin except her back, the brunette hesitantly offered to help. "um.. would you like me to do your back?" Natsuki asked, and wondered why there's something wicked with Shizuru's smile. "What?"

"What does Natsuki mean?"

Natsuki wondered what's wrong with what she said making the honey-haired woman look at her funny. "Wait.. i-idiot!" she yelled, blushing when she saw that teasing smirk. "I meant if you want me to help you put sunscreen on your back!" she pouted, slumping on her recliner.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing my Natsuki…" Shizuru cooed. She gently poked the pouting face with the bottle of her sunscreen. "please? Rub me?"

Natsuki stopped, furrowing her brow. "You just made it sound worse than I did." She deadpanned causing the elegant beauty to shake in laughter. She smiled loving the view of the woman she love being so happy. _'I wish I could be the one who brings all the happiness she needs'_ She took the bottle and gestured for the other woman to lie on her belly on the make-shift bed. After squirting an adequate amount of the liniment, she rubbed on the exposed velvety skin of Shizuru's back, adding some pressure to help relax her muscles.

"nnhn…. That felt good…" Shizuru moaned when Natsuki hit a sore spot. "Why is Natsuki so good at this?"

"You mean massage?, Or rubbing the lotion?."

"Both"

"hmm… I guess it's because I'm studying medicine, remember? But I also think it's because one of bothers punished me by making me work as a massager in one of our affiliated companies." She scowled remembering the event.

"Ara? Really?!"

"Yeah… I was a kid then, a jealous one. When my elder bro got a fiancé, I was scared he might leave us, or me. So I was kind of mean with Tomoyo and made her cry while in her job in a spa. So, Kuru-niichan was so mad that he bought the spa and paid all the employees to never help me when I was dumped there to work."

"I'm guessing you were too stubborn and proved that you can do it? Did you?" Shizuru asked raising a brow as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you know me well." Natsuki winked earning a shake in the head. "But later on I appreciated hard labor like that and respected Tomyo-neesan."

"Oh… you mean they got married?"

"Yeah! Before I got here. They have twins on the way! Imagine that?! I'm going to be an aunt!" Natsuki declared excitedly. But she paused when a thought occurred to her. If she and Shizuru are going to end up together, how is she going to give what most women want to complete them- their own child? Her heart felt too heavy all of a sudden at the notion of being unable to fulfill that one great wish that Shizuru may long to have in the future. _'not that there's a big chance she'll spend her lifetime with me…'_ Her head started to feel heavy like the world was on a standstill and she was drowning. All she could see was Shizuru's lips saying something she could not understand.

"…ki… suki… Natsuki!" Shizuru called out shaking the biker back to her senses. "Are you alright?"

"…huh? Shizuru? You were saying something?"

Instead of answering the question, Shizuru leaned her forehead to Natsuki's. "You don't seem to have a fever. I lost you for a second there, Natsuki. You're clearly not feeling well, spacing out like that. What is it? Please tell me?"

The brunette's answer was a simple closed lip smile. She was urged to lay her head on Shizuru's lap who sat up right the moment she noticed Natsuki's lost eyes.

"Natsuki please, tell me what's wrong…" worried crimsons gazed upon exhausted emeralds.

"…nothing… I just…" Natsuki couldn't look away from the face of the woman she longed to have. She reached up, holding Shizuru's cheek like a fragile priceless treasure. _'please… don't leave me'_ she silently prayed. "Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

There was a pregnant pause as Natsuki gazed up meaningfully. "I love you… so much."

Red lips were slightly ajar but Shizuru does not what to say to such honest confession. This mixed up feelings of anxiety, fear and comfort is something new to her, and he wouldn't want to give a halfhearted reply. "Natsuki…" she whispered the name but a single digit pressed on her lips.

Natsuki smiled warmly instead and didn't wait for Shizuru to answer. She didn't have to, and she's not ready yet. As long as there are hesitations on those captivating pair of crimsons, she rather delay the answer that has no certainty. "I'll go get us a drink."

The honey haired woman watched as Natsuki stood up and left, but a heavy feeling settles within as she watch the mysterious woman start to disappear before her eyes, like an ill-omened premonition. Her heart started to hammer uncomfortably and she immediately got on her to run after the Navy haired beauty. She tried to call the name but someone beat her to it, only that it was her name that was called out.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru was stunned to see who called her name. There, standing a familiar man with a shade of blond in his hair and eyes that has a shade of green and brown. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she whispered his name. "…Yasuda…"


	17. Chapter 17

The happy childhood memories until a love bloomed in high school flashes before her like images rolling in a cinema as Shizuru stares at the man who she made those memories with. They used to have the perfect life together, the perfect couple, totally made for each other. She used to beam with pride and utmost happiness whenever he comes for her, and show the world that he is hers and she is his. But now, now everything is different. Instead of running towards at finally seeing him again, Shizuru couldn't move a muscle even as Yasuda slowly take steps towards her. Her crimson eyes didn't even bother to look around for any women who might be checking his man. ' _my man…'_ the words echo in her mind. The memory of the promise they left each other before they got separated, all came back to her. That he will come back, and that she will wait.

"I'm back, Shizuru, as I promised you. And this time…" Yasuda said as he gets near her, until he gets a hold of her hand. "I'm never letting you go." He declared, taking out of his pocket a silver band ring with four karat diamond. Shizuru remained immobile as Yasuda gently placed the item on her ring finger, unaware of the gathering crowd witnessing the romantic proposal when he kneeled on one knee, looking up at her lovingly. "Please, marry me, and I'd be the happiest man alive."

"Yasuda I… I…" Shizuru was starting to get frustrated. She hates it every time she stammers when it comes to matters of the heart. The crowd is not helping as well, cheering her to say 'Yes', when there she was trying to sort her befuddled state of mind. Everything is just happening too quickly.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called, breaking the Kyoto woman from her thoughts. Lost crimsons clashed with confused emeralds. "what's going on? Who's he?"

Though disappointed at the interruption, Yasuda stood up when he noticed that Shizuru seemed to be in some kind of distress looking between him and the new comer, which he can't deny is pretty too.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked again when the elegant woman seems to have lost her poise and is having a hard time to start a simple introduction.

"N-Natsuki… uhm… this is…" oh how can she break it to the younger woman. Shizuru bit her lip and turned her eyes away from curious emeralds. "This is Yasuda, my… my fiancé."

There was something odd between the two women, but Yasuda couldn't care less. He came back with one purpose in mind, and that is to have his fiancée back at all cost. He stretched out his hand towards the brunette. "Hi. You must be Shizuru's friend?"

Natsuki was looking between the outstretched hand and the woman standing beside him, refusing to look her in the eye. The crowd was obviously curious who she was and somewhat disappointed for interrupting something. But then, her eyes caught a sight of something sparkling in Shizuru's hand. There's no mistaking it, it's an engagement ring. Her heart cracked at the sight of it. ' _so... this it then..._ It hurts, and it's hard to breath, but she had to steel herself. Now, she understands, but now everything will change. She desperately tried to hide the sadness in her eyes before she looked up to those pair of crimsons which seemed to have gone so far, beyond her reach. She coughed a laugh and placed the drinks on the table before shaking Yasuda's hand. "Yeah… you can say that." She smiled. "We're actually coworkers and schoolmates. So… you're Yasuda. It's nice to meet you. I'm Natsuki by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Natsuki-san." He greeted back. "I'm sorry I crashed into your trip. I've been trying to have an appointment with Shizuru from her work since I got here, but it seems her schedule is full all the time. I've been dying to see her again."

"It's alright. I know. It's been so long, I guess. Shizuru's kind of work addict, aside from tea." Natsuki laughed trying to be friendly. She laughed when he agreed to her comment, as she discreetly takes glances on the goddess held by his hands. "well, I guess I'll leave you two to catch up then.?" The biker said, saluting at him before turning to leave. She desperately wanted to leave right now before the scene causes sore in her eyes.

"Natsuki wait!" Shizuru called stopping the brunette. She knows this is wrong. She feels wrong, but all just happened to sudden, caught in a sudden dilemma. "Please don't go."

"Yeah, don't go yet, _Natsuki…_ or _should_ I say _Natalie?"_ another male voice said. They all turned to see a white haired boy with amber eyes. "What's the rush? Is the pain too much to take already?"

"Who are you?" the biker asked, though she already knew who the boy was.

"Nagi-san? When did you get here? I thought you said you had to do something?" Yasuda asked. "I'm sorry, this is Nagi. He's with me." Yasuda introduced him to the two girls.

Curious crimsons set on the newcomer. "Natalie?"

"Oho! So you had no idea too? Fujino-san? You're so called _friend_ is actually a first class womanizer, despite being a woman herself." Nagi smirked when he saw Natsuki starts to frown.

"I think that's rude Nagi-san. I appreciate you helping me find Shizuru, but it's rude to insult her friend." Yasuda warned. He only wants to get back with his girlfriend, and Nagi is making the whole thing complicated. This could possibly agitate Shizuru and he wouldn't want to go through such drama.

"I'm not insulting anyone here, Mr. Aldenberg. I'm giving you the facts. This woman here is the main architect of the whole story, premeditated all actions and the outcomes that has led you and Fujino-san to fall apart, so this spoiled adopted daughter of a wealthy Kruger family can get into the picture. That's what she does, and she does it well." Nagi stated pointing at the frowning biker.

"Oi! Midget! I don't know what your business is, but could you stop wasting our time with your nonsense!" the biker warned glaring at Nagi.

"Oh but this is not non-sense, _Natalie._ And stop acting innocent. Wasn't it you who came along with Daddy Kruger when he came to Japan a few years ago?"

"Yeah? And your point is?"

"then who's to say that you didn't manipulate him to bring down the Fujino business so you could come one day and be the hero and get close to the Fujino sisters? Although I think you are already trying to make your move, making Shizuru-san close to you." Nagi said, eyeing the brunette's reaction.

But he didn't know that Natsuki has already been warned by Nao that Nagi could come one day to take revenge for Hakuto. The Kruger heir carefully assessed how to react in this situation. She still couldn't get what Nagi was up to aside from avenging his cousin, Hakuto, which to biker is pretty shallow reason.

"You're just spitting shits! I don't have time for your drama midget!" she snapped before turning around to leave.

"Running away, Kuga? Scare to see you losing in your game?" Nagi said making Natsuki stop. "You must be pissed right now for bringing the man who really has Shizuru's heart, and ruining all your chances with her."

"Nagi! That's enough!" Yasuda warned again.

"Aldenberg-san, you should know that this dyke is making a move on your girl after she fooled Fujino-san with her chivalry. She threatened to destroy my cousin Hakuto if he will not play along, and harass your girlfriend so she can be the hero. She demanded that he and his friends scare your girlfriend with a rape attempt, and that she will come on time to save her. My cousin was innocent, and now he was forced to transfer on a different school because of this trickster!"

"Now that's a load of bull!" Natsuki snapped roughly grabbing Nagi by the collar. "Your cousin is an ambitious prick! If I wasn't kind enough I would have dumped him to rot in jail!"

"Like what you did to the father of the child your ex-girlfriend was carrying?" everyone who heard gasped at Nagi's revelation.

Emerald eyes widened. "W-what? H-how did you…"

"that's right. You brought John Smith to prison when you found out that your girlfriend Olivia Lewis was still connected with him, and they were expecting a child. You were so mad that you faked a kidnapping and accused him of fraud, despite knowing they were about to become a family." Nagi said and he glanced at Shizuru, not minding the pain in his neck from Natsuki's tight hold of his collar. "Now that I think about it, Fujino-san looks like her too. Beautiful, blond, tall and sexy; your perfect type. Are you going to throw Aldenberg-san to prison too if Shizuru gets pregnant? 'cause it'll be a hard feat, man. You have a strong opponent this time." He kept his smirk while staring at enraged Natsuki in the eye.

Despite being pissed, Natsuki tried to assess the whole situation. She knew she can't let her anger carry her away and say things she shouldn't have. She no longer loves Olivia but she knew she still has to protect her, and whatever was the horror in her past, Nagi has no right to meddle with it. "Listen boy, I don't care what you're up to with all these bluffs, but I sure have had enough!" she threw him away like a rag doll.

However, Nagi only laughed and flicked his fingers, signaling one of his man on standby to bring the documents. A man oddly wearing a suit in a beach approached Shizuru and handed a folder with newspaper articles and some documents. "That Fujino-san is the proof, that Kuga is just fooling you and using you to build an ambitious business which she is incapable of running, and eventually traps you so you can never say no to her if she wishes to… bed you, am I right? Natalie?."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki before tentatively opening the folder to read its contents. Her countenance was unreadable as her eyes roamed through the articles. There she saw a photograph of woman clutching Natsuki's arm as they walk. She was undeniably beautiful and young. Nagi was right; they do look similar in some features, like the color of the hair, only that the woman in the picture was a shade lighter. They were so young, and Natsuki has short hair, just like Chie's hair-cut. Then there was a picture of a man, she thought it must be John Smith, looks five years older than Olivia and Natsuki. A statement was captioned right next to his photo saying "I am a victim of manipulation by the one who wanted to separate me from the woman I'm about to marry and carrying our child, because her obsessed lesbian lover could not accept that fact!" He was claiming that Natalie Kuga framed him up for kidnapping case and denies all allegations about committing fraud to steal some company assets.

However, the report also shows that Olivia chose not to give any comment regarding the case, and nobody knows where she currently is after the issue erupted.

When Natsuki noticed the doubt started to cloud those pair of lovely crimsons, she thought she had to do damage control.

"You don't actually believe that, do you? Shizuru?" she laughed like it was a ridiculous idea. "remember what Hakuto and his gang almost did to you?"

Nagi snorted. "Like I said, you forced him to play the villain. If he really wanted to do that to Fujino-san, he could've done it a long time ago, and he and his family wouldn't have agreed to let Fujino-san work for them, and brought her father to jail instead. He was the perfect pawn for you to play your game."

Nagi has a point, Hakuto had all the chance to do it if he really wanted to. Natsuki could do that, even if she was just an adopted daughter, her connections to one of the most powerful family in the world of business was just too strong. Shizuru has been doing her own research since she learned about Natsuki's family name. But now, Nagi claims that she is only an adopted daughter. Who is she really? Is this why Natsuki hasn't totally revealed all of her? These questions were starting to cause a headache that she had to pinch the bridge of her nose. This is all getting too much to take.

Yasuda was quick to wrap his arms around her shoulders when she noticed Shizuru faltered a little. "Shizuru? Are you alright? C'mon! You need to rest." He looked at Nagi and Natsuki. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"We already have a room, she can rest there." Natsuki offered, she reached for Shizuru's hand, but it avoided her grasp. "Shizuru?" she questioned but she saw fear and doubt on those crimson irises. "You're not scared of me are you?" she laughed awkwardly, but her chest felt like getting cut from the inside. "C'mon, I'll take you back to our room." She nonchalantly said trying to reach again for Shizuru's hand, but this time, that hand flinched away the moment she touched it.

"…Shizuru…"

"I-I'm sorry…" the honey-haired woman uttered before running away. All the things Nagi said has all the possibilities to be true, and it would be too much to take to know that none of all the things she shared with Natsuki was real.

Natsuki was left standing looking at Shizuru's back where Yasuda placed a protective arm when he ran after his fiancée. She wished her eyes could turn away, but the words of her father rang through her ears.

' _never show your weakness in front of an enemy, Natsuki, lest they use it against you'_

She donned a smug look and squints at Nagi. Curious pair of emeralds regarded the white haired man with curiosity as she chuckles lightly. "Damn you… your idiot cousin gave me the perfect chance to hook that kind of woman, and here you are, showed up out of nowhere to blow it? You knew I never forced him to scare her. But you figured me out. So what's your angle?" she smiled as if it was a funny thing.

Nagi broke in laughter like hitting a jackpot. "ha! So you admit to everything I said? This is perfect!"

"I'm not admitting to anything, kid."

"don't call me kid, I'm older than you, _kid._ But sorry, I had to rain on your parade. You spoiled my business once. Hakuto was one of my best sales agents at your school, you know, rich kids, more money. But you came and bust his balls, for what? For a housekeeper? Then one day, you turned a skint into a big time Hotel and Casino President? Dude! You must be loaded?"

"I should be if I get to keep that woman! You knew she's the money maker in the company, why bring Mr. fiancé when you could cut a deal with me instead?"

"You?" He snorted. "But you're nothing?! Yes you have the connection, but Mr. Aldenberg is an heir to a big business in Poland, while you are not. I admit, I've thought of having deals with you instead, despite busting my cousins balls, cost me some losses; but I found out the Krugers adopted a young girl before. And you are the youngest. So I did the math."

"damn…" Natsuki sighed, flopping on her recliner. "But what makes you think Mr. fiancé will cut a deal with you? The girl's working with me, that gives me the upper hand." she smiled smugly.

"tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Natalie, do you really think I go to war unarmed?" he smile sinisterly. "My gun's bigger than yours." He checked the time on his watch. "Well, I got to go. Good luck with your company, kid. I hope it stands long enough to cover your losses. Hahaha!" he mocked, laughing hard as he walked away.

He was unaware, that one of the men serving drinks to the patrons of the beach was wearing a small silver ear cuff with a wolf design – an insignia for the Kruger's elite guards. He stopped at Natsuki's table serving a glass of lemonade, but he was actually waiting for his mistress's command.

" _Nagi is holding something against Mr. Aldenberg. Find out what that is._ " Natsuki ordered in Deutsch without looking at him. She wants to know if it has any potential to harm Shizuru.

" _Yes, my lady. We've actually been tailing his moves recently as per Lady Nao's orders. He was disappointed when he read the fabricated facts we planted online about you. So he dug up information about Mr. Aldenberg instead. And we think he found something to gain his favor_."

" _Which is_?"

He fished out a photo from her chest pocket and handed it to her mistress. " _He has obligations left in Poland_."

It was an image of a pretty brown and curly haired woman holding a slightly swollen belly smiling at the camera while standing beside an acclaimed engaged man. "No… shit…"


	18. Chapter 18

Shizuru rushed to their room and quickly packed her things and changed back into casual clothing. She wants to have time to think about what just happened; what Nagi revealed; Yasuda coming back; her engagement with him and Natsuki's feelings for her, which she now doubts after what Nagi told her. ' _could Natsuki, no… Natalie have done such unjust things? to a pregnant woman no less? and to the father of that child? Does she even really love me at all? Or was it also just pretend?'_ These questions are rushing and hunting her mind as she prepares to leave.

"I'll drive you home, Shizuru." Yasuda offered the moment he saw her carrying her back pack.

"I'm sorry Yasuda, but I want to be alone." She said turning to the door but he blocked her path.

"Is this about your friend? You shouldn't let it bother you. So what if your friend was a scumbag? Uh!" he stopped when Shizuru glared at him for the first time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult her, but you should be glad you found out the truth."

"The truth? What is the truth Yasuda?! Do you know? You just got here, remember?" she snapped rendering him silent. It was supposed to be a happy and romantic reunion, but now everything was a total mess. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this right now." She tried to get through, but he was unrelenting.

"Do you have feelings for her?" he asked but Shizuru only looked away. He laughed lightly "That's ridiculous, she's a girl!"

"And that makes you better than her?" she asked sarcastically.

He stopped. It is not his intention to upset the woman before him. "hey… that's not what I'm trying to say. I think she really did try to sway you and now you're confused. Shizuru, she's just using you!" he gently held her face between his palms to make her look up to him. "I'm here; the one who really loves you. remember?" He leaned down to kiss her lips.

"And I'm here too; the one who will always love you, Shizuru" a husky voice broker their kiss. Natsuki was standing by the door watching them despite how much it hurts. Her eyes shined with determination.

"…Natsuki…"

"I know I said I wouldn't cross any boundaries, and you may hate me for this. But I want you Shizuru. And unless you push me away, I'll stop at nothing to have you!"

Yasuda was starting to get irked at being interrupted the second time."Natsuki-san, no, Natalie-san, or whatever your name is, I hate to be rude, but can you leave us alone?!"

"No, _you_ leave us alone, this is our room." Natsuki smirked and grabbed the unsuspecting goddess in the wrist, dropping the bag, and threw her on the bed.

Yasuda didn't have the time to react. He was suddenly grabbed by three men with silver wolf ear cuffs and dragged him outside.

"Ah! Natsu mph!"

Shizuru was not able to finish her word when the biker captured her lips in a persistent kiss while being straddled in the hips. She tried to push her away, but Natsuki held her wrists above her head with one hand, while the brunette's other hand gently tugged her chin down to gain entry. She knew she should be mad and do something to stop Natsuki, but this possessive side of the emerald eyed beauty was making her resolve weak; that sensation of a dominant tongue caressing her own is making her lose her fuzzy that she was unable to hold her moan.

When Natsuki felt Shizuru starts to lose her strength, she smiled through the kiss when their lips and tongue danced in sync. She slowly pulled away not before sucking down that supple lower lip of her goddess. Shizuru looked so sexy with her disarrayed golden tresses on the pillow and a flushed face with hazy eyes while panting, that Natsuki had to smile at the feeling she has this effect to the woman underneath her.

"…we should stop, Natsuki…"

"I won't"

"I have a fiancé!" Shizuru reasoned listening to Yasuda's distinct curses outside with Natsuki's men.

"I don't care…"

"You're being selfish! Stop this already and let me go…"

"Never. You have feelings for me, Shizuru, and I will do everything to let that grow."

"Don't you understand? I already promised myself to another, so this can't go on." She reasoned but wondered why that even the thought of it felt too heavy.

"Do you still love him?"

Misty crimson eyes looked away. "…yes" she croaked.

But Natsuki held Shizuru's chin between her thumb and held her gaze. "More than me?"

Crimson eyes looked at the unreadable face hovering her. Can she dare to break her heart? Is it even the point this time? Yasuda's back, the man she was engaged to before they got separated, and Natsuki… Natsuki's a questionable part of the story. Maybe Yasuda was right; maybe she's just confused.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, …but _he_ matters more to me."

Her jaw tightened upon hearing the answer. That blow was too strong to take this time so Natsuki finally relented and let go of Shizuru's hand and moved aside. She stayed silent like her mind went blank and didn't even put up a fight when the other woman finally up and left the room. ' _wait… that doesn't answer the question'_ she groaned and threw her back on the bed.

"My lady, Mr. Aldenberg ran after Ms. Fujino. Do you want us to follow her?"

The brunette sighed, staring at the ceiling. "no… let them go." ' _Damn… how did things get so messed up…'_

 _8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

"Seems it's a no-show, _again_ " Haruka said shaking her glass of wine, while leaning at the couch in the biker's house while twisting her lips at Nao busy checking her phone. She, Alyssa, Nina and even Mai and Reito came over, thinking they'd finally be able to ambush Natsuki to celebrate her birthday. But it was already late in the evening, and there's still no sign of the celebrant or Shizuru.

"Thanks, captain obvious!" the red-head remarked blowing a heavy sigh, sinking on her seat. "Apparently, something went wrong. None of our men knows where Natsuki is after the incident at the beach."

"Why? What happened?" Mai asked. Nao's news caught the attention of everyone. Jade eyes set on those of ocean blue from the young Fujino.

"Your future brother in-law crashed the party kid. And he was with an enemy, Nagi."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was early in the morning and Shizuru knew she had to get up and get ready for work. But her mind is not ready yet. She doesn't how to face Natsuki after what she said yesterday. She knew she has hurt her friend, or was it her lover? They did agree to try it out, until Yasuda came back to the picture. ' _I guess I should start with an apology, if I see her at the office, that is."_ Natsuki is known for disappearing at the office at a moment's notice.

Unwillingly, she got up and get ready for work. Her curious parents joined her for breakfast, which doesn't happen often since their eldest started staying at the biker's place.

"where's Alyssa kaa-san?"

"At Natsuki's. I thought you two are going back home together last night or this morning. Weren't you having a party at Nat-chan's place? Akemi answered, raising a questioning brow at her daughter.

Shizuru stopped. Her eyes widened in realization that she was supposed to bring Natsuki home last night for the planned reunion with her friends and family. "Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"I forgot about the party."

"Oh dear… didn't you go with Nat-chan at the beach yesterday? How could you two have forgotten about it?"

Shizuru only sighed. "I think it slipped my mind…"

Yasoshi and Akemi shared a look. It seldom happens that their eldest could forget about a special event. Shizuru finished her meal and bid her parents bye. She stood outside their gate to hail a cab, but was surprised the Bentley Mulsanne pulled over right in front of her. Tate came out from the driver's seat and opened the back passenger door. "Good morning, Fujino-sama."

"Tate? But I never requested to be picked up today?"

"Natsuki-sama ordered me to pick you up. Besides, this is the company car only for the President's use." He answered, smiling secretly. His boss woke him so early just to make sure Shizuru rides on one of her cars and not from Yasuda.

The elegant woman in red skirt and suit over a white button up only rolled her eyes, but deep inside, there is a tickling happiness at the thought that Natsuki still thinks about her.

An obvious pleased smile stretched her lips when she got inside her office to see a bouquet of familiar flowers, with a note tucked in the middle.

' _what you said hurts, but I guess it'll have to take way more than that to make me give you up that easy._

 _I Love You, Shizuru. See me prove it to you…_

 _N…_

She bit her lip, feeling guilty at being happy. She wants to see Natsuki, although she doesn't know what to say. A beep on her VoIP cut her musings. "Yes, Yukino?"

"Shizuru-san, Yasuda's in the office. He wants to see you." Yukino said through the speaker.

Why does she suddenly felt suffocated? Shizuru asked herself. But enough with the questions, she has to face the people that had caused her this confusion. "Let him in."

There was a knock on the door, and in came Yasuda in his most impressive pants and suit, while carrying a bouquet of roses. He looked disappointed when he saw Shizuru was already holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hi…" he forced a smile. "It seems you really are getting popular with men… or is that from _Natalie?_ "

"Yasuda, can we not talk about this right now?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you should realize Shizuru, that it is wrong. Getting involved with her will lead you nowhere. She can't make you happy."

"Like you can?" a husky voice interrupted, again.

Natsuki was at the door leaning at the frame looking at Yasuda.

"what is your problem woman?! Why can't you just let me and Shizuru be?!"

"I can't let that happen, _man._ You see, I like her too. So not unless I'm already too late, the chase is on." She smiled and turned to greet her goddess. "good morning!"

Shizuru only rolled her eyes turning her face to side to hide how hard she's biting her lips to keep herself from smiling. It's wrong but the sight of Natuki butting heads with Yasuda was just too cute.

"Hey! Do you realize you're ruining our relationship here?!"

"nope! On the contrary, I'm building a relationship, so she can get to choose which ones she likes."

"that's enough you two! If you won't stop I'll call the guards to take you out of the office!" Shizuru warned making the two stop. The two suitors mumbled their apologies like reprimanded kids, but Yasuda was still seething with anger. He somehow felt insulted at Natsuki's carefree behavior. "Anyway, why did you come here, Yasuda?"

"Do you really have to ask that, Shizuru? You're my fiancée and I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Oh, but she takes her lunch with me." The biker butts in. She turned at the Shizuru hoping to attest it. "Isn't that right, Shizuru?"

"That's ridiculous! You can't let her control you this way, Shizuru?! This is madness!" Yasuda cried, flailing his arms to make his point.

Crimson eyes regarded the two brunettes in her office. An image of a waiting Yasuda, and a photo of a pregnant woman getting fired by the Krugers flashed before her eyes. ' _maybe… I should just do what is right…'_ she thought. Her eyes fixed on Yasuda and smiled at him. "Alright, it's still early, but where do you want us to have lunch?"

He smiled in relief as he relaxed his shoulders. "Anywhere you want my love." He said handing her the bouquet of roses. "I'll pick you up later?" he asked and Shizuru gave her a nod, but not before stealing a glance at the other brunette with unreadable face, but her emerald eyes reflects its disappointment.

When he noticed Shizuru's distraction, he held her cheek and turned her face towards him to capture her lips. But Natsuki turned her face to the side, looking away at the scene.

"I'll come back later then." He whispered on her lips, before fixing his suit and stepping out of the room.

There was an awkward silence right after Yasuda left. Natsuki was still trying to ease her heart, while Shizuru don't know how to start talking. She knew what she's doing is hurting Natsuki, and it pains her as well. But she had to do what's right, and that's huh to keep her promise with her fiancé.

"You really should stop this, Natsuki…"

"Why? Is it because he's back? Is it because you have a promise to keep with him? You agreed that we would give it a try, Shizuru! Does that not mean anything to you at all?"

"But I never promised you anything!"

"That's why it hurts! But I don't care!" Natsuki cried and slowly lost the energy to fight. "I don't care, Shizuru. I'll take all the shot's I got just so I could show you that you have feelings for me too, and that it's okay to love me… it's okay to fall for me…" she whispered. But Shizuru only turned her face away, refusing to look her in the eye. "I'll come back later…" she uttered before stepping out of the room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Yasuda was heading for his car when he spotted Naggi leaning on it, smiling at him. "Nagi?"

"You're not having trouble with your girl, are you?" he smirked when he didn't answer. "I may able to help?"

"No, I'm not interested; I can do it on my own." Yasuda said, getting in his car and driving away.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The young President tried to focus on her work, despite her mind being restless. It felt wrong like she is hurting Natsuki on purpose. It doesn't seem fair where she is basing her decisions from, but she also knew, that as long as she doesn't make up her mind, this chaos will never end. She was too occupied that she didn't notice what time it was, until Yukino gave her a ring about Yasuda's arrival, waiting at the first floor lobby.

' _lobby? Why didn't he come up instead?'_ Shizuru thought. She shook it off and took her purse before stepping out of the office. She stopped by Natski's office door and hesitated if she should inform her that she's going out or not. But her hand has a mind of its own. There was no answer. She turned the knob and peeked inside only to find it empty. ' _I guess she's still upset'._ Her heart sank at the thought that she and the mysterious pretty brunette are slowly drifting apart. Her eyes were cast down as she walks inside the elevator, waiting for it to bring her down to the first floor.

Her eyes turned confused when the lift stopped at the seventh floor instead. ' _does anyone use this elevator besides me and Natsuki?'_ The elevator doesn't have any buttons except for the first and forty-seventh floor. The doors opened to reveal the seventh floor hallway, which was not supposed to be the case. She thought the lift must be broken, so she stepped out instead.

"Aah!" She yelped, failing to notice the person standing under the dim light near the elevator. Strong arms held her captive by the waist, pressing her against a feminine body that felt familiar along with that familiar fresh scent.

Deep husky voice tickled her ear as it whispered. "You didn't think I'd let you go that easy, did you?"

"Natsuki… stop this."

"nope! can't do. Now come on!" the brunette pulled her along running towards the parking area located at the seventh floor.

"And what makes you think I'll come with you?!" Shizuru protested, trying to keep up with Natsuki's pace in her three inched strapped Valentino shoes.

"that's why I'm stealing you!" Natsuki groaned as she lifted Shizuru like a sack of rice in one shoulder.

The men at the security who manipulated the elevator from the control room smiled as they watched their boss escape with the president. They checked the other monitor where Yasuda could be seen waiting for Shizuru.

"What do we do with him?"

"nah… let the front desk handle him. Girls would be glad to do the job."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Yasuda was starting to get impatient. He has been waiting for almost half an hour for Shizuru to come down. When he asked the front desk again for her, he almost blew up when they told him she already left.

"What?! That's not possible! She was supposed to come with me! Are you sure your President is okay?"

"Oh, she's perfectly okay sir. Don't worry. Would you like to leave her a message instead?"

He was seething in anger, but opted to close her knuckles instead. "never mind!" he walked away, wanting to get back in his car.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Nagi asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"What do you know?"

"quite a few, but it'll definitely help. You want to negotiate with the terms?"

Yasuda regarded him with curiosity, but he had to admit, Natsuki's meddling is starting to irritate him. "Come with me." He said getting inside his car waiting for Nagi to follow.

They left the hotel building unable to notice pairs of eyes on them from me with the wolf ear cuffs. Soon after, a black car followed suit, tailing behind.


	19. Chapter 19

"Put me down! Natsuki! This is embarrassing!" Shizuru yelled pounding the brunette's back as she was being carried around the seventh floor parking lot. Immensely embarrassed at her circumstance.

"Ow! Ow! Not the spine! Geez… "Natsuki whined. She picked up her pace upon spotting the Aston parked by a valet earlier in a spot she requested, dumping the thrashing woman on the driver's seat.

"Ah!" Crimson eyes looked at the steering then back at the brunette. "Are you expecting me drive ?!" 

"No. So scoot over princess, I'll drive." Natsuki smiled charmingly leaving Shizuru no room but to move over. She got in the car and started the engine, smirking at the other woman's failed attempt to open the door.

"Where are you taking me?!" the President demanded.

"To a _love_ hotel." Natsuki drawled while speeding down the highway.

An eerie silence took place that only a hum of the car engine could be heard. Shizuru was totally slack-jawed, stunned like a stone on her seat while her disbelieving eyes fixed at the calm brunette driving the car.

"Pfft! Ahahaha! I was only kidding! You should see your face!" she cackled. "You can relax. I'm only taking you for a while."

Shizuru groaned. Irked. "Where?!"

"It's a secret."

They soon arrived at a private air strip with a private jet. Both head and relief captains greeted Natsuki and nodded in respect at her companion. Two men in typical pants and suit over a white button up with silver ties were already standing by the stairs wearing the silver wolf earing, ready for their boss's command while a fair stewardess was waiting by the door. All the time, the brunette was holding Shizuru's hand that suddenly escaped her grasped when they were about to get on board.

Natsuki turned around, confused. Her shoulders slumped when she saw immense hesitation from the other woman staring at the whole place.

Shizuru's eyes fell back on Natsuki who turned towards one of the men, and took out something from his waist side. Her heart stopped when she walked back carrying a caliber pistol and stopped a foot in front of her. For a moment, she thought Natsuki's looked… _sad?_

"Listen, this is how you use it." Natsuki said holding out the gun. "This…" she pressed a button on the handle, dropping the magazine on her other palm. "…is the magazine; loaded. See?" She held the magazine at Shizuru's eye level before placing it back in and continued pointing the parts of the gun. "Now, this is the lock. You have to press it down to shoot. Now if you want to shoot…"she cocked "you have to do it like that, and then, pull the trigger." She released the magazine again and slid the gun to release the live bullet, and placed it back on the magazine. She set the lock back after sliding the magazine in. "here…" She took Shizuru's hand and placed the loaded gun on her palm. "I know you have your doubts after all that happened. But it would take time before I can explain everything. So, keep this with you as long as you want, or until… until you think you can trust me. My men would never lay a hand on you. All I want… is to take you for a ride"

There was a small smile in Natsuki's lips before she turned around and got on the plane. But Shizuru could clearly see the contrast of dejection in those eyes pulling a tug in her heart. Her sight landed back on the gun in her hand. The captains already got in the cockpit, and the stewardess waiting for Natsuki's order.

The glass of champagne served by the attendant remained untouched by the only passenger on board. Natsuki was only staring out of the small window, looking dignified, yet internally dwindling in hope. It's already been minutes without a sign of the other woman coming. She downed her drink in one swig and signaled for take-off sinking further on her seat. She was about to gulp down another glass to burn her chest when a divine figure walked in and elegantly took the seat right across her, placing the caliber on the table.

"It's too heavy. Besides, it would be a scandal if someone sees me carrying this around, don't you think?" Shizuru complained, raising a slender brow. Her eyes rolled to the side as her red lips curled up when a chuckle escaped from the raven haired beauty.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

While driving back to Shizuru's office, Yasuda was looking at the small cut out photo from a business conference held a few years back where an image of a young brunette was taken, looking intently at a young Shizuru smiling at the guests. Nagi gave it to him earlier together with recorded copy of a certain rival's conversation.

He perked up when the front desk let him through, saying that the President is in, but his excitement suddenly dropped only to find a red haired woman on Shizuru's seat, jade eyes focused on the PC screen.

"Who are you?!" he asked.

Red thin brow quirked. "The President? Duh…and you are?"

"I'm your President's fiancé! Shizuru should be here, not you!" he barked, getting pissed.

Nao rubbed her ears, looking displeased. "Don't raise your voice on me, Mr.! Or I'll call security! Shizuru's currently on leave, so I'm temporarily taking over. So…" She folded her arms, shifting to professional mode "how can I help you, Mr…"

"Never mind! Something's clearly wrong here and I'll get to the bottom of it! Shizuru's mine and I'll get her back! You people are despicable!" He spat before stomping out.

Jade eyes watch him leave until the sound of his footsteps disappeared. "Nice speech." She deadpanned, clicking on 'add to cart' button of an online store.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When the plane touched down, the two got in a white 2013 Ford Fusion four door sedan and drove around the city of Seoul for a while to shop for clothing and other accessories. They bought variety of clothes from styled to casual, down to a simple sleepwear, with Shizuru choosing most of the items for Natsuki. A small deal the brunette willingly gave just to see the other having fun.

They were so caught up that they did not realize it was already dusk. Tired and hungry, they decided to have dinner at a nearby restaurant before driving to a place far from the city where they passed through a road with a dense forested area on one side and an overlooking ocean view on the other, until they reached a well-kept decent sized estate with a wide front lawn and a two thousand square foot country house.

Compared to Natsuki's place in Tokyo, this one is not fenced with engineering bricks, but arrays of pine trees and flower shrubs outlines' the boundary of the whole property. Inside the house was a simple living room, a kitchen that also leads to the back with a covered porch, two bedrooms with baths and closets on each, and one utility room.

After setting their luggage, they went to the back yard that has a forty by twenty five wide infinity pool and a large Jacuzzi installed right next to it. And from there, just a walk up ahead is already the white sand beach illuminated by a single light pole.

"The pool water's pretty cold tonight, but the Jacuzzi sure is inviting. Care to join me?"

Natsuki invited, sparing a quick glance at her company, before starting to unbutton her shirt from top down to the last one. She tossed her shirt and pants on the nearest pool lounger, giving not a care if Shizuru sees her in only a pair of Calvin Klein's sexy sporty black lingerie.

A pair of crimson eyes was hooked on her every move like witnessing an arcane creature getting unveiled of its grace. It's the first time she sees' the brunette getting boldly half naked right before her and it was a sin to let her eyes take a guilty pleasure in the perfect sculpture that she sure would make minds and hearts run wild. If it's Natsuki's intention to get even for her teases by putting her emotions in this predicament, she sure was getting through her. The thought of someone else discovering this splendor dipping on the water is simply unacceptable.

Shizuru stood at the edge of the granite and marbled outdoor tub, staring down at how unbelievably exquisite Natsuki looked with her perfectly shaped and toned dignified physique; a crown of dark tresses that shines like a raven's feather under the night, framing a perfectly sculpted face. The Persephone of the dark.

"If I do, will Natsuki answer my questions?" She asked, fiddling with the button of her blouse.

Emeralds fixed up on the elegant woman perched over the marbled ledge.

"I will try"

Staring down at the brunette comfortably settled in the steaming bubbling water, Shizuru soon released the buttons of her shirt and started to undress, fighting against the embarrassment and rising heat of her body. That pair of intense emeralds are on her all the time, openly taking in every part of her with no reservation; that she wanted to hurry and hide. A sigh escaped her lips as she settles right across the brunette in only her apple stringed Victoria Secret summer collection.

"So…" she started, mustering her poise back. "first off, why did Natsuki have to bring me here?"

"You don't like the place?"

"On the contrary, I love it. But you know that's not my point. Is this because of what Nagi said?"

"Nagi?" Natsuki snorted. "I can't even remember what he was spewing about. Do you believe in what he said?"

"Should I?"

"Should you?"

"I don't know Natsuki. You tell me."

"then" Natsuki paused. "Does it matter if I say… my name was Hillary Clinton?

"Of course." Was Shizuru's quick reply, unaware of how it disappointed the other.

As cliché as it may sound, but Natsuki thought everybody has it in them to wish for someone to look at them as they are; simply them and overlooking the rest. Her straight face momentarily failed as she asked.

"Why?"

A sigh escaped between a pair of supple lips as Shizuru leaned forward, combing her soaked fingers through raven hair, sticking the tresses. "because you're not blond and old." She smiled sadly "It would mean you could lie to me." She whispered. "Would you lie to me, Natsuki?"

Emeralds stared straight at wary crimsons. "I could… but I wouldn't on purpose to hurt you, Shizuru."

They stayed in a gauging stare. Unable to resist, Natsuki leaned up to capture the lips she has been dying to taste, but Shizuru turned her face away, settling back on the opposite side.

"Then why are we here, Natsuki?"

"Why do you keep avoiding me, Shizuru? Did I do you wrong?!"

"This!" Shizuru said, with a slight raise of her voice. "This is wrong, Natsuki! You know I'm engaged!"

"Oh not this again! You have feelings for me too, Shizuru! And I don't know why you have to keep denying it!"

"Because it doesn't matter! I'm marrying Yasuda!" Shizuru yelled, halting their outbursts. It is never her intention to slap Natsuki with such cruel words, but it's the fact she herself cannot escape. Agreements has been signed both families are expected to honor, and she gave her word to all parties involved. ' _Escape?'_

The word echoed in her mind, hurting twice as much as she watch the brunette stood up and went inside the house.

Is this how it's going to be for them? Fighting? Hurting each other?

' _no… I'm the only one hurting her…'_ she thought. She held her left hand up, running a digit at the silver band of that diamond crusted ring.

Natsuki took temporary retreat inside the house, leaning at the kitchen counter. Breathing in, breathing out. She's no superhuman, not totally impenetrable. Sometimes, trying to find logic amidst all that's happening is not enough to ease a twinge in her heart. But she knew she can't afford to lick her wounds now. Time keeps ticking and she's running out of ways to get through the honey haired goddess who always strikes her back with the 'engagement' crap. She sucked another deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment along with all the emotional turmoil.

She took a bottle from a small wine rack and two stem glass before heading back outside, her bare feet padded silently on the paved way back to the Jaccuzi, only to see the honey haired woman seemingly checking the silver seal in her finger.

"Cease fire!" Natsuki announced, raising a bottle of Château d'Yquem on one hand and wine glasses on the other.

"What?" Shizuru asked, confused. Watching as Natsuki sat on the granite edge next to her. The brunette filled the glasses with wine and handed one to her, as she, was all the while fixing a questioning stare at the pair of greens. "What's this Natsuki?'

"A truce."

"Truce?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki exhaled, twirling the amber liquid in her glass. "I never want us to keep fighting like this, Shizuru. …I guess… maybe, you're right, and I was wrong. You think I am being selfish, and I thought, you were just being reticent. But… I guess you really are dead set on him." She clicked her tongue, shaking her head as a bitter chuckle escaped her mouth. "And I was only fooling myself I had a slim chance I could hold on to…"

As the words left Natsuki's mouth, a sense of discomfort was starting to bud inside Shizuru's chest. Her heart pounded. She doesn't like what she's seeing now; Natsuki looked so resigned, smiling without that gleam in her eyes. At the back of her head a voice was screaming to stop what's happening, but her body was growing frigid as brunette went on.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry… sorry for all the trouble I caused… I admit, when your fiancé showed up, I got scared. I panicked. So I took you away hoping I could still have the time to change your mind" She snorted "But, again, you're right. _it doesn't matter._ I was already late…" she paused, taking a lungful of air. "we'll fly back to Tokyo first thing in the morning,… so,… how about we cease this fighting, just forget about everything tonight and let's toast to your engagement instead? What do you say?" she smiled, raising her glass of wine. When all she got was a blank stare, she went ahead and clinked their glasses before downing the whole content. A punch that's barely enough to overcome the burning in her chest.

"I guess I better start preparing for tomorrow, don't stay on the water too long." Natsuki reminded patting the chestnut crown before standing up and walking away. Sometimes, you just got to know when to throw in the towel.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A sophomore male college student was obediently walking with unknown fellow male students on both his sides, pretending to be his friends. He dare not make any protest knowing there's cold barrel hidden behind those men's clothes. They came to an old clunker parked a block away from his new school. One of the guys opened the creaking passenger door, prodding him. There's already a hooded figure inside when she got in, and door was slammed close.

The figure slowly removed her hood to reveal a red haired Kruger the whole business world knows so much about. He suddenly wanted to flee, having had a taste of nightmare from another Kruger which still is hunting him and his whole family. "I didn't do anything! I swear I kept my distance from Fujino san! As agreed!" he started to explain. Panicking.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about boy. It's about someone from your bloodline bothering someone so important from mine." Nao asked, fixing sharp jade eyes at Hakuto.

"w-what is it?"

"Now... tell me everything or I swear I won't hesitate to bring you and the rest of your kin down!"

"Y-yes! Yes! What is it, Kruger-sama?" he asked, voice shaking in fear.

Nao smirked. "good! Now… tell me what you know about Nagi."


	20. Chapter 20

It's quite. Eerily quite. She can't tell if it is the calm before or after the storm; it feels the same. Yasuda's name kept blinking on her phone since the moment she turned it on, but she's in no mood to talk to him at the moment so she let it lie there on the table, giving not a care. The work can wait, Natsuki has canceled all the appointments for the whole summer break. School work sounds dull at the moment, she sure will get nothing done if she pushes for it. All she wants to do now is to... think. Think what just happened; let her mind digest what happened. This must be what it feels like to be brain dead.

After what happened last night, she couldn't sleep a wink. It was already too late when she tried to, seeing the sky outside has turned to fading blue. The flight back home was like a first class areal funeral; too quite, awkward and distant. They haven't spoken a word besides a simple 'are you OK?', 'see you later' and 'goodbye'. _'is it really over?'_ she pounded her brain too many times since Natsuki raised the white flag. It left her zoned out, poaching herself that night at the Jacuzzi.

And now, here she is; stuck in her room not knowing what to do; or should there even be something that should be done? This it the first time this kind of conundrum had slapped her straight in the face. And what's worst?, she's troubled when she was the one who pushed for this in the first place. Isn't this what she wanted? _'is this what I want?'_. A heavy exasperated air escaped between her teeth as her back hit the mattress.

Her phone buzzed again on the small coffee table, blinking her fiancé's name. Her hand got a mind of its own and grabbed the device, rejected the call without a thought. She scrolled through her directory and tapped on her friend's name - Aoi Senoh; and pressed it against her ears; waiting. A song she's not quite familiar with played before she finally heard her friend's voice. " _Hello? Shizuru?_ "

"Hi, Aoi. Do you have free time today?"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Even if the call did not get through, hearing Shizuru's ringtone was enough for him to come and check again if she's in the office. By now, almost everyone knew who he is to the President so they let him through without having to wait at the ground floor lobby. The lift dinged, opening the automatic doors to the grand executive's suite that is occupied only by two high ranking officials of the company. He passed through the lounge area and onto a small hallway, pace picking up upon seeing the familiar mousy haired assistant/schoolmate behind glass door.

Yukino looked up when she noticed someone approaching, looking the guest.

"Hi, is Shizuru in?" Yasuda asked.

She had to strain her neck, looking up from her seat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Aldernberg, but Shizuru hasn't come yet."

"oh... do you know when she will come?"

"I'm sorry, but there's no telling it. I'm only waiting for her call in."

"...I see. Uh... may I know what's on her schedule?"

Yukino only smiled, apologetic. "I'm sorry, Aldenberg-san, but I can't disclose such information. Security reasons."

He raised his brows, looking straight down at her. "but... you know I'm her fiancé, right?"

 _'the whole Japan knows, actually'_ Yukino thought. She was one of those who happened to see the video posted online about the controversy that happened on the beach. Apparently not many has known yet who the personalities are as it was titled 'Botched Proposal'; some kind of somehow funny epic fail.

"Yes, however I still can not. Again, security reasons."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Yasuda finally back down, nodding. "Alright. I understand. Well... can you please tell her to give me a call when she comes?"

She nodded. "I will"

"alright" he mumbled, looking at the door, then to Yukino before finally deciding to walk out of the office. He's got a pretty good guess where Shizuru might be, but he rather not go there for now. He's not ready yet, not unless he wins her back. The doors to the elevator opened just before he got near, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw who stepped out. Green-brown meet emeralds.

For a moment he wondered who she was and what position she holds, being so bold dressing down in white shirt under a black zipped up hoodie, a black Puma track-suit contrasted with a perfect white sneakers.

Natsuki removed her over-ear wireless headphone and hanged it around her neck. She placed her hands on her jacket pockets all the while looking at him straight in the eye. Assessing. Tomoe, who accompanied her hesitated to leave seeing Yasuda in the floor but the Executive Director gave her a small nod, a gesture that means she can go. The teal haired Head Manager acceded the silent request and pressed the close button, leaving the two rivals alone.

"Where is she?" he asked in deep snarling tone.

She only rolled her eyes, raising her hands. "Hey, chill dude. No need to be hostile." she said, hiding her hands back in the pocket. "Can we talk?"

He squinted his eyes at her, she looked like a slacker, somehow quite different from the other times he saw her. There's something different but he can't put his finger on it. " why should I even consider talking to you?"

"pft! you're talking to me now, man" she chuckled, shaking her head. She turned and tilted her head. "C'mon." she urged.

Yasuda silently followed behind, watching her back as they walk towards the opposite direction from whence he came. He watched as she turned the knob of a single red oak wooden door that opened to glass walled office not much bigger than his fiancée's. They stopped at the door seeing a red-haired Kruger lounging at the couch. He knows who she is, Nao Kruger, one of the Krugers who is also known to hold major shares in some giant businesses, and currently owns a rising clothing line company.

Nao looked up from the magazine she's reading, shifting her eyes between her younger sister and the guy behind her. "What's he doing here?"

"Can you give us a minute?" Natsuki asked.

Jade eyes stared at her sister's for a moment before throwing the mags back in the table. "Alright, I'll be at the bar." She stood, eye-balling him until she disappeared outside the door.

When her sister was out of sight, Natuski walked behind her desk and plunked herself down on her leather seat. She stretched a hand, gesturing for Yasuda to sit. She waited for him to get comfortable, sitting right across her, making the glass topped desk a barrier. This is the first time she gets to study him up close, and she hates to admit it, but the guy has looks, a face that women would go crazy for, except her. It was like going against Henry Cavill, making the odds awfully hard for her.

Yasuda leveled her stare, waiting.

"I want to warn you." Natsuki spoke.

He sneered. "warn me... Are you threatening me now? Who do you think you are?"

"This is not about our rivalry." Natsuki said, stern. She straightened and clasped her hands together upon the table. "I'm concerned about Shizuru's safety. We both can't afford to be blindsided."

Somehow that got his attention. "What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Mr. Aldenberg, or should I say _Miyazaki-san._ "

His frown elevated to a scowl. "how do you know about that?"

"Look, I don't give a dam about your ambitious mother replacing your father with someone wealthier, so relax, I'm not planning on using anything I know against you. "

"...and how much do you know?"

Natsuki can see the apprehension in his tensed jaw. Good. "A lot" she paused, glaring at him remembering about a knocked-up someone, possibly left behind. "And I know one that will certainly break her heart."

He knew what page she is on, so he wisely backed down a little. But the ball in his throat bobbed, as cold moist gathered in his palm. "...you know nothing"

"Oh trust me, _I do_." was her gluttural reply, watching him struggle not to squirm under her glare.

Yasuda wondered if this was the one they call the 'green-eyed phantom', or was it the red-haired Kruger who just left the office? Because this one certainly knows how to intimidate.

So he gives up, turning his face away. "I do love her."

"I certainly hope you do, and not because your manly ego can't accept the competition with my gender, or worst, stereotyping Shizuru with bullcrap perceptions!"she paused, leaning back in her seat. "even if it may repulse you, I do love her too. We care for the same woman, Aldenberg-san. And whatever we're hiding, we're both in no position to reveal each others shit. And whether you man up and tell her, it's up to you."

They were both silent for a moment. Yasuda can clearly see the sincerity in her eyes. She truly do love Shizuru, and witnessing that instigated a sense of guilt in him, though he would never admit it. He too, loves Shizuru,more than any other, but he was also just a man, he gets feeble, but he doesn't regret the time when he was finally consumed by his weakness. It's just that, his first love weighs more than the commitment he left behind.

"...why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help."

His face turned skeptical for a second"...with what?"

"...with protecting Shizuru."

"what?" he laughed mockingly. "What do you take me for that you think you need to ask me to protect my own fiancée?! I can pro-!"

Before he could finish, Natsuki bolted up slapping the desk in the process; glowering down at him. He immediately regretted his behavior when he saw those pools of green filled with so much anger that it looked like a gateway to hell. "I fucking know that!" she yelled. "Believe me I don't like to ask anything from you but this is for Shizuru, so turn your fucking asshole attitude off and listen you prick! Or I'll have your worthless head if something happens to her! You understand?!"

Yasuda was speechless. He wants to talk back but he can see the magnitude of his rival's concern. But from what? Does she know something that he doesn't?

"I know Nagi has been feeding you and Shizuru crap against me"Natsuki said, walking towards the glass wall "He favors you, that's pretty obvious, but I know he's not your friend. Just a stranger. And I don't trust strangers. Now he knows how much your gunning for Shizuru and your a rich man, a rich man with secrets, so do the math."

There was a small silence when Natsuki looked over her shoulder. They now share an understanding. "I see what you're getting at." he surmised, leveling her stare "I understand"

"Do you?"

"I do!" he assured in a solid voice. He took a deep breath digesting the weight of her words. "I do..." he whispered to himself. "And I appreciate you telling me this, but... I don't understand. You're a powerful woman yourself, adopted or not, you're still a Kruger. Your influence could be bigger than mine. And even if I don't need you to, you have the means to protect the woman we both... we both care for, so why all this... cloak and dagger?"

This time, it was Natsuki who scoffed, chuckling bitterly, shaking her head. She turned her eyes towards the city of Tokyo, her back towards him. She doesn't want him to see her face.

"It doesn't matter what I can do... from now on, my relationship with her will be purely... professional." she exhaled. "I can't get close to her beyond that. Shizuru... she already made it clear... she's choosing you..."

This revelation made him somehow elated and guilty. If Kruger was a man, she would've been more deserving to have Shizuru than him, however, he himself also longs for the same woman. And now the chance is all his. He can fuck the conscience later.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be"

"No, I mean, I appreciate your concern, and I will take care of Shizuru. But I'm sorry, I can't sympathize to an adversary"

"The feeling is mutual" Natsuki retorted. "Now get out of my office."

He stared at her back for a moment, but she did not spare a single glance. He stood and left without a word. And as soon as he was gone, Nao came in. "what's that all about?"

Natsuki finally turned around. Taking in a deep breath after that talk. "Nothing?"

"Right... So what really happened? I thought you're planned abduction was for the whole break? Have you been dumped?"

"You sound like you wanted it to happen." Natsuki deadpanned, flopping back in her seat. "So, have you got anything?"

"Yeah." Nao sighed, taking what had been Yasuda's seat, dragging it near the desk.. "I guess you're out of Nagi's list. Apparently he's looking for an outlet to expand his business, and _you_ and Yasuda happens to be involved in Shipping Industry. So..."

Emerald eyes squinted. "I see... what is his craft then?"

"Blue bags, mollies and all that candies. Hakuto had a lot of buyers at school, so when Nagi found out about what happened between you and his cousin he dug shits about you and the person to bait you to get even. So, that led him finding out about Fujino which then led to finding out about the big time heir she's engaged to. Things got easier for him when he _learned_ you're _adopted,_ and he is an heir. _"_ Nao drawled, baring pearly white teeth in a grin. "So... what are you gonna do now, _step sis_?", she teased, wiggling a red brow.

A heavy sigh escaped the biker's lips, sinking in her seat. "I... I don't know, actually...?" Natsuki frowned, tilting her chin to the side.

Nao's jaw dropped. "What? Are you serious, mutt?! It's like having sex and suddenly cramping up right before the climax?! Wow... what a real bummer."

"Yeah, thanks for your sympathy..." Natsuki said. She'd rather not talk about what happened. It hurts of course, but it's no her thing to wallow in self-pity.

"Want me to put you out of your misery?" Nao asked, smiling maliciously.

Emeralds looked skeptical. "why do I feel like I will not like what you have in mind?"

"oh but you'll definitely love it. C'mon! Let's burn some tires..."


	21. Chapter 21

A silent "Oh" was all Aoi could utter, running a digit around the rim of her glass. Thinking. She's currently having a mid-morning refreshment at a coffee shop near the A.H.A building with her friend, who she hasn't seen this troubled since; Shizuru had just told her what happened, and this is the first time she sees the smart and collected woman looking like a trainwreck. It doesn't appear in the way she carries herself, she still looks elegant and beautiful of course, but her eyes were freaking out.

"So... does this mean your straight again?"

"Aoi..." Shizuru whined.

"Sorry, I mean..." Aoi paused, thinking where to start. "What exactly is the problem? Yasu-kun came back, the one you were waiting for, and you chose him. And Nat-kun loves you, so she was only doing what you want - to stop seeking for you. Shouldn't everything be fine now?"

"Exactly..." A sigh escaped Shizuru's lips for nth time this morning. She feels like a zombie having a cup of tea and slice of cake. "I'm under the impression that you're rooting for Natsuki. Don't you think I'm horrible? "

"...well, yes my money's on Nat-kun. But I can't think you're horrible. The way I understand things, you really love Yasuda. Why else would you reject Natsuki the moment he showed up, right?"

And bam!, that struck a chord. The red-eyed goddess doesn't look so good anymore and at that point her chest starts to feel too tight inside. She silently took a long breath, rubbing the ache that elevated to her head, hiding her eyes behind her hand.

Sympathetic, Aoi reached for her friend's other hand when she noticed a slight quiver in her lips. Thankfully, they are sitting in quite a secluded spot. "Shizuru... I know it hurts... and you know why...but in this situation, someone will get hurt." she clasped the hand between hers, holding it firmly. "How about this, give it some time... They're obviously both important to you..."

There was small sniff, and Shizuru pinched her nose, eyes misty. "but I made my decision Aoi." she pointed out under her breath. "What do I have to give time for?"

"Your heart!.. It's obviously messed up. You have to give it some time to figure out what it really wants and not what your mind thinks!"

"How do I do that Aoi?! Natsuki's leaving me!"

Aoi leaned back, creasing her brows. But slowly her lips closed in a smile watching her friend in distress. _'I see...'_ . "Look, just forget about everything else for now; the engagement,.. you rejecting Nat-kun... and all your worries. Let yourself be free, open your heart and let the answers come to you. Don't trouble yourself about choosing who's best, or what's wrong or right, but rather... find out who you can't live without and who's regret you're willing to take." she raised a finger, indicating another point. "It won't be easy, but, again, you just have to be honest with yourself"

The Kyoto beauty blinked back the tears and exhaled deeply. Pondering.

"Now, to help you out, I'm inviting you to a charity event two days from now which will be held by my company, and I'd like you to come, with your choice of _escort._ You can start by deciding who you want to bring that night" she grinned, happy to see her friend smile even just a little.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Intense pair of emeralds behind the open black tainted visor of her helmet looked around the whole track; calculating. Fellow racers are also straddling their own monster bikes, being flocked by good-sort feeme-fatales; cheering or flirting. She wish for the lights to turn green soon and get on with it. She only wants to have fun like she's supposed to, and get rid of the stares fixed on her and her company. She knew it's because of a pretty red-head Kruger standing next to her, playing as the muse because she refuse to hire one, despite her sister's willingness to pay through the nose for a hot chick.

One of the beer belly bald coordinator yell through the megaphone, reminding the players to gear up. They're about to roll. A hard pat in her helmet threw her head forward twice.

"Good luck mutt! Make us some money!" Nao cheered her younger sister, who only smirked before closing her visor.

Seeing a little life back in her sister's face, Nao stepped back and went to sit on the nearest upper bleachers, putting on her Bvlgari diamond sunglasses. Two men wearing a simple buttoned shirt and pants sat an arm away from her on both sides, and another two at the back, all wearing the silver ear-cuffs. Just as the race began, one of them casually placed a hand on the barrel at his waist, eyeing a beige haired woman walking towards his mistress. Nao noticed her man's apprehension and traced where he was looking at. She can afford to take her eyes from the race at the moment; the outcome is already predictable. A crease formed on her brows, squinting her eyes behind tinted glass at the blonde in white quarter-sleeved top, tattered skinnies fitting down to ankle high white Chuck Taylor.

The stranger noticed the suspicions from the men surrounding her old friend so she removed her Bently Platinum glasses to reveal electric blue eyes.

"...what in the world is the red-spider doing in this tawdry arena?"

Jade eyes widened, beaming. "Sei?!" She raised a hand for her men to stand down and meet Sei Satou in a fierce hug. "...have you become a saint already?"

"nah... Mary would cry if that'll happen." Sei teased back, making her friend smirk. "So, who are you betting for?" she asked as she sat next to her friend.

"the best of course."

"There's only one I know who wins your confidence in this field."

"and that's right." Nao casually replied, watching a blue and white Ducati Streetfighter make a deep break on a tight curve with a red 1098 two seconds behind her. She fist pumped when the first bike widened the gap in lickety split as soon as it got out.

"no way..." the blond whispered in disbelief. "She's here?! Since when?"

"She's studying here, slowpoke."

Something in her friends' tone made the blue eyes to narrow. Nao looked hurt watching the race go on. "Something wrong?"

Nao scoffed, rolling her eyes to the sky. "The young pup... is bruised again. I brought her here to have some air."

"...oh... I see... anything I can help?"

Nao only twisted her lips, watching the streetfighter pass through the finish line. If only she knows what could help. She looked at Sei then back at the race track when suddenly something crossed her mind. Jade eyes sparkling, smiling at her friend. "actually, want to grab a drink and catch up on old times? I need an _ice breaker"_

That sinister smile gives Sei a faint guess what is running around inside that pretty red head, and she has a feeling it would be something _fun_. She mirrored the smile and turned her eyes on the brunette winner at the podium. "hmm... I think I'd like that."


	22. Chapter 22

Although there is no need to, Shizuru came to work early. She missed a day of work, but most of all, she missed a certain someone. Her face dropped when she found her desk empty. _''no flowers, no note'_ But no matter, she started with her routine; reading reports, checking reports, signing documents and all that drag. She was so caught up that she lost track of time until Yukino pinged about her fiancé coming over. And not a minute later there was a knock at the door and Yasuda came in. His face visibly brightened seeing her behind the desk. But he remembered that, as a man, he has to take control, and last time's no- show was very disappointing.

He closed the door and slowly approached the desk, towering her. It's good thing he forgot to bring flowers this time. "Where were you? You suddenly disappeared and I didn't even get a call?" He asked in a manner that he is trying to be calm for what she did.

Shizuru remained seated, looking up at him. A groan is aching to escape her lips; she doesn't have time for this right now. "I'm sorry, we had a... an emergency meeting with a client from... from Seoul."

"and it did not occur to you to inform me?! I was waiting for you! This is about that queer again isn't it?! You're better than that Shizuru!"

"Yes I am and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that! I don't have time to deal with your homophobia, Yasuda!" She snapped, standing up to his height, thanks to her stiletto.

He's pissed, they both are, flushed and in a staring battle. But Yasuda wisely backed down, he has to be in her good graces. "look... what happened was really upsetting, and I know it's not your fault, but I don't want those kinds of pranks again. I came here to pick you up for lunch, we need to talk about the engagement Shizuru. We've waited long enough."

The young President took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She walked towards the couch to take seat, Yasuda following behind. "Yasuda... I think it's better if we give it some time. We've been apart for so long, and I don't think it's a good idea to rush into things."

He looked at her for a moment, leaning his elbows on his lap. "No, you're just confused Shizuru. There is no need for a break." he chuckled. "We had enough of that." He leaned forward and tenderly held her hand. "I've missed you so much. And when I found your picture in the news, I couldn't take it anymore so I came back as soon as I could, and I will not go back without you."

It's as if she hasn't heard the rest of what he said and got stuck on one word. "News?"

"Uh... Yeah? You know, a daily report about stock exchange and your face came up in the grid of the rising entrepreneurs in Japan." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

The compliment bounced off when a crease formed on her brows. Well, she dreamed to measure up with him before to gain the support of his mother in their relationship. And now that she has reached that goal, she wonders why it doesn't feel so rewarding as she thought it would be. How long will she try to keep up then?

A palm on her face soon followed by a pair of lips capturing hers cut through her thoughts. She turned frigid. She felt him gently tease her lips, waiting for her to reciprocate, gliding his fingers through her jaw, slowly combing the back of her neck. But then she remembered what Aoi said, so she closed her eyes, probing if she can find the answers there, just when the door suddenly opened.

"Shizuru, have you read the proposal from Hyatt Ho...tel...-" Natsuki paused, holding a folder. "I'm sorry, I'll just come back later." she mumbled, walking out as soon as she came.

Crimson eyes widened at what just happened, heart rate gradually picking up. _'oh no...'_ She immediately got on her feet, running after the brunette, but a strong hand locked on her wrist pulling her back. She narrowed her eyes on the firm limb tracing to its owner."let go, Yasuda."

"No, _you_ let go, Shizuru. This travesty has been going on for so long already. She's already given you up! There's nothing left but for you both to move on!"

"...w-what?"

He sighed, but did not let go. "I know what happened, and that you rejected her. She wishes us the best and reminded me take good care of you. She's a good friend to you, that's why it's hard for you to see her hurt. But what you did was the right thing, Shizuru. It's for the best. You don't have to go after her and explain. She's old enough to realize that what she saw is what _real_ couples do."

There was a long silence between them as Shizuru lost her vigor. "...real couple..." she echoed in a whisper. "are we really, Yasuda?" she asked flicking her wrist free, walking out of the room.

He was left clenching his fist watching the door turn shut.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"she's out? Perfect! Bring the girls up." Nao spoke to the person on the phone. The blonde sitting next to her was already tittering in amusement, as Takeda drives them to a certain biker's office.

"are you two sure about this?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"oh definitely..." electric blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Instead of heading back straight to her office, Natsuki turned a corner to the small pantry stocked with sorts of drinks from coffee, tea to wine and soda's. She threw the folder on the counter and grabbed a cup from the shelf, pouring it with Devil Spring vodka before emptying it in her mouth, changing the kind of burning in her chest. She waited for it to kick in, but it was not enough so she filled the glass again and raised it to her lips.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called, but the biker already downed the clear liquid. "what are you doing?!"

Natsuki hissed and sighed in satisfaction. "I was thirsty." she grinned, pouring another glass, but the honey-haired woman snatched the bottle from her hand. "aww... killjoy..."

Shizuru put away the bottle and the glass far from the biker's reach. "Thirsty?! This is not water! It's on the fridge!"

"Ah! But it is! Vodka actually means water in Russian, or wόdka in Poland, you can ask your husband to be, he's Polish isn't he?" Natsuki asked twirling a finger up, thinking. "Oh, no wait.. he's Japanese, he just migrated in Poland. Ahahaha! Sorry about that. My mistake."

"Look, Natsuki about what happened -" a finger pressed on a pair of red lips before she could explain. But Shizuru can feel the faint tremble from the digit and its owner, pulling a heavy tug in her heart when she saw hazy emeralds.

Natsuki shook her head, gently running a knuckle on those rosy cheek. "Don't... You're always too tempting for me, Shizuru... never let your guard down from now on." she whispered.

The crimson goddess was held captive by the honesty of those forest green orbs, witnessing how the dark pupils dilate as it fixes on her. A chill ran through her spine how that warning was so real yet so tempting.

But the spell was soon broken by muffled sounds of loud thudding music. They both furrowed their brows wondering where it's coming from. Natsuki strained her ears slowly walking back to her office, the noise getting louder, And when she opened the door, an ear splitting music and eye popping scene greeted her. She was totally floored to see a league of fine gorgeous women that barely wore anything, getting wild through the mix of Martin Garix and Dimitri Vegas, turning the office into a mini bar with drinks and cakes all over the place. She immediately slammed the door shut, blocking it from Shizuru's view.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, frowning. The brunette looked like a scared puppy who has seen ghosts. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, hehe... uhm you want to grab some lunch?" An unplanned invitation was the biker's pathetic attempt to divert the honey-haired beauty's attention. "Oh shit!" she cursed when the door almost opened from the inside.

"aawww... the mutt is getting shy..." Nao, who just appeared in the suite, cooed.

"Nao! What the heck is this?!" the biker yelled at her sister who's only having fun watching her predicament. She held her breath when a flossy figure walked from behind her sister, beaming brightly at her.

"Happy birthday, Natsuki..." Sei greeted, sashaying towards the stunned biker, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "did you like my gift?" she whispered, still holding the brunette around the shoulder.

"S-Sei? When did you get here?!" Natsuki returned the embrace, a mistake that brought a wicked smile on both the blonde and red head's lips.

One of the girls inside finally manage to swing the door open, revealing the impromptu party. Sei pushed the unsuspecting brunette to the arms of one of the hired private escorts. "I want the first-rate satisfaction for my friend here. Make it happen."

"We would be pleased to, Satou-sama..." the woman whispered, overtly hankering for the raven-haired beauty.

"What?! Woi! Sei! Get them off me! Sei!" Natsuki called for help, struggling from the women's clutches dragging her inside. But Sei only gave her a thumbs up before shutting the door. Blue and jade eyes shared a knowing stare, snickering until they broke into a fit of laughter listening to Natsuki's indistinct colorful words against the women feasting upon her.

The silent elegant President, turned into a stone staring at the door, while the other two friends were giving each other a high-five. There really are monsters inside! Her stunned crimsons slowly turned to the cackling red head. "It's... Natsuki's birthday?" she murmured, waiting for the red head to calm down from her mirth.

"Yeah! Remember when I ask you a couple of days ago to bring her home after you guys go to the beach?" Nao asked which got a nod from the taller woman. "We planned to surprise her with a party that day, but shit happened, it was even all over the net for a day! Damn..., thank the saints the Harada's are quick to wipe it out." she shook her head in dismay. "oh, by the way, this is Sei, Sei, this is Shizuru, Natsuki's friend."

"So this is the famous bloody eyes that tamed the green phantom... Mind if I ask for some tips from you?, I've been trying to get Nat-kun for a long time now." the blond asked in a friendly way, stretching a hand to shake.

What's happening is definitely ruffling through her feathers and Shizuru is in no mood to shake the hand of the person who just caused her day to turn salty. She walked past the blond and barged into the room with the intention to save her Executive Director.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"will you all knock it off! Let me go!" Natsuki yelled for the nth time, trying to release her hands held by two women on her side while being straddled in a chair by a busty curly brunette.

"oh, c'mon, sweetie... we're only having some fun?! What do you have to lose? Hmm?" the woman whispered to the lips that is trying to evade her advances. "how about this, let's have a deal."

"what deal?!"

"You certainly have the face and you got me badly wanting to have a taste of it. How about you give me what I want, just a minute or two, and we'll call it a deal? Yeah?" the escort offered in a sultry voice. The rest of the girls booed but they all know it's just part of the play.

"w-what, do you mean a kiss?"Natsuki asked, which got a hum in reply. She looked around the room then back to the woman in her lap. She groaned in defeat. " fine... keep your word." she warned before finally giving up. Her now free hand gently held her at the back of her neck, holding her near until their lips touch in a timid kiss that gradually synced. The biker was about to pull away, but the fist knotted in her opened shirt says the woman haven't had enough yet. So she did as what was silently requested, eager to have this over with. When the gorgeous escort turned limp in her arms, Natsuki slowly pulled away, watching as the other woman pressed their foreheads together, panting.

"that was... awesome... do it again." the escort whispered.

Annoyed emeralds rolled her sight to the side only to find a broken crimson eyed goddess standing right at the door. Natsuki was frozen. Her intoxicated mind was running at hundred miles per second watching the pain stain through the face of the only woman she would give the world to. She curse the music to damnation for failing to notice someone coming in.

Red lips quivered as she searched for the words to say. She just saw Natsuki making out with such passion with another woman, how can she keep her cool? "I... I wanted to greet you happy birthday.. I'm sorry I didn't know I missed it. I.." try as she might to hold it in, but her voice cracked. "I'm sorry.." Shizuru whispered almost inaudibly, rushing out of the door.

"Wait! Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out, pushing away all the escorts who tried to get in her way.

Nao and Sei watched as the flushed and shattered President dashed towards the elevator followed by her Director, struggling to put her shirt back on.

"Do you think it's enough?" Sei asked.

Nao shrugged. "who knows..."

Natsuki's hand was only an inch away when the lift slid shut. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" she growled banging her fist on the steel doors. "Aargghg! dammit!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The flight down was enough to collect herself, wiping the smudge on her face with bare hands and using her reflection on metal wall as a mirror. She took a couple of deep breaths just before briskly walking outside the ground floor, without a proper heading. And just when she got outside the building, she saw Yasuda about to get inside his brown Lincoln MKC, the valet handing him his keys. That's when she realized she forgot her purse and phone in the office.

"Shizuru?" he called, frowning.

Calling for her driver will take time and probably inform Natsuki where she's going, all she wants at the very moment is to get away from such suffocating place, so the upset woman was left with no choice but to ask her fiancé for a quick favor. "Can you give me lift? I need to go to Aoi, fast."

He can see that there is something wrong, like she's in some kind of emotional torment. And as a gentleman, he agreed with no question and opened the front passenger door. Oh yes, he will drive her to the Harada's building but he wants to be the first to make her feel better, by bringing her somewhere to cheer her up and console her. This is his chance to prove his worth again.

With a destination in mind, he shifted the gear to drive and hit the road, subtle in increasing his acceleration. He wants to get there fast. He was giving side glances to the beauty beside him, thinking."hey... uh.. I think we should have something first. There's a great restaurant I know."

Shizuru only remained mute. Her throat feels tight still, running her mind on the scene at the office that's choking her inside. It's only to be expected. Of course this will happen, if not now, then soon. Everyone has their own breaking point, and she has pushed Natsuki too far. Why should she be hurting like hell when this is all her fault? She guess this is what they say karma is a bitch, and now she is left with no choice but to suck it up. A tear threatens to fall, so she took in a silent deep breath, blinking it back. _'it's over...'_

It felt like being at the center of a roulette watching with dull eyes the flashing of the streets signs, waiting for it to stop, where would it stop? Where it goes from now on.

The roulette did stop rolling, literally throwing her dejection forward when Yasuda suddenly hit the break when a blue/white streetfighter skidded right in front of them.

"What the... Psycho!" Yasuda yelled through his car.

"ah! That's my mom's name, mine is Natsuki." the rider corrected, panting, hair tousled, shirt wrinkled. She fixed her eyes to his passenger, gazing tenderly upon the divine creature whose face has small traces of smudged makeup. Longing emeralds locked on watery crimsons. "You know, this is the part of the story where the protagonist takes the princess away? I'm not gonna move from here until you get your pretty ass off that car, Shizuru! So what's it gonna be?"

Shizuru bit the side of her lip, glaring at the smug looking biker. She opened the door but Yasuda seized her other limb, causing her to turn her glare at him. "Thank you for the ride, Yasuda. But I'll take it from here." She stated firmly, easily pulling her hand back.

He can only groan inside her car, as his anger is fueled by the honking from the cars gathering behind his.

Natsuki straightened her spine, watching the elegant woman with unconcealed desire as it struts towards her.

"I hate you..." Shizuru whispered before straddling the back seat, wrapping possesive arms around such familiar firm waist.

"I know, and you're such a pain." Natsuki whispered back, releasing the clutch, speeding away. This time,.. they both want to run away.


	23. Chapter 23

Haze, that's what her brain is filled with while her eyes are glued to every movement of the other woman's back as it walked past her until it stopped just right in front of small fireplace that hasn't been used for some time, free of dust and ashes. There is something inside of her desperately wanting to be unleashed, but thought better than to get ahead of herself. She absently lifted a palm, gently soothing her waist side, still feeling a ghost from that set of nails that dug on her sides like a claw when she tried to question the sudden request to change her route. That hot breath and demanding voice in her ear was too much to be denied. So, she gave up all she had planned that would lead the other woman to submission and shifted on a different lane, leaving what would lie ahead to fate.

So now, here they are. Stalled inside a decent sized two storey oriental house only Shizuru knows about and a wonder to Natsuki. Both unaware that they're ruminating of the same thing, - 'what to say.'

The biker regretted having taken two shots of that cursed drink at such an inopportune time, just when she needs all her sobriety. But who would have thought things would suddenly turn out like this? There is that glimmering hope again, so tempting, and she knows how much she wants to grab it, push the other woman against the wall, make her scream and cry in pleasure and agony until the words she had been longing for escapes between those divine lips. Yet she has to hold back first. She has learned the hard way that forcing out an immature confession to match up with your expectations only pushes the woman she loves further away. Then, why are they here again? She wondered casting down her eyes on the carpeted floor that feels mushy under her feet. _And where are we?_

"This is my house." Shizuru said, as if answering the question, giving a small glance over her shoulder, then, fiddling back to one of the small frames perched on the furnace's white ledge. "I invested on it a long time ago"

Dark brows slightly drew together as her eyes roamed at the almost complete furnishings. "well… this is a good investment…?" Natsuki said, unsure where this small talk's going. "Real estate prices skyrockets almost every year. Are you planning to put this on the market sometime?"

A small chuckle was the answer before heaving a sigh. _Now, where to begin?..._ "No…" Shizuru uttered, emotions still boiling in. "This was where I planned to settle down. Have a family, maybe have a kid or two" she answered, dreamys eyes with a small smile.

That confession, somehow, was sobering, clearing the fogs into a biting small realization. _I see…_ And Natsuki could only utter an almost inaudible "oh", biting on a recently healed lower lip as she mocks herself. _Oh Natsuki… you should've known better…_ she took a glance at the honey haired woman. _But why was she crying then? It should at least mean something, right?_ She internally argued while stealing another glance at the other woman and she had to bite on her cheek when her eyes caught sight of the sparkling piece of jewel on Shizuru's finger when shes turned to sit the opposite couch. _you idiot! Why would she bring you then to a place where she wants to settle down with her husband?! to have a girl talk?!_

A distinct titter caused Shizuru to frown and turned a questioning look at the young brunette whose face is turning quite flushed by the moment. "Something funny?"

"Huh?" Natsuki had to cough hard, shaking her head "Oh, no. Something just crossed my mind. Sorry. I mean… Isn't this… no, uh…"she cleared her throat. "I mean, I'm under the impression that your fiancé wouldn't settle for anything, uhm... simple?"

"Do you find this… boring then?"

At the small worried tone, Natsuki rushed to explain "No! No, it's not like that. It's missing a few minor touches here and there, and I'm talking based on my impression about him, but… I think…"she looked around again and through the panoramic small garden outside; Mind running fast forward into the future. "I think it would be perfect. This will be a lovely home, Shizuru." The corners of her lips stretched in contrast with her eyes as she stares at what could be, years from now. "your kids will love it, I wonder what you would look like when you get a stick up your ass when they become a handful" she blew a chuckle before shifting the topic. Better get to the point soon.

"look, Shizuru," Natsuki said, absently rubbing the outline of her ear between her thumb and index "about what happened earlier, I'm sorry. It was improper, I know. I was surprised too. And I guess the alcohol washed off a bit of my decency that time, so you know…" she laughed awkwardly "It must've been a bad surprise to you, huh?"

The confusion on those crimson orbs gradually replaced by something totally diabolical behind a smile, that it would have scared even those people who knew the ever calm woman. "Oh it _definitely_ was, repulsive even. Is that how you always celebrate, Natsuki? Eating women instead of the cakes?"

 _She really does have a knife for a tongue sometimes._ Natsuki thought; jaw tight and taking in long silent deep breath. "Not really. Like I said, I was surprised too –

"and what a lovely surprise that was, wasn't it?; Inside the office, no less? A perfect venue. Did you love it?"

Taken aback at this sudden shift, Natsuki tilted her head, puzzled. _Now what's wrong with her?_

"I wish it's the case" she almost groaned, pausing to take a deep breath at such sarcasm. Her piercing emeralds subtly searched for that sparkle of hope that she was counting on from the others' eyes before. But, it failed to show her this time. She only sees pure repugnance now. _even that ended too soon…?_ "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I promise it will never happen again. It was very unprofessional and unbecoming. I shouldn't have let that happened in a wor—

An unexpected scoff halted her explanation, something which doesn't suit the elegant woman before her. Now she wonders if the offense she has done is really that severe to be subjected with such animosity.

" _unbecoming_?" Shizuru spoke the word as if trying to find its meaning. "I wonder if you meant you don't do that often, or the place isn't the usual. I was actually beginning to entertain the thought of giving you the same form of gifts, although I wonder if I can manage to afford such fine specimens. You really love such pretty girls, do you? Natsuki? It made me even think I really am beautiful to have fallen under your choices of women. Was I sitting too long in my own glory then that you had to take on the rebounds before you can get the prize? I believe it will be so rewarding once I give it to you wouldn't it? You really do feed my ego too much, Natsuki. Maybe I should really reward you?" she stated with venomous sarcasm that radiates through her ironic smile. "oh no, maybe I'm just getting full of myself and I am but another part of the game? So which is it?"

' _now what's her problem?! It's not like I planned it to happen?!'_

There was a very long deafening silence as none of them spoke a word while staring straight at each other. One wishes to turn back the time while the other just wanted to draw this into conclusion.

Natsuki relented, turning her gaze outside the window, looking past the horizon. _So this is what she brought me here for…_ she avoided that abhorring look from what she had always thought were a lovely pair of crimsons. _How many times does she have to reject me?… I get it already!_

"What do you want, Shizuru?"

"I'm not the celebrant here, Natsuki. So, you tell me _what_ it is that you really want. Games? Women? Sex? Well, I know you want me. You've been really persistent these past few days. It was romantically annoying, really; stirring my mind here and there. And I wonder if this is one of those tricks you pull to get me. But, that party appears too much of a trick for me. You looked so natural in handling women. So now, it's confusing. Are you really capable of romance, or just lusting for any pretty girls you see? Shall I pay you in bed too? Tell me. What is it that you want, hmm?"

Those pair of emeralds has become void, with nary a life in it before staring back on those of flaming reds whose chestnut brow was raised as if she just asked about a simple matter. "I thought… the answer has been pretty obvious."

The answer was a mock disappointment. "Well, now, it seems to be. But, I'm sorry I don't do that line of business. It must be such a disappointment to you, to get nothing out of your investment, and I really would understand if you'd feel that way, after all that you've done for me" she paused to sigh. "don't worry just leave me a memo if you want to fire me. My payment has been way past due. Can I still give it to you now though?" she asked, holding the button of her dress shirt.

The honey haired woman knew her emotions are getting the best of her, but she couldn't stop it. She has never been this exasperated before, and the gravity is too overwhelming to control. But she knew, sometimes, she's just simply downright sardonic when riled. And she's well aware that this conversation has veered too far and could snap a line between them. Her eyes watched every move as the biker leaned her elbows on her knees, fiddling with a set of keys. She's sure she has heard a small sigh, but couldn't be certain since a few strands of long shiny onyx hair fell over Natsuki's face as she seems to be meditating at something more interesting, like the small rectangular glass top of the coffee table between them.

There was a long moment before an oddly calm husky voice spoke. "I don't… I don't do that kind of business either, Shizuru." Natsuki almost whispered, head down, summoning some strength to still herself and push back the effects of alcohol. _Is this still from that though? I wonder…_ Not that she has to give too much effort. Her head may be feeling like a bag of air but those words were colder than a bucket of ice to keep her awake. "I'm not gonna fire you. That act is beneath me. I need yo— The company needs you. I may not be as well versed in the Business field as you are, but, I'm sure I know how to separate professional and personal matters. So… uh…"

There was a short pause that has caused the pair of raging red eyes to squint when she saw the struggle to swallow from the slender porcelain neck of the small woman in front of her. And she knew, it's not from the vodka the other has taken before. The angry thudding in her chest is gradually being replaced by a different kind. But there is something that she wants, and Natsuki must deal with it.

"...again, I'm sorry. Uh... I promise it will never happen again." Natsuki said, combing her fingers through her long silky dark hair before kneading the back of her neck, try as she might to be casual. "umm, I'm sorry too for keeping you from your lunch…, I guess, you should probably call your fiancé. Tell him I'm sorry as well, I didn't— I didn't mean to cause too much trouble between you and him. I promise this will be the last. I will stop getting between the two of you, just… just don't involve the company matters with… with my misdemeanor. I will accept any sanctions you may impose on me, _President._ " she stood up to get ready to leave but not before giving a deep bow in apology, keeping her eyes down before stepping aside from the sofa and walked towards the door; knowing she better leave soon before everything of her ceases to work cohesively. Her head is getting heavier by the minute along with tiny hammers beating her brain. And the worst kind of gravity bringing her down is the wreckage inside her chest brought by the realization of how foolish she had always been for aiming on something larger than life for her. It had always been beyond her reach. The floor felt like a quicksand under her feet as she struggles to reach the door before she could faint or before she fails to see past this fog burning her eyes. This house is getting too small for the two of them, and the air is getting too thin to breathe. Everything has been made clear now. Why else would Shizuru bring her to this place. Any fool would understand it like a basic ABC. _Or a simple "N.O."?_ It's futile to keep fighting for something you're not welcomed to in the first place. _And now, she finally made it so clear, you numbnut! So get lost!_

She berated herself and was quick to twist the door's handle bar open the moment she reached it, eager for some air, a change of scene. The view outside is much more welcoming, that finally, even a little, she can breathe, face the truth and muster the strength to leave it all behind, _again_. Maybe, she really is doomed to be cursed with matters of the heart no matter what achievements she may have. Or maybe it's a curse itself to have defied the norm? the standards of society? That no matter what you have to give, it's never enough to bring out another possibility? – Of maybe a genuine passion and compassion between two people regardless of everything?

 _Maybe not for you, Natsuki Kruger…_ the brunette thought with resignation as she pulls the door wide open, that, unfortunately, angrily shuts back too soon in her face, so loud and quick before she could afford to blink.

"…where do you think you're going?" was the steely question. Both women now standing at the door, the taller one trapping the silent brunette between her body and the door she slammed close, keeping that arm pressed against it, limiting Natsuki's space even smaller. "…did I say you can leave?"

But Natsuki remained silent, motionless except for that small movement indicating the brunette has dropped her gaze to the floor as it exhaled, sagging her shoulders. Shizuru hears nothing but their silent breathing.

"look at me when I'm talking to you, Natsuki." she demanded sternly, squinting her eyes at onyx crown that refused to move. Natsuki refused to move, even almost refused to breath as she is too silent and still like a standing dead body, hands hanging limply on her sides. Their stance went on for too long, and the temperamental woman is quick to lose her patience. So, with violent force, she roughly turned the mute brunette around by the shoulder that staggered on her footing, and in the process, had hit her back against the door. "I said look at me!"

She demanded again, but stopped; drew her hand back; as if having touched something so fragile. Her raging heart suddenly felt like being struck by a thousand knives, her body held frozen. Natsuki still refuses to look at her, face hidden by a few strands of her hair, there is a subtle tension in that small feminine jaw, and the struggle to keep that lower lip tucked between the set of teeth to stop its trembling. Natsuki looks so stubbornly dignified, yet so delicate. But Shizuru knew she has battered her enough this time that the younger girl would finally tip off with just a push of finger. _When did I become such a sadist?..._ she asked herself as she takes pride and pleasure to have this effect to the now bruised girl. It breaks her heart to see Natsuki like this, yet it elevates her to have such power. Any man who could see this picture of a delicate and pained beauty would go hungry for it. A pure and innocent weakened lamb that's too much to resist for a hungry beast. _Dangerous…_ she thought, perturbed, and vowed to seal this a secret and a treasure _only_ for her.

She exhaled a long breath and tried to reach for the hand that has been clutching onto the set of keys, but stopped when the other avoided her touch. Her hand remained in the air where she caught nothing, and her eyes noticed the seal still worn around her own finger; which, strangely enough, weighs like a paper. _._ She casted a glance at the young woman who wobbled back on her feet but still refuses to look at her. _I see… I have lived a life of luxury, of freedom, and of humility…_ _But Shizuru Fujino, you'd be dammed to live a life wishing you have had this one regret!_ Without a second thought, her other hand reached up to remove the ring and toss it carelessly in a corner somewhere without a sound, hushed by the carpeted floor.

And so the younger woman was not able to notice; still lost in her own world, her own despair, while still fighting the mist in her eyes that threatens to fall. Natsuki knew she has lost this battle, and would like a little dignity left by, which is failing miserably, stoically accepting this bitter closure for the last time; although her heavy head is not really helping with it growing fuzzier by the minute. If Shizuru throws another lashing again she doubts she can give a logical response anymore. Truth is, she's a shy away from breaking down right now, but she definitely doesn't want to seek pity.

Unaware of the girls' inner struggle, Shizuru slowly leaned even closer, intimidating. The body against hers tensed up, but she ignored it. She closed her eyes as she takes in a lungful of that fresh summer scent and was unable to hold the temptation to rake her fingers through the scalp and let that strands of long silky dark mane glide off through her open palm. It's ironic how the one, who has stirred up this much emotion in her, is also the one who can ease it down, yet the subject is completely oblivious.

"Do you understand why I'm upset, Natsuki?" she murmured, now calm, waiting for that pair of emeralds to meet her eyes.

But it didn't.

That slender throat bobbed, and croaked in a small voice. "…because… because I disgust you…"

"Wrong…" Shizuru said, still waiting for Natsuki to look up. "…because you let _someone else_ have a touch of what solely should belong to _me_." she spat bitterly, her hot breath blowing on reddened ear.

At last, shaky pair of moist greens finally looked up, confused, like an abandoned cub that's causing a twinge in Shizuru. That pretty face, flushed cheek and small nose that matches her cute pair of soft pink lips, an oddly alluring countenance of youth painted with a trace of intoxication mixed with melancholy.

"…the office?" Natsuki guessed, voice cracked despite its effort. She's trying to work up her mind as a few drops of tears finally escaped her eyes; why the woman she fell for this time treats her with such abomination, that she felt as ugly as the filthiest pests? She was quick to wipe her face with her knuckle, making her look like a well berated child. "…but, it wasn't my idea. I- I keep telling you I didn't know—

"idiot!"

"whu— mmphf?!"

Finally having had enough, Shizuru silenced her with her lips; seeking, domineering, while her hand is pressed on Natsuki's small back, holding their body against each other, as her other hand had grabbed a fist of those dark hair to tilt back the young girls' head and gains easy access to those sweet lips. Persistent..., easy and slow, waiting for it to be returned, yet _demanding_ that leaves no space for Natsuki to refuse. She sucked and teased that lower lip and gained entry inside the other's mouth, and both swallowed in pleasure in their small moans as their tongue caresses. _This is mine._ Shizuru swore, as she closed her eyes, indulging herself guiltless of what she realized she can never let anyone else have; of what she can never let go anymore. _Never again.._

Lips eventually moved in sync as Natsuki's surprise slowly died down and caved in with this very tempting taste and budding warmth that her eyes closed on their own as tears continue to stream down her face. Everything is so confusing; it still hurts and it hurts even more, yet she cannot deny this kiss from the woman who has always had undefinable power over her, over her emotions; nor can she even deny her own longing. Her legs might give out anytime, and so will her consciousness. If this is a dream, she rather live at the moment.

Until the need for air has been too much to ignore along with her already spinning head, Natsuki finally lost her balance that broke the growing passion. But Shizuru was quick to catch her and carried her like a delicate petite bride; both still recovering their breath. Good thing Natsuki is surprisingly light.

"careful…" Shizuru whispered lovingly at the small face, still catching her breath and decided to take this quite intoxicated elfish princess to the nearest bedroom. The young girl still has her eyes closed, brows wrinkled as she tries to ease the swirling in her head cradled near the crook of Shizuru's neck as her hand clutches weakly on the older woman.

Natsuki uttered a weak apology, eyes still shut tight, but Shizuru hushed her gently, giving a peck on the onyx crown, burrowing her nose. The older woman gently laid the girl on the bed and sat beside her. "does your head hurt?" she asked while wiping off the remaining stains of tears in Natsuki's face with a knuckle. The brunette uttered a weak "no", and her still watery pair of emeralds peeked from heavy eyelids.

"Good… because we're not done yet. I'm still upset, you know… " Shizuru said, almost in a whisper, leaning down closer to the girl's face. She secretly loves to cause this confused and helpless look in the tough biker. "...and you know what to do when I'm upset, don't you?"

Flushed, the young girl's eyes turned worried and sorry as it avoided Shizuru's gaze, "…I don't think… I'm in shape to sing this time, Shizuru… I… I would only irritate you even more…"

A helpless smile stretched the corners of Shizuru's lips watching the girl beneath her with pure tenderness. How could she have almost missed it? She needs to have this and bind it to her forever. The rest be damned, but it feels so nice to hold Natsuki in her arms. Like everything is where it should belong. _And so she shall…_

"…don't worry, I'll play the tunes in you…" was her sultry whisper as she swallowed Natsuki's confused stammer in a loving and hungry kiss; yet gentle and begging, as she kneads and runs soft caresses, letting her hands feel every curve, every spot and how the that skin feels under her touch, while slowly unveiling everything of the younger woman.

It is evil to take advantage of a woman's vulnerability, but the demon inside has already been awakened. Shizuru easily divested everything that's in her way, down to the last piece of cloth as she continues to plant kisses and familiarizing the bare skin that burns with her touches, eliciting gasps and whimpers; fueling her desire. She paused for a moment to admire what she had bared for her eyes; a perfect sculpture, alluring and so delicate. That ajar panting lips and lidded eyes of a sublime flushed face down to a heaving pale chest with the heart that beats so loud for her, making her want it even more, bring that girl into total submission. And like a lioness feasting on her prey, she resumed digging in, ignoring the weak pair of limbs trying to push her away, wanting to hear more of the melody in Natsuki's voice that is torn between small protests and moans; arousing and surprisingly very feminine as it slowly surrenders to the heat she brings.

This tenderness is too much for logic to understand, and the darkest shade of red from a pair of irises takes pleasure in watching the young woman loses sanity and inhibitions as she hold her while titillating down to her core, waiting for Natsuki to be ready. _Had she done it before?_ She asked, eyeing the agonized and possessed woman while trying to be careful; yet also livid at the thought of its possibility. Natsuki did have a previous relationship. And she rather not remember the name whoever that was, for there will only be hers from now on. She'll make sure of that. This beautiful creature shall be shackled to her from now, till forever. She promised, as she finally paid attention to the pair of pale mounds eliciting more of that melody to her ears. And when the moist coated her finger, Shizuru finally delved in with anger fueled by the previous thought,

…only to find she has been wrong, when a yelp of pain escaped from Natsuki's lips.

Shizuru stopped, yet remained inside as she watched the young woman's face twist in agony. Her digit remained still within Natsuki's tight purity; careful yet so elevated at this discovery. _Could it be…_

An overflowing rapture and loving look of tenderness painted on Shizuru's face, as she leaned down, planting feather light kisses to sooth her now lover, before kissing that bitten lips with much affection.

"…hold on to me, Natsuki…" she gently whispered. "…please" she pleaded while nuzzling onto reddened ear.

Timidly, those hands that were tightly clenched on the sheets when the pain struck, reached up and held on to Shizuru's bare shoulders. And finally, that pair of shimmering crimsons held the pair of cloudy emeralds with such affection. She searched through Natsuki's eyes and smiled when she saw that girl behind her intoxication; that same look with so much love for her. _And I almost lost it…_

She tenderly kissed the woman beneath again, conveying what she is dying to say, before nuzzling back down to that ear to whisper the voice in her heart that she had unfairly denied the young girl for so long.

"I love you…"

Tears escaped again when Natsuki finally let go and opened all of her to Shizuru, giving everything to the very last drop. Lost in the feelings and all the emotions within as the woman she loves punctures through all her inhibitions.

Sanity has been melted by the heat, and Shizuru watched with adoration and pride as Natsuki slowly surrenders to her; the sprawled and tousled dark hair, the pants, the face that is torn with cry of pleasure and pain, yet begging for something she cannot name. The beautiful arc of her back whenever Shizuru touches a sensitive spot to remember, while holding tight around her neck and back. _She's so beautiful…_ Shizuru thought as she continues to hold the young woman in her arms, tormenting her to hear more of that sound, of that cry; relishing the sight of this struggle while listening to its crescendos. Until Natsuki could take no more, and cried her name in heavens in total submission, clutching on to her while it falls over the edge of nowhere, completely undone and reborn in her hands.

She lied down and gently cradled the still quivering and whimpering woman beside her, trying to ignore her own nagging need. She still wants to feel more of Natsuki, but thought it might be too much for her woman this time. Her body still needs to adjust _and recover_ after what she had just made her go through, after what she had just taken from her. She felt a swelling pride as she looked at her fingers painted by the color of rose she had forced to bloom. She kissed the sweaty temple and tenderly held her lover close until it was later consumed by slumber. " _you're mine now.. My Natsuki…_ "


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sure your sister's going to be okay?" Takeda asked, stretching her arms up until he felt a satisfied pop on his joints.

"She better be. Really, they're like a pair of klutz chasing each other around in circles!" Nao said, eyes not leaving the computer screen as she tries to check all work-related emails.

He donned his sleepwear and settled on the other side of the bed. "Don't you think you might be rushing them? They might need more time to think about… things?"

Nao only smirked, "Yeah right, rush my ass. Doodling is more like it. I just wanted to see for myself if there really is no chance for my sister so we can just pack up and fly back home."

Takeda nodded in thought, although Nao did not see it. He understands the reason of the red-head's exasperation. Nobody ever wants to see Natsuki on the same horrible pit again, and that's what all they've been trying to keep from ever happening again.

"Do you think she scored this time?" he asked playfully, wiggling a dark brow. It is his way to rid the other woman with that sour mood.

"You looked like a curios toad, you know that?" she said, rolling her eyes "Well, she better had, or, like I said, we're going home" She smirked again as another thought came to mind. "Krugers are always the alpha, you know. We always _dominate_ " she stated smugly, thinking how her sister could possibly be gazing down upon her naked and exhausted woman, probably brimming with pride at such accomplishment.

A good thing she doesn't know that the subject of her boast is currently causing conflict and amusement to a pair of loving crimsons contemplating upon the brunette who's out cold, hair tousled, almost drooling on the white pillow. Shizuru's lungs had to take in much air to ease the rising pulse in her veins at the sight of those pair of pale legs that peeked from the blanket when Natsuki stretched and turned to the side, one knee bent up as her leg hugs over a pillow. That pose was so irresistibly beckoning. Her restraints would fly off the window if the edge of the blanket lifts a little high up the leg with just a lift of a finger.

She closed her eyes and turned her face away, exhaling silently while sitting at the edge of the bed. _Oh Shizuru… comport yourself! When did you become such a pervert?!…_ she castigated herself, shifting the course of her mind to an unfinished office work. She opened her eyes when she was brought back to her normal line of thought, only to see those legs again when she turns around intending to stand up.

But an imp has played her mind and lost a little bit of self-control. She leaned down to, just this once, playfully bite the back of the knee of her sleeping beauty.

A terrible mistake.

Like natural defensive reflex, the moment something and somewhat piercing touched her leg, Natsuki jerked up and quickly twisted around to lock the attackers' head between her legs, her fist pulled back, ready to strike a punch.

"Wait!" Shizuru cried out, despite the choking around her neck, "It's me!"

"Shizuru?" 

"Yes, it's me!" she cried "I- I can't breathe, Natsuki!"

Foggy green eyes widened in horror "Oh shit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Natsuki scrammed, kneeling an arm away as she bows repeatedly, feeling horror of what she has done, though unintentionally.

"It's fine. It was my fault. I shouldn't have come to you like that" Shizuru said, coughing as she soothes the side of her neck that matches the shade on Natsuki's cheek, trying hard to ignore the girls' state of clothing, or the lack of it.

"Sorry… does it hurt?" Natsuki asked, worried, reaching up to check if the skin has been bruised. But Shizuru promised her that it was alright. She bit her lower lip, still feeling the guilt while absently reaching for the blanket to cover herself, when her eyes caught a small weak glint near the hollow of the other woman's neck.

"What is that?" she asked, taking a swab with her forefinger. The feel of its slimy wetness and the whiff of its scent widen her eyes in alarm, burning her cheeks in what could be an on-coming utter embarrassment.

"What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, reaching up to check what it was that seem to have made the newly awakened girl frozen.

"No!" Natsuki tried to stop her but she's too late. Shizuru was still after having a good look and a sniff of the almost clear splotch on her finger as well.

 _A-ara?_

An awkward pause extending the discomfiting silence. Shizuru had to almost feign a hack to steer her mind from the images that would surely bother her each night when she sleeps. _And I have just seen those… felt even…_ she thought, thus failing to tame the blood rushing up her face.

"Na-tsu-ki? _"_ she called, with a latent tone of mischief. She called again biting down a grin "Natsuki? Is this _—_ _"_

"Aaahh! shut up! shut up! I'm not hearing anything!"

Shizuru broke into a fit of laughter, jumping at the girl who was hiding inside a ball of sheets. She tried to take the covers away to see that, most probably cute even though mortified, face. But Natsuki was stubborn, holding the blanket even tighter around her. If only she could disappear right now.

"Come now, Natsuki" Shizuru cooed, though still trying to rein in her chortles "I'm sorry.… please let me see you…"

Still, she got the stubbornness. She playfully bit through the sheets where she knows Natsuki's shoulder side could be, trying to woo her out of it.

"Please love… let me see you?"

The struggle eventually sagged. A small pause before pale languid fingers tentatively pulls the blanket down, revealing only half of the frowning face, the rest still hidden from Shizuru's view. Natsuki intended to glare at the teasing woman but the unexpected emotions seen from those pair of glossy crimsons loosened the crease on her brows. Those eyes almost always strike at her, each time, like her own gleaming red Kryptonite. _Yet it still feels like she could still be out of my reach._

Her heart shrinks at the thought. That bit of probability is still biting at her, repressing her from truly screaming like a loon in elation. She is still a little grey on where she stands now, after this, after what just happened, though it's a very welcomed change, and where will they go from here. Or maybe it's clear, it just seems too good to be true somehow. She wanted to jump up and down, punch the air and laugh. But there's a tiny blight in her mind whispering that it might be too soon. Some surreal things, sadly enough, in the end tends to be untrue.

 _Ah! Snap out of it, you dunce! You're ruining this moment! She loves you! Shizuru is in love with you! Hasn't she just shown it to you?!_ She screamed in her mind, her face almost burning remembering what happened.

So lost was she in the whirlwinds of her thoughts that she failed to notice the blanket being pulled down nor apprehend the lips that descended so sweetly upon hers, arresting all her erratic worries. The tastes of those lips are too real to be a delusion. Nudging her, seeking, and rousing her own desire so teasingly gentle. She easily caved in, their lips glide in synchrony, gaging, asking and giving entry to the tongues that caresses covetously against each other.

Natsuki groaned from the rising heat coursing through her flesh, absently kneading the waist side of the other woman, so irresistibly ravishing, her silky-smooth hair looking like dark gold curtain as it fell over on one side of her face. She flipped their positions, pinning Shizuru down as the blanket slips off her back, but she couldn't care less. Shizuru has already seen her, everything of her. Now, all she wants to do is change the favor, and _so much more._

"Say it again" she begged in a whisper, her face hovering the other "Say that you love me…"

The red lips beneath her stretched into a resigned beautiful smile. Shizuru reached up and caressed that smooth warm cheek she could clearly see despite the dimness in the room, the only light was from outside the open door.

"You always knew…" she whispered back, loving the feeling of Natsuki's face as it leans against her touch, the curtain of silky straight black hair felt like feathery touch brushing the back of her palm.

"I was holding onto that thought, every day…" Natsuki droned, adoring. "You really were just stubborn"

She got a playful pinch for her smirk, and delve down, pressing their lips against each other. Smooth slender arms hooked around her neck, silently demanding for her. She felt the trapped body under the cover squirming. Her playful mind wanted to keep it that way, and put the tousled haired goddess in slow and sweet agony, wanting to taste and savor everything of the woman in her arms; when suddenly, like a traitorous thunderclap on a summer day, a nefarious smile flashed in her mind's eye, striking her like an actual slap in the face. It temporarily snapped her out from their rising passion, panting in unison with the lips she had temporarily jerked away from.

 _What the?…_ she thought angrily trying to blink away those images. Although an indefinable fear subtly crawls through her skin. Of all the time for those deplorable nightmares to bug her?!

But the feverish call for her name brought her back to the woman on the bed, misty-eyed as she is being pulled back down, touching their noses. Natsuki could see the intensity of wanting from those pools of red and she held tight onto it to push back the persistent speck of undesirable history. She granted as her queen demanded, locking their lips back, this time with hunger, rising in heat as she chanted Shizuru's confession of feeling the same for her; leveraging on the sounds of gasps and strangled call for her name from the woman whose hands are now clawing on her scalp and back from tormenting delectation. Natsuki has wrenched the damned blanket away with hate. Her eager hands undid the tie of Shizuru's robe with dexterity as she keeps the woman drunk in her kisses and teasing suckles from the lips to the outline of her jaw.

"...N-Natsuki…" Shizuru's plead uncertainly, wanting to hide herself from mortification of the shameless responses to Natsuki's caresses. Breaths getting shallow as the biker's hand takes familiarity to the plains of her skin. Her chest heaved when warm palm soon glided up and kneads one of the pale mounds, holding it slave to a finger that toys with its pert pink tip. She bit back a moan, somehow feeling a certain fear to let herself lose. She made a sound of protest but it cut into a hiss when a leg was slipped between her and a tongue tickles on the outlines of her ear.

"...n… no…" she tried to protest again between breaths, getting heady every second of it. Her skin being lit on fire, and everywhere Natsuki touches, it felt like burning. She fears she could really lose herself and look so disappointingly indecent in front of those proud forest green eyes, yet her body wants to totally abandon all thoughts of decencies right now "…wait, Natsuki… stop..." she gasped gain, weakly.

And so, disappointedly, Natsuki did as she had uttered. The woman on top of her paused, though she could still hear her short quick heated puffs of air right next to her ear. She internally thought, and probably preferred, that the biker would be persistent instead, as was her expectation. But Natsuki slowly sat-up instead and uttered an apology in tone that sounded disconcerting to Shizuru's ears.

 _Oh no…_

"wait… Natsuki, it's not like that. I mean " she tried to rush an explanation, even though she was still trying to catch her own breath. But all her thoughts halted and her heart felt like ripping when she saw how Natsuki had put on a smile, a great part of her surmised it's a façade, to assure her it was fine.

"Sorry. I got carried away, I guess" Natsuki said, feigning a weak chuckle, looking discomfited as she rubs the back of her neck. She gave a small smile before pretending to search around for her phone which was sitting on the bedside table. "Well, it's late. I think we better not miss dinner, right? I'll just go take a shower" she smiled again, giving Shizuru a quick kiss on her forehead and headed for the bathroom like it's the most natural thing.

Shizuru was still a little befuddled at what just happened, stone-still while sitting up on the bed. Her eyes were on the closed bathroom door as if searching for the answer to her question.

 _What just happened?_

She took the blanket, fisting it against her face as she flops back in the bed, groaning in frustration. Of all the time to be an imbecile and thoughtless. Well, it's not like it was that easy to keep her sanity either. Those touches are making her mad, in a _pleasurable,_ way.

 _But, ugh! Of course, Natsuki would be nervous too. This could be her fist time touching someone she likes and there I was with my clumsy mouth!_

Somehow, she felt like crying, not out of sadness but out of a little frustration for having something so good to be so short-lived because of her own doing. If only she knows what to do in this kind of situation. It's not like she could just grab the brunette back and seduce her! That would make her look desperate.

 _And not to mention, it's also so embarrassing. Natsuki would probably laugh at me._

While Shizuru was killing herself up, Natsuki just turned the hot shower on. Her muscle flexed and relaxed as the water trickles down her skin. She exhaled, her mouth slightly opened as she breathes through the falling water. She closed her eyes then opened. She did this for quite a while, as if a simple relaxing routine in a bath.

But no matter how warm the water is against her skin, it was not enough to thaw the freezing cold building in her gut. Both arms leaned against the tiled wall, breathing in, breathing out as her eyes trembles, looking past the draining water from the bathroom floor. The sound of flowing water still can't drown out that whisper.

 _Serves you right!_


	25. Chapter 25

"hmm…" was the unintelligible response. Her cerulean eyes squinted down at the fine table cloth while twisting her lips in concentration, unaware how she was making the café owner uneasy with her scrutiny. The poor lad thought the two beautiful and elegant women, one of their regular customers, were very displeased with that piece of tapestry he had put on the tables today judging by their looks.

Aoi opened her mouth as if to say something again, but ended up with another hum. She's currently having a break at a café near their company right after getting a call from her friend. Shizuru had just told her what happened, and she gasped and clapped her hands from glee finding out the good news between her friend and the youngest Kruger, however, she is also torn between being happy for her friend or laugh for getting into a small predicament so soon.

"Umm…" she tried again, her face leaning close towards her fried sitting across the table "so… seduce her again?"

Shizuru only gave her a blank look.

"I mean, seriously, though. My understanding is that you don't want Natsuki-san to have the wrong idea, don't you?" Aoi suggested. Shizuru had told her about her clumsy mistake last night, ruining what could have been an _even better_ evening.

"Of course not. That's why I'm really worried, Aoi"

"Then, there you go!"

Shizuru sighed as she leans back. "I tried that too, actually. but she dodges my advances, thinking it's just another tease. I fear that I might have offended her"

 _Awh… how cute!_ Aoi squealed mentally. Oh how she would like to laugh at how her friend looks like a trouble high school girl just because she acted stupid in front her secret love.

"Anyway, on another note, what do you plan to do about your family? How are you going to tell this to uncle and auntie?"

"I'm thinking about it too. But not now. I have things to settle first. I still need to talk to Yasuda."

Aoi hummed, leaning back on her seat. "Right. Are you going to be okay though? And how is Natsuki taking this?"

Shizuru gave a closed lip smile, running a finger on the rim of her cup in thought.

"I'll be fine. Natsuki is not rushing me as well. Despite everything that happened, and everything that I did, she's still very understanding."

She looked at Aoi, eyes brimming with emotional joy.

"She loves you…" Aoi concluded gently, smiling back at her friend. "So… she's the one then?"

"I still don't know why but I can't stand losing her to someone else, Aoi." Shizuru confessed, although her smile suddenly disappeared thinking back on how she still wants to murder that woman on Natsuki's lap and that Sei, was it? For bringing those hags on her girl's office. She snapped out of her killing intent when a hand was placed over her own on the table.

"I'm happy for you, Shiz… I wish you both happiness. Although I'm sad for Yasu-kun too, but again, my money is on Nat-kun this time." Aoi said, smiling at her friend. Suddenly a thought popped to her mind. "Wait. I have an idea!" She said, excited, fishing out her phone from her purse while she gestured for the check at the waiter. She called her secretary to cancel all her appointments for the entire day. While she was occupied talking over the phone, Shizuru took the opportunity to take care of the bill, giving her credit card to the waiter. Aoi then put the phone back to her purse after the call and looked animatedly at her friend.

"That was sly" she said, raising an auburn brow at her friend "anyway, let's give your puppy a surprise. Something she can never resists. Come on! Let's go before the sun sets. Oh, she'll be all over you tonight!"

Shizuru stood as Aoi did, though a little confused. She let her friend tug her arm while she takes back her card being handed back by the same waiter who was giving them words of gratitude.

"wait, where are we going?" she asked, giggling at her friend's childish behavior to go somewhere, apparently.

Aoi looked at her with playful eyes.

"We, my dear, are going shopping!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was already dusk when Natsuki had finished checking the company reports and preparing counter measures to some issues, not just from the hotel she manages with Shizuru, but this time, most of them are from their family's other enterprises; recent benchmarkings, buy outs, competitive advantage, cost benefit analysis, and so on, that requires, specifically, her attention. Her head was aching when she closed her laptop. Her eyes felt sandy and she had to pinch the bridge of her nose and draw out a very deep long yawn. But when she opened her eyes to check the time, she bolted out of her seat, all drowsiness gone in an instant seeing she only have less than half an hour to prepare and pick Shizuru up to go the auction event for a cause that will be hosted by the Senous and Haradas publishing company.

She checked her wristwatch again, there's really no time to change. She frisked her clothes, dusting off imaginary dust, although she doesn't know what was the point of it. She was wearing a white GAP pure body V-neck tee tucking it haphazardly on federal blue skinnies that is slightly tattered on the right knee and its length ended just right above her ankles that shows a few inches of the pale skin before a pair of Cambrai suede derby shoes.

She clicked her tongue and pressed a number on the speaker phone, calling for the front desk to have her car ready. Her leather seat swiveled when she pulled her black Altuzarra notch-lapel single-breasted blazer hanging at its back, donning it as she rushes out of the office. Two of her men were already waiting to accompany her in going down through the elevator. She soon reached the front exit, only giving quick nods at of the greetings given by the employees as she passes by them until she reached the young valet outside who handed her car key. She wasted no time speeding off in the streets of Tokyo beating the red lights and only slowed down a few minutes later as she nears the familiar house. She got out of the car and pressed the buzz on the gate.

A blond head peeped thought the curtains and grinned when she saw who was at the gate. She rushed outside the door and did a fist bump with the guest in greeting.

"Natsuki!"

"Alyssa"

"Come in! Come in!" Alyssa ushered her in. "neechan's about done getting ready. Want something to drink?"

"Water is fine. Thanks."

"'kay. be right back" Alyssa said. Natsuki heard her call out her sister's name before disappearing inside the kitchen.

Just when Alyssa came back walking towards her with a glass of water, Natsuki heard clicking footsteps coming down the stairs. She accepted the offered drink with gratitude and tipped the glass to her lips only to freeze when her eyes looked up to see who it was. Her breath paused in her throat as her eyes refused to leave the divine creature descending the stairs as though watching it right out from a dream. Shizuru was wearing a Monique Lhuillier's beige colored halter gown with plunging neckline, the flow its exquisite fabric manifestly underlining the to-die-for well-endowed womanly curves. Her hair was down only with a few chestnut strands on both sides twirled and tied at the back where both ends meet.

 _Good god…_ Natsuki exhaled, awestruck and winded. Her green eyes unhurriedly take in every little inch of the living Aphrodite walking towards her.

Shizuru held in a triumphant smirk at the sight of her slack jawed girl. She got the reaction just as she wanted, thanks to her friend's help, or maybe conspiracy. _Let's see how far you can hold it in, my Natsuki?_

She leaned to peck the rosy cheek, giving not a care about her younger sister watching, who by the way, only rolled her blue eyes at her tricks. Shizuru could feel the young woman's breath leave as her body melted the moment her lips touched those slightly flushed cheek.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru greeted with an apologetic, yet sweet nonetheless, smile "I'm sorry, did you wait long?"

It took time a little time for the dark-haired girl to realize that Shizuru just asked her a question, so she later dumbly shook her head.

"Uh…" was Natsuki's very unintelligent stammer. She cleared her throat and drank the water Alyssa had offered earlier. She put the glass down finally managing to reign in the sudden weakness of her limbs. "I mean no. Umm, are you ready to go?"

Shizuru gave an affirmative and soon they were driving down the road after she gave a kiss goodbye to her only sister. The honey-haired woman was having a pleasant time gazing through the windshield as they drove by while Natsuki had to train her eyes on the road. The woman on her passenger seat was like a magnet for trouble, even for her own. Shizuru pretended an air of nonchalance, although she was mentally counting how many times those pair of emeralds had been stealing glances every now and then.

 _Oh, really now…_

Just a block away before reaching the venue, Shizuru asked to stop the car remembering there was something she had to do before anything else.

"Is something wrong?" Natsuki asked just as she pulled over at the side of the street near an empty regional park.

Shizuru fiddles a thumb upon the small red box she'd been carrying before holding it up to her cute baffled driver.

"I know it's not that much, but I hope you'll like it" she uttered nervously "I know I'm late in giving this to you… but still, I want you to take it"

Although wondering what was making Shizuru suddenly look like a timid girl, Natsuki accepted the gift and opened it, only to have another surprise of the night. Inside was a gold rimmed Vacheron Constantin wrist watch. Its short and long arms are made out of gold, as well as the roman numbers indicating the time. The black leather straps are intricately stitched with wolf and snake design using the finest and thick silver thread.

Shizuru waited anxiously, biting her lip was she watch Natsuki's reaction.

"Do you like it?" she asked worriedly.

"Like it? Of course, I love it. But what's the occasion?"

Feeling relief seeing the pleased though confused look from Natsuki, Shizuru smiled helplessly.

"Your birthday of course. I'm sorry I missed it. And… ruined it." She trailed off, feeling awfully culpable at ruining what should have been Natsuki's day because of her stupid indecisions and carelessness. Not that she knew Yasuda would suddenly show up that day. _Oh! How insensitive I had been!_ She thought in anguish. However, her growing self-blame was halted by a pair of soft lips kissing her distractedly.

"No… don't say such things, please." She glanced back at the item again, then back to pair of uncertain crimsons "I love it." Natsuki whispered, still hovering over Shizuru's face. She was carefully placing the box on the backseat when the other woman spoke again.

"Even though it's not that much? I actually wanted to give you the things I think you would certainly want like a new bike or a ca—"

Shizuru was halted again by a playful bite on her lip.

"Anything from you is worth more than any treasure I could find, Shizuru. Thank you. I'm really happy." Natsuki said, relaying her sincerity through the intensity in her eyes as she looks upon a pair of lovely crimsons, holding that gaze for a while before she dipped her lips again, only this time almost melting in a languid and meaningful kiss. She intended it to stop there since they still had to get somewhere, but the urge she had been purposely keeping in check had suddenly unleashed, bursting out like wildfire at the taste of this smoldering temptress. That pair of soft luscious red lips pressing against hers, reciprocating with a certain layer of repressed need. Natsuki had to lean one hand on the gearshift as she turns her waist in a more comfortable position, while her other hand was gently holding Shizuru's face. They eventually parted for air, faces a breath apart. Their half-lidded eyes were on where their lips had last been.

"By the way, have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?" Natsuki complimented breathlessly, her eyes admiring every part of the woman pinned on the seat, whose lips are still slightly panting, dazed and inebriated. Her eyes dropped to the exposed valley of Shizuru's chest, and then skipped down to another exposed smooth and heavenly ivory skin of a leg between the slits of the other woman's dress.

"You know… I think it's a bad idea to go to that auction after all" Natsuki groaned, ignoring the silent gasp of the other as her fingers run ghostly touch on the exposed hairless-as-a-statue thigh. "I would prefer to wire my bid and donations rather than go there and let anybody else eye you with naked lust in their eyes"

"Like you do right now?" Shizuru attempted to tease as she falls in and out of focus. But all thoughts of mischief disappeared when a pair of piercing dark green eyes looked up straight through her with such burning intensity that she felt powerless to be subjected under it.

"Yes. And I want to be the only exception." Deep husky voice demanded. "Hold still." She said in a demanding tone Shizuru hasn't heard before, gliding a finger in feathery touch from the outline of gorgeous passenger's jaw down to the plain before her breast. She shifted into a more comfortable position as she dipped down to where her finger had last touched, the air puffing out of her nose tickling the skin there, and she smiled in satisfaction to see tiny gooseflesh as she listens to the strong thudding of the heart nestled within. She gently kissed that spot, alternating between suckling, grazing her teeth, and simply kissing again around that spot and to both sides of the exposed cleavage. She could hear Shizuru's meek call for her name as fine nails claws on her arm while she softly caresses Shizuru's leg, exposing more of the skin as the slit of the gown slids even more high up her leg.

Shizuru was slowly drifting off from her sense of control and modesty. She has never seen this side of the biker before, so fierce and intimidating. Her breath hitched and came out in ragged exhale when the hand that was caressing her thigh were soon replaced with warm lips.

Natsuki was sensuously placing lingering kisses from her knees slothly moving up to her inner thighs. Shizuru had to strangle a moan each time those kisses lingers and suckles a sensitive spot. Her hands clutching on Natsuki's shoulders as if stopping the dark-haired woman, yet she couldn't find the strength to resolutely do it. So weak and lost was she in her senses that she had forgotten when had Natsuki had the time to swiftly adjust her seat. She looked down when she felt her left leg was slowly lifted and her face burned to see that pretty face between her legs paused just a puff away from the front of her apex.

"Na-Natsuki, wait…." She called between her breaths but it soon broke into loud stifled gasp that melted into a choked moan when Natsuki's straight aristocratic nose pressed and slithered against and within her folds through the thin fabric of her red lacy underwear. Her head thrown back and she bit back another moan when the tip of that nose tickled around where her tiny sensitive nub is. The nose soon was replaced by a set of teeth lightly grazing through the fabric, the scorching heat shooting up from her core through her veins. Her stomach coiled as the torturous motion down there kept on, drawing out a reflexive arch of her back, and for a moment, she felt there was no more escaping from this sweet torment. Her body is wavering, she's struggling for control now, even the honest tones of her voice no longer felt her own as her tiny spot of weakness is being tickled by the point of that nose.

But suddenly, Natsuki stopped and leaned back up, hovering back over Shizuru's flushed and dazed face watching her as she tries to catch her breath. Her heavy-lidded glossy eyes could see Natsuki's heated gaze upon her, looking so domineering as her pair of haughty eyes seemed to smile in satisfaction.

"Hungry eyes will be all over you once we get there. Now you shall be thinking only of me. I will give you more tonight if you do well to remember that." Natsuki said, her husky voice sounding so

arrogant.

"That was so mean!" Shizuru murmured, her nails digging in frustration through the sleeve covering Natsuki's lean and slender arms, whose owner only chuckled and kissed her lips lovingly.

"No. I simply want you mine, and mine alone." Natsuki whispered. She pecked Shizuru's lips before sitting back down on her seat, putting the seatbelts back on, and started her Aston. "By the way, can we go somewhere after tonight? There's something I want to show you"

Shizuru almost failed to ask where Natsuki plans to take her later because her mind is still trying to get back to her senses as she shifts more comfortably on her seat. Her brain is, actually, a little incoherent. _Not to mention, somewhat frustrated!_ Who knew Natsuki can be such a bad tease.

"It's a surprise" said Natsuki, giving her an excited grin before turning the wheels to start heading to the auction venue.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Aldenbreg-sama" a lanky, quite old man called the master of the house' attention. Yasuda was adjusting his tie in front of a full-size mirror inside his spacious bedroom in his impressive Gregorian style mansion. He didn't even spare a glance at the butler knowing what he came for. "The lady is here. She's waiting inside your office"

"Good. I'll be downstairs"

Yasuda's butler bowed and closed the door, leaving his master to his ministrations. After being satisfied with his looks, Yasuda put on his suit and headed down to his office. A pale blond woman stood as he opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and eyed the said woman. She had looked quite grown from what he had seen in the pictures. Well, she really got the looks, there was no denying it. That Kruger really have a good taste with women. Although he would still prefer to have his red-eyed fiancée back instead.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his tone strictly business "You already know what to do, right?"

"Yes" was her simple answer, making it hard for him to read her mind.

"Good. We should go. The auction has probably started by now. We better not be late for the after-event party. Just do your job right and we'll both get what we wanted" he said, opening the door again.

"You sound so certain. What makes you think this will work?"

His lips turned up ever so lightly, his shoulders straightened.

"Because a woman will always be a woman when in the arms of a man. Had it not been the same case with you before?"

He tried no smirk at the flash of irritation in her eyes. Still he gave a friendly smile, he still needs her help after all. "Don't worry. I will pay as much as you want when this is all done. But for now…" he held out his left hand towards the door and tipped his head. "you got a job to do. After you, Ms. Olivia"


	26. Chapter 26

And like Natsuki's words has been predictive, or maybe her actions must have been well calculated, Shizuru walked into the auction venue with less focused mind. She tried to appreciate the beauty of the doric styled entrance with artistic lightning effects as they walked into the exhibition hall, her hand smoothing non-existent wrinkles of her gown, when it was actually the clammy feeling between her legs that she wants to… _what exactly?_ Oh how much she wants to have the relief for this new pulsing ache. Now.

Her other hand was hooked on Natsuki's arm when they spotted Chie who waved at them while talking to a middle-aged man, a shrewd businessman, negotiating for SRV's Fender Strat from 1980's. But before they could meet one of the host of the night, an old friend has crossed their path.

"Shizuru?! Is that you?! Heavens! It has been so long!"

"Ahn!" Shizuru greeted back, surprised. They shared a quick embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it's so lovely to see you! You're even more beautiful than last I saw you!" Ahn said in glee. Her taaffeite eyes glances idly to Shizuru's right, a pretty dark-haired girl linked in her arms.

"Ahn, this is Natsuki" Shizuru made a beaming introduction "My girlfriend"

Blood rushed through Natsuki's face and Ahn was slightly taken aback, not sure how to react at such peculiar way Shizuru has introduced her company. Surely, it's probably a jest? And last she knew of her friend, she is still engaged to the Miyazaki heir, a perfect Adonis of every girls' wet dreams, although now carrying a new family name due to his mother's new marriage, which soon Shizuru will be carrying herself. _Oh… such a dream couple!_

She absently took Natsuki's stretched hand and shook as they exchanged greetings, temporarily awestruck when the dark-haired girl smiled. _Well, not only pretty, but charming too_

Shizuru and Ahn chatted for a while, catching up on old times when suddenly someone hollered for Natsuki's name before the unsuspecting brunette was hauled and buried between a very healthy pair of bosom, making her stagger for balance because her vision has been so suddenly pushed through a soft rounded darkness. Mai was smothering her tightly from excitement that Reito had to remind her fiancée to let her friend breathe.

The busty friend did let her go, smiling in apology. Natsuki had to gasp back for air, staggering back for balance, the same time a monkey clutched on Shizuru's side. Mikoto was grinning from ear to ear, looking up at the honey-haired woman.

"Good evening ladies. It's nice to see you again Ahn" Reito greeted warmly, looking so clean and handsome in his evening suit and bow tie. Ahn gasped and greeted back, leaning towards him for a short embrace.

Mai, on the other hand, has been aching to steal her friend to have a quick talk. She has been dying to squeeze out an explanation from her friend. Her eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets when she saw her socially allergic friend openly seen in a social event, hooked in the arm of beautiful woman, _smiling_ and shaking hands with a new acquaintance. She even had to pause to wonder if the earth is really on its right axis tonight.

She finally had the chance to steal Natsuki when Shizuru, Ahn, and Reito fell into a friendly chatter. Mikoto suddenly disappeared following a server that passed by holding up a tray of confections for the guests.

"Okay, so what alien dish did you eat tonight? And where is Natsuki? And who are you?" Mai assailed with unrelenting questions after she managed to pull her to a corner where an L'Incomparable diamond necklace is beaming on top of a three-inch high clear acrylic riser.

Quite dumbstruck at this sudden assault of questions, Natsuki only blinked and came up with a non-so eloquent "Huh?"

"Don't you huh me! You ditched me before when I asked you, practically _begged_ you before to be my date on a school conference because Reito was sick. And I know it was not just me who got stood up. There were _many_ of us. Even the most kind and beautiful poor Sei-san who has never done anything wrong to you! And now I see you, beaming all teeth with Shizuru-san?!"

And like Mai's words were on cue, Sei materialized from behind her, looking so refined in her black racer front gown, her hair tied in a lose pony tail with a few lose strands framing a side of her face.

"Oh how my poor heart has been wounded and battered to the ground that night, Mai-san. You were so cruel Natsuki. Why were you so heartless to me when all I ever did was love you?" Sei declaimed, placing a palm upon her chest for effect. Some eavesdropping guests gasped in chorus, eyes wide in disbelief.

Natsuki's face lit up, impervious of the other guests eyeing her with growing displeasure, and a lethal pair of crimsons from a distance. She jumped towards Sei for a quick embrace.

"Sei!" Natsuki greeted, surprised and so glad to see her friend again. She had met the surprisingly bubbly dark blond girl in a business meeting with Sei's step sister who also owns and manages a hotel chain in Brooklyn. "You scamp! Why didn't you tell me you're back here in Japan?! Sorry we didn't get to catch up last time. You messed my office!"

"Ah, because you never asked. You never check on me anymore. After all the we've shared, here you are, in the arms of another" Sei fake out another heart-rending confession again, sighing with the most convincing gravity of sadness. The gossip mongers around them were now bawling over. Mai and Chie who had just got there after finally managing to cut a deal with one of the guests, were trembling with stifled laughter, holding their mouths, their shoulders trembling. The look on those people around them and the whole scene is just too amusing.

"Give it up Sei-san. You know how our friend doesn't like too much attention" Chie rejoined after recovering some voice. They look around and finally noticed the people staring at them, or particularly to their raven-haired friend, who only rolled her eyes at the played out sympathetic guests. She already got used to her blond friend's tendencies to get her into trouble.

"Really, Sei. You haven't changed at all. And by the way, I'm already in college now, so don't ever think about bugging to get into Lilian again" Natsuki half-mockingly warned.

"Yeah, but I can always try to convince you to transfer to mine. I'm in college too you know" Sei said self-assuredly. She dipped her head and curled an arm around Natsuk's shoulder, prompting Mai and Chie to huddle close as well. They looked like a group of girls whispering about a conspiracy. "So… how did it go? Nao told me you seem to be rolling in the deep with that exquisite woman you got there Natsuki. Although I can understand your fascination" Sei stole a furtive glance to where Shizuru is. She almost winced to see a dark look from said woman boring through her skull, so she quickly docked her head again to their small circle, although she couldn't get rid of the ominous tingle in her back "So, tell me already. I'm dying to know! Did we manage to push the right button, or we royally messed it up?" she asked in an almost hush-hush tone, Mai and Chie doing the same.

"How did go what?" Mai asked, not sure what Sei was talking about.

"Yeah. I want to know too. And is this a date with Shizuru-san, Natsuki?" Chie couldn't help throwing in as well.

"What the hell is up you three?! Why are you cornering me? Can we talk about this later?!" Natsuki strained, trying to escape from Sei and Mai's grasp, and she hasn't got an iota of why she is hushing as well.

"ah come now. Spill it already" Sei insisted, tightening her hold on the young brunettes' shoulder, Mai instinctively doing the same. The trio looked expectantly at Natsuki who's growing uncomfortable under her friends' scrutiny. She felt trapped, but she knew these three will never drop it until she gives them something.

So she sighed in defeat, suddenly feeling embarrassed, she felt she owe it to Sei and Nao after all, whether the surprise at the office was deliberate or not. She chewed on her lip and very timidly looked up to Sei with eyes that says it all.

Sei gasped audibly, catching again the curiosity of the others nearby, her eyes dancing. "wu-wu-wait! wait! please do say you mean what I think you mean?"

For the first time, they saw their friend looking like common teenage girl, a love-struck fool.

"What else do you think I mean? Why else would we be dating tonight?" the said girl mumbled, frowning.

This time multiple audible gasps were heard. Takeda and Nao has just arrived and now standing behind Natsuki. The former was totally floored, while the latter was smirking.

"told you it'll work" Nao told Sei "Chie, pop a bottle of Henri, the princess finally got laid"

Chie and Sei hooted in cheers, Mai squealed in delight, death hugging her friend again, Takeda patting her back, while Natsuki was so red in the face, trying to hush them up and escape Mai's breast.

"They seem to be having fun" Reito noted, eyeing the cheering group his fiancée is in.

"Indeed" Shizuru said, her eyes shooting daggers to Sei and Takeda's arms on Natsuki's shoulder. She turned to Ahn and Reito, smiling too chillingly sweet "Would you excuse me for a moment. I just need to take back my Natsuki"

There it is again, Ahn thought, the peculiar way Shizuru claims her friend. She awkwardly nodded while Reito smiled, amused.

Shizuru strides with purpose, emitting a baleful specter around her, that the people felt the urge to flee out of her way. Soon she reached her destination and simply called for Natsuki's name, her tone effectively emancipating her girl from her friend's clutches.

"You seem to be having fun" she noted snaking an arm on Natsuki's waist, pulling her girl close. Her not so amicable eyes landed on a pair of supercilious blue with a trace of impishness. Natsuki hastened to introduce the two.

"Um, I think you've met before but Shizuru, this is my friend, Sei. Sei this is Shizuru"

"Her girlfriend" Shizuru cut in, holding out a hand to Sei. Nao was smirking, while Natsuki and the rest are speechless.

Sei however, only regarded Shizuru shrewdly. Although there is something in her eyes her friends knew so well.

"Well, are you now?" Sei smiled, her soft voice arrogant, taking Shizuru's hand in a firm shake "I'm sorry but I'm not easy to deter, Miss Fujino. I wouldn't be too complacent if I were you"

"Oi! Will you knock it off already?" Natsuki tried to tell Sei off. The air was getting uncomfortable. But her words fell on deaf ears as both women kept eyeing each other, haughty.

"Oh, I don't intend to, Miss Satou, you can count on that" Shizuru shot back, disturbingly amiable.

Lightning sparks crickle between two stiff-necked women. No one backing down.

Sei's haughty smiling face fell into a smirk. "Let's see about that" she leans to kiss Natsuki's cheek, the side where there's no Shizuru, for safety measures. "I'll see you around Natsuki" she whispered on small ear, her voice audibly sweet.

Just then one of the servers arrived holding a bottle of Henri. He noticed the chilling silence within the group and he awkwardly handed the bottle to Chie and scuttered away.

"I think we better have a drink now. What say you, Sei-san?" Chie proposed. She also attempted to invite Shizuru but was politely declined, saying she and Natsuki still has to _talk_. So they left silently, walking with casual ease. Nao sidled close to Sei as they neared one of the white canopies set outside, out of earshot.

"For a moment there I thought I have to be ready for a brawl" she murmured.

They broke into snickers, Sei rubbing off the prickling discomfort left at her nape. "I was actually checking the nearest exit" she chuckled.

Fiery crimsons still fixed on the back of the blond head walking away, unconsciously tightening her grip on Natsuki's waist.

"ow…"

The weak moan snapped her out of the seething mood and abruptly let go of Natsuki. She intended an apology but the amusement in those pair of emeralds brought back the full-scale crabbiness. The bloody glare is back. Almost growling, she stomped away from the crowd, tugging Natsuki along, turned to quite a secluded corner at the back of a fifty-inch plasma TV mounted on a wall flashing the items for sale with its impressive details and description presented accordingly with the asking price. They took a short flight of stairs leading a very cozy timbered floor roof-deck with a few tables and chairs set up to give space to whoever wants a stroll or lean on a gothic carved stone balustrade. They stopped on a corner with a lucky bamboo swaying from the evening breeze.

Natsuki was a mixture of amusement and an ounce of fear even as she was yanked to that corner, trapped between the balustrade and the smoldering temptress.

"What are you smiling at?!"

"Nothing. What are you yapping about?" Nasuki asked, tickled. She thought she could almost hear Shizuru growling and wondered for a second why she wanted to laugh at it when she should probably run and hide.

"Yapping?! Does that woman wanted to feed you with girls again?! And how dare she challenge me! Doesn't she know how to respect boundaries at all?!" Shizuru was smarting, failing to notice the amusement fell from Natsuki's face "doesn't she have the decency to back off?! The nerve of that woman! how dare she make a pass on you in front of me!"

Natsuki only watched her in silence, her face unreadable as she regards Shizuru's temper. Her eyes cast down.

"You mean…" she spoke, paused and gather her thoughts again, not really sure where to start "I mean… um… Sei was just trying to get rise out of you, though I don't know why. But she's just a friend, Shizuru. We're friends. They were just a little surprised to see me with you, to see me with a date"

"Then shouldn't she have realized her place by now?!"

Natsuki opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed again.

"Her place?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Natsuki! If you don't know how to draw the line, then I will!"

Natsuki fell silent, pensive. She took a moment, pondering. She let out a breath and her hand slowly reached for a flittering young leaf with a knuckle and smoothing its surface with her thumb. It looked like she was trying to soothe a quivering young thing between her fingers.

"You don't like it then?..." Natsuki asked calmly. Shizuru was ready to throw sarcasm but Natsuki spoke again, her tone disconcerting "…when someone tries to make a move on one who already belongs to another?"

Shizuru's blazing temper suddenly hit a mountain of glacier, feeling her stupidity fell on her like a ton of bricks. Now she's struck dumb watching the guilt in those green eyes.

 _No… ugh! Really Shizuru, very tactful!_

"You know that's not what I mean" she said, quiet and petulant.

"It is how I understand it" Natsuki looked at her, giving a small smile with apology "I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry though. Please don't hate me"

Shizuru let out a frustrated sigh and crashed her lips towards the dismal looking face. Their teeth clashed and Natsuki almost reeled over. Shizuru grabbed a fist of midnight hair, tugging it to keep Natsuki's face up as her lips impel for reciprocation. Her other hand on the small of Natsuki's back, holding against her as their tongues are heated with passion, dispelling the tension of the body in her arms.

"You're mine, Natsuki. That's what I wanted to say" she panted on Natsuki's lips.

"Mm… I am" Natsuki smiled, dazed, though her eyes were amused "I just have to be careful with that capricious temper. But damn, you look so hot when you're pissed Fujino"

Shizuru frowned but the corners of her lips were quirking. Was that a tease or a compliment? How does Natsuki make it sound so… sensual? Making her feel sexy? She wondered as she let herself be pulled close, standing in between the girls' legs who is now leaning her behind against the balustrade while embracing Shizuru from the waist.

Both of them visibly relaxed, the tension dissipated.

"Gome ne…"Shizuru muttered, cradling the navy head against her bosom "Seeing someone else touching you makes me peevish, Kruger-sama"

The arms around her waist tightened and eased up again. She smiled.

"I want to say the same thing, one day" Natsuki murmured, sighing as she rests the side of her head on Shizuru's chest.

"What is?"

"That you're mine" emerald eyes glanced up to a pair of crimsons, yearning "all mine, as I am to you"

Shizuru's smile slipped, suddenly feeling the biggest hypocrite. Here she was throwing tantrums with unreasonable jealousy when Natsuki most probably have gone through the same feeling, the same situation, or _even worst._ Her gut twisted and she wants to slap her own self, utter a thousand apologies and offer a promise just to take the anxiety away from those lovely greens but a finger was gently pressed against her lips. Natsuki's words were bittersweet, a direct plea to her heart.

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you"

 _Oh Natsuki…_

A rush of emotions swell through her heart, overwhelmed, gazing down upon honest greens. Her tongue stuck on her throat, her eyes stings.

 _I really am falling for you… but I feel so underserving_

Lost for words, she dipped her head as they meet in gentle kiss, her tongue seeking out Natsuki's and soon melted from the fervent caresses and the sensual synchrony of their lips. Nudging deep, hungry. Her eyes were dazed when they parted, her breathing shallow. Natsuki brings out a stark realization in her, long been denied, avoided. But this need and wanting is too raw. It is frightening.

 _How did you do this to me…_

She gazed upon the face held between her palms like the most precious treasure she has ever held in her hands, mystified, yet she's bursting with pride.

"I didn't know Natsuki is a fan of novels? Jane Austin?"

Natsuki grinned. "I'm still a girl Shizuru. Romance is not too far from my genes" she wiggled a dark brow "have you chosen an item yet to bid for tonight?" she asked, effectively shifting the subject.

Shizuru placed a chaste kiss on Natsuki's, her hand gently digging through silky straight midnight tresses.

"hmm… no. I think I'll go with whatever you choose. How about you? Anything interested in?"

Natsuki thought for a moment, frowning. "Nothing really. I was thinking I should leave it all to you. Your device is already connected to the bidding system, right?"

Shizuru pursed her lips "Natsuki, I think _you_ should decide about the item. It's your money"

Natsuki let out a heavy sigh, speaking at Shizuru like to a child "Shizuru, _we_ worked for it, _we_ earned it, it's _our_ profit. How many times must I tell you? And besides, I'm really bad at shopping"

This time it was Shizuru who exhaled audibly. "Somehow, I feel like your mistress"

Natsuki gave an ear-splitting grin "Oh, I'd love you to be"

"Your _only_ mistress" Shizuru stipulated, despotic.

"Yes ma'am" she took Shizuru's hand placed kisses on her knuckles "Now I think we need to head back downstairs. See if there's anything you'd like"

They stood, holding hands as they walked towards the stairs they took before. Natsuki paused when she felt her phone buzz on her pocket, marring her face with a frown at the interruption as she held it against her ears, her tone was crisp.

"Yeah?... what's the progress from the R&D?... hmm… rerun all prototypes then. Send me the new layouts and all the mechanics. I want the presentation on Monday, 2 p.m. JST… Good… I'll be online. I also want the overhead estimate."

Shizuru paused in her tracks as well, transfixed as every second ticks by just watching the young navy-haired girl. This is, admittedly, one of the things she secretly finds oddly captivating about her, how Natsuki swiftly and naturally switches into someone very smart and sharp, holding total authority in a bat of an eyelash then switches back into any regular teenage girl, carefree. In the H.K. hotel, Natsuki lets her take over, refusing even to make an appearance on important meetings that needs her vote to reach a consensus. So she seldom see's this side of her. And now that she thinks about, she only gets to witness this side of the youngest Kruger when she's on the phone, talking to probably one of the associates from their other firms or commerce, Shizuru really doesn't know. She never pried. It's already way more than enough to be trusted to manage a company with a ridiculous amount of venture capital.

 _She's totally a different person yet the same…_

She thought, silently admiring the sight. She finds it… charming.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, ending the call "what's so amusing?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes. I like watching you like that"

"What?" Natsuki chuckled "like what? On the phone?"

"No" Shizuru tugged her close, tilting Natsuki's chin with her index finger, planting a chaste kiss "You looking so striking and gorgeous. Who were you talking to?"

"A project manager from Honkong technolab" Natsuki murmured, enthralled. Her phone buzzed again and she let out another exasperated sigh, checked the caller ID, her stance professionally sharp again. "Jim… m… what's the standing?... how much per share?... OK… No. check either Italian or German engines…. Send the index report before Tuesday"

Shizuru smiled again, shaking her head. She wanted to enjoy the view, however, her bladder is protesting. She leaned to kiss Natsuki's cheek and whispered that she'll be in the powder room.

"Hold on.." Natsuki paused, covering the phone, giving Shizuru a quick kiss "I'll follow you shortly" she told Shizuru, who squeezed her arm before leaving.

Trying to contain her goofy grin, Shizuru made a beeline to the nearest powder room. The thought of leaving Natsuki alone and vulnerable to someone else's paws and not so discreet ogles is vexing. And that Sei – the name alone makes her claws itch. She shook the thought and made haste of her purpose and soon found herself back again in the crowd, searching if Natsuki had already come down. Finding her girl is not among them, she intended to head back upstairs but a call from a familiar voice halted her steps. She turned around and tensed.

"Yasuda…"

 _Oh no… Natsuki…_

Her eyes frantically searched around for the familiar raven head. This would be such a very unwelcome coincidence.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to argue. I only want to talk, please?" Yasuda said, his tone soft, his face despondent.

Shizuru couldn't find the heart to be uncongenial. There was plea and sadness in his eyes, something she hasn't seen before, and somehow it twist some guilt in her. But she can't let Natsuki see this. Why is he here anyway? Aoi couldn't have invited him?

Yasuda let a sigh "It already hurts too much to have to ask permission just to talk to the woman who I thought is still mine. Please, Shizuru. Just a talk?"

He reached for her hand, circling his thumb on her knuckles soothingly. He's eyes imploring on hers.

Shizuru opened her mouth, but hesitated, and searched around again. She's uneasy, her stomach floating, silently praying that Natsuki is still at the roof-deck, on her phone.

"Yasuda… I… I also have to talk to you, but… I really don't think tonight is the right time. I'm sorry…" she tried to take her hand back but his hold tightened.

"Are you with her?"

"Yasuda… please" she repressed a sigh, tearing her eyes from him to the stairs. No Natsuki still.

"You're afraid to hurt her… but not me? What did I do Shizuru?"

She was stopped by his words. It was like a slap. And she realized with mortification that this is still, in any angle, an act of infidelity. It gets there again. They're engaged, or was. She promised. They made a promise, and she used to love him then. And now….

Yasuda held her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles while Shizuru was a little lost.

"I'm sorry… you're right" his tone placating "Now may not be a good time. Will you come to my place tomorrow then?"

"what?"

"Just a talk, Shizuru. Please" he let out a bitter sigh "since I came back, I really haven't had a chance to have time with you" he soothes a thumb on her knuckles again.

Shizuru looked at him, he looked so defeated. But there's also something she can't point her finger on. Before she could give an answer, Ahn approached.

"there's a lovely couple!" she exclaimed "Yasu-kun! Handsome as ever! Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just wandering around Ahn" he said, smiling as he simply eased beside Shizuru.

Shizuru was taken by surprise. He felt his hand tightened around her shoulder, as though asking a silent plea. _But plea for what?_ She frowned, looking at him, then to Ahn. He's keeping her still. And it dawned on her. He wants her to play along.

 _No… no... I can't…_

She tensed, her heart thudding with anxiety. She needs to pry away from Yasuda without being rude to him or to Ahn. She needs to see Natsuki before any misunderstanding could happen.

"Oh! Searching for a gift for your fiancé?" asked Ahn.

"That's the plan" he beamed, burying his nose on chestnut hair and lovingly planted a soft kiss on her crown.

Shizuru's gut did a somersault, her discomfort growing as she tries to come up with an excuse to escape Yasuda's grasp. And for a moment she felt it ironic that she would, one day, feel such detachment. Her mind working overtime, and finally manage to make an excuse. Her tone almost curt. She rushed upstairs and blanched to find Natsuki's no longer there. _Oh no… could she have seen us?_ She rushed back through the crowd, searching through the throng of guests watching the bidding going on flashed on every flat screen mounted. Her heart thudding, anxiety kicking high. She decided to searched outside, near the garden water fountain. Water were spouting out of carved golden red arwana's mouth as she trails along the edges.

When her eyes finally caught sight of what it was searching for, her steps halted. Everything stopped. Crimson meets emeralds, and another familiar face. And for the second time that night, Shizuru wants to shoot someone.


	27. Chapter 27

The wine glides down through her throat, bringing only a momentary balm. It's not enough. If only this place could offer some brandy! Anything stronger. But alas! this shall have to do. She grumbled glaring at the ripples of the dark water, the reflection of the light flickering opaquely on her face.

She takes in a breath, sighing. Lost in her own thoughts. Could this night get any better?

"Trouble in paradise?"

The sweet familiar voice cut her from her brooding. She turned around to have yet another surprise.

"Ol?" Natsuki was nonplussed. People really are sprouting tonight like a bur. Well except for one guy. _He's a fungus!_

"Hi Natsuki" Olivia greeted, her peach halter neck chiffon dress swayed by the gentle night breeze as she walks close for an embrace "what are you doing out here alone? Where's your girl?"

Natsuki smiled tight-lipped, downing the rest of the wine "So you've heard"

"well, everybody did. It's what all the fuss was about" Olivia regarded her curiously, but Natsuki only gave a low chuckle, leaning both hands on the fountain's granite edge.

"Uh-oh… why the long face?" she playfully poke a finger on Natsuki's cheek.

"nothing, really…" Natsuki mumbled, but Olivia's gaze upon her was persistent, patiently waiting with an inviting smile.

"sometimes… I wish I was a man, you know… things would have been easier, I guess"

"what?" Olivia chuckled "what brought this on?"

"Nothing. I just… I want to be enough…" Natsuki murmured. Olivia's smile turned emphatic at the young girl's tone "I want to be everything… then I would know for sure… but then, I know, it's ridiculously impossible"

"for her? For Fujino-san, you mean?"

"so, you know her name?" Natsuki smirked yet Olivia could see the anxiety lurking within those pair of uncertain emeralds.

"I don't want her slipping through my fingers, Ol. Not this one." Natsuki whispered, looking lost in her own thoughts. And the image of Shizuru in Yasuda's arm earlier came unbidden, making her let out an irritated huff.

A pair of smooth palms smacking not so gently on both of her cheeks snapped her out of her thoughts and into the beautiful face frowning at her.

"Snap out of it, Natsuki! The battle's not been concluded yet and you're already looking at defeat!"

"No I'm not! I'm just－

"scared. I know. And besides…" Olivia paused, her face contrite and imploring "not all girls are like me, Natsuki. You're stereotyping. It's not fair. Yeah? Not to mention, messes up your brain. That's totally wrong…"

"...Olivia…"

"Oh, don't look at me like that" Olivia playfully warned, slowly running her hands down the lapels of Natsuki's black blazer. She paused before looking up through her long dark lashes. Smiling teasingly "…or I'd really be tempted to kiss you, you know" she winked.

Natsuki blinked. An amused smirk escaping her lips.

"Nah… I don't think that would be a good idea. Ahaha! Ha…" her laugh faded into a sigh, scratching her head as she thinks of a lovely face going mental. She could almost see her cracking a whip. _Now that would be another hot look…_

"oh, there you are, _Natsuki_ "

 _Oh crap_

The deceptively soft tone rang an ominous whisper. Shizuru walked with easy grace behind dark haired woman, casually snaking both arms around the firm slim waist, trapping and pressing the others' back against her ample chest. She angled her head to plant a long and soft audibly sweet kiss on Natsuki's cheek.

"why didn't you tell me you'd be here? I was waiting for you"

The question has an undertone of alarming acrimony. Natsuki felt a mixture of fear and blossoming warmth at this gesture.

"you were engaged… in a conversation. I didn't want to intrude"

Shizuru's eyes widened a fraction. All her raging emotions pop off like a bubble. Natsuki somehow felt regretful when Shizuru let her go, her eyes casting down, unaware that she has mirrored the action. Her jealousy is getting the best of her. She never meant to sound like a petulant child. But hey, she can't help it. That man has been starting to ruin her night.

And the tension between them is getting daunting.

"well, now I'm not…" Shizuru said, holding her gaze "not anymore… I have been waiting all this time… for you, Natsuki"

Her remorseful whisper of a thousand apologies coaxing the downcast pair of emeralds back at her. And for a moment she forgot who were around them. All she could see was Natsuki, drawn to her sulky lips. It's a temptation on its own. She could not resist. Her thumb came up to stroke it, hypnotized and lost in its luster as she slowly leans down. And when her name was whispered in solicitation between those lips, she angled her head to seal it with her own lips with satisfaction. Pressing and biting ever so gently. She smiled in their kiss when Natsuki reached up for her face, holding her in place.

She won her back.

"god, Shizuru" Natsuki whispered fervently, pressing their foreheads together as she calms' her erratic heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming"

"mm… it's alright. It's a charity event anyway. Everybody is practically invited"

Olivia blinked. Her wide eyes held wonder and amusement as she looks at the woman who has drawn out such reaction from the known stoic and difficult －at times－ friend.

Natsuki cleared her throat, remembering to compose herself.

"By the way, this is Olivia. Ol, my girlfriend… Shizuru"

Olivia smirks at Natsuki's blossoming cheeks.

"Pleasure" Olivia said, holding out a hand, face amiable. Shizuru took it with less animosity.

"likewise,"

There was an awkward pause as the two taller women regarded each other, subtle and cool.

"so, you're here for the event as well?" Shizuru asked, wondering who invited the said woman. She doesn't think Aoi would have. _Aoi surely knows about Natsuki's ex?_

"not really. I'm here for Natsuki"

This time it was Shizuru who blinked. Pausing and… disconcerted.

"...really?"

 _What is she up to?_

Natsuki merely raised a brow "Me?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see you, actually. And I heard you were out attending this event" Olivia said, a little too sweetly for Shizuru's ears, internally tapping down the crawling tension. She had just dealt with Ms Sei _Coquette_ earlier, and now here's another! Why don't they just disappear?!

"eh? You could've called me or come to my office. Is there any problem?"

"ah! Really?!" Olivia beamed, clasping one of Natsuki's hand between hers. Her face a look of childish glee as she hugs the limb, pressing it between her chest. "then I'll come visit you tomorrow maybe?"

Natsuki looked puzzled, finding something odd with her friend "yeah… I guess… I'll check my schedule"

"oh great!" Olivia launched herself at the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her neck. Her eyes clashing with those pair of dangerously glinting red with its fair－displeased－brows twitching over it. She deliberately smirked, not looking away as she buries her nose through silky midnight tresses, momentarily hooding her eyes in pleasure as she breathes in Natsuki's immaculate fresh scent. Ignoring the murderous aura from the other woman, she seductively whispered on Natsuki's ear who's completely oblivious to the clashing tectonic plates behind her.

"You'll give me a call then?"

"uh… sure?" _what's up with Olivia tonight?_

"Shizuru!" Yasuda called as he approaches them "here you are. Oh, I see you have company"

Olivia smiled when she heard Natsuki grumbling, bitterly spitting the word _fungus_. Rolling her eyes in irritation before turning to face him.

"Aldenberg-san"

"Kuga"

They regarded each other acidly. His eyes glances fleetingly at Olivia's before returning his attention to Shizuru, still irked by what just happened. She glances reluctantly at Yasuda but her field of vision is zoned in on the woman pawing her girl.

"I see you're… preoccupied. But, may I have a minute?" his tone is imploring. He reached for her hand and held it against his lips, planting soft and not-so-silent kisses on her knuckles. "please?"

Natsuki looked away, her jaw clenching. Olivia gently wrapped her fingers in her tightening fists. "easy" she whispered consolingly. Greens eyes looked up at her, the glare of anger and pain evident. She smiled sadly, a twinge in her chest looking at her like this.

She gave a quick sideways glance behind her friend and caught sight of how Shizuru snatched back her hand without even giving a single glance to the man in front of her. Those crimson eyes are still fixed on glaring daggers at her, Olivia almost let out smirk.

Deliberately, she leaned close, her nose almost touching Natsuki's "you know, you should never look away, Natsuki" she whispered that only the young girl could hear. Natsuki's scowl was replaced by a confused frown. Her pursed lips slightly fell open and Olivia gently ran a finger on her lower lip before suddenly perking up, donning a cheerful smile.

"well then, may I borrow my friend for a while as well? Please excuse us" Olivia said, not intending to wait for anyone's answer. She started to tug on Natsuki's hand who was still somewhat baffled.

But before she could even take a step further, Natsuki was yanked away from her grasp, so sudden Olivia yelped and had to stagger back to balance as her friend was once again in Shizuru's arms, one hand holding Natsuki's outstretched on the side while the other buried through dark tresses under the nape, holding the younger girl in place as she claims her again with a kiss, obsessive, and unrelenting. Her tongue proprietary inside Natsuki's mouth, squeezing their body against each other. Audiences be damned.

She internally smirked when she heard that short soft moan and felt Natsuki's hand clutch with need in her arm and waist. She pulled back teasingly, and her smile almost tangible when Natsuki's completely defeated look came chasing, hungry for her lips… for more.

Shizuru's growing fury now slowly ebbing down, receiving the placating nuzzle from the girl that eases the obsessive demon in her. She wanted to cackle like a mad witch in Olivia's face and whoever was trying to steal her girl away. Let them see that it is ever only her who has the power. She nipped that lower lip, breathing deeply, as her nose trace the outline of Natsuki's jaw up to her ear.

"I'm totally against it, but I don't want to be rude with your _friend_ , _my sweetheart_. So you better make it quick. You know how my jealousy can be" she whispered threateningly on that small flushed ear before nipping it down between her teeth enough to elicit a gasp, a sound so stimulating, she would rather not have anyone hear it, but she have had enough of Olivia's impudent advances.

She and Natsuki has a lot of talking to do back home tonight. Or wherever she plans to take her after.

"I'm sorry. There was a smudge on my girl's lips. I just had to clean it" she smiled, insincerely apologetic towards Olivia "make sure you would not stray too far though. I can get really anxious when it comes to _my_ girl _"_

Her eyes gaze back down to a pair of wide emeralds as she uttered the last word, clear and proprietorial tone before looking back up, dark and straight through Olivia's. The warning is clear.

Olivia, who was at a loss for words, scrabbled, groping for her stunned wits back. She admit, the woman that Natsuki got this time knows how to make a warning. _Oh ho! This would be fun!_

A slow ironic smile stretched on her lips.

"Don't worry, we'll try not to" she said, placing a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, her eyes challenging on fiery reds "although, I'm not sure I recognize the territory"

Her smile widened but before she could become sarcastic, Natsuki knocked her on the head with a knuckle. "Oi"

"ow! Natsuki! That was cruel!"

"then cut it out already. You're creeping me out" Natsuki mumbled. She gave Shizuru a quick peck, whispering she won't be long, and fleetingly narrowed her eyes against Yasuda before turning to walk with Olivia who's rubbing her forehead, mumbling.

Shizuru watched them like a hawk as they walk way, their voices fading and blending with the other guests. She's desperately gripping for self-control not to follow them and snatch Natsuki back, despite how ill-mannered that may look. That woman is like a lea—

"have you no shame at all?!"

Yasuda's fierce appalled restrained growl cut through her contempt against Olivia, snapping her widened eyes to him. He was glaring down at her, eyes wild with repressed revulsion. Shizuru was momentarily stunned in silence, her fine brow slowly raising.

"Damn it Shizuru! What has happened to you?!" he grumbled "have you no consideration of your name at all?! Your family?!"

There was a painfully slow blink from a pair of wide red eyes.

"...excuse me?"

"this indecency— ugh" he paused, words failed him. His hand running through his hair in frustration. And what's more is the look of innocent confusion on Shizuru's face. How can she not see how insulting this is to him? It is way infuriating but… He took a deep breath. He can't let his temper blow away his plans.

"I really don't understand why I deserve to be insulted this way. Right in front of these people, no less! In front of these other guests. But I'll try to forgive you and forget about it tonight. There is more important thing—

"then forget all about it"

Shizuru's crisp reply cut him off. Red eyes now staring straight at him like a pair of sharply cut crimsons, unperturbed.

"what?"

"Yasuda, whatever is gnawing at your mind tonight doesn't concern me. I am with Natsuki" she declared, unblinking. Not giving him a chance to speak "and I shall be with her from now on. I told you, I shall have a talk with you in a proper time and proper place. I mean no disrespect, but I've had it with you pushing me in a corner. If you would rather discuss this tonight, then I shall indulge you. And I apologize if this insults you, but what you're trying to do tonight is also insulting my Natsuki, and that is something I cannot allow anymore. I fell in love with her Yasuda… It happened. I care not if the world will see my affections towards her and however they want to see it. I intend them to" she paused, her look determined "But if you're repulsed and troubled with it, then I suggest you leave this event. I don't believe I have invited you anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me"

She turned and left without a second glance, well-aware how biting her words were. And the look on his face when she left him, silenced and slapped by her acerbic tone. But she couldn't care less. She can't afford to succumb to trepidation Yasuda's unexpected presence is trying to bring. Her hair is still burning with irritation from all the women flocking her girl. All her thoughts were on Natsuki, alone with Olivia somewhere in one of the corners of this place.

Right now she's a ball of anxiety and exasperation, striding with purpose.

A crooked smile slowly stretched on Nao's lips who happened to have witnessed the whole scene. She came rushing to where Natsuki probably could be to warn her sister when she spotted Yasuda and Olivia. She knew something was up when Chie was surprised as well to find out about it. The charcoal head woman was certain their names were not on the guest list.

"well, would you look at that!" Nao murmured sardonically, watching Yasuda following Shizuru's back with his glare. She and Takeda are standing a few feet away, obscured by a circle of other guests tattling. "who would have thought. The woman bites back"

"Told you she might be different" Takeda said, placing his empty glass on the tray of a passing server.

"whatever. Just keep our men on the lookout. I don't trust that Mr. Beefcake one bit"

"you know they have always been"

Meanwhile Natsuki and Olivia stopped next to a Greek column with less people chatting around over glasses of wine or checking the current bidding through their devices. The young girl folding her arms, leaning her shoulder casually on the structure.

"so? What is it?"

Olivia stood in front of her, folding her arms under her chest

"So that's the girl?"

"Yeah?" Natsuki frowned, wondering where the other woman is getting at.

"she's gorgeous"

Natsuki hummed in agreement, her eyes still searching through her friends'.

"and that guy, the fiancé, I bet?"

"get to the point Ol" Natsuki looked at her dryly.

"Natsuki, she's beautiful, he's handsome. They were _engaged_ "

"Yeah, I get the picture alright. Thank you very much. Are you asking me where I fit in? tell me something I don't know Olivia"

"then you do know they have a relationship? Or had. He was her _lover_. I bet you have a pretty good definition of the word in your vocabulary? What had been? What they _shared?_ I don't think it would be that easy to forget?"

Natsuki slowly stood straight from her relaxed pose, her jaw clenching as she stared menacingly at a pair of brown eyes. Her answer came in a harsh whisper.

"I'm well-aware"

"then you know where this is going"

"Shizuru's different!"

"I've seen the likes of her Natsuki"

"oh I'm sure you have!"

Natsuki is almost yelling, and some of the guests are starting to get curious.

"Keep your voice down, please. I'm only trying to talk as your friend"

Olivia said, pausing as she adapts a grim look against the glaring pair of greens. Ignoring even as Natsuki seems to be breathing fire against her face "this is history repeating itself. I think … she's no different from me. One day, she will still come around… but not to you. Break it off before it goes too far, Natsuki. You should let Shizuru Fujino go while you're still not hooked too deep" she paused, putting significance before giving the final blow "She's no good for you too…"


	28. Chapter 28

Shizuru is almost at her limits. She lost count how many times she had taken side glances on the woman in the passenger seat who seems to be far off in a different world. _And how many times ha_ _d_ _she let out those quite sighs…_ It was almost inaudible but Shizuru could see it, the occasional heave of Natsuki's chest whenever her eyes seems to be looking far beyond the windshield nor the road ahead.

She thought the night went well. Yasuda left early, and she had not seen Natsuki's friend Olivia lurking around long either. She was surprised to see Natsuki alone, apparently, also searching for her while she was trying to escape from some of the guests – old friends and relatives suddenly remembering her name familiarly – trying to socialize with her. Even Natsuki has to save her out of the mob. She asked the younger girl where her friend was only give a dismissive answer that Olivia had somewhere else to be.

So they went through the whole event, ended up winning a purchase of a small trinket like figure of palm sized panda, its interior made of fine gold and silver.

She even teased Natsuki about it and called it their little baby bear. But then, she noticed something off with her smile. She neither looked happy nor sad. She looked _lost... distracted…_

Shizuru had been trying to figure it out despite Natsuki sounding so casual while giving her directions to where they were supposed to be heading.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Shizuru asked, faking offense.

Natsuki gave a playful smile, tapping her nose. "I told you it's a surprise. And we're nearly there anyway"

They soon passed into long private road lined with trimmed maple trees leading to wide dark wood sliding gate between ten-foot wall of sandstone that stretches to almost an acre on each side. Natsuki pressed a key combination on the car dashboard and the gates slid away to the sides.

Shizuru held her breath, feeling like she had just drove Natsuki's sleek sports car into a different era of Japanese history as it rolls around the front porch of what she suspected to be an imperial villa. She stepped on the break when in front of a grand traditional Japanese home fit only for the lineage of old nobles of her country. She could even see the gently sloping roofs of the palatial home, but instead of dragon or lion figures perched on top, it had wolves sitting on every corner as if guarding over the whole estate.

So awed was she that she failed to notice when Natsuki has stepped out and walked around the car to open her side of the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode, _my lady_ "

Natsuki beamed, bowing theatrically while holding out her hand.

" _humble?_ "

Shizuru raised an incredulous brow while accepting the offered hand as she steps out of the car. They walked to the front porch above a two-stepped chiseled stone stairs going up to the engawa that seems to run around the whole architecture. Three young gents bowing as they greeted the young dark-haired mistress. The glimmer of admiration in their eyes did not sit well with a pair of crimsons.

"Okarenasai, Natsuki-hime"

Natsuki merely nodded, mumbling their names that, nevertheless, brightened the smiles on their faces.

"Shirakawa, Kurosaki, Sarashina, I am with my girlfriend tonight. This is Shizuru Fujino. Please make sure that she's properly attended to and and I don't want any other guests bother us on our stay here" she instructed, looking pointedly at the young men not far from her age. She turned and got down on one knee in front Shizuru and held onto her calf gently as she removes her shoes "I don't want any of those non-sense"

Shizuru felt conceitedly guilty at this sweet gesture. However, a tickling curiosity has been on her mind lately.

"Natsuki…" she called after having slipped on a pair of comfortable slippers as they walk inside a wide space, a blend of modern and traditional architecture. They turned a corner on leading to the left wing as Natsuki hummed in response "I haven't given much thought on it, until now. But… you really are a princess, aren't you?"

There was subtle tension on the other's stance, Shizuru noticed "You really are a member of nobility"

Natsuki shrug, nonchalant as they stopped in front of a wide fusuma doors "well… sort of"

Shizuru was not able to ask further as two of the young men before slid the doors open for them, revealing a wide spaced room which she surmised to be a classic dojo. One of the walls perpendicular to the hallway is another fusuma door above a slightly elevated floor, and in front of them were shoji doors which Shirakawa and Kurosaki opened as the two ladies stepped in, revealing a poetic view of a twenty-foot-wide zen garden. The bamboo Japanese maples, nandina, and conifers where carefully arranged to create a picturesque view along with the whole landscape, almost veiling the small Sozu fountain.

"would you like some tea?"

Shizuru smiled "That would be lovely"

The caretakers need not be told what to do and soon a chabudai was set on top of a blue square area-rug and a pair of zaisu. There were a few slices of cake, tea set, and an out of place chilled bottle of champagne. Natsuki is still not immune to tea.

"Well… I _am_ really surprised" Shizuru said, sipping on a cup of tea "so… _princess?_ "

Shizuru asked with a tease, although her stomach suddenly felt suspended. The thought of Natsuki being of a noble blood has brought out some of her petty even if Natsuki may be known to be of a foreign descent, Shizuru couldn't help fearing the possibility of the girl getting affianced to one of the other noble bloods. It has been the common tradition, and it's not a tradition easily broken.

 _I don't feel too good all of a sudden_ _…_

"I'm not really sure I fit the title though" Natsuki said. She looked bleakly at the other "as you can see, I don't conform to any traditions or even the norms. I rather love my freedom, thank you very much!"

An amused smile stretched the corners of Shizuru's lips. Still the nagging fear prompted her a small question.

"but still" she said at length "being a member of nobility… what if someone would ask for your hand in marriage, as it is common for… for political reasons, maybe?"

There was a pause as Natsuki seemed to be deep in thought. Internally, she was smirking. A playful – and hopeful – part of her wanted to see if she could sow some jealousy. _Let's see…_

"hmm… that would be such a pain… Oh well…"

She said, leaving the words hanging and picking up the bottle of champagne to fill her glass, thus failing to see the worry and desolation flashing on the others' eyes. Well who wouldn't? This is another stark reality. Another yawning gap between her and Natsuki. A clear distinction between a real noble and a commoner. Oh what a obstacle it will be!

But she can't let it daunt her, can't she? Hasn't Natsuki reached down herself for someone like her, a total nobody and hoisted her up to the heights she never would have thought to be on at such short period of time? But most important of all, she has Natsuki's affection even before all this and she shall keep it that way.

"Yes… That would be such a pain" she murmured, her forlorn eyes gleaming with determination "specially while you have me. I don't think I would be very gracious in that matter"

The surprise in the other's face melted into a smile of resignation, gazing upon the other with anewed adoration, momentarily pushing away the inner turmoil her conversation with Olivia has left creeping in her head.

" _I'll take my chances!"_ she had been adamant then, throwing a hand in vexation. To her surprise, Olivia started laughing, muffled by a hand covering her mouth.

" _gee! Alright already! I was just teasing you!"_

She patted the young woman, an amused grin still on her face. Natsuki was torn between confusion and irritation. Olivia sobered from her mirth, eyes gazing softly towards a pair of green.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to daunt or annoy you, Natsuki"_ she murmured, mollifying the anxiety she had provoked. But it had been her intention to let it out _"although, honestly, if it were me, I would have up and left the moment I saw that guy. He's a real babe magnet and I won't deny Fujino-san is a total hottie. That woman is every man's wet dreams"_

A quick pause as her tone dropped, sincere.

" _but you don't have to let the nightmares cower you. I_ _may not be in the position to say this, but_ _I know you're scared_ _, and.. you know I will always care for you. And now that you finally found someone, I just want you to remember that_ _"_

Natsuki smirked _"what. You cheering for me now?"_

" _maybe. But I also want you to be_ _careful_ _. After what happened, I have a feeling that you will either be a timid lover that your partner will think you lacking passion, or too possessive that you will suffocate your girl._ _Not all women are the same, Natsuki… but_ _I_ _do_ _want you to be hap_ _py_ _._ _.._ _You deserve to be_ _"_

That left her a little baffled then. She was unaware the play of emotions on her face and Shizuru was just about to get on her feet to approach had Natsuki not beaten her to it, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come. Let me show you something" Natsuki said, taking her hand. She led her up to the perpendicular fusuma door. "first time I saw it, I thought it doesn't belong there. I like to see things where they should be. So I thought…" she slid the doors open revealing a shining, well-maintained naginata perched on the wall; Shizuru's heirloom "I thought we can put this back to where it should belong. You have a house. I was thinking we can make a special space for this one. What do you think?"

She smiled with her lovely all perfect white teeth smile when she heard the other woman gasped, her name came out in a breathless surprise.

"Natsuki… how… why do you have this?"

"For you, of course. It belongs to you"

Shizuru reached for the long polished red shaft, running ghostly touch along its length.

"too much…" she whispered, staggered. She turned pleading eyes towards the green ones "please let me pay"

"oh no, that would definitely hurt me"

"Natsuki, please… I can't let you do this. It's too much. This must have cost a—

A finger halted her protest. Natsuki took her hand, planting a gentle kiss at the back of her palm. Her breath were held by the sincerity of those pair of glimmering greens.

"Shizuru… you know I like you" she confessed with unguarded candor, but her brows twitched on something of a fleeting pain "I like to give you everything. _Everything_. And this is nothing. Please, accept it. Like I said, it's yours anyway" she smirked at something at afterthought, smiling helplessly "besides, can't you at least give me a chance to impress the girl I want? you're killin' my style here, you know. And I thought I was being cool"

She pouted, looking like kid who failed to make a sand castle.

Shizuru's face was a conflict of surprise, awe, and amusement. A small snort that soon developed into a chuckle until Shizuru couldn't take it anymore, laughing as she launched herself at the beguiling woman who mocked an offended look. Well, that look would make anyone feel cruel for not giving what it wants. There's no point arguing.

"oh, alright!" she said planting a kiss on Natsuki's cheek, yet keeping her arms wrapped around her neck behind silky dark hair "I'm sorry. I suppose I should have said 'thank you'?"

"much preferred" Natsuki grinned. Her eyes strayed down from the lovely face after a kiss, down to the perfect lips… the smooth chin… slender neck and the ivory velvety skin in between a pair of plump bre—

 _Oh snap out of it, Natsuki!_ She berated internally, quickly wrenching her eyes back up. She saw the amusement still there in red irises. _I should give her a choice… even if… she might change her mind_

It was a heart crushing possibility, but something she felt compelled to give. The nightmares that used to haunt her before, now coming back with intensity she find hard to take, but one she felt she had to face. Her fears for _'what if?';_ what if Shizuru was just confused, was only caught in the moment? What if she realizes she made a wrong choice after all? What if she leaves again? And then she'll change her mind again…

 _I think I_ _'ll_ _go crazy!_ _I can't take it! Not her! Not Shizuru! Please…_

And the panic goes on and on. She reminded herself to quickly put on the best smile and gave another peck on those cherry lips.

"It's getting late. You must be tired after tonight" she said while guiding Shizuru to one of the seven bedrooms in the impressive home. Did nothing much than to stay outside the door, gave a goodnight kiss and left to retire to her own separate bedroom despite the confusion patent on others' face. Escaping before the temptation gets too much.

She dragged her feet into the room with her spirits begging mercy on the floor. Her lifeless hands reached up to remove her suit, her shirt, her pants, wishing these fingers were tracing the seams of that beige dress instead, its owner three rooms and a corner away from her own.

After changing into loose shirt and boxers, she poured some whiskey from an opened bottle on the small table and took a seat while swirling the amber liquid in the glass, perching and crossing her legs on top of the other seat.

 _I should have brought some ice… this is gonna burn…_

She clicked her tongue at this inconsequential mishap.

 _Oh well… I need some help getting sleep tonight…_

She tipped the rim of the glass to her lips and just before her throat flexes to swallow, the fusuma doors were unceremoniously slammed to the sides, a menacing figure standing at the entry.

"Either spit it out now or I will not let you sleep!"

It was uttered almost like a growling whisper which meaning was taken literally as Natsuki was spitting and coughing on her seat. The all too sudden intruder momentarily startled the poor muscles of her throat.

"Oh no! Natsuki! I'm sorry!" Shizuru gasped rushing towards the poor biker hacking on the seat.

"w-water…" Natsuki wheezed, wishing now more than ever to have some ice and water after all. Her chest and nostrils felt like breathing a pepper spray. And as luck would have it, there's no water on the table. Shizuru rushed out of the room in record time and came back with the elixir of life.

She watched helplessly as Natsuki tried to calm down, sniffing, and teary eyed.

"what was that for?! Were you trying to kill me!"

"well I'm sorry! I didn't know where your room was! You said a corner! You didn't say which corner!"

"why does it matter!"

"at least be specific! I accidentally opened the room to your servants! Imagine my horror to find them dancing butt naked!"

"what!" Natsuki was horrified, grabbing Shizuru on both arms "what the heck were you doing there?!"

"looking for you, of course" Shizuru said, simmering down. "why do you have to sleep in a separate room anyway" She looked up, her eyes begging answers "don't think I haven't noticed. There is something and it's been bothering you… what is it?"

There was hesitation. For a long moment, all Natsuki could do was stare into those compelling weary red pools, all the while debating with herself.

"Tell me… please" Shizuru gently entreated, ignoring the wrinkles it is causing in her dress with her sitting like seiza style on the wooden floor.

When after a while there was nothing but silence from the dark-haired girl, save for a heavy sigh and sagging of the shoulders, Shizuru took in herself to start guessing on what the problem must be, despite how unnerved she is about her assumptions.

"is this about Olivia?" she swallowed before continuing, her voice so small that Natsuki looked up in alarm at her next words "do you… you miss her?"

"what?! Of course not!" Natsuki denied, horrified as she dropped to the floor, kneeling in front of the other woman "where did that even come from?"

The smile Shizuru gave was bittersweet.

"It's not lost on me that you two shared a life together before… before me…" she said, her stomach felt like free falling and it's getting harder to keep looking at Natsuki, afraid of the answers she might see before she could hear it. After all the pain she had caused before, how she had wronged her, her confidence is now a little shaken after seeing her ex-lover. This insecurity is weighing her down "have I fallen short of your expectations… compared to her?"

"what the?!" Natsuki's jaw almost hit the floor. And that was all she could utter before having heard enough. She threw the forlorn woman bouncing on her bed and quickly pinned her down with her body as she crashed her lips against a pair trembling red ones, unleashing the restraints. A no holds barred kiss, demanding and hungry, giving Shizuru no space to voice a complain – not that she wanted to.

And when that timid tongue caressed back against Natsuki's, all the held back desire were set afire, deepening as they surrender, hands finding each other, fingers interlocking and pinned overhead, sinking on the soft pillows.

Until Natsuki suddenly broke the kiss.

"This!" she whispered hoarsely, panting, eyes dark "it's because of this and not that nonsense you're spewing about! I want. You. So. Much!"

"then… why are you avoiding me?" Shizuru asked, easing her own erratic breathing as she looked up at the wild pair of emeralds glaring down at her.

Natsuki closed her eyes. She rested her forehead upon Shizuru's, struggling to gain back self-possession. But the tousled chestnut strands, that breath huffing out from that parted red lips, the smooth skin exposed by that plunging neckline of her dress, and in her bed, is tempting even the gods to sin.

"I'm not avoiding you Shizuru… I just…" a pained breath, the words she says next leaves a bitter taste in her tongue. "after tonight… I felt I should give you the freedom to choose… The people who knows you, your friends… your family… they've all been expecting you and him together. And you both came from a respected family. You could have been living a better life together with your families' prestige combined, if I hadn't got in the way, or precisely, if my dad's business hadn't gotten in the way with yours… You could have had all the support and respect from everyone… " she closed her eyes painfully and looked the other way "While on the other hand, getting involved with me…"

"...I will be subject to prejudice and probably all sorts of ridicule? Is that what's been bothering you?"

Only silence was the answer. Natsuki moved to sit on the side of the bed, the feeling of the cold wooden floor under her bare feet a mirror to her chest.

"whatever I can give or do for you… he _can_ too… and so much _more_ , without even having the worry of the added baggage of… of unfair judgment. My family's market influence ruined yours, people would find it odd, among many other reasons, to see you with me. Even if… even if you do decide to leave me in the end, the damage to your name would already have been done… While he, on the other hand… he could be the perfect man to save and keep your honor… He could be your pride"

Shizuru was stopped for a moment. She's honestly finding it hard to comprehend what is happening. And the inkling this brings is not palatable either.

"…what? Wait… what are you talking about Natsuki?" Shizuru sat up, feeling a cold wind blowing up her spine as she looked at the back of the dark head that refused to turn and look at her "you're not… are you breaking up with me?"

Disbelief shook her voice. When she did not hear an answer right away, Shizuru rouse to angered panic.

"Nasuki!"

Another silence, and Shizuru felt like hyperventilating. The air suddenly seemed so thin.

 _No… this can't be happening… No!_

"I just thought you might need to give it some time to think, Shizuru. The way I feel right now…" Natsuki paused, her jaw tensing "how much I want you tonight… I don't want to confuse you even more than you already might be"

She silently stood, intending to leave and find another room soon. She can't trust herself to turn around. This conversation has taken a sad and unnerving turn, and she couldn't dare to look at that face that could be looking back at her with pity, or guilt, or whatever answer she fears to see. They can have another talk in the morning with clear head and stable emotions. For now, maybe, sleep is what they need.

"take another step…" was the low guttural warning from the woman clutching at the sheets into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white "take another step and I will never… _forgive you_!"

The indignation and anguish from that tone made her pause and slowly turn around this time.

"talk about nonsense… you're the one who's not making sense at all!" Shizuru snapped, standing up, angrily throwing the sheets on the bed. Natsuki's own eyes widened when a pair of watery crimsons were glaring back at her "you talk of my honor, my name, the people… if you were so concerned about that then you shouldn't have shown yourself to me in the first place!"

"why are you doing this…" Shizuru whimpered. Exhaustion seeping in. Her voice sounded so defeated making Natsuki at a loss for words, standing uncertainly by the door "…why do want me to change my mind… do you even realize that this is hurting me?"

"Shizuru…"

"why are you pushing me away…"

"I'm not pushing you away"

"Then why!"

"I told you why"

"Rubbish! Why do we have to care what people say?! Why should it matter now!"

A repressed sigh escaped Natsuki's lips, shutting her eyes as she turned her back against the other woman.

"I think it's best if we take a rest for now Shizuru. it's late, you're tired"

"I'm not!" Shizuru persisted. Her growing indignation has unconsciously brought her steps closer to the dark-haired girl "and none of us is getting out of this room until you tell me what's wrong!"

There was nothing but silence again. She could see something is not right, and that feminine back that has always stood proud and straight is now somehow depleted of its spirit. But Shizuru was unrelenting, standing and patiently waiting behind the dark haired girl. The silence stretching on between them.

Until Shizuru couldn't stand the distance no more.

She let out a resigned sigh and gently, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist, hugging the silent girl from behind. Now trying to be calm, her words were gentle, almost a whisper onto the ears in between silky midnight tresses.

"don't you understand… none of these worries matters to me" she confessed "you have long been right about me… even when Yasuda came back… I could only think about you… but I was a coward, a fool… I've had my own fears too… but the truth was, it pains me to see you walk away from me, and I don't want to feel that way again…"

She swore, choking on the tears threatening to fall, holding Natsuki even tighter against her, as those painful and fearful memories of watching Natsuki's back leaving, the painful words, and being kissed by another, came haunting. It hurt too much! _never agai_ _n…_

Defeated pair of emeralds looked over a shoulder. She held Shizuru's hand, squeezing fleetingly as she looked down upon their linked hands.

"You're making it hard for me to let these go"

"I don't want you to… I'm not letting go either" Shizuru whispered in plea, tightening her hold of Natsuki's hand "so please, stop walking away from me…"

Exhaling in resignation, Natsuki turned around. Her arms came up wrapping around the other woman reassuringly "we really are like idiots, huh? All this drama when, really, even the thought of giving you up is too much for me…"

"You are the idiot" Shizuru mumbled on Natsuki's shoulder, closing her eyes "don't scare me like that again"

"I'm sorry…"

Feeling like a heavy weight has just been lifted off her, Shizuru wanted to stay and enjoy the comfort of their embrace for as long as their feet could stand. But a small stifled yawn escaped her lips, the night and all the tension earlier has taken its toll on her, making Natsuki chuckle, loosening her hold.

"you're tired… c'mon, let's get to bed"

Natsuki suggested, but Shizuru tightened her hold again. Crimson eyes squinting at her, and she laughed at the question.

"where?"

"Here. I'm not going anywhere" Natsuki promised "if you need a change of clothes, I've got some shirts in the closet, but if there's something else you want to wear we can have it brought here"

"no, it's alright" Shizuru smiled, giving a chaste kiss on Natsuki's lips. She turned to head to a wide built-in closet. "by the way, I forgot to thank you for saving me earlier" She said, taking a pale blue over-sized shirt with matching boxers which she placed on the foot of the bed as she reached around her back to pull down the zipper of her dress. "I confess I wasn't prepared on how to handle the sudden crowd of attention at such an event"

"hmm… I can think of a lot of reasons why. How you manage to pull us up the chart is so enviable you most probably turn the heads of those curious investors or weary competitors. You'll have to get used to it"

Shizuru paused in lifting the beige strap around her nape to look smugly over her shoulder and give a teasing smile at the other woman sitting at the edge of the table.

"Proud of me now?" she asked playfully. But the look on those eyes halted the breath in her throat.

"Very…"

There was pride in those eyes… but she could also discern pain… hunger and longing. All this suddenly making her anxious as she continues to undress under the dark look of those green eyes. The gown glides down her skin as it drops to the floor. She had never been this self-conscious undressing in front of Natsuki until now. Or maybe she was just so naive then…

 _Wait… have I been making her endure it all this time?…_

The realization hit her like a boulder. She knew a part of her should be feeling betrayed, yet… at the recess of her mind, a part of her argues strongly at this childish excuse. She knew, deep inside, there had always been a part of her courting the dark-haired beauty to win her attention… to win Natsuki's affection.

 _And now I have it…_

Yet… she couldn't sense the other woman doing anything but stare. Natsuki remained a few steps away. Held back. Wanting yet afraid to cross that line between them.

 _Why is she like that?_ Shizuru thought as she hesitantly put on the shirt that fell just below the apex of her legs, feeling confused and somehow… dejected. Hasn't Natsuki just expressed how much she desired her? It was… smoldering. And Shizuru almost melted then and there.

 _But what could it be?_

She paused, a prickling sensation crawls her skin as a speculation came unbidden, along with the name she would never want to hear from Natsuki's lips. _Olivia_. What has that woman told to her? _Does she still have a hold on her?_

 _No… I won't let her!_ She screamed in her mind, now turning sharp look over her shoulder that startled and baffled her audience. I _t should only be me!_

Having such resolve, she kept her eyes on confused pair of greens that glimmered like broken emeralds in the dark room as she stepped out of her dress. Her bare statuesque legs striding like a temptress towards her audience, intimidating.

There was a pause between them… gauging. Shizuru gazing upon those emeralds looking up at her. She saw that healthy slender neck bobbed, jaw tensing, as those aching and scorching gaze roamed down to her exposed limbs.

"Aren't you going to wear your boxers?" Natsuki asked, reserved, eyes still down.

Another pause before Shizuru dared to answer.

"...Do you want me to?"

Again, there was restrained agony when those eyes looked back up. Wild and uneasy like a young blood about to commit a crime. The answer was there even as Natsuki failed to give one.

But those green eyes widened when a palm reached up to caress her cheek "you're not the only one who's scared" Shizuru whispered, her hand cold, and Natsuki could feels it's subtle quiver "but I want you Natsuki… please… tell me that you feel the same…"

That piteous request with a pained look on those red eyes hits like an arrow, unleashing all of Natsuki's inhibitions. She bolted up, locking her lips with those pair of red ones… Fierce and hungry. One hand squeezing the slim waist through a pale blue shirt while the other threading through wavy tresses holding the blond head in place as her tongue revel in the taste of Shizuru's welcoming mouth.

She slowly lead her back to bed as their tongues were snogging. Shizuru's steps almost faltered when she accidentally stepped on the dress she left on the floor. A distraction which Natsuki took advantage of and let the other woman fall, bouncing on the bed. Panting.

"Tell you?…" Natsuki whispered, tone husky. Her eyes following the pads of her digits gliding up a naked leg. She could feel the fine ripple of the muscles as the slender limb slightly twitch under her touch. The feathery touch sneaked up underneath the shirt, hiking it up revealing black lacy underwear. She made a guttural sound as she glides her index finger from one hipbone to the other. Enjoying the fine spasm of the flat and femininely attractive waistline, tempting her to lean down, her onyx hair falling, tickling Shizuru's skin, as she planted a sloth, wet sucking kisses just right under the navel.

Shizuru's knees bent up on impulse, hands clutching the sheets on the sides. She bit her lower lip, inhaling deep. The muscles of her belly clenched, a sensation squeezing deliciously down to the core she has never been to conscious before, until now. She wanted to press her thighs together, but only manage to squeeze Natsuki's sides instead as the dark haired woman continues to make love with her sensitive belly.

"Na-Natsuki…" she gasped the name with no particular thought in mind.

"yes… I'm scared" Natsuki murmured, stretching up to Shizuru's length. One hand veiled by Shizuru's shirt, caressing the warm skin underneath, while the other is bent just right above dark blonde head as Natsuki leaned down towards the other woman's ear "because You. Are. So. Beautiful…" she whispered in between kisses and nibbles of the skin just beneath an ear.

Shizuru tried to comprehend what Natsuki said, as though that should explain everything. But her brain is getting incoherent. She could feel Natsuki's weight now, pressing down, trapping her. The grazing bite on her ear, the hot puffs of breath, and the hand that's caressing her skin, yet deliberately or _teasingly_ avoiding the swell of her breast is turning her into a cocktail of frustration, fear, and anticipation. Her own hand came up to Natsuki's arms, yet she doesn't have the strength nor the _will_ to push her away.

For a moment, she got lost in a pool of lovely emeralds, gazing upon her, so close… midnight tresses making a veil on the sides of their faces. Their nose touching. Natsuki was looking at her with so much longing and anguish. And it didn't escape her the trace of fear in that caressing whisper upon her lips.

"but most of all… it's because, I, truly, am in love with you, Shizuru…"

Something so warm burst inside, radiating through her whole body when their lips have touched, tongues caressing each other as Natsuki's hand lovingly fondled one heated mound, toying with it's peak. The pink little tip perking up from the attention, drawing out an unrestrained moan, muffled by their locked lips.

She's feeling embarrassed, ashamed that such sound could come from her… and she wanted to hold it back as much as she could… but Natsuki was quick to lift her shirt, her wrists meeting over her head, while moist pair of lips came closing down around one exposed breast, sucking it long and hard… drawing out one loud gasp that came down into a lusty moan when that hot, wet tongue toyed with it, flicking the sensitized pink tip, nibbling… suckling…

All line of thought has now abandoned Shizuru… her cognition melting along with her body… she bit her lip, but unfamiliar, needy sounds escapes from her throat. Her other breast getting the same sensual attention under one warm palm, lovingly fondling it… twisting and tugging it's tip between thumb and index finger.

She tossed her shirt away and her hand came down, weakly clinging Natsuki's arm while the other clutching a corner of a pillow, as though not knowing what to do. Her head thrown to the side… dark amber eyes hooded and glassy… she bit back another pitiful moan, her back bowed from the bed when Natsuki's mouth shifted to the other firm breast… toying with it as she had with the other while her hand gently caresses her heated skin… familiarizing every curves… gliding through planes and slopes…

It's a heady feeling… feverish… and Shizuru could feel something filling in… inside of her… warm… flowing down there… like an urge to pee… but not exactly… her legs tensing at every current of that cocktail of sensation... ticklish and prickly… electric…and burning… something she can't truly define

And when those probing fingers glided down between her legs, gently rubbing her most sensitive sweet spot through lacy fabric, she snapped her eyes open only to see eye to eye with a pair of green, dark and deep… their face so close and she was held by those intense gaze… her heart suspended when she felt a finger slid the damp cloth to the side, giving way to two fingers gently stroking the most clandestine part of her… the little pink nub wet and tumescent that with each gentle teasing touch… up… down… round and round… her sweet spot burning, smeared by her own seeping out nectar…

Panting hard, her eyes now drowsy… begging… yet her body is burning… her muscles clenching deliciously as something is building up… tensing… Natsuki's dark green eyes watching her throes like an engrossed goddess of persecution…

And with a few more steady rhythm of those sensual fingers, she finally let go, bursting in cathartic release, while pathetically trying to tamp down her unbridled moans and how erotic it sounds at the crook of Natsuki's neck as she rides down the waves of her orgasm, clinging desperately at the dark haired woman who is silently watching her, planting soft kisses at chestnut crown, letting her fingers be pressed tightly between trembling legs, waiting for it to ease to subtle twitches, powerless, before removing the last piece of clothing Shizuru has on.

"don't sleep yet" Natsuki's whispered while taking off her own shirt. Shizuru was still panting when she looked up, baffled, at those apologetic, pitiful, and begging pair of dark greens. Her own glassy eyes widened realizing what was implied, feeling that wet digits caressing between her legs again... lingering at the entry…

"...I want to have… all of you…"

It was a request for permission. And even though Shizuru is still reeling and weak from the delectable spasms of her flesh, she felt the need to brace herself. She would give everything to Natsuki… willingly and openly from now on…

 _Only to Natsuki…_

When she felt the arms around her neck tightened its hold as lips planted an answering kiss at it's crook, Natsuki took it as a 'yes'. And wanting to prove herself better than anyone who might have been, she pushed on, gliding her fingers in through the warm wet core of the woman who now means so much _more_ to her… only to halt when she felt her tensed up and flinched when she reached a very tight spot…

"Shizu－

"don't stop" Shizuru breathed shakily "I want you too, Natsuki"

With her heart drumming wildly, an overwhelming elation, Natsuki leaned up a little to nuzzle Shizuru's face, nose touching, prodding the red glossy eyes to peek from from behind screwed eyes… Her own eyes reflecting of that with so much awe and affection...

" _I love you_ " she whispered upon those red lips, kissing it deeply in time again with her fingers pushing through, swallowing her lover's groan. She paused to give space for this new adjustment… and very gently, sets a rhythm… easing in and out… wet and warm… until the groans turn from pain to that of desire. Their kiss getting sloppy, as restrained moans and gasps tries to escape from Shizuru's lips, her fringes tousled, sticking to the perspiration from her forehead… a sight Natsuki relishes as she kept on pumping… on and on… taking pleasure at every play of emotions on Shizuru's face… enticing to give more…

Her thumb tried to rub that sated little nub again but she can see her goddess flinching again.

"ops… guess it's still too sensitive" Natsuki murmured and crawled down, baffling Shizuru.

Her digits still inside, she positioned herself in between the other woman's leg, one arm wounding around one ivory thigh, opening Shizuru's legs wider, as her head dipped down, her nose breathing in the scent she wanted known and enjoyed on by her… _only for her…_

"Wait! No! Natsuki!" Shizuru begged, breathless. Her hands holding the sides of onyx head. "stop! It's filth－ nghn!－

Disheveled chestnut head thrown back when the warm firm tongue glides up her wet core… lips ajar, voiceless, unaware of the dark green eyes watching her from below, from the swell of her breast to the length of her stretched neck… skin glistening with sweat… it was so enchantingly erotic making Natsuki push on, starting the pace again, in and out, curling her fingers in way that make Shizuru cry in tone begging for more, while her mouth makes love with a very sensitive clit… flicking her tongue up and down… swirling it round and round…

Shizuru couldn't hold the lust in her moans anymore, crying in burning pleasure at the heady combination of delicious sensations between her legs… a woman slave to Natsuki's sweet sweet torment. Taking an open guilty pleasure as she feels something quickly filling up inside, her muscles squeezing and tightening, and she knew it won't take long before she gets full to the brim… her heart in her mouth, gasping Natsuki's name in between successive sexy moans as she feels her legs stiffen… flesh tightening with each thrust… each lapping of slimy tongue…

The sensations are mind blowing… addictive… it stings hot and sweet, setting her afire…

Until she came exploding, coming so loudly that went on and on… her body bowing, shaking in frenzy with every waves of orgasm, a burning electricity that possesses her body, hands clawing the dark head still gently bobbing between her legs as she cries in release that soon melted into sobs as few teardrops glided down the side of her upturned face…

Natsuki left a mark of her kiss inside one leg that's still subtly twitching even as Shizuru dropped on the bed, gasping for air… she waited for the spasms of the hot and warm flesh around her fingers to dwindle down before slowly pulling out and leaning back up to Shizuru's face… She smiled in triumph… her own eyes brimming with ecstasy at such accomplishment…

"You're mine alone… from now on…"

She let her exhausted goddess pull her face with weak hands and plant kisses around her face in between breathless endearments… and the limb fell limply on her shoulder… she adjusted her body to cradle the sleepy head and let it snuggle comfortably to her chest… she reached for the blanket to cover both of them before planting a soft kiss on the chestnut crown…

 _I'm so happy I could die right now…._ she said silently to the woman slowly falling in languor, yet her jaw tensed as she lifted her hand, watching the trace of stain glistening around it, her thumb taking a swab of it… _yet now… I'm even more shit scared… I'm into deep now… my Shizuru…_


	29. Chapter 29

A prone figure stretched languidly on the bed, groaning softly. Her long bare legs peeking out from the tangled sheets, golden tresses in disarray as her heavy eyes slowly flutters open when her hand fumbled only on cold sheets and an empty pillow next to hers, causing a small frown on her fine chestnut brows. Blinking the fogginess away, she looked around the room only to see the one she's looking for sitting by the table, vibrant green eyes greeting her with a smile.

"Good morning"

Natsuki greeted and quickly clicked the shutter of the camera.

"Yes!" she grinned looking at the photo. When she saw Shizuru look, stunned gaping, she clicked the shutter again. "Now that's even better" she smirked.

"Oh No…"

"Oh _yes_ "

"Ooh… delete that Natsuki… it's embarrassing…" Shizuru groaned groggily, burying her face in the soft pillow. Her muscles are still too stiff and pleasantly tired to get up and grab the camera from the dark- haired girl, who quickly tucked it away.

"Never" Natsuki denied, dropping on the bed to plant a soft kiss on the frowning face as soon as it peeked back out.

"Delete it"

"No"

"Delete it" Shizuru was petulant. But Natsuki remained adamant, she smiled in comfort, closing her eyes ignoring the scowling face as she snuggled even closer.

"Das kann ich nicht"

"what does that mean?"

"N.O."

Shizuru huffed in exasperation, squinting her eyes on the other girl who seems to be ignoring her.

"what do I have to do to convince you to erase it?"

Natsuki hummed, her eyelids half open as she feigns to be in deep thought.

"…There's one, actually"

"What is it?"

There was a short significant pause as dark green orbs looked straight through a pair of crimson ones. And Shizuru, for the second time in the early morning, got struck-dumb, gaping.

"Marry me"

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

"Haven't you used yet what I gave you? To be honest, I'm not so fond of waiting around for this whole charade, Aldenberg-san"

"Your price is too high. I can't give what you're asking for. And besides, I'm sorry, but, why should I trust you. Shizuru wouldn't have moved to Kruger's company if your cousin really had been good to her"

"Framed" Nagi corrected, looking straight at skeptical brown eyes "you knew the deal between the Fujino's and my cousin. But the adopted Kruger had eyes for your girl, so they had to let her go. The Akiyama's are well aware of your engagement to the Fujino daughter. They were nice to her, treated her like their own daughter despite that business debacle… but I was too late to figure out the puzzle when that adopted Kruger came to the picture" he clicked his tongue, scoffing "she even had my poor cousin under her little finger"

Yasuda frowned a little, though skeptical "What do you mean?"

"Hakuto had a thing for that girl, but she was into _your_ girl" Nagi scoffed "that trickster. Really. She was very good at orchestrating the whole thing. Got your girl really convinced. I'd like to tell you the whole story but… I don't want to repeat myself"

"What?"

"I'd like to tell it to at least a few more people. And, definitely, you'll win your girl back"

Slowly, Nagi lifted his own glass of wine, taking his time to taste it. Yasuda's manor does server first class drinks. _Well, as expected of the filthy rich…_ he smiled sardonically at the red liquor.

"Why don't you tell me first. Let's see if it's really worth anything"

"Oh, it's a game changer. And maybe I will tell you, but you will still need me to attest the whole story"

"To who else?"

Nagi smirked, leaning forward.

"Of course, the Fujino parents"

Yasuda only stared at him, as though indifferent. But what Nagi doesn't know is that he is working various different possibilities now with Shizuru's parents in the equation.

 _Of course, I only have to win their favor…_

He sighed, adjusting the lapels of his sleeping robe.

"No" he said bluntly.

"No?"

"I'm sorry, but this is a personal matter. I appreciate your help Homura-san, but I'd like to fix this on my own. What would Shizuru say of me if she finds out I am consulting with someone from the outside. So, no. And I'm sorry I can't agree to your terms" he stood up, an indication he is dismissing the conversation "but, again, thank you for your time though. Until next time"

He walked away, heedless of the disappointed and displeased look of his guest so early in the morning. Although Nagi has a point and could probably help him, but the bargain his asking for is too much of a gamble. He's got a plan of his own anyway, and he will make it work. He has to make it work.

Unknown to him, a pair of pinkish eyes were glaring at his back as he left. Nagi stood up as well, murmuring a threatening promise before leaving Yasuda's estate.

"Until next time?" he smiled conceitedly "we'll see…"

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Her lips opened but no words would come out. And for the first time she knew how it feels to be totally stupefied, and naked under the sheets no less. Those dark green eyes were staring back at her with absolute sincerity. What does one say or do when such proposal was thrown at you without a single warning?

Natsuki reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. Only then had she found her voice, breathless.

"What?"

"say you'll marry me, Shizuru"

And once again the chestnut-haired woman is speechless. The cogs in her mind refusing to budge.

"You must think I'm crazy" Natsuki went on, a small chuckle escaped her lips "maybe I am. And I am selfish. I'm greedy to everything that is about you. But of course, if it's too much to ask now, we can go with your pace. I only want you to know that I intend to marry you because I want to keep you with me for a very very long time"

They stared at each other, green to red. One expectant, the other still torn with kaleidoscope of emotions. And deep inside, the stretch of silence is getting Natsuki's heart sinking. Of course, she can't blame Shizuru. It's all too sudden, and she probably popped the heavy subject at the wrong time. And a wrong place. The bed is probably not a very romantic idea at all.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Do you want anything in particular?"

Shizuru shook her head distractedly. How does one shift from thinking about a marriage proposal to thinking about choices of food anyway?

"Oh, ok… I'll just go take a shower then" Natsuki leaned up to plant a kiss on Shizuru's forehead and escaped inside the shower room, crimson eyes following her back until it disappeared behind closed door.

Shizuru shifted, lying on her back, folding her elbow over her eyes, reeling. She took a lungful of air, she would probably burst. Who wouldn't? Waking up with a marriage proposal from someone who has become someone so dear to you doesn't happen every day. If she wasn't so dumbstruck and had lost all grip of the logical part of her, she would have jumped and screamed a very big 'YES' right away. But there's too much to think about, too much to consider, and too much to fear. Too many, that she doesn't even know where to start. Her parents, her engagement, _Natsuki's family,_ and all else that could be involved in making the decision.

But Natsuki was only asking for one simple answer. And when she thinks of it all, it only comes down to one question, could she live without Natsuki? Now that she has fallen so much for the girl? Has learned the depths of her love for her? Could she ever let her go again? The answer is simple.

"No"

She uttered, her tone carrying the weight of her answer, opening her eyes. The hand that she used to veil her eyes fell on the empty space beside her, where Natsuki had laid with her. Its emptiness looked like a bad premonition all of sudden, and she bolted up from the bed. Chest uncomfortably heavy and erratic. The muffled sound of the shower came as a welcome distraction from such disturbing portent.

She let the blanket fell as she stood, walking naked towards the bathroom door, totally ignoring the bathrobe that has been prepared, hanging by the wall for her. Her steps halted by the door when her eyes landed on the figure under the shower, the water clings and cascading down the bare, fair, skin.

Natsuki's head was tilted back, letting the fine drizzle of water sprinkle onto her face, still oblivious to the pair of dark crimson eyes staring at her with overt appreciation and longing. She reached up to comb her wet hair as she bent her neck down, wiping the water off her face, taking a breath.

Only then did she notice Shizuru from the corner of her eyes, slowly approaching her, nary a piece of cloth in her skin. Both watching each other with such intimacy reflecting in their gaze.

Shizuru stopped just a breath away from Natsuki, the warm mist and sprinkle reaching her skin. She watched as the fog escapes from a pair of water glossed lips. She reached up to run her thumb over it as she holds the side of such dear face.

"Marriage… is one very big leap" she said slowly, now gently caressing such beautiful face "I feel it could be terrifying…"

She whispered, looking into those green pools who looked back at her with understanding and resignation, and she wanted to soothe it with a kiss, but could only smile helplessly.

"…but… I like the thought of it" she went on, leaning closer to the face now slowly brimming with hope "please, give me a little more time?"

Shizuru thought Natsuki might need the time as well, although she doubted, remembering the decisive and determined look from earlier as she has spoken those words.

Natsuki beamed her unspoken exhilaration. This is good enough, for now.

"take as much as you need. I will wait…"

They met each other halfway in a kiss, sensual and passionate. Natsuki was caught off guard when Shizuru pushed her against the wall, the water now pattering on the empty bathroom floor.

"But, right now," Shizuru whispered heatedly against her lips "let me hold you as my wife"

Unknowingly, the words sounded so right in their ears and Natsuki was pinned against the wall as Shizuru showers her with heated devotion. Both getting lost in each other's touch.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Meanwhile, somewhere in a private estate in Germany, a raven-haired woman was behind a large oak desk in her home office, checking the current standing of Frankfurt and New York stock exchange. There was a knock on the door and in came a man in suit and tie after she granted permission.

"Here is the data you requested madam"

She flipped the folder that he handed. One fine polished glittering nail tracing the edge of the photo of a certain honey-haired woman.

"So… this is she… very pretty" she noted offhandedly. Her eyes skimmed through the rest of the information making her brows lift in astonishment "and she has the brains too"

She hummed and looked back at the photo again. "Things are getting serious, you say?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly "that's how it seemed, Madam"

She looked up at him from behind her desk, raising a fine dark brow "seemed?"

"um, Natsuki's been treating her differently. That's what my sources tell me"

He fidgeted at her prolonged stare. She's one intimidating woman.

"Yes, I have heard. The private plane, the new cars, and all this largesse. Hasn't she done the same things before? Well, except for this new big enterprise she bought from her cousin, which isn't much, really. I don't think I see the difference you're telling me"

"Um…"

"And what is this I heard that this woman is… _engaged?"_

Now he feels the urge to fidget at her very displeased stare.

"Um… _was_ engaged, Madam"

" _Was_?"

"Yes. That's how it seemed according to m—

" _Seemed_ " she cut him off, lifting again an intimidating brow.

"Our people have seen her ignoring her fiancé, Madam ever since he arrived and—

"Her _fiancé_ is _there_? Right now?" she cut him off again. The straight face marred only by a small curl of the skin in between two fine brows is now very unnerving, making him feel he made a mistake somewhere. "Where is my daughter?" she asked while dialing for her secretary, ordering her to connect a call. She looked up when she sensed his hesitation, tilting her head in cool impatience.

"Um, she's currently staying in your family villa"

Her frowned deepened, irritated at why he had to hesitate to answer. Her secretary answered from the other line awaiting orders when he finished his answer, causing her to stop.

"…with her girlfriend, Madam"

There was a long pause before she let out a thoughtful hum. Although he thought that she looked disconcerted for a moment. She leaned back on her leather seat that rocked gently, her face now unfathomable.

"…I see…" she said at length, her secretary holding on the line "thank you, Lucas. You may now go"

He left the room as soon as he was dismissed. The door gently clicking close behind him.

"Different indeed…" She murmured and called her secretary again who answered readily.

"Book me a flight to Japan"

There was a short awkward pause from the secretary causing her to raise a vexed brow at the intercom on her table.

"Ma'am?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I mean, when do you want me to get the jet ready, Ma'am?"

"No" she said, contemplating "I don't need a jet. I think I would like to go anonymous"

There was a short pause again before she heard the answer form the machine.

"Understood. When would you like to go Ma'am?"

"In two days' time"


	30. Chapter 30

"What's the problem?" Shizuru asked when she saw a deep frown on Natsuki's face while staring at the phone screen.

"Ah, it's… oh…" she said distractedly upon seeing what Shizuru was wearing— a loose ones shoulder top, showing off one fine left shoulder, matched with over-washed tattered Daisy dukes "I don't remember having that in my closet here?"

"You like it? It's the only thing that fits fine though" Shizuru asked, twisting side to side "Is this okay?"

Natsuki smiled, openly appreciating the small show "it looks good on you. You look so… young"

"We _are_ young" a girlish grin was plastered on Shizuru's lips before flopping beside the dark-haired girl, taking a glimpse of Natsuki's phone screen.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, playing with the dark strands.

"mm… nothing big… just some engine designs the team couldn't agree on" Natsuki smiled, reassuring "do you want anything to do today?" she asked, changing the subject as she puts the phone down on the bedside table.

"Nothing in particular" Shizuru thought and glanced back at the device on the table "but if there's something you need to do…" she said suggestively, though within she's a little disappointed. She honestly would rather spend the whole day with Natsuki.

Natsuki glanced back at her phone then at her watch. "Nope… school starts again tomorrow and our schedule's a bit in conflict, so we might not see each other much" she said, removing her wristwatch which was Shizuru's gift and placed it carefully on the table as well "right now, I want to spend the day with you. Is that fine?"

Shizuru couldn't have the heart to disagree with that cute and charming smile.

"I would like that too" she whispered, giggling as she jumped on the girl until they both fell back on the bed. Her nose nuzzling under one pink tinged ear before settling comfortably, hugging Natsuki's arm.

 _If only we could stay this way…_ Natsuki thought in silent yearning and tranquility, savoring the moment. Who knows when she can possibly have Shizuru all to herself again like this.

"Natsuki…"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

Natsuki frowned "I told you why, didn't I?"

 _Yes. But… Marriage?_

What if something comes up again? Will they manage through? Is she reason enough? Do they have enough reasons at all? Or do they even need one besides how they feel for each other. _And will your family even accept me?_

Her eyes were on Natsuki's, so innocent and honest staring back at her like a worried young child, yet holds herself with innate dignity. And she didn't notice she had fallen silent with her train of thoughts and anxieties.

"hey… what is it?" Natsuki asked, tucking a strand of her tawny hair behind her ear.

"You don't know me that much yet"

"I could say the same thing to you" a faint smile stretched Natsuki's lips, shifting to look eye to eye with troubled pair of crimsons. "I have my own shortcomings too, you know"

"What if you'll find my flaws… and realize you couldn't deal with them?"

Natsuki remained silent, and Shizuru tries to read what's behind those sometimes-enigmatic pair of greens. Is there doubt? Hesitations? She couldn't tell, and the silence is feeding more to her growing despair.

Deep inside, a part of her fears to be imperfect, underserving of the beautiful creature now lying beside her. There are too many undesirable possibilities that may come up and the list could go on, yet when she thinks about Natsuki, the answers seem to come easy no matter the implications. If only everything were so simple. _But why do I find myself lacking…_

"Come, let's get some air"

Shizuru frowned, letting Natsuki tug her hand, urging her to get off the bed as well.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I want to show you around"

They went outside strolling hand in hand in the back garden along a stone slabbed pavement, the rays of morning sun peeking from the slits between leaves and branches of old cherry trees and swaying bamboos. The wide artistic landscape abundant with varieties of flowering plants and herbs, divided only by a narrow mossy creek with its clear gently flowing water shaded by ferns and scattered wild outgrowths.

"When we were young, my family used to come here for vacation. Mostly during summer, or when the flowers bloom" Natsuki said as they walked over a wooden footbridge and strolled along the side of the creek "even now, this is still our playground whenever we have time to come here together"

Shizuru smiled warmly thinking of how cute Natsuki must've looked like.

"It is a lovely place Natsuki, your parents must've loved watching you having fun here… I would"

Natsuki's smile was melancholic as they reached a clear aqua green pool of water from the cascading six-foot high waterfall.

"It is… my mother made sure it would be when her kids would come to this place" Natsuki said, sitting on a big flat slab of stone by the edges of the gently rippling water. "this used to be her prison"

 _What?!_ Shizuru's eyes snapped up to Natsuki's who's staring at the waterfalls. _Why would this pristine place be such a prison?_

"My mother was of noble birth but the name was empty. My grandparents were flat broke, and they were desperate"

The green eyes slid to hers for a moment before turning back it's gaze to the rippling water, their feet now dipped to the middle of their shins. The cold running water therapeutic and relaxing.

"Growing up, they groomed her, disciplined as a proper woman, whatever that means"

"to be a prospective wife" Shizuru appended.

Natsuki smirked bitterly "Yes… the bait for money. She was very beautiful, my mother"

 _She must be…_ Shizuru thought, looking at the epitome of beauty herself, silky straight onyx hair, a pretty face with pretty nose, pouty small feminine pink lips, and best of all, the unearthly sparkle of emeralds in her green eyes; like an elf princess in a nature backdrop. It was hard for her to believe that Natsuki was adopted. She had seen photos of the famous Kruger matriarch after all, and the similarities were irrefutable.

"But she didn't like the idea of arranged marriage. I guess I got that obstinate side from her. So, she became a gold digger to buy her way out"

Shizuru frowned at Natsuki's amused look. The dark-haired girl stepped on to the water and grabbed a patch of hard old bark that has been lying on the ground.

"She sneaks out and comes here, digging the dirt, the mud" Natsuki groaned, grabbing a handful of mud from underwater and placed it in the dipped part of the bark, slowly rinsing the dirt off, the water turning murky "she kept whatever she found here until she had saved enough. Enough to run away and escape to wherever her savings could afford to take her. Been to many places. Then she met my dad, a widower but still young with a couple of toddlers. He was trying to make ends meet too, but they fell in love. 'twas a cheesy and clichéd story but she trusted him with whatever was left of her, with everything of her"

Natsuki has managed to rinse almost all of the dirt now, smiling faintly when she found what she was looking for – a couple of gold grains, so small almost like a dust. She rinsed the dirt off some more, lifting the bark again, gently sorting out the precious metal, and onto her palm. She sat back to Shizuru's side, the lower seams of her cargo shorts sopped.

"It was a scandal when she ditched. That's why those who knew what happened, or who assumed she married dad for the money, would either gloat or sneer"

"But those were wrong assumptions Natsuki, you shouldn't let it get to you"

"Wrong or not, people believe what they want to believe. But I don't give a damn… what I care about is you… how you would feel"

"Me?" Shizuru frowned, abashed, remembering the times she still had to work for the Akiyamas "Natsuki, unless it concerns the business you entrusted me, appearances don't concern me. You know where I had been. At least your mother managed to find her way out without anyone's help… I had yours"

"and I want you to have it" Natsuki said, swallowing, face flushed at her implication "I want you to need me…"

She couldn't finish what she said when Shizuru leaned down towards her lips, planting a long and tender kiss. Red pair of eyes looking at her with warmth and tenderness.

"Don't" Shizuru shook her head. Natsuki frowned. But Shizuru could see clearly the vulnerability behind those wide emerald eyes. For a fleeting moment she had a great urge to know why Natsuki is this way, and she took a mental note to find out why… one day.

"It doesn't have to be that way… you can approach me any way you like" Shizuru murmured, holding Natsuki's cold wet hands with hers "don't get me wrong. I am grateful for all that you've done for me. I really am"

She smiled, caressing Natsuki's cheek with her knuckle.

"I have grown to need you because… because I have fallen for you Natsuki, not because of what you have. It is how you make me feel"

 _And I love every moment of it!_ _Oh Natsuki, if you would only understand and see it too! What are you so afraid of?!_

Shizuru saw the internal struggle in those green eyes. _Why does this seem to pain her? Does she find it hard to believe?_

 _Well, of course,_ Shizuru thought sardonically, feeling like a fool, _after hurting her feelings before, why should she trust my words so easily now?_

"And… if all I have left is this?" Natsuki asked, opening her palm, showing two barely visible gold silts. Shizuru paused, looking from the gold that were on Natsuki's palm to a pair of green eyes.

"If you think I would leave, then you only trust me as an associate … you can't trust me at all as your lover…"

Natsuki's eyes widened in horror at the offended and heartbroken look on Shizuru's face.

"No! that's not what I meant!"

"I know what you mean" planting a chaste kiss on Natsuki's lips, trying to ease her alarm. She took the gold grains and dropped it back to the water "but if we put the situation in reverse, would you leave me when I have nothing to give, and knowing you could be better off with someone else? Tell me the truth, please"

"No! Of course not!" Natsuki answered unhesitatingly, affronted.

"How can you be certain"

"Because I love you!" Natsuki said like the answer should have been obvious.

"How do you know?"

Natsuki gasped, at a loss, as though slamming into a sudden roadblock. She couldn't think of what to say.

"I don't know" she breathed, shoulders sagging.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know how to explain it… I just… I just want you… so much" Nasuki murmured, defeated.

"Then you should know how I feel…"

Natsuki looked up, eyes opening wide to a pair of warm crimsons, gazing lovingly at her.

"Is this why you want to marry me?"

"Well… yes… no…"

Shizuru frowned "what do you mean?"

She got a little distracted when Natsuki bit her lip in self-consciousness, frowning yet flushing and discomfited under her gaze.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were really pretty, no, beautiful. Haruka mentioned about you being an old competition in the student council so, I checked your record"

"Without my consent?" Shizuru raised a teasing brow.

"It was just a peek!"

"Really?"

Natsuki pursed her lips, straight-faced. One dark fine brow subtly twitching.

"I got curious…" she mumbled, ignoring Shizuru's teasing smile "anyway, I got somewhat disappointed"

"oh…" Shizuru muttered, her smile fading, feeling like she had taken a nose dive on the cold pool "I wasn't up to your standards then?"

"No"

"…oh"

"You were a lethal combination" Natsuki shrugged "I thought I shouldn't bother"

"What?"

"You not only got the face, you also have the brain. Gorgeous. And I know women like you could get the whole hockey team on a brawl. I mean, geez! What the heck were my chances! Why was I even thinking about it" Natsuki rolled her eyes, unconsciously amusing the other woman "well, curiosity killed the cat, I guess"

 _Yet you got me at the first glance…_ Shizuru thought while gazing at the other girl fondly.

"Yes… what were the chances…" she murmured, grinning, removing her sandals and she scoots over, setting herself comfortably on Natsuki's lap. Her long legs folded, straddling Natsuki's waist sides, while she wraps her arms around her shoulder.

Although baffled, Natsuki's hands came up to hold Shizuru's back, groaning and shifting a little to make the honey-haired woman more comfortable. Their face closer to each other.

Slowly, Shizuru leaned down and planted a long tender kiss on Natsuki's lips, impassioned and sweet, which Natsuki gladly reciprocated.

She couldn't keep her loving smile at Natsuki's entranced look when she gently pulled away from those pair of pink lips now glistening and plump from her kiss. But out curiosity, she asked a question that completely wiped away that look.

"What if I say 'no'?"

"Oh… well…"

Natsuki couldn't properly think of an answer, her voice a weak timbre, somehow feeling rebuffed at the question. _Does she not like the thought of it all?_

Her lost and rejected look made Shizuru regret to have uttered those words. Mentally berating herself, but she didn't let her hold of Natsuki go, her hands still lock behind Natsuki's neck, apprehensive of what her answer might be. Her heart suddenly felt hanging by a thread.

"…then… I'll take whatever choice is left for me" Natsuki breathed, weary. Her eyes now looking troubled and distant.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked, alarmed. Those pair of dark green eyes gaze up at her glazed with bleakness. She could feel the subtle tremble of the hands supporting her back.

"You know I'm only holding on to what you're giving me, Shizuru. I don't think I have much choice"

 _Oh kami-sama, no…_ Shizuru felt she been kicked in the gut when Natsuki looked so distant and desolate. _How many times have I done this to her…_

She gently held Natsuki's face, her thumb caressing one cold cheek. _I scared her, again…_

"I have to see Yasuda" Shizuru said, her glance asking permission "I need to talk to him"

After a few beats, Natsuki nodded mutely, a small understanding faint smile on her pursed lips, her eyes cast down, in hope to hide her face. Her hands now resting on Shizuru's hips, one hand fiddling with the cloth.

"At least when I've done that, I only have one thing to think about"

"…that would be?"

"To wonder how it would feel like when you put that ring on my finger"

The fiddling stopped, Natsuki's slowly looked up, blinking in comprehension, mouth gaping like a fish.

"I'm not saying yes, _yet,_ of course" Shizuru said, smiling as she runs her thumb across Natsuki's lower lip "please give me more time… to be ready"

Shizuru yelped in surprise when Natsuki suddenly tugged her closer, holding her so tight, almost like squeezing them together. Her own hands wrapped around the dark-haired girl on instinct.

"God Shizuru" Natsuki breathed shakily through the crook of Shizuru's neck, a sense of relief and bursting elation. A small restrained chuckle escaped her lips and she tightened her embrace again, taking a long deep breath of that sweet lavender scent from luxuriant tawny hair.

Shizuru smiled warmly, feeling a painful tug in her heart when something wet and warm softly rolled down her naked shoulder. She tightened her hold of the silently quavering body, leaning down and nuzzling the dark head with her cheek, blinking back her own tears. Wondering why she feels an overwhelming emotion, it's hard to contain it just witnessing Natsuki this way. So happy, brimming with silent joy.

"I'm sorry… did I say something wrong?" Shizuru whispered. She felt Natsuki's head shook gently.

"You just caught me by surprise you could've knocked me by a feather" Natsuki murmured. She grinned when she heard Shizuru's delighted giggle.

"So… will you wait for me?" Shizuru asked anxiously.

"hmm… until the weekend?" Natsuki teased, laughing when she got a playful slap on her back. She sighed with a sense of satisfaction, closing her eyes as she nuzzles behind Shizuru's ear "I will wait… take as much time as you need. I still need to prepare myself anyway"

Shizuru frowned, her breath hitching at the sensation of the slow and soft loving kisses trailing down her neck. One warm hand caressing smoothly over her thighs.

"Prepare?" she asked distractedly, muscles awakening.

"To talk to your parents as soon as you give me the green light" Natsuki murmured, lightly grazing her teeth at the sensitive spot. She's too elated that she literally wants to eat the red eyed goddess in her arms "I hope your dad doesn't have a gun"

She smiled hearing Shizuru's musical laughter, leaning back a little to look at the lovely face of the woman she adores so much.

"No, he doesn't" Shizuru whispered, leaning closer to Natsuki's smiling lips "he has katana, though"

"No worries. I'll wear a batsuit" Natsuki whispered conspiratorially, grinning as she leaned up to kiss Shizuru's delightful laughter. Kissing her deeply. Long and loving, the intensity stirring up Shizuru's flesh within, her emotions… and her dormant hormones.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru panted, eyes hooded. Natsuki hummed her response, planting small soft kisses on the corners of Shizuru's lips down and along her jaw, all the while brushing ghostlike fingers up Shizuru's thighs, alternately adding a little pressure, and dangerously getting close to warm flesh between her legs, sending exciting shivers to her muscles down there. While the other hand is hidden under Shizuru's shirt, splayed on the small of her back.

"Take me back inside" she whispered. She gasped when a thumb fleeting brushed her sweet sensitive spot down there, and it didn't help that the position of her legs made her wide open and vulnerable to Natsuki's sudden sensuous touches. If she wasn't so uncomfortable of the thought that any of the housekeeper could walk in on them, she might have ripped her clothes off already. _Ooh… she's such a tease sometimes!_

"Now? But I like the view out here" Natsuki disagreed halfheartedly, her breath warm and tickling against Shizuru's other ear. She deliberately strokes the length of that smooth neck with the tip of her nose as her thumb delicately tease that sweet little spot between Shizuru's legs.

Shizuru rolls her eyes to the sky, throwing her head back, biting down a long moan. Her flesh aches with need, setting afire as Natsuki keeps on titillating her down there. Slow… gentle… round and round.

And suddenly stopped.

 _Oh sweet torture! NO!_

She panted, bereft. She opened her eyes and flushed in annoyance and mortification while staring back at Natsuki's dark self-satisfied look.

"Sorry. Just enjoying the view" Nasuki murmured "it's really beautiful"

Shizuru's face flushed even further, her face aflame. How dare she make her feel this way. She grabbed Natsuki's shirt roughly, her teeth came nipping viciously at small pink ear, its owner gasping silently… in pain, yet enjoying it.

"That was so _mean_!" Shizuru growled, fevered against her ear "take me back to bed… Now!"

Natsuki smiled indulgently

"As you wish my queen"

Shizuru yelped in surprise when she was suddenly lifted like a sack over Natsuki's shoulder.

"Ah! Natsuki! Put me down!"

"No!" Natsuki groaned, walking briskly back the path, laughing infectiously "you'll get cold feet if you touch the ground. I want you horny until we get there!"

Shizuru gasped, torn between smiling and scowling. _How crude!_

"I'm not horny! I'm mad!"

"That will do!"

Oh, why couldn't she get really mad at all. Shizuru wondered, punching halfheartedly on Natsuki's back, all the while laughing along with the dark-haired girl. And yes… deep inside, she knows she likes to spend time with Natsuki like this. Like the world is their own. No complication. No troubles.

 _Just me and Natsuki… and that's all that matters…_

If only time would stop for a moment, or the weekend would last for another couple more days.

But alas, she was no god. And she and Natsuki had to face the world again the morning after.

Aoi had to call back her attention when she strayed to daydreaming about the sweet, passionate, and overwhelming time spent with her girl in the villa.

"Earth to Shizuru. Are you still with me?" Aoi asked, snapping her fingers at her friend, making dazed red pair of eyes blink back to attention. She decided to drop by her friend's office to check on her friend after finding out about Yasuda and Olivia's unexpected appearances on the charity event "I came to check how you are, but I guess the answer is pretty clear on your face"

There was a small color rising on Shizuru's cheek, a touch of unforeseen shyness in her reminiscent smile. "Oh, Aoi…"

She sighed in surrender, inarticulate. Aoi's jaw fell to the floor, stunned at her friend's lovestruck look. This isn't the Shizuru she knew.

"Girl…" Aoi whispered, awed "you got it awfully bad! Natsuki must be really good" she smirked.

"Aoi!"

"What?!"

They laughed like a pair of teenage girls giggling over a new romance. Shizuru sighed wistfully, resting her head on her palm. There's so much she wanted to talk about with Aoi, like a girl excited to blabber to her friend about her first tour in the arcade or the first Disney ride. Yesterday really was a romantic bliss. Natsuki was hers the whole time, sweet, and passionate through the day.

 _And the whole night…._

"She asked me to marry her" she uttered, looking at her friend while biting her tongue. Aoi choked on her laughter, stunned again the second time like a whiplash. Blue eyes wide.

"She what?" Aoi asked in disbelief, at a loss. "Damn… are you… oh my… Natsuki"

Aoi couldn't properly link words to a sentence. And Shizuru wondered for a moment why her friend, aside from being surprised, looked worried. She blinked when Aoi grabbed her hand, holding it desperately.

"Shizuru" she breathed "does this mean you know everything already?"

Shizuru frowned, confused… intrigued

"Everything?"

"About Natsuki-kun" Aoi said, her eyes imploring "she really is serious about you. Seriously in love, I mean. And whatever happens, please… please don't give up on her. I'm sure she would do the same"

"I don't entertain the idea of giving up on her, Aoi. Why would I? you're confusing me. Is there something important I must know?"

Just then Aoi's ring tone played, interrupting them. She excused herself to answer it, and looked apologetic after putting the phone back in her purse.

Shizuru understood how her friend's work can be so she didn't keep her for long and let her go after a promise that they will talk again soon.

She was left alone in the office after they said their goodbyes, and in the silence, meditated about what her friend said. What was that about. She temporarily dismissed it and thought that this might be the best time to call Yasuda so she could set the time and talk with him properly.

Just when she picked her phone, a message popped up on her screen from him with an audio file attached.

Curious, she tapped the message and read.

Yasuda: We need to talk. I think you better listen first.

Frowning, she tapped on the attachment to play the file. There was a small scratchy static sound before she heard two familiar voices. One was from a man she knew, and the other was from someone so familiar she could still hear her husky whispers last night.

 _"you turned a skint into a big time Hotel and Casino president? Dude! You must be loaded?"_

 _"I should be if I get to keep that woman! You knew she's the money maker in the company, why bring Mr. fiancé when you could cut a deal with me instead?" "Damn…" "The girl's working with me, that gives me the upper hand"_

The recording stopped, and the office room was once again silent… eerily silent.


	31. Chapter 31

There was a small tock sound as Shizuru put the phone down on the table. She propped an elbow on the table, gently pressing the bones around her eye socket. There's just too many things on her plate right now… And then this. How should one take this kind of news, anyway?

Her office door burst open giving her surprise.

"Oh! It's you. Where is Natsuki?"

"…I'm sorry" she fought a frown "do you have an appointment?"

Her tone is crisp. An imaginary thin brow rising at the amount of skin exposed from the valley of Natsuki's ex-lover's chest with her business casual clothing.

"Appointment?" Olivia chuckled "I never needed one. I am her President after all"

Shizuru blinked, stumped.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't think we have been properly introduced" Olivia said, sashaying towards Shizuru's desk. She held out a hand, her golden cuff bracelet dangling elegantly on her wrist "I am Olivia Lewis, President of the Emeralds Logistics Incorporated"

Barely managing to recover from her souring mood, Shizuru stood to give the common courtesy of shaking her hand.

"Shizuru Fujino. President of the F.K. Hotel and Casino"

"Ah, yes, of course. Having the same CEO, I've heard a lot about you. Most impressive, by the way"

 _Same CEO?_

Olivia cocked her head to one side, raising a disbelieving brow "You don't know? Natsuki is _my_ CEO too. She owns the company I am working for— oh, wait… I forgot, you guys don't have the same arrangements. She's only the Vice-President to you, right? Although I wonder how it had come to…" she feigned curiosity, but then shrug dismissively "well, anyway, it appears I got the wrong office. Is she in the other room?"

"No. She's not in"

"Where is she then?"

Crimson eyes narrowed to crinkled slits "May I know what you want from her?"

Surprise etched on Olivia's face, piqued by the pungent tone. A slow smile dangled at the corner of her lips. She folded her arms and leaned on one of the Gucci covered heel.

"Isn't it obvious. I want Natsuki of course" she said, so provokingly sweet.

Shizuru silently strolled around table, enthroning herself at the desk. "I'm afraid she can only cater to you for business reasons"

Olivia laughed derisively, sighing in amusement while taking slow arrogant steps towards the other woman. "I admire your confidence" she murmured "you don't mince your words"

"Neither do you" Shizuru said, keeping an impressive composure. "I believe mistaking my office as my lover's is not a coincidence. I don't particularly appreciate your unscheduled appearance, but if you are only trying to provoke me, I suggest that you leave. You are only wasting both our time"

Her smile was tight as she dismissed her unwelcomed guest and casually walked around and settled comfortably back in her high back leather seat.

 _She's tougher than I thought…_ Olivia smirked.

"I know her better than you do— than any of you. I wouldn't be too complacent if I were you. _You_ and the rest of the hillbillies after my girl are all just a bunch of stand-ins. Natsuki has done this too many times already. Picking up a girl she barely knows and dressing her up only to suffice her longing for me, but in the end, it will never be enough… no one will ever be enough"

"I think you're being presumptuous. Or maybe… delusional?"

Olivia chuckled smugly "Don't say I didn't warn you. I hate to break it to you but, it's a vicious cycle that Natsuki don't know how to escape from. Don't get too caught up. One single mistake and it's all over"

Shizuru's stare was withering "I think I have to rephrase my question, we're not getting anywhere at this rate…" she sighed patiently "what do you want from me, Miss Lewis?"

"From you?" Olivia scoffed, smiling in pity, shaking her head at the poised woman behind the desk "Nothing. I realized that you know nothing at all. And it is better that way, for you, I mean. It won't hurt as much if she gets enough of you. I bet you don't even have any idea that Natsuki has been meeting two new girls behind your back. Oh, well…" she flicked an imaginary dust on her sleeves, pretending not to notice the puckering of Shizuru's brows "You don't trust me? You can cal—

"I don't" Shizuru cut her in effectively "whatever me and Natsuki has, it's only between the two us. If there is something that I need to know, I trust my fiancée has the courtesy to tell me herself. It's none—of your— concern" A small complacent smile stretched her cherry lips "Thank you for time. You may now leave"

She nodded to the door, indicating the exit for Olivia, completely dismissing the blue-eyed tall woman by tapping on her keyboard while her eyes were on the computer screen.

Olivia narrowed her eyes but turned on her heels, silently leaving the office room. She stopped outside the closed office door, ignoring the man standing nearby watching her, his wolf ear cuff glinting from the light.

"That didn't go as planned" she murmured, ignoring his annoyed look.

"And neither would Natsuki-sama would appreciate this"

She rolled her eyes and waved dismissively, walking past him, murmuring as they leave through the hallway "She'll be fine… this new girl is tougher than I thought"

Contrary to what she said, Shizuru had been glaring at the door the moment she left. Her curiosity piqued, she tapped on the keyboard, typing 'Emerald Logistics Incorporation' on the search engine. The page loaded up and she was disappointed that after navigating through the whole page, she only found the meat and potatoes of a webpage; the services offered, history, business partners, and other stuff unrelated. Her eyes skimming at record speed over the history pages and highlighted on the name N. Kruger, CEO.

And maybe out of unreasonable petty jealousy, she searched for the name Olivia Lewis, but, alas, there are no details about the subordinates.

Feeling like a fool, she quickly closed the window when she thought about searching Natalie Kruger online. But somehow it did feel right.

 _What am I doing…_

She thought pathetically, confused, yet eager to dig for more, to know more about Natsuki. But Natsuki is entitled to her own space, her own privacy.

 _Wait… she did say she checked on my record before…?_

Unconsciously, a smile lifted her lips, wondering how it seems to make her happy. Maybe it was the thought that the dark-haired girl has long been interested to know about her even before. _Oh, I'm such a mess!_ She bit her lip to tame down that goofy smile just in time another guest barges in her office who frowned upon seeing her face.

"I hope you're not too stressed yet, or that you are losing your mind? Smiling like that"

Tomoe said, raising a mocking brow as she approached.

"Anyway, the new furniture has arrived. I sent the logistics and inventory report to you. Let me know if there is anything you want. There are also the current lists of the technical upgrades you want. Natsuki said I should ref—

"Logistics?"

Tomoe frowned at the odd interruption. It's not like this is the first time the company president has read those kinds of reports.

"uh… yes?"

"Which shipping line was it again?" Shizuru asked, although she well knew the answer.

"MAERSK. But you know we are also contacting the local ones, don't you?" Tomoe frowned "did you miss breakfast? You sound odd"

Shizuru waved dismissively. Her face back on the computer screen while tapping a finger absently on the table. "Thank you, Tomoe-san"

"…o…k?" Tomoe said, turning to leave.

"oh, um… do we have contacts with the Emerald Logistics?" Shizuru asked, as though it was a matter of no significance.

Tomoe halted, slowly turning back around "No. Haven't we sent a list of shipping lines you wanted to be in contact? Do you want to switch to Emeralds?"

Shizuru frowned when noticing a subtle antagonistic tone from the general manager "Would there be a problem?"

"Nothing. I might not be the best person you can have to do the negotiation"

"Why? Isn't it Natsuki's company?"

Tomoe rested a hand on one hip, twisting her lips, irritated "Yes. But it doesn't mean I like all of her employees. Except you, of course, gorgeous"

She winked which was ignored. Shizuru felt like a fool trying to get something out of Tomoe, hoping she was not so obvious. "Well… you can talk to the president. I'm sure she would be pleasant to talk to"

She said, although finding her own words hard to believe herself.

"It _is_ the president I don't want to talk to"

"Do you know her?" Shizuru asked, curious at Tomoe's acidity.

Tomoe rolled her eyes and was about to indulge the chestnut-haired beauty only if not for the curiosity she noticed on those pair of crimson eyes. A sly smile slowly stretched her face, looking at Shizuru through her lashes.

"Why are you asking about ugly necromancer?"

Shizuru kept a straight face, but failed to answer right away.

"Oh, wait. Hold on" Tomoe said, walking back towards Shizuru's table "let me use the phone"

She dialed Natsuki's number and put the call on speaker, ignoring Shizuru's baffled look. A familiar ring tone came up before the uncertain answer of a familiar voice.

" _Hello? Who's this?"_

"Oi, Kuga, are all systems go on the lab department? I haven't talked to Miyu about it"

" _Oh, yeah. Right. Do you have time to check on it? I can't right now. My schedule's pretty tight"_

"Sure" Tomoe drawled, smiling too oddly sweet at the silent President "anyway, I heard Lady Marina is coming. Gorgeous and fresh from Florida"

" _Really?!"_ Shizuru's eyes flicked to the intercom upon hearing the patent excitement in Natsuki's tone. _"When?!"_

"I'm not really sure. Just heard the news. You've been waiting for her, weren't you? I heard she was really beautiful"

" _Of course she is! Can't wait to have my hands on her. Oh…"_

Chestnut brow subtly hiked up at Natsuki's moan of delight. She turned a questioning look at Tomoe who was grinning from ear to ear.

" _Wait! How did you know about that? I haven't heard anything"_

"Oh, you know me. I'm everywhere. Can I have a go on her too?"

" _No! She's mine. Nobody touches my baby"_

Tomoe had to bite hard on her tongue to hold her laughter. She finds Shizuru's look so unbearably amusing.

"You have a lot of babies! Ah well, whatever. You selfish dog! I gotta go. Looks like the President needs something"

" _Wait! Are you calling from the office? Is Shizuru there?"_

"No. I'm in a warehouse full of kitties you hired last month. Really, Kruger, you want to build your own playboy mansion? I'm game with that"

They both heard Natsuki's laughter before the line went dead. Tomoe put the phone down, amused, but immediately choked her oncoming laughter seeing the cold stone look on Shizuru's face. Realizing it probably was a bad joke, she awkwardly cleared her throat and quickly excused herself out of the room.

Decidedly this is a bad day, Shizuru thought. How can they all come at once, bolted to her from the blue. But she can't let herself be like this. She can't rush to conclusions when she doesn't have a solid grasp of the whole picture. The best thing to do would be to wait for Natsuki and maybe talk it over?

 _Yes… that's right… I'll only have to wait for her, and maybe, we can talk… yes that's right…_

That's what she thought, sighing as she relaxed on her seat. She tapped back on the screen, reading the reports and proposals, counting as she composes herself. The silence in the room broken only by the tapping sounds of her fingers on the wireless keyboard.

Yes… tranquillity is back. Peace of mind. She only needs to relax. Yes, that's it. They can talk later with civility…

She managed to go through some of the recent company reports, made analysis and conclusions, and documented theoretical propositions. Her slender fingers typing… typing fast.

Until her hands slapped the table, breathing deeply.

 _Oh! curse them!_

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Thankful that she has managed to do all task for the day even though she felt terrible being in and out of focus during the lessons, she went home feeling relieved. And despite all that has happened, something inside her swell seeing Natsuki's bike already parked outside the house.

Her heavy steps unconsciously floated like a feather, heart searching for the dark-haired girl, only to find an empty living room. She called for Natsuki but there was no answer. She dropped her bag on the couch and went to search the girl on their shared bedroom only to find it empty again. She paused when she heard muffled voice from the other room which Alyssa and Nina uses whenever they stop by.

Slowly, she stepped closer to the room, subtly leaning an ear against the closed door. That familiar voice getting clearer as she covered the distance.

" _Yes… of course. I can't wait to see her. Thank you Love… you did me a favour"_

Crimson eyes widened, her body turning frigid listening to the delight and sweetness in Natsuki's voice.

" _So, I'll see you at the Shin Nishinomiya?... Great!... hmm? Yeah… I will… hahaha…. Well, I hope so… I have my fantasies too, you know… it's hard not to. She's one gorgeous woman after all… hahaha… yes, I am. Very proud of her everyday"_

There was a pause and Shizuru thought it was the best time to move before Natsuki finds out she's standing by the door, eavesdropping – unintentionally. But her body is too stunned to move, her mind swarming with unpleasant notions. Not a muscle moved even when Natsuki opened the door, her unexpected by the door presence awkwardly ended the call.

"Alright Love. See you th— then…" Natsuki stammered, evidently surprised to see that odd eerie look "Shizuru?"

"Hmm?" was all the bland reply.

Natsuki blinked, discomfort stirring in her belly. _How much of it did she hear?_

"…is something wrong?"

Shizuru sighed lifelessly, her tone breathing sarcasm "I don't know Natsuki. You tell me. Is something wrong?"

 _She doesn't sound too pleased…_

Natsuki thought sadly. She looked up cautiously at those intimidating pair of red eyes "How much of it did you hear?"

An elegant snort, slender hands folded under well-endowed chest. "You mean from lady marina to your fantasy? Meeting with Love? Oh, sorry. I never intend to eavesdrop. It was just an accident I _overheard_ "

Shizuru gave a fleeting glare before leaving, almost stomping off to their shared bedroom, intentionally slamming the door. She almost tore her clothes off as she undresses, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor leaving a trail of clutter as she heads for the bath. She needs to relax, and a dip in the tub might just work. She wasted no time and soon was in the water up to her chest, her arms resting on the edges of the bathtub, eyes closed, easing down her heavy breathing.

 _Why… Is she really toying with me?!_ She thought angrily, chest twisting in anguish. _Why?! I don't understand… Natsuki…_

Her hands balling into a fist… murmuring the name in her mind, trying to understand all that's going on and maybe find an answer there… somewhere…

There was a timid knock on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?"

When she did not hear an answer, Natsuki apprehensively opened the door, looking contrite as she peeked and walked closer. Her barefoot making a barely audible patter on the floor as she slowly walks closer to the naked woman inside the tub, which to her still look so impeccably gorgeous and exquisitely beautiful even with the foul mood patent on the pretty face refusing to look at her. She held on the edge of the white marble tub, just a thumb away from that of where Shizuru's slender arm was resting. She bent a knee, ignoring the dampness it caused on her still jean clad legs, just so she could be eye level with the other woman.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know it would upset you this much"

Shizuru chuckled dryly "No kidding?!"

Natsuki felt it like a slap. But she tossed her own discomfort for now, aiming only to fix this conflict before it gets even worse. She so much wanted to reach for that hand and kiss it, after such a long day at school and not being able to see her from the office.

"Really… I'm sorry…" she implored, face so sad and guilty "I was selfish and didn't think how it would offend you… but it was all just a wishful thinking, Shizuru. That was all…"

Natsuki looked up when she heard the barely audible and choked question Shizuru barely managed to let out through the tightness of her throat.

"How long have you been doing this?"

Blood rushed through Natsuki's face, sighing in surrender, dropping her head, her answer came in a mortified whisper.

"…for quite a few days now… I think… or maybe… a part of me had been… you know, feeling like this since I met you. I just didn't entertain the thought of it then…" _it's not only gloriously embarrassing but overly presumptuous too, to think you were engaged…_ Natsuki painfully admitted to herself, wanting to dig herself out of this humiliating confession.

She was lost in her own remorse and failed to see the utter pain and anger of those pair of glistening red eyes staring stunned at her. Shizuru has never felt this wretched, broken. Her jaw tensed, but she bit her lower lip. There's just one question left she has to let out of her chest, else she will drown from this despair. But the moment she managed to let a word out of her mouth, the damn broke, spilling through her eyes.

"Why?..."

The crack in that lovely voice made Natsuki tensed in alarm, eyes widening, feeling like a sledge hammer hit her chest seeing the utter pain and sadness trying to break out from the face of the woman she loves.

"Is this revenge?"

"Shizuru please" Natsuki begged, finally taking that hand and kissing it frantically, hoping to ease down the raging emotions from the woman she worships like a queen "it was nothing. Forget about it. You know I will never impose anything on you. Please… it was never meant to hurt you"

She reached up, wiping out the tears with her thumb from that lovely face. But Shizuru's tears won't cease. Her heart too hurt to even utter a word. How could Natsuki have done this to her…

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Natsuki went on, placating "I'm not good at—

"Forget?!" Shizuru cried in disbelief, bolting up from the tub, seething "tell me how, Natsuki! How am I supposed to forget when you meet those women behind my back for God knows what?! Do you even realize how much this hurts?!"

Trying not to get side-tracked with the naked and very wet body of a goddess looming before her, Natsuki blinked her eyes from the distracting view and shook her head like a dog trying to shake off a wet ear. _Wait… what did she say?_

"Women?" she asked, totally confused. But the detrimental red glare swiftly got her on her feet "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Feeling even more upset, Shizuru stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel along the way.

"Wait, Shizuru" Natsuki tried to stop her by holding onto one wet limb, only to have her hand flicked away. She was stunned. Shizuru really is upset. "Wait!" she cried rushing after her, holding out her hand as she stood on Shizuru's way to the closet "I think we are having a serious misunderstanding here. I'm not meeting any other women besides you, Shizuru. What makes you think I would that?!"

"What is there to misunderstand?! I've heard you, Natsuki! Calling someone 'Love'? meeting her atShin Nishinomiya? Your excitement about 'Lady Marina'? And here I thought you were over with Olivia, guess what? Surprise, surprise!" she feigned a sarcastic enthusiasm, before heaving a sigh. Suddenly sapped, and Natsuki was staring at her wide eyed. "I don't care anymore…" she murmured "get out of the way, Natsuki. I'm going home tonight. I'll pack up my belongings tomorrow"

 _What the heck?!_ Natsuki thought stupidly, bug eyed. But the last statement got her jutting her chin, snarling. "No, you won't"

She grabbed Shizuru almost roughly that the towel wrapped in the woman's torso fell loose and she had to hold it with her other hand to keep it from totally falling off.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

But Natsuki's grip was unwavering as she forced Shizuru to sit with her on the edge of the bed as she frantically taps on her phone. A ringtone played with the picture of a middle aged woman on a screen before an unfamiliar female voice answered, surprised.

" _Natsuki-sama?"_

"Love, who's manning the Lady Marina now?"

" _uhm… no one. It's still docked at the harbour with a coast guard on call"_

"Good. Can you get me a view of her now?"

" _Now? But haven't you—"_

"Yes! Now!"

" _Yes, right away ma'am. Give me a minute to conference the call"_

The woman on the video said, understanding the tone of her boss when it means business.

Things have started to show some clarity as it sinks in Shizuru's understanding. Anger dissipating and the realization is quite embarrassing. Another line was connected and this time it was a man that answered.

" _Love? What's up?"_

" _Tas-kun, can you give Natsuki-sama a view of the Lady Marina? She's in the line with us"_

" _Huh? Uh sure! Please give me a moment Natsuki-sama. I'll walk back to the harbour"_

"Thank you, Taski" she said, now calm "by the way, this is my girlfriend Shizuru" She introduced; angling the phone to make sure the other end would not see her woman's bare shoulder.

"Good evening" Shizuru greeted, though a little uncomfortably. The two people from the other end are apparently confused of this sudden odd urgent request.

"This is Miss Love, one of the members of the maintenance department from our affiliated shipyard stationed here in Japan, and that's Taski Hotaro"

Soon Shizuru could see from the screen a video of a sleek black and grey single decked sports cruiser bobbing gently on the water, securely moored on the dock.

" _There she is, Natsuki-sama. Would you like to see the interiors?"_

"No. I'll check next time. Thank you Taski"

Natsuki ended the video call, the room going silent. She took a deep calming breath before looking the other woman in the eye. Glad it looks calmer. But she knew better, there's still something left.

"Now that I've cleared things up with my associate and my yacht, tell me… what is this about Olivia?"

Shizuru couldn't look her in the eye, her voice embarrassed, but still with a trace of anguish and fear "I'm sorry. I think it was nothing after all. I just… I got scared, I think. And then with what you said…" she gestured awkwardly, so unlike her "I thought we were talking of the same things..."

With her head down, she tried to utter another apology. She had seen earlier that she had also, somehow, offended her girl at that moment she had lost grip of her emotions. But, very gently yet firmly, she felt fingers holding her chin, bringing her to those piercing green eyes. A thumb was gently wiping away the fresh trace of tears on her face. She was unaware of the tears falling down again even after Natsuki abated the fear and pain that has been gripping tightly in her chest. There was still a trace of it, mixed with the relief that it was just a misunderstanding after all. She really felt devastated a minute ago.

"You still haven't answered me. You mean the world to me, Shizuru" Natsuki said gently, yet holding down her own fear after the threat of Shizuru leaving. The muscles of her face tensed, yet still manage to get her words through "and it scares the shit out of me when you feel hurt, most especially if it's because of me. I wish you'd be open with me, and give me a chance to explain first. So please… tell me… what is this about Olivia?"

This time, Natsuki was confused. The red eyes glistening again, filled to the rim. Pained, terrified, and imploring. Shizuru's throat bobbed. How could she say it anyway? How will she ask when the fear of what the answer will be is so overwhelming?

"Shizuru"

The barely covered woman's voice croaked.

"Are you… not over her?" Shizuru asked, but it only made Natsuki's eyes almost pop out of their sockets, her jaw dropped. "Please tell me honestly… Natsuki. Or I can't live with it"

Natsuki tucked her jaw back in, her face forbidding.

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"What? No! It's not like that"

"Then why the heck do you think would I propose to you if I'm not over her? She's history Shizuru. What do I have to do to prove that?!"

A question was at the tip of Shizuru's tongue, but she couldn't say it. Perceiving these inhibitions, Natsuki grabbed her by the arms, as though shaking for the answers out.

"What? Tell me!"

"Then tell me why didn't I know about her position being the same as me with your other company?!"

Natsuki was taken aback by the outburst, letting go.

"…what?"

"She's your president too, isn't she?! Emerald Logistics! Well, stupid me for forgetting my research. I didn't know I had homework! And she said this is because you're not over her—"

Shizuru gasped, trembling. She took a long shaky breath before hiding her face with the towel that is barely covering her now.

"Please Natsuki… please tell me the truth…"

For a moment only Shizuru's silent and muffled cry could be heard. And what Natsuki said next hurt them both.

"If you think that I have lied to you then even if I tell the truth you would never believe me" she said. Her green eyes looked defeated "Olivia and I have long been over the moment I found out about her affair with another man. The only relationship we have now is purely business. She used to work for one of the companies under my father. He took her in even though the rest of the family was against it. Call it an act of pity. She was once someone close to me, yes. True. But when I decided to cut ties with her, she was pregnant. Who would take an undergrad and pregnant?" she looked at Shizuru who now fell silent, listening.

"None" Natsuki went on "Over time I've learned to forgive her and never bothered to know about what's going on with her life anymore. Until I had to take over some of dad's work. By then she already managed to work her way up the ladder. I never put her on that position"

Silence filled the room. Shizuru taking in all what has been said. Her messed up emotions settling in. Natsuki stood and went to the closet to grab a night robe. She walked back to the bed and took the other woman's arm, urging to stand and change.

"You've been on that cold towel for too long" she said, taking the towel while Shizuru puts the robe on while sorry red eyes were on her.

Shizuru sat back on the bed, chewing her mind out as she watches Natsuki silently dump the used towel on the laundry basket and getting a new fresh one. Thinking that Natsuki probably wants to have a bath too, leaving their conversation like that with still the lingering feeling of hurt, she gently called the dark haired girl's name, with a trace of guilt and longing.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower"

Shizuru bit her lip when Natsuki answered without glancing back at her.

"Sit with me… please?"

Even if still lost in her thoughts, Natsuki couldn't have the heart to say no at such a face. She walked back and sat on the same spot she left, wondering what else to do, what else to say. Why is she this stricken when things seem to go against her with Shizuru.

She felt a shift of weight and sheets on the bed and was surprised when she felt arms around her neck, the immaculate scent of lavender and fresh bath of the face nuzzling at the crook of her neck, and nice feeling of Shizuru's weight sitting on her lap, pinkish knees kneeling astride her as the honey-haired woman embraced her close and jealously. Her own hands came up on its own accord to hold the woman's back.

"I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"My temper…" Shizuru murmured, subtly pressing her lips on the soft patch of skin.

"I see now how quick you are to upset. It gets all over the place… its worrying sometimes"

Natsuki scoffed, but Shizuru could hear a tone of sadness there. With her arms still around Natsuki's neck, she leaned back to search her face. And she saw… the raw pain and fear she had inflicted before. The answer was there even before uttered the words.

"Please… can you stop scaring me with you _leaving?_ Give me a chance to explain first"

"I'm sorry!" Shizuru apologized again and again, now grabbing the pretty face with both palms and frantically kissing the sadness away and the tears threatening to escape from the green eyes. Her own eyes welled up. It hurts too much to see the woman who means so much to her at the brink of helplessness.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki. Please stop thinking about it. I just thought that… that we were talking about the same things" _and imagine how horrible that feeling was._ She thought, and later realized something making her pause from her panic, giving a questioning look at her girl. "what were you talking about earlier anyway? Obviously we were on different subjects. What was yours about?"

Natsuki has gone stiff, blood rushing up her cheeks.

"Natsuki?"

"It was nothing"

Natsuki tried to evade but Shizuru's hold of her face turned firm, her voice stern.

"Natsuki"

Sighing in defeat, and mortified the biker mumbled "fantasy"

"What?" Shizuru frowned "fan— oh…"

They're both flushing as they understood each other. And Shizuru's current state of being barely dressed and her position is not helping Natsuki at all; flickering up the fire that has been drastically put out from the onset of their argument.

"I thought you overheard me talking about it with Ms. Love and was upset about it… then it turns out…"

"we're not…"

"Yeah"

They paused, pursing their lips in embarrassment, both feeling like fools. But both felt immense relief and gladness. Shizuru on the other hand felt a tickle of curiosity and wanted to ask Natsuki further had the dark-haired girl not beat her to it.

"And with the way you look right now, it's hard to hold myself back. But we're both tired. You obviously had a long and _eventful_ day" Natsuki pointed out, rolling her eyes which finally brought an amused smile on that gorgeous face, sufficing herself instead with only a quick peck on those rosy lips "and I also have to get up early"

Shizuru paused in leaning forward for more, frowning at her girl "Early? I thought your class tomorrow is only in the afternoon?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki groaned a little as she stood up, carrying Shizuru with her and gently laying her to bed "but I have this Chem project at the lab and I have to check it back after nine hours" she said, untying the honey tresses from its messy bun and placing the hair tie on the bedside table. She turned, intending to leave when Shizuru caught her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting you some change of clothes. What do you want to wear?"

"Leave it. Get to bed with me, please?"

"But—

"Please, Natsuki…"

"I stink. I haven't taken a shower yet"

Shizuru only looked at her with heart tugging puppy eyes, patting the pillow next to hers. Sighing in defeat, Natsuki quickly take off her outdoor clothing, put on a new shirt and switched off the lights. They snuggled close against each other under one blanket and soon felt the toll of the long day seeping in. The peaceful silence of the night and the comfort of each other's arm.

Just when Natsuki was about to doze off, she heard that lovely Kyoto-ben call her name sleepily.

"Yes?" she yawned.

"The next time you ask me… can I wear the ring already?"

Groggy green eyes widened under the night, gasping.

"I'll sign a prenup and any documents you need me to… as long as you're bound to me" Shizuru said, looking up to stunned pair of wide eyes.

"wha—! a-are you sure about it?"

"More than anything"

"This is not because of earlier, right?"

"Maybe"

"But you know that I'm yours. I don't want you rushing into a decision just because. I don't want you having regret's down the line" Natsuki said weakly, yet trying to be sensible.

"I might regret it if I do. But I also know I will regret it if I don't. We could have a lot of misunderstanding in the future, we might argue a lot. A lot of people would want to take you away from me" she murmured the last line with a tone of hostility and remembered to take deep calming breath "but I want power"

"Power?"

"The power to always claim you're _mine_. Am I so selfish?"

Natsuki's eyelids relaxed, a slow amused smile stretching her lips.

"Yes, you are" she said, pulling the other woman closer, holding her dearly against her chest while planting a long soft kiss on smooth honey tresses "yet this makes me glad you are"

She felt Shizuru's arms squeeze her back before settling back in the comfort of her arms. She did the same, trying to calm herself down.

"I'll be waiting for that surprise then…"

The night is falling deep but Natsuki's mind is still somewhere in seventh heaven; occupied with planning out things, grand, beautiful, and satisfying. It has to be! It's for the love of her life after all who is now sleeping soundly in her arms, cuddling her like a girl to her favourite stuffed bear.

Despite not having much of the needed sleep, she woke up groggily and prepares to get back on the lab. She'll catch up on sleep later. Once ready, she smiled contentedly upon the soundly sleeping woman tangled on the sheets. She sneaked a quick soft kiss on chestnut crown and left with a small written note on the table about having breakfast outside together.

Shizuru was still sound asleep and only stirred a little from the bed when the automatic front gates opened.

"Her bike's not here. But the car is" the navy haired woman murmured as she drove her car through the driveway and gently parked. She stepped out of the car and smiled. "Better surprise that idiot daughter some proper breakfast then"


End file.
